Friends and Lovers
by FJS
Summary: AU of how Fran and Max ended up together. They each had their own families, until tragedy brought them together. Rated M for some adult situations. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

I still don't own these characters. Fran's lawyers haven't found the boat yet, so I'm still safely in hiding, messing with the lives of Fran, Max, Niles and C.C.

A special thanks to Gloria Loring and Carl Anderson, for their 1986 hit, Friends and Lovers, which was the inspiration for the title of this story. Also, once again to MRB, my precious niece and pirate baby, for giving me enough material on the mishegas of a two year old to keep me writing for years. And, to the mispucha of TS Productions, you ladies know how I feel. This just wouldn't be possible without you. I'm proud to call you my sisters! LYL!

**FRIENDS AND LOVERS**

Chapter One

January 22, 1989

Fran stood in her kitchen with her screaming six-month-old daughter on her hip. She stirred the pot of chili on the stove, and then turned her attention back to her daughter. "Oh, Sweetie, those teeth must really be hurting." She walked to the freezer, pulled out a frozen washcloth, and placed it on the child's throbbing gums. Her five-year-old son came barreling through the kitchen door, wearing his New York Giants helmet and Phil Simms jersey. She laughed. It didn't matter to him that the Jets had knocked the Giants out of the playoffs, and that it was the 49rs and the Bengals playing in today's Superbowl. That boy was ready. He circled the table twice before running head first into the wall, making a dent with his helmet.

"Tony, would you come get your son before he busts through the kitchen wall? Anthony, Honey, STOP, please! TONY, did ya hear me?"

"Yeah, Baby, I heard ya." He walked into the kitchen with his car keys in his hand. "I'm headin' down to the market." He ran his hand over his daughter's dark curls. "Her new teeth hurtin'?"

Fran nodded. "And I can't give her any more Tylenol for two hours, poor thing. Anthony Bergman! Tony, take him with you...PLEASE? I'll never get everything ready...and I still have to get changed."

"What? You look fine. You're always beautiful." The pot started to boil over on the stove. Fran deposited the baby in her father's arms.

"Damn! Tony, it's either Reenie or Anthony, but you are taking one of the kids with you."

"Frannie..." He was interrupted by his son slamming his helmet-clad head into the kitchen door, pushing it open and running through. The next thing they heard was a crash. "All right...I'll take him, IF you can get him out of that damned helmet."

"Hey, YOU bought it for him, Mister!" She headed the living room to see what had broken.

"Yeah, last year, when the Giants were IN the Superbowl!" He followed his wife into the next room. "Ah, great, my AOP award. Anthony, get your coat, we're going to the store...let's see what you can break there." He handed the baby back to Fran.

"TONY! He's only five!"

"And if his mother had been home raising him instead of running all over Europe, he'd know better."

"I was working. It paid for this house, if you recall. While you were picking and choosing your jobs to earn your precious Association of Photographers awards, I was working my touchas off! I left Anthony with you. He learned all this mishegas from YOU." She shifted the baby to her other hip and headed out of the room.

"Yeah, Frannie, that's it, run away. Things get tough for you, you just take off."

She stopped cold, and looked down at her daughter, who had begun to scream again. "For your information, I am NOT running anywhere, except into the kitchen to finish making the chili to take to YOUR friend's house." She stroked the baby's head and tried to comfort her.

"That's right, play the dutiful wife and mother. You know damned well you didn't even want her."

Tears welled in Fran's eyes, as she hugged her daughter. "That's not true, Anthony Bergman, and you KNOW it," she hissed at him. "I may have wanted to wait before we had another child, but I never ONCE said I didn't want this baby." She turned away from him and stormed into the kitchen before letting the tears fall. She stood in the middle of the kitchen holding and rocking her daughter. "I love you, Reenie, don't you EVAH let anyone tell you any different."

Tony appeared at the kitchen door holding Anthony's hand. "Frannie, Baby, we're going. We'll be back in a few minutes. I'm sorry, Honey. I love you."

She leaned down, hugged her son, and tapped the top of his helmet. "Be good, don't get into trouble, or you'll miss the football game, ya hear?" She stood up and hugged her husband. "Be careful, the roads might still be icy."

She returned to the stove and stirred her chili. She heard the front door slam and the Jeep Waggoneer start up. A couple of minutes passed, and she heard the engine shut off, and then the front door opened. Tony was yelling, Anthony was crying_. God, NOW what?_ She walked into the living room and saw Anthony sitting in his time out chair, facing the wall.

"Sorry, Baby. His mouth got him in trouble again. He's got a ten minute time out coming."

_I wonder just WHERE he learned THAT? _"What happened?"

"Your son still seems to think you need protecting from me. Once we got out to the Jeep, he told me off, but good." He walked over and put his arms around his wife. "Hey, I may be a first class jerk sometimes, but you know I'd never hurt you, right?"

_Sure, whatever you say, you unfaithful ass._ No, she couldn't actually say that. "Right." She hugged him quickly, and then pulled away. "Be careful. We should all be ready to go when you get home." She watched him go out the door, then walked to the window and watched him drive slowly away. She felt a chill and suddenly felt like crying. She shook the feeling off. It had to be the fight. There had been so many of them since she came back to him. She thought that maybe the fighting would stop after being separated for a year, but nothing changed, except she learned a valuable lesson about make up sex. At least that's what Tony called it. She looked at her daughter's tear stained face. As much as she loved this child, it was not the time to have another baby, not with her marriage so rocky. She'd loved Tony since she was fifteen, but she was growing, and he was still a teen at heart. After a year away from him, she knew she was never really IN love with him. She looked at the clock. Tony would never know that she cut the time out short. She washed her daughter's face, and gathered both children onto the sofa and cuddled them as she began to read their favorite story.

Sarah Sheffield descended the stairs with her 16-month-old daughter in tow. She could hear her son and her husband arguing in the living room.

"WHY can't I go with Anthony, Daddy?"

"Because he's going with HIS parents, and you are going to stay here with YOURS. Your mom has the afternoon planned."

"What's going on, Max?" She picked up the toddler and looked between her two men.

"He wants to call Anthony and go with him to some Superbowl party."

"Brighton, Sweetie, we talked about that, remember? It's a school night, we'll do something here."

"But, MOM..." 

"Brighton Millhouse, that's all I want to hear about it. You can invite Anthony over next weekend."

"OK. Can we have hamburgers for dinner?"

"I was just going to talk to Daddy about that. Honey, I thought I'd run to the market and pick up some things to make burgers and fries for dinner. That way we can all watch the game like we're at the stadium."

"That sounds wonderful; do you want me to go?"

"No, I'll go. Do you want me to pick you up some beer?"

"I want some!" Brighton's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"All right, that's root beer for Brighton, and Guinness for you, Honey?" 

Max kissed his wife. "That would be wonderful, Sarah. Why don't I have Niles drive you?"

"You're sure he won't mind?"

"Of course not, you know he'd do anything for you."

"Great. Keep an eye on these two, Maggie's upstairs on the phone. I'll go find Niles."

"Last I saw, he was in the kitchen." He kissed his wife before she went off in search of their butler.

She opened the kitchen door and found him chopping vegetables. "Niles, would you mind running me to the market?"

He looked up and smiled. "Not at all, Mrs. Sheffield. Can you give me five minutes?"

"Absolutely, I'll run upstairs, get my purse, and change my shoes. You'll have to park the limo across the street while I shop."

Ten minutes later Sarah was in the limo on the way to the local market. Her heart began to race as she saw the familiar forest green Jeep Waggoneer parked out front. Was it Tony? Or could it be his wife? No, she always drove the Range Rover, or her Mercedes. It had to be him. She wished for a moment she'd brought Grace with her. He hadn't seen her in months.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Niles was smiling as he opened the door for her.

"Oh, no thank you, Niles. I see a friend's car, and I'll probably end up boring you with girl talk." God, she hoped he bought that one. Why should she worry? Tony was a friend, nothing more. The boys were in school together, they played together on weekends from time to time. He was a friend. She crossed the street and went into the store. There he was, looking as handsome as ever. For a split second, she found herself feeling jealous of his wife. They did make a beautiful couple. The too-handsome-for-words photographer, and the drop dead gorgeous model.

He looked up and smiled when he saw her. "Sarah! Great to see you!" He looked around. "No kids?"

She smiled and hugged him. "Good to see you, too. No, I left the kids at home with Max. How are Anthony and the baby...what's her name?"

"Irene...Reenie. The kids are fine...well, Reenie's teething, Fran's having an awful time with her, and Tony is...well, Tony. I left him sitting in time out, but I'm sure Fran pulled him out as soon as I left."

"Are things any better?" She wasn't sure if she should approach that subject, but she missed their talks, and this was the best way to get him talking.

"Yeah, most of the time, if I'd just quit pushing her. I keep bringing up the separation, the fact that she didn't want another baby right now. God, Sarah, you should've seen the look on her face, when I said she didn't want our daughter. I think I would've hurt her less if I'd slapped her."

"Tony, you didn't..."

"No, I'd never hurt her like that. So how's Grace?"

"She's fine. She's home with her father."

"Sarah..."

"Tony, that's how it has to be, for now. It would kill Max, and your marriage."

"You're right. We need to get the kids together soon, Reenie would love to play with Grace, and the boys love spending time together."

"I told Brighton he could invite Anthony over this weekend. I'll talk to Max, maybe you and Fran could come over for an early dinner, and the kids could play. Fran and Max could get to know each other better; they rarely see each other, with their work schedules."

"Well, with the baby, she'll be home more. She's agreed to take local assignments for awhile."

They walked through the store and shopped for a few more minutes, catching up on the latest news and gossip. Tony paid for his purchases first, and carried them out to his Jeep. He returned to help Sarah carry her bags. They walked out to the sidewalk, and Tony laid the bags on the hood of his Jeep. "Where's your car?"

"Across the street, Niles drove me." She pointed to the town car sitting in the parking lot.

"Nice. I ride in those for the premieres. Fran insists."

She laughed and gave him a hug. "Tell Fran I'll call her early in the week about next Saturday. And Tony...buckle you seat belt BEFORE you drive off." She laughed again.

"Now you sound like Fran. She's always on my touchas to put the seat belt on before I start the car. I'll see you soon, Princess Grace."

She looked around. "Tony!"

"Sorry, old habits die hard. Have fun with the family this afternoon."

"I will, you have fun at your party. It's at Steve's right?"

"Yeah, well, with the Giants not playing, Reenie teething, and Fran not wanting to go, this should be one dull evening."

"So stay home and make up with your wife."

"Are you nuts? This is the Superbowl! No football until September!" He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Be careful driving home."

"Careful is my middle name." He handed her the grocery bags and climbed into the Jeep. He started the engine and eased the car slightly out of the parking space. He smiled and waved at Sarah as he inched the vehicle a bit more into the travel lane. _Damn, Fran will kill me if I don't buckle this belt! _He reached back to grab the buckle just in time to see the truck come swerving around the corner and head right for him. _Oh, God, NO. Fran! My kids! _He felt everything go black as the truck slammed into the driver's door. As he lost consciousness, the Jeep rolled over twice, before coming to rest upside down in the crosswalk. The pain was unbearable. He opened his eyes; they focused on someone lying amongst crushed groceries. _Sarah! _He used all the strength he could muster to pull himself out of the wreckage and towards his friend. He reached for her hand, and felt her fingers twitch in his hand. She was alive. He could hear voices around him, someone was calling to Sarah. He looked over at her and she mouthed one word to him. _MAX._ Then Tony's world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Two

January 28, 1991

"Hey, did you guys see the game yesterday? The Giants RULE, man!" Tommy approached Brighton and Anthony in the auditorium.

The boys exchanged glances. "No, uh, we don't watch the Superbowl anymore." Anthony looked at his shoes. He hoped his friend wouldn't push it.

"Oh, your mom doesn't like football?"

"Not anymore."

"You should've come over to my house. We always have a huge party, lots of food, and a huge television to watch the game."

"Tommy, you dork. His dad was killed on Superbowl Sunday. So we don't watch it."

"What about you, Sheffield, you go along with him? How sweet."

"Brighton's mother was killed the same day. Some drunk jerk hit my dad's car and killed him, then ran over the people in the crosswalk."

"Oh, man, I didn't know that." Tommy walked away and sat with his parents. They saw him whisper something to his mom and give her a hug.

"Hey, A.B, your mom's here!" He waved, and then the boys ran over to meet her.

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Reenie!"

"Hi, Sweetie, how was school? Hi, Brighton!" She hugged both boys.

"It was cool, Mom. I just get tired of telling everyone why I didn't watch the stupid game."

"Honey, you could have watched it in your room."

"No, it's OK. I really don't wanna watch it."

Fran looked around. "Is your daddy here yet, B.?"

"No, he's working late at the theater...as usual. The nanny's coming."

"Is this the same one?"

"No, she quit, this is a new one again." He kicked the back of the chair. "I hate nannies."

She pulled him into her and hugged him tightly. "Honey, I'm sure your dad's doing the best he can."

"Yeah, he doesn't even show up for the PTA meetings, he sends the nanny. What's SHE gonna do, she's not our mom."

"Well, at least someone's here for you, Angel."

"YOU'RE here. We don't need a nanny."

"I told B. he could borrow you if he needed a mom to talk to. Uh, actually, I told Maggie, too. I didn't think you'd mind, Mom."

"No, Honey, I don't mind at all." She looked at her son lovingly, and brushed a stray dark curl from his eyes.

"And I told A.B. that if he could corner my dad, he could talk to him about man stuff."

"You two have it all figured out, don't you?" She laughed and looked down at her daughter. "Why don't you two play with Reenie for a few minutes, until the meeting's ready to start? She needs to run off some energy."

"Sure, Ma!" The boys grinned at each other, and then each of them grabbed one of the toddler's hands.

"Be careful. NO swinging her in the air." They looked at each other, then back at Fran. How did she KNOW what they were going to do? They walked the child over to a group of kids and sat on the floor to play.

"Hi, Mrs. Bergman."

Fran turned around and met the girl's shy gaze. "Hi, Maggie. Now, Honey, how many times do I have to tell ya, it's FRAN?"

She giggled and looked at her shoes. "OK, Fran." She looked around the room.

"Brighton's over there, playing with Anthony and Reenie, your nanny isn't here yet."

"Can we sit with you?"

"Absolutely, Sweetie. I saved us all seats close to the front." She led the girl down to the second row, where Fran took off her coat and laid it on one of the seats. "We'll save the two end seats for your nanny and Gracie." She looked at her watch. "Go ahead and have a seat, and I'll go get the boys and Reenie, by the time I get them settled, they should be ready to start the meeting." She retrieved the children and spent several minutes rearranging seating assignments. Just as the headmistress took the stage, Fran spied a woman walk in with Gracie in tow. "Maggie, go get the nanny and show her where we're sittin'." Maggie nodded and brought them back to the seats they'd saved for them.

"Thank you for saving us seats, Grace couldn't decide what she wanted to wear. I'm Judy Martin, their new nanny." She extended her hand to Fran.

Fran shook her hand and smiled warmly. "I'm Fran Fine. Brighton and Anthony are best friends."

She looked over at the boys. "I understand they've been almost inseparable since they met."

Fran laughed. "Yeah, they met in Pre School. Ya wanna talk inseparable..." As if on cue, Gracie climbed over Fran to sit in the seat with Reenie. "THESE two girls, you'd think they were sisters. Every time they see each other, they run and hug each other, and cry when it's time to go home."

The two women continued to whisper to each other, not paying much attention to the meeting, until Fran heard her son's name called.

"Anthony Bergman...oh, and Brighton Sheffield, how wonderful! Are you sure your parents won't mind?"

"Mom, can I do it?"

Fran didn't want it to show that she hadn't been paying attention. "Sure, Honey!"

"Brighton, what about you? Your father won't mind?"

"Dad's a producer, he'll love it that I want to help produce the pageant."

The nanny looked shocked. "Mr. Sheffield is gonna kill that boy."

"Not if I kill BOTH of them first. That's what I get for gabbing instead of listening."

"Mrs. Bergman, could you stay after the meeting, and we can go over some of the details? Then maybe you can fill Mr. Sheffield in later."

"Sure, no problem." She turned to the nanny. "Is he gonna show at ALL tonight?"

"He said he'd try after he finished at the theater. He spends an awful lot of time there. Hey, if I'm gonna have to sit here and wait, I'm gonna need a cigarette, can you watch the kids?"

Oh, now THERE'S a role model for these kids. "Yeah, go 'head. They're fine." She watched Judy leave, and then turned her attention to the kids. She reached into her bag, pulled out some crackers and dried fruit, and passed them down for them to share. She felt Judy return, but noticed her perfume had changed. It smelled more like...like…she knew that smell… Aramis. She turned back to tell the man who had just sat down that the seat was taken, and found herself looking into the adorable green eyes of Maxwell Sheffield.

"Hi, you made it. Your nanny wasn't sure if you'd be here."

He looked around. "Where IS my nanny?"

"She said she was goin' outside for a smoke." She saw him frown and look at the door. "Don't worry about it, the kids are fine, and we have to stick around after the meeting anyway."

"Why? What did Brighton do now?"

"Oh, they didn't do anything wrong. He and Anthony volunteered to be the student producers of the spring pageant."

"And who are the adult producers?" He looked over at his son, who was quietly playing with Anthony's Nintendo.

"Who do ya think? For the winter pageant, it was the kids and their parents. So I guess you and I are the producers."

"He'll have to tell them he can't do it. I don't have time for this."

"Well, you'd betta MAKE time, Mista, because Anthony wants to do it, which means B. will be helping him, and I'm NOT doin' it alone!" She crossed her arms across her chest and faced back forward. He could tell by the tone of her voice she meant business.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Do you always give Anthony what he wants?"

She turned her face to answer him and their noses were almost touching. God, he smelled good. She smiled at him. "Yeah, pretty much, as long as he behaves himself."

"And how do you get him to behave all the time? He and Brighton are total opposites in that regard."

Fran grew quiet and turned away, her eyes filling with tears. She didn't want to get into this right now. She didn't want to tell him that the last time her son misbehaved was the day his father died. In his child's mind, he believed that his father died because he was bad. Fran knew that her son was alive because he acted out. If his father hadn't put him in time out and left without him, she would have lost her husband AND her son that day.

Max watched her as she sat next to him. He tried to make it appear he was watching his children, but she wasn't fooled for one minute. What all did she HAVE in that bag? She pulled out crayons and a coloring book for the younger girls, handed a fashion magazine to Maggie, there were snacks of all kinds, what did she tell the children? It was a nosh? She managed to keep five children quiet and happy, and still was able to take notes.

After the meeting, Fran, Max, Judy, and the five children stayed to get the information about the Spring Pageant. It was after dinnertime, and Fran's stomach was complaining a bit. She hoped no one noticed.

"Mom, can we go get pizza?"

"Sure, Honey, that's a good idea, it's already past dinner time."

"Can we go to Chuck E. Cheese?" At the mention of the Mecca of children's pizza parlors, all the children became excited. "Can they come, too?" Anthony pointed to Max and children.

Fran looked at Max and smiled. "Sure, the more the merrier. You're welcome to come with us, unless you have other plans." God, she hoped he'd come with them.

"Please, Dad?"

He looked at the pleading looks on the faces of his children. He had no idea what this Chuck E. Cheese was, but he was about to find out.

"Oh, all right. I just need to call Niles and let him know we're going out for dinner."

"Mr. Sheffield, I have my car here, so, if you don't mind, I'll skip the pizza, and just go on home." There was no way she was going to sit in that noisy game room with a bunch of screaming children.

Max looked upset. The nanny's place was with the children. "Fine, we'll call a limo to take us to this chucky place."

"Oh, you don't have to do that; my Range Rover will hold everyone, since Judy isn't coming. We'll just need to move Gracie's car seat over, that's all."

"Are you sure?"

"No problem at all. Come on kids, start thinking about what you want on your pizza." Fran loaded everyone into her car and headed to the pizza parlor. When they arrived, Fran pulled a twenty-dollar bill out of her purse and handed it to Maggie. "Here, Honey, makes sure everybody gets the same amount of tokens." The kids ran over to the token dispenser, leaving Max looking very confused. "The tokens are for the rides and games. That should hold them over until the pizza's ready"

"Then you must let me buy the pizza, since you bought their tokens."

"You've never been here before, have ya? Tell ya what, we'll split dinner, and you pick up the next round of tokens. Trust me, four dollars per kid doesn't go very far." She ordered the pizzas, and two salads, and they sat and watched the children play while they enjoyed the salads.

"The children certainly get along well, don't they?" He laughed as he watched the two youngest children playing. "Look at the girls, the way the little ones hold hands wherever they go, and the way they follow Maggie around. I've really missed a lot of their growing up."

She laid her hand on his. "It's not too late, Max. Maybe this pageant is just the thing to get you back into their lives." _ And maybe mine_.

"Perhaps. I just don't know how to start."

She didn't want to tell him that the first thing he needed to was stop hiding in his office. "How about Friday night, bring the kids over after school, they can do their homework, we'll work on the pageant, and you'll all stay for dinner, how's that sound?"

He turned his hand over, wrapping it around hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. "That sounds wonderful, I'm sure the children would enjoy that." He looked into her eyes. He was sure that he'd enjoy spending more time with her, as well. It had been a long time since they'd spent any time together.

As she looked into his eyes, something stirred in her that she hadn't felt for a long time. There was something about this man, she loved the way his hand felt around hers, she felt so comfortable being close to him, like the way she felt when she first met Tony. Like the way she felt when they she and Max were in London. A voice in the back of her head told her to pull her hand away, but her body wasn't listening.

"Number 42? Here's your pizza." The waiter set two large pizzas in front of them, breaking the spell.

Max cleared his throat. "Thank you."

Fran took a deep breath. "I'll go get the kids." As she got up and walked to the play area, Max watched her every move. He was definitely looking forward to spending more time with her.

The group settled down to enjoying their pizza, laughing and talking. Anyone watching would have thought them to be a happy family. An elderly couple stopped at their table to admire the children. They smiled at Fran and Max as they patted the youngest girls on the head. "Such lovely children you have."

They smiled at each other, and then back at the couple. "Thank you." They laughed and nudged each other as the couple walked away.

"You know what they thought, don't you? Max nodded toward the children.

"Yeah, they think I had an affair with a blond guy." She laughed and pointed at Brighton and Maggie.

After dinner, Max treated the children to another round of tokens, and he and Fran sat and talked a bit more. She had always been so easy to talk to, and she understood his pain over losing Sarah. That Sunday had been a low point in both their lives, now, two years later, he was finally able to start talking about it. When the children had spent all their tokens, he was tempted to buy another round, just so he could sit and talk with her a bit longer, but Grace was yawning, and Irene was starting to fuss. Both little girls came over and climbed up into Fran's lap for comfort. Before Max could round up Maggie and the boys, the girls were asleep in her arms.

"Oh, goodness, here, let me take Grace. Can you carry Irene?"

"Yeah, I'm used to it. Maggie, Honey, get my keys out of my purse for me, would ya? Can you open the doors for us?"

Maggie beamed. She'd never been trusted with such a grown up task before. "Sure, Fran." She reached into Fran's large Prada bag and fumbled around until she found the keys. "Which one...oh, never mind, it says Range Rover on it, right?"

"Right, Honey. Open the back so the boys can get in, then we'll get the girls in their car seats."

"You make this all look so easy, Fran. How do you juggle everything?"

"I don't work during the school year, well, if it's a one day shoot, I'll work, as long as I'm home by three. Then during the summer, I take the kids with me wherever I'm working."

"Yeah, that means I can't see Brighton all summer again."

"Anthony, you know I only worked a few weeks last summer." She closed the back door and walked around to the side door. "Tony had good life insurance, and I was able to put enough away that I don't have to work all the time." She put Irene in her car seat and strapped her in.

"Just enough to pay the bills, eh?" He remembered their conversations in London, who was she kidding, she didn't have to work for the rest of her life.

"Well, the house and the cars are all paid for. Tony had a couple of good jobs over the holidays, so he bought me the Mercedes for our fifth anniversary." She leaned against the side of the vehicle while Max strapped Grace in her seat, then tapped the side with her hand. "This, he bought the day I told him that I was pregnant with Irene. The Mercedes was fine for schlepping Anthony around, but no room for a car seat for the baby." She grew quiet as she climbed into the driver's seat. "Everybody buckled up? Boys?"

"Yeah, we're set, Ma."

Fran found a light jazz station on the radio for the ride back to Max's house. She could see the boys in the back playing air instruments. Brighton was on the drums and Anthony on saxophone. She smiled and flipped her head back to show Max, who smiled and shook his head. They pulled up in front of the house, and Fran got out to open the back door to let Brighton out. "You gonna ride up front with me, Honey?"

"Yeah, Ma." Anthony hopped out and surprised Max with a hug goodbye, then gave Brighton a high five before getting into the front passenger seat.

Max gently pulled Grace from the car seat, never waking her. "Good night Fran, we'll see you Friday afternoon, say about four?"

"That will work. See you then." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek softly, inhaling the soft scent of her perfume one last time. She rubbed his arm. "You'd better get inside, it's freezing out here."

"Be careful going home, the road looks like it's getting icy."

"I will, thanks." She climbed back in and drove off slowly, watching him in her rear view mirror. He stood and watched until she turned the corner, then took the children inside.

By Friday, Maxwell had worked himself into a nervous wreck. All he could think about was London, four years ago. She hadn't mentioned it, she couldn't have forgotten, could she? "Maxwell, what is WRONG with you today? You've been pacing like a caged tiger."

"Worried about your big date tonight, sir?" Niles cast a sideways glance at his boss's business partner to see her reaction.

"Niles, it is NOT a DATE. I'm simply taking the children over to Fran's for a sort of play date, and to work on the school pageant. Just because we are also eating dinner there does not make it a date...does it? Niles, maybe you'd better bring up a nice bottle of wine."

"Excellent idea, sir. Any idea what she's serving?"

"I haven't a clue, but considering she's also feeding five children, I'm certain it's nothing too fancy."

"Maxwell, since when have you been so interested in the children's school activities? Don't you pay the nanny to take care of these things?"

"Since Brighton volunteered us for the pageant. It seems this is a parent-student cooperative effort. He and his best friend volunteered to chair the event, so Fran and I were also volunteered. This is not something the nanny should be handling. Niles, please see to the wine, we'll be leaving as soon as the children arrive home and change their clothes." He looked at his business suit. "Maybe I should change, as well...something more casual."

"Oh, for goodness sakes, Maxwell, we've got work to do, here, what does it matter what you wear?"

He looked at his watch. "C.C., you can handle the rest of the paperwork, can't you? I'm going upstairs to get ready." He exited his office leaving his stunned business partner alone. He went upstairs and straight to his closet. No, this isn't a date, old man; you don't need to dress to impress her. He chose a pair of dark charcoal grey slacks, and a white cashmere mock turtleneck. Perfect. Not too dressy, but nice enough that if this WAS meant to be a date, he was dressed for it. He took a quick shower, and as he emerged, he heard the children fighting in the hall. He pulled on his robe and opened his door.

"Maggie, Brighton, stop your fighting this instant. Go in your rooms and get changed, remember we're going to Fran's to work on the pageant and for dinner."

"You're really doing this? Cool! Thanks, Dad." Brighton rushed forward and hugged his father before running down the hall to his room. Max stepped back into his room and closed the door. He dressed and spent several minutes working on his hair, making sure it was perfect. As an afterthought, he picked up his bottle of Aramis and splashed a bit on. When he started down the stairs, all three children were sitting on the bottom stair waiting for him.

"It's about time, Dad." Maggie laughed and turned around. "Wow, you look nice. You should get out of your suits more often."

"Yeah Dad, you look good. I think Anthony's mom will be impressed." He sniffed his father as he walked past them. He couldn't remember the last time he'd smelled cologne on his dad.

Niles appeared in the foyer with the bottle of wine Max had requested. "I see everyone's ready, I've pulled the car around front."

"Thank you, Niles. Children, shall we?" He herded the children out the door and into the limo. Niles turned left on Fifth Avenue. Five blocks later, he turned up 70th Street. "Niles, I thought they lived on 68th."

"They do, Sir, but we have to go this way, due to the medical center between Park and Lexington."

"If you walk, you can walk right through the medical center, Dad."

"You've walked to their house? It's that close?" Before Brighton could answer, Niles had made a right on Lexington, and a quick left onto 68th, and was pulling up in front of the townhouse.

"Yeah, Dad, it's that close. Isn't it cool? They have four floors and a huge basement. And you should see the back yard!"

Maggie smiled. "Yeah, Niles will go nuts if he sees her herb garden."

The front door of the townhouse flew open and Anthony rushed down the stairs to meet his friend. "Hi, B.! Hi, everybody, Mom's downstairs in the kitchen, she said to come on in."

Max looked up the stairs just in time to see little Irene trying to go down the stairs after her brother. He bounded up the stairs two at a time and scooped up the child as she started to fall forward. His heart was racing; he realized just how close this baby was to taking a nasty fall down the concrete steps. He checked her out to make sure she hadn't bumped anything, though he was sure she hadn't. She was laughing and trying to give him hugs and kisses. "Come along, children, let's not leave the door open all afternoon." Niles followed behind the children and shut the front doors. This was a beautiful town home. Anthony took it upon himself to play tour director.

"This is the library. We'll do our homework in here. The living room is back that way, and the fastest way to the terrace is out that back door. You can either get to the garden from there, or from the kitchen downstairs."

"You should see the playrooms, Dad! They EACH have a bedroom AND a playroom of their OWN!" Brighton was pulling his father towards the stairs.

Anthony led them up to the third floor. "Well, this was my parents' room, but after my dad died, mom moved us upstairs, so Reenie and I could have our own rooms, and she could be across the hall from us. It's kinda cool, our rooms are never a mess, and we have this cool big tub down here." He led them up to the fourth floor, and pointed to the two rooms at the end of the hallway. "Our bedrooms are small, but we have the playrooms, so it doesn't matter." He pointed to the room at the end of the hall, and began to walk that way. "THIS is my favorite room in the whole house." He opened the door and walked inside. Maxwell followed him in and looked around. This had to be Fran's bedroom. There was a black leather sofa filled with overstuffed leopard print pillows over by the brickwork of the chimney. Then he saw the bed. She had a king sized bed with a black fur bedspread, and more leopard print pillows. The bed frame was draped with white mosquito netting, pulled back with leopard print sashes. He closed his eyes and could envision her lying on the bed, beckoning him with those inviting dark eyes. He shook his head to clear that vision, although he was sure it was permanently seared into his mind. The children were already laughing and heading down the stairs. Niles looked at him with a slight smile as he closed the door.

"I know what you're thinking." Niles taunted him in a singsong voice.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Niles." He headed down the stairs.

"Vacating the gutter, Sir." Niles muttered quietly as he followed his employer down the stairs.

Max stopped at the third floor for directions to the kitchen, then headed down two flights of stairs to the first floor. They ended up in a formal dining room, then turned down the hallway and found Fran working in the kitchen. Niles stood in the doorway with his mouth hanging open.

"Will you be hiring a butler, Mrs. Bergman?" He ignored the dirty look from Max.

She turned around and smiled brightly at them. "Hi, I didn't hear you come in." She walked over and hugged the men warmly. "A butler, Niles? What would I do with a butler? And my name's Fine. I've gone back to my maiden name."

"Well, you could turn him loose in this beautiful kitchen and that amazing garden, for starters." He looked longingly toward the back door.

"Niles, my garden is your garden. Go out and take a look. You're welcome to come by and raid it any time, although there's not much out there right now but bird seed."

"Oh, don't tell him that, you'll have him over here every day."

_As long as he brings his sexy boss along! OY, stop it, Francine! _"Oh, don't you listen to him, Niles. I could do with some adult conversation around here from time to time." They watched Niles head out the back door and into the garden.

"Everything smells wonderful, Fran."

"Thanks. I tried to fix something the kids would eat, and that we'd like as well, so I decided on a ham, and made some baked macaroni and cheese."

He looked at the vegetables on the counter. "And green beans, I see. Those are the children's favorites."

"I know, B. told me. I'm using you as guinea pigs for dessert. Nadine, that's my sister, found a great recipe for baked apples in pastry, so I'm trying it out for her." She pointed to the pantry. "They're in the pantry refrigerator, take a peek."

He walked into the pantry and looked around. Subzero, deep sink, counter space, washer and dryer, even a bathroom. He opened the refrigerator and saw the delectable treats on the top shelf. "They look wonderful. Don't show this room to Niles, you'll never get him out of your hair."

"Don't show me what?" Niles was crossing the kitchen heading for the pantry. Fran stepped out of the way, but Max attempted to block the door. Niles ducked under his arm and stood and stared, mouth gaping. "Why don't you just shoot me?"

"Wha?" Fran poked her head around the corner, laughing.

"You have a butler's pantry, but no butler. He has a butler, with no butler's pantry."

"Life just isn't fair, is it, Old Man?" Max patted him on the back as he moved back into the kitchen.

"Are you staying for dinner, Niles?"

"Oh, no, Mrs. Berg, uh, Miss Fine, I was just helping Mr. Sheffield get the children into the house. He was busy tending to your little one."

"Irene? What happened?"

"Anthony was a bit anxious to see Brighton, and left the door open when he came down the front stairs. His sister tried to follow, and I thought she was going to take a tumble."

Fran sighed. "I've told him a hundred times to shut the front doors so his sister doesn't go after him. She adores her brother; she thinks she has to follow him wherever he goes. I even find her in bed with him some mornings."

"That's sweet."

Fran laughed. "Her brother doesn't seem to think so." She opened the door to the dining room. "You want a drink before we get started with the kids?"

"Thanks, I'd love one. Niles, what happened to the wine we brought?"

"I sat in on the table in the library before we went upstairs on the grand tour, sir."

"The grand tour, huh? The bar's in the living room, upstairs. Did he show you the whole house?" Fran's cheeks flushed at the thought of him in her bedroom.

"Every room but this one. He just pointed it out as we went up the stairs." He looked at the inviting overstuffed sofas and chairs in this room. "Did you decorate the house yourself?"

"Most of it. The den was all Tony; he used it as an office. That way he didn't have to have clients all over the house. The basement is all him, too. I haven't changed it because the boys like it. There's a projection television, wet bar, microwave, comfortable chairs, and sports memorabilia all over the place, even a pool table. I hate going down to the wine cellar when a game's on. If I let him, my father would move in."

"So who's the sports nut, your father or Anthony?"

"Dad, I guess. Anthony likes to watch football, but stops at the playoffs. The boys at school were a bit put out because he wouldn't invite them over for the Superbowl." She poured him a glass of wine and took it over to him. "You would have been so proud of Brighton, the way he stood by him the other day." Her eyes filled with tears as she turned away from him and clicked on the intercom. The sound of children's laughter could be heard pouring from the speaker. "Do you hear five voices?"

"I think so...yes, there's Maggie."

She pushed another button on the keypad. "Anthony?"

"Yeah, Ma?"

"Ten more minutes, then you kids need to start your homework, all right?"

"OK, Ma!"

She clicked off the intercom and sat on the sofa. "Sit down; we've got ten minutes of quiet."

"Sir, if there's nothing else, I'll head on back to the house. What time shall I pick you up?"

He looked at Fran. "You think we'll be done by nine?"

"We can be done for tonight by nine."

"Very good, sir. Have a nice dinner."

"You sure you don't wanna stay, Niles?"

"Oh, no, I think I'm going to go home and enjoy a nice quiet evening alone. See you at nine, Sir."

Max watched his butler close the door and walked back over to the large sofa. "This is a nice room, so peaceful."

"Thanks, I think so, too. Would you like a fire?"

"That would be nice, but let me do it." He looked around the room. "Where will I find the logs?"

"On the terrace." She got up, opened the French doors, and pointed him to the stacked firewood. "It's starting to snow again." Max grabbed an armful of wood, and then Fran stepped out and picked up some extra, following him to the fireplace. She sat the wood next to the hearth and hurried over to close the doors. "Brr…It's getting COLD!"

"I'll have this fire going in just one second...there." He stood up and looked over at her. "You must be freezing, come over by the fire." She moved over closer to the fire, to take advantage of its warmth. Max reached over and rubbed her upper arms to help her warm up. Fran held her breath as he touched her. His hands were soft and warm. She looked up into his hypnotic green eyes and shivered slightly. "Still cold? Can I get you a sweater or something?"

"I'm fine, Max, thanks." She couldn't believe she was actually hoping he'd take her into his arms to warm her up. Just the mere thought of this caused a warm feeling that started at the tip of her toes and spread through her entire body. "I'd better get the kids down here to do their homework." She walked over and clicked the intercom. "Kids, time's up."

"Be right down, Ma!"

"Hold your sister's hand."

"I've got her, Fran."

"Thanks, Maggie."

She listened for the sound of the kid's footsteps coming down the stairs, and then turned back to Max. "Can you keep an ear open for them while I go check on dinner? Reenie likes to terrorize her big brother while he does his homework."

"Grace does the same thing to Brighton and Maggie. How about I take the girls up to the playroom and keep them occupied?"

She grabbed his upper arm and smiled. "That would be a lifesaver. I'll go downstairs and put the macaroni in the oven, baste the ham, get the beans ready to steam...all without a two year old hanging from my leg. I'll turn on the intercom in the kitchen, so if you need me, just talk. The intercom is always open in the playrooms. I'll let you know when it's time for dinner."

"Sounds good. Glad I can help." He watched her disappear down the staircase. "Grace, Irene, how about we go up and play till dinner?"

Brighton stifled a laugh. "YOU, Dad?"

"Unless you'd rather the girls stay here."

"Uh, no, Dad. Have fun!" Max scooped up Irene, took Grace by the hand, and headed up to the playroom. Down in the kitchen, Fran switched on the intercom and listened as he laughed and the girls giggled

"I love you, Daddy." Fran smiled as she pictured Gracie hugging her father.

"I love you, too, Baby."

Fran froze as she heard the next voice. "Love you, Daddy." She knew she was just imitating Grace. Fran wiped away a tear, as she thought of her daughter not remembering her father.

"I love you too, Reenie!" Fran heard her daughter erupt into giggles yet again, and then Grace joined her. THIS she had to see. She climbed the stairs to the living room and checked on the children in the den, then put her finger to her lips as she headed up the stairs to the third floor. She knew they were in the back playroom, so she snuck through the front room into the bathroom to spy on them. Max had taken off his shoes, and was on the floor with the two little girls climbing all over him. She smiled, and slowly backed out of the room and headed back down the stairs. She stopped at the den table and checked the boys' homework, then returned to the kitchen. She pulled the ham out of the oven, and put the green beans on the stovetop to steam, then went into the dining room and lit a small fire before setting the table. She always loved this room. Her house was over 125 years old, and this room reflected it. She'd found an old gas light, and had it wired for electricity, and scoured antique fairs looking for the perfect dishes and glassware. When her guests sat to dinner, she liked them to feel like they'd stepped back in time. She lit the candles on the mantle and the sideboard, and dimmed the chandelier slightly. Perfect. She returned to the kitchen and checked the macaroni and cheese. Perfectly browned. She pulled it from the oven and turned off the beans.

"Max? Girls? Dinner's ready."

"We'll be right down, Sweetheart" She heard Grace giggle. She must have caught his mistake. At least, she thought it was a mistake. _SWEETHEART?_ She decided to let him know she heard him.

"Uh, Honey, will you grab the kids from the den before you come down? Make sure everyone washes up. The older kids can use the second floor bathroom, and you can bring the little ones down here."

She was in the pantry pulling the apples from the refrigerator when Max appeared in the kitchen. "You want them to just wash in the sink?"

"No, there's a washroom back here." She opened the door at the back of the pantry. "There's actually one on every floor...except the basement. I keep saying I'm putting one in there, but Anthony says it'll take up too much space."

"What does your father say about it?"

"If I put a bathroom down there, I'll never get rid of him. I always lock this bathroom when he's here, so he has to schlep up two flights of stairs. Once I have him on the parlor floor, it's easy to just push him out the front door." She laughed. "Maybe next time you're here you can take a look and see what you think." Their eyes met, and they stayed locked in each other's gaze. Suddenly, it felt as if were raining. "Grace, Irene, we HAVE towels!" The girls had soaked their hands and were shaking the water all over the pantry. Fran herded them back to the bathroom and dried their hands. "OK, you two, are ya ready to eat?" The girls both nodded. The older children met them in the kitchen. "Anthony, will you show our guests to the table, and I'll bring everything in?"

"Sure, Ma."

"Can I help?"

"Thanks, I can manage. One of us needs to be in the dining room with the kids."

"All right, children, you heard her." He pushed the swinging door open and was amazed by the sight awaiting him. As he sat the children, Fran appeared with the ham. "This is beautiful."

"Thanks. I love this room."

"I can see why."

She smiled and disappeared back into the kitchen, returning with the macaroni and the green beans. "Oh, I forgot the salad, be right back." She returned with a tray of salad and a variety of dressings. "OK, Max, why don't you bring me the children's plates."

Max collected all the plates and brought them to the sideboard. Fran filled the plates and Max sat them in front of the children.

"Wow, this looks GOOD!"

"Thank you, B.!"

"Is there dessert, Ma?"

"It's in the oven, sweetie. I need to take it out in about 10 minutes."

"What is it?"

She glanced at Max. "It's a surprise." Max smiled and nodded. Anthony looked at the adults and opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it.

The two families sat down to eat, laughing and joking as if they had been together forever.

Meanwhile, back at the Sheffield house, Niles was trying to enjoy a quiet evening alone, which didn't quite go exactly as he'd planned. When he arrived home, he found C.C. Babcock sitting in the living room. She was less than pleased to find that he hadn't stayed to spy on Max with this woman. She poured a large glass of scotch and slammed into the office. Niles went into the kitchen and began preparing his dinner, and after about an hour, C.C. appeared in the door.

"I suppose I'll head on home, Niles. How long is Maxwell going to stay over at HER house?"

"I'm picking him up around nine tonight." She looked like she'd lost her only friend. Niles, taking notice of it, sighed, "Miss Babcock, would you care to join me for dinner tonight? I've made plenty. I was going to eat alone and watch a movie, but I thought, maybe, you'd like to stick around and keep me company."

"Have you lost your mind, Hazel? I'd rather spend the evening alone than with a glorified janitor!"

Well, it was a shot. At least he'd tried to be civil. "Suit yourself." He smiled and turned back to his cooking. C.C. walked slowly through the house and headed for her car. She sat inside and watched the snowflakes softly falling against her windshield. Why had she been so hateful to Niles? Normally he gave as good as he got, but tonight...tonight he was...actually NICE. Having company for dinner and someone to enjoy a movie with would have been nice. She started her BMW and headed for her condo. Maxwell had said he was going to be busy in the evenings with, oh, what IS that boy's name? Fran had the right idea, just call him B... She stopped at a red light and looked at the street sign. 68th Street. She smiled and turned on her left blinker. No harm in driving by and scoping out the competition. She got to Park Avenue and realized she'd have to take the roundabout way to get around this medical center. She turned right on Park and then made a quick left on 65th. Another left on 2nd, and she was almost there. Damn one-way streets. She turned left on 69th, and again on Lexington, then there it was 68th Street. She pulled in front of the 4-story townhouse, situated in a quiet neighborhood, among several galleries. The first floor curtains were open, and she could see everyone inside, laughing, talking, not at all like meals at the Sheffield house. She watched the adults disappear down a hallway, only to emerge with a tray of something, and Fran was carrying ice cream. _ She can't even afford a butler! Look at her, making her guest help her serve! _She kept watching, it actually looked like Maxwell was enjoying making the desserts for the children. C.C. shook her head. She'd seen enough. Time to go home and heat up a lean cuisine.

Inside the townhouse, the children were busy inhaling the warm apples and ice cream. Once the children were served, the adults sat down to enjoy their dessert.

"Fran, this is wonderful! You'll have to give Niles the recipe. Actually, the whole meal was wonderful. I'd forgotten just how enjoyable having dinner with the family can be." _The family?_

"Don't you usually have dinner with the kids?"

"No, he hides in his office. We eat with Niles."

Max opened his mouth to argue with his son, but found no words. Brighton was right; he HAD been hiding in his office.

"Well, then, you'll all have to come here more often. He can't hide if he has to bring you here." She smiled at him and patted his hand.

"Next time, you'll have to come to OUR house." He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Actually, I had an idea that might work. Why don't the children all ride home from school together. On the days we work at our house, my driver will bring them there, and when we're working here, the driver can bring them here."

Maggie and the boys started jumping in their seats, followed by Grace and Irene. Fran laughed at the youngest. "Oh, you two aren't even involved. Max, that's a great idea! Do you want to start that Monday?"

"That will be perfect. You can either send Anthony a change of clothes in his backpack, or, better yet, he can keep a couple of outfits in Brighton's room, and I can bring some clothes for Maggie and Brighton. Do you have spare room in Anthony's closet?"

"No, but there's room in the hall closet upstairs."

"This is SO cool! It's almost like we'll have two houses!" Maggie was smiling as she scraped the last bit of ice cream from her bowl.

"Yeah, but there's a better back yard here."

"Oh, Honey, it's pretty cold to play outside." Seeing the sad look on the boys' faces, she softened a bit. "Well, I suppose I can build a fire and make cocoa for after you play." She looked around the table. "OK, if everyone's done, we really need to get started on this pageant. Have you men come up with any ideas?"

"Fran, I'll take the girls upstairs, if you want. We can play while you and Dad work with the boys."

"Maggie, that would be such a help! Thanks so much!"

Brighton didn't want to be outdone. "Anthony and I will take the dishes to the kitchen."

"You want us to load the dishwasher, Ma?"

"No, you get settled in the living room, and I'll be there in just a minute. It won't take me long." She watched Maggie pick up Irene and take Grace's hand and head up the stairs. Max was in the kitchen with the boys, helping them rinse the dishes. "OK, men, why don't you go get more wood for the fire in the living room while I load the dishwasher." She popped her son lightly with towel as he left the room. Once the dishwasher was loaded, Fran grabbed her notepad from the drawer and, after a checking the girls over the intercom, headed up to the living room. As she stepped off the staircase, she saw the three boys wrestling in front of the fireplace. She walked over to move the screen in front of the fire, and was tackled by Brighton and Anthony. She landed with a thud...right on top of Max. His hands came around her back to steady her, and she felt herself relax in his arms. This DID feel good. She was pressed against his chest; lower bodies almost glued together, her legs between his. Aware of the extremely intimate position they were in, and of the snickering of their sons, Fran slowly started to pull from his grasp. Did she imagine it, or did he caress her back as she rose off him?

"I didn't hurt you did I, Mom?'

"No, Honey, I'm OK, but I think I crushed Max." She reached her hand out to help him up.

"Nothing broken, Fran." His eyes never left hers as he stood up to face her. "But you boys need to be more careful, you could have hurt your mother."

The boys looked at each other and giggled, and Brighton whispered, "OUR mother?"

Fran grabbed a pen from the mantle and sat cross-legged on the floor. "OK, tell me your ideas, guys."

"Well, we thought a parent-child talent competition might be fun." They saw the look exchanged by their parents. "You know, the kids compete, and the parents compete, and the parent and their child that has the highest score wins."

Fran looked confused. "Do you mean highest combined score, Honey? Like if Brighton got a first place, and Max got 4th, and you got a second and I got a third, you and I would win?"

"Actually, Fran, THAT would be a tie." Max grinned at her.

"Oh, did I say 4th? Max got a 5th place. There, now we win." She winked at her son.

"Well, we'd have to figure out how to do the points to make it fair for everyone. I mean you and Max can sing, but can you dance?"

"You sing Fran? Do you dance, too?"

"Maybe we can find a scoring for removing a high heel from a yenta's butt! Anthony, that's a secret."

"So, that's a yes. Actually, I dance a bit, too, but it's been a long time."

"I haven't done either since before the kids were born, Max."

"What if we get them to sing together, B.?"

"Yeah, as a finale. That would be perfect!"

"So, let me get this straight. You want us to produce, direct and STAR in this production of yours?"

"Well, gee, Dad, yeah." They were interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell. Fran looked at her watch.

"That must be Niles, it's almost nine."

"Ah, Dad, do we have to go?"

"Brighton, it's getting late, I'm sure Fran needs to start getting her children to bed."

"Boys, why don't you go upstairs and let the girls know it's time." She watched the boys stomp up the stairs, then turned back to Max. "If you don't have any plans tomorrow, why don't you let B. spend the night, I can bring him back tomorrow afternoon."

"Why don't you plan on staying for dinner? Bring pajamas for Reenie, and I can have the nanny get her ready for bed if she gets tired. We can order pizza and all watch a movie. If the kids get tired, they can just sleep over."

"That sounds nice. I'd like that." They walked to the door and let Niles in.

"So, how was dinner?"

Fran laughed and patted his arm. "I'm sure not half as good as your meals are, Niles."

"You need to get her recipe for baked apples, Niles."

"I saved you one, Niles. You'll just need to warm it up."

"Oh, thank you." He looked at his employer. "I suppose I'll need the recipe, too. Unless, of course, you're willing to come and prepare it every time he wants it." He looked at Maxwell slyly. The lame attempt at matchmaking was NOT lost on Max, who narrowed his eyes at his butler in a warning.

Fran didn't miss this either, and smiled at Niles mischievously. "I think I can handle that, Niles. Let me go get your dessert." The two men watched Fran go down the stairs.

"Dad? Earth to Dad! You gonna give me my jacket?" Brighton was tugging his coat out of his father's hands.

"Oh, sorry, Son. How would you like to stay here tonight? Fran's invited you to sleep over and she'll bring you home tomorrow when she comes for dinner."

The boys high fived each other. "YES!"

Fran's head bobbed up the stairs. "I take it you told them?"

"Told them what?" Max grinned at her. She liked this man. He was a good father, fun to be around, and he WASN'T all over her. He was...comfortable. And that scared her to death.

She put her arms around the boys and smiled. "Now I've got someone to shovel snow tomorrow! We're going to have such a good time!"

Brighton looked up at her wide-eyed. "You don't PAY someone to shovel the snow?"

Anthony laughed. "Yeah, she pays me...and if you help, you'll get paid, too!"

"Cool. I'm movin' in here, Dad."

"Me, too!" Grace hugged Fran's legs.

"Well, we'll have to turn one of the playrooms into a bedroom, then."

Anthony jumped up and down. "Really? Brighton and I can have the room with the closets, the other room can be the playroom, and Grace can have my old room. Can they really move in, Ma?"

"Anthony, NO! We can't just steal someone else's children."

"Well, Max and Maggie can move in, too. Maggie can have the play room, and Max can sleep in your room."

Fran felt her cheeks flush and her mouth go dry. "Sweetie, they have their own house." She bent over and checked the buttons on Grace's coat. "Why don't you say goodbye, and you boys go up and get ready for bed? Get a pair of your pajamas for Brighton." The boys hugged Max and raced up the stairs.

"Night, Maggie, sweet dreams, Honey." She gave the girl a warm hug.

"Night, Fran, thanks for dinner, and for taking my brother off my hands for at least a day. You know, he COULD move in, if Dad says it's OK."

"Margaret! Take your sister and get in the car."

"Yes, Father. Come on Gracie."

"Bye. I love you." Grace hugged Fran again.

"I love you, too, Sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow."

Grace hugged Irene tightly. "Love you, Reenie" Irene started to cry and clung to Grace. Fran reached down and pulled the girls apart, causing Irene to start crying louder.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Reen, you'll see her tomorrow! Sorry, Max. I'd better get her to bed. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

He rubbed her arm gently, then leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow. I hope Brighton isn't too much trouble."

She smiled. This made two times he'd kissed her. Maybe he hadn't forgotten London after all. "He'll be fine. Be safe going home." She watched him walk down the stairs and get into the limo, then stepped back and locked the front door before putting her daughter down. "What got IN to you, young lady?" She locked the second door and started turning off lights, then scooped up the toddler and headed up stairs. "Ready for your bath, Baby Girl?" She put her down in the playroom. Pick out some toys and throw them in the tub, I'll be right there." She walked to intercom and pushed the button. "Anthony? Could you bring me some pajamas for your sister, please?"

"Sure, Ma!" She heard laughter, then her son's footsteps running down the stairs.

"How many times have I asked you to NOT run on the stairs? Now, it's getting late, you two find a book and read for a few minutes, while I bathe your sister, then it's bedtime." He handed her the pajamas. "Thanks, Honey."

"Okaaaay." He did NOT look happy about this.

"You've got all day tomorrow to play with B."

"I know, sorry. Night, I love you."

"I love you more!" Fran finished bathing her daughter, and then settled her in bed with her favorite book. She hadn't read two pages, and the child was sound asleep. She climbed out of the small bed and pulled the covers over the sleeping toddler, and then padded next door to check on the boys. She smiled as the light fell on the fort they'd built to sleep in. She closed the door and turned off the hall light, then made her way to her own room. As she changed into her pajamas, she thought about the man she'd spent the evening with. He was so different from her husband. He was a grown up, well most of the time. She pictured Maxwell on the floor playing with the children. Was he as comfortable with her as she was with him? She reached for the book on her night table, then thought better of it and switched off the light. Those boys would probably be up at the crack of dawn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Three

Max was staring at the ceiling, wide-awake. He touched his hand to his mouth, still feeling her soft skin as he kissed her cheek. Her intoxicating perfume still had him in her spell. She was warm, loving, beautiful, and so easy to talk to. He'd found himself talking about things he never told anyone, but he could tell her. She understood his pain, and he understood hers. That Sunday morning two years ago had changed both of their lives, left their children with only one parent. He turned over and fluffed his pillow. He needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow the house would be full of children, and he wanted to be able to stay up late to be with her.

Fran woke to the sound of her daughter giggling, and two muffled voices. She put on her robe and walked quietly to her door to listen. She peeked around the corner and could see the boys in Reenie's room. Her son was actually trying to dress his sister, asking her to be quiet so Mommy could sleep. Now wasn't THAT just too precious for words. She quickly tiptoed back to her bed and tossed her robe over her sofa, then climbed back under the covers.

"Hold her hand, B., I'm gonna turn Mom's intercom on."

"What're ya doin' that for?"

"It's a RULE. If we're on another floor, we have to keep the intercom open."

Fran carefully pulled the covers over her face, so her son couldn't see her start to laugh. He pushed the button for the playroom and headed back into the hallway.

"You always follow the rules, don't you?"

"Well, YEAH, don't you?

"I don't think Dad HAS any rules and the nannies just make them up as they get to know us."

"Well, if your dad hangs around my mom too much, THAT'll change."

They laughed as they each took one of Irene's hands and helped her down the stairs. Fran continued listening over the intercom as they entered the playroom.

"You know, A.B., that wouldn't be too bad, my dad and your mom getting together. I mean, I miss my mom a lot. Dad's never paid attention to any women since mom died, but I think he likes your mom."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I kinda miss my dad, too. He wasn't always a jerk. Last night, when your dad was playing with us, it was like we were brothers, and he was my dad, too."

"I know, and did you see the look on their faces when your mom fell on him? And he called her OUR mother. THAT was cool. Dad actually seems happy around her. OK, so now, what do we do? We want to be brothers; Reenie and Grace already think they're sisters. What about Maggie? If we could just get rid of her."

"Why? Maggie's cool! And the girls follow her around and leave us alone. Reenie, take that out of your mouth. Let me have it. Here, play with this." He handed her a large car, and watched her push it around the floor. "It's hard to play when you have to watch a two year old."

"Who has to watch her? WE have a nanny! Nanny Judy can watch her."

"That's just when we're at your house. Wha? You're up to something, B. I KNOW that look. It's the one that usually means you're gonna be in the headmaster's office."

"We need to all live in one house. My house is bigger, but you have the cool playroom."

"If you guys move in here, we won't HAVE the playrooms."

"OK, so we live in my house. You and I share a room, Grace and Irene share; Maggie can have her own room...and your mom moves into my dad's room with him."

"Shouldn't they get married first?"

"Yeah, I guess so. So how're we gonna do this?" The boys stared at each other for a minute. "Niles! We can ask Niles to help us."

"What, we're gonna walk up to your butler and tell him that we want our parents to get married and we want him to help us push them together?"

"Exactly! You know Niles. He's more like our uncle than our butler; I see how he looks at Dad and your mom when they're together. I'm sure he's already got the wedding planned."

Fran got out of bed and pulled on her robe. She moved over to her sofa to hear better. She couldn't believe how sneaky these boys could be. Well, Max had warned her about Brighton. So they were planning to try to push her and Max together. Well, everyone's got to have a hobby. She smiled. She couldn't wait to fill Max in on this plan. She reached over and turned up the volume on the intercom while she got dressed.

"The first thing we need to do is make a list of all the things they like. Mom likes those purple roses, I forget what they're called, silver something, I think. You can get her to do almost anything if you bribe her with Godiva, she loves fresh bagels, any kind of coffee cake, and cheesecake is her favorite dessert."

"Dad's harder, he never shares anything. He likes good cigars, and brandy. He eats boiled eggs for breakfast with toast. He likes Earl Grey tea. OH, Vanilla ice cream with chocolate sauce."

"Cool, Mom loves ice cream, too, but it's too cold for ice cream right now."

"The main thing, is to get them together as much as possible. Have you SEEN the way they look at each other when they think we aren't looking? And Dad's kissed her TWICE."

"Yeah, on the cheek, big whoop."

Fran laughed and touched her cheek. Yeah, it WAS a big whoop. She could still feel where his lips burned into her.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Uh, oh. Good morning, Ma!" Anthony looked at Brighton and made a face. His mother was listening; he just wondered how much she'd heard.

"G' morning, sweetie. Are the other kids up?"

"Yeah, we got Reenie dressed; she's playing with her dolls."

"OK, Honey, I'm gonna go down and make breakfast. You want waffles or hot cereal?"

"Waffles, please!"

She clicked off her intercom and headed down the stairs, stopping at the playroom door to watch her children play. She saw Irene climbing all over Brighton, and how patient he was with her. The boys simply moved her back to her dolls, played with her for a few seconds, then went back to their trucks. "Oh, hi, Ma. You know, Reenie really needs a sister to play with, she can really be a pest sometimes."

"I know, Honey, sorry. Thanks for keeping an eye on her. As for the sister, she got lucky and got a big brother instead."

"You can borrow Gracie, I'm sure Dad won't mind bringing her over." Fran saw Anthony kick his friend gently.

"Well, guys, we're going over to B's house later today, the girls can play then...so for now, be nice to the baby."

"Why don't you just have another baby, Ma? I mean, Reenie's almost three."

"Because I'm not married, sweetie."

"Well, Dad's not married, and HE has three kids."

Fran took a deep breath. Boy, when these kids play matchmaker, they just jump right in! "Yes, Honey, but he was married to your mom when he had you three kids."

"You don't want any more kids?" Oy, this was one path she did NOT want to walk down.

"Sure she does, B. She just didn't want any more kids with my dad."

"Anthony! Where did THAT come from?"

"Dad and Uncle Steve talked about it, down in the man room. You were upstairs; it was right after you came home from England."

"And you remember that? Oy! Honey, your dad and I never got to talk about having more kids; Reenie was only six months old when Daddy died."

"So why don't you get married to someone else?"

Fran had taken just about enough of this. "Because I already have a wonderful man in my life, and I need to go cook him breakfast."

Brighton snickered. "Oh, Dad's coming for breakfast?"

Fran gave the boys a backwards glance as she headed down the stairs. Could the boys see how she felt about Max?

"She looked mad; ya think we went too far?"

"Oh, yeah, B. That last thing about your dad coming to breakfast...too much. We'd better lay off during breakfast. I know my mother, she'll get so mad, she'll cancel dinner at your house tonight."

"Yeah, and this dinner thing could be good. Pizza and movies in front of a fireplace. We'll make sure Niles takes us to get the movies. He can pick out a good romantic movie for them after the little kids go to bed."

"Romantic movie? Yuck, B.!"

"Geesh, do I have to think of everything? We'll watch the other movie, then, when only the romantic movie is left, we say, oh, yuck, and go upstairs, leaving THEM on the couch to watch the movie, in front of the fireplace."

"This could work. Come on, Reenie, let's go downstairs and see if Mom has the waffles ready yet."

Fran was still thinking about how sneaky her son was being. _I can't believe those boys are scheming to get Max and me to fall for each other. _She stood stirring the waffle batter, staring out the back window at the snow falling. She actually remembered the first time she'd met him. It was the summer of 1986. Tony had insisted she go to parents' night at Anthony's school with him. He'd met some Donna Reed type mother, and he wanted to introduce them. She didn't have time to be Donna Reed, she was too busy working. She was with her son in the corner of the room, looking at his drawings, when Tony brought them over. This drop dead gorgeous blonde, and her husband. She heard the introduction, but when she shook the man's hand, her world went fuzzy. She heard something about a lot in common, work, Broadway, music. She'd never felt a connection with anyone like that before or since. She saw him a couple more times before she left for Europe that winter. They went to one of his plays, and she saw him briefly, when she picked Anthony up from his play dates with Brighton. Then there was London. She was there for nine months. A month after she arrived, she was at the hotel bar having a drink with a man she'd met that day. The man pointed over to his intoxicated brother. It was Max.

He had just heard from his private investigator, telling him that he'd found evidence that his wife was having an affair. He spent the first half of the day drinking, and the evening planning on how to leave her. Fran had helped him to his room, fought off his advances, and then given in to his pleading that she stay with him. She was shocked to wake up in his arms in the morning. The next six months were filled with romantic nights, passionate kisses, and gentle caresses. She had fallen in love with him, and he assured her that he loved her, and was making plans to leave his wife. When he found out his wife was expecting their third child, they knew they had to stop the relationship. He returned to New York a month before she did, and they promised never to speak of their time together again. The one thing she regretted was that she'd never allowed him to make love to her. She knew she was right, once they were both home, they'd never be able to maintain a casual relationship, had they become lovers. They'd gone on with their lives, him with Sarah, she with Tony, until the accident. The last two years they'd avoided each other. Now that they were pushed together, things were happening quickly. Had she fallen back in love with him already? _ Oh_,_ come on, Francine, give it up. _

"Mother, earth to mom..."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Honey, I was daydreaming, what did you say?"

"I said the phone's for you, didn't you hear it?"

"No, I didn't, thanks." She took the phone from her son. "Hello?"

"Good morning, I didn't wake you, did I?"

_Only from daydreaming about you! _"Good morning, Max. No, you didn't. I was just making waffles for the kids."

"That's exactly what Niles made over here." He laughed gently. "I was thinking, what if you came over right after breakfast. The news said we're supposed to get a big snowstorm this afternoon, and if come over earlier, you can miss it." There really was a storm coming, but the truth was, he couldn't wait to see her.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll get the kids fed and get everything packed up, and we'll be over soon."

"Great. Brighton's been behaving, hasn't he?"

"He always does when he's over here. I'll see you in an hour or so."

"Sounds wonderful. See you then."

She hung up the phone and turned to the kids. "Well, it looks like we're going to Brighton's earlier than planned, guys. Why don't you boys set the table while I get the waffles made, and we'll head over as soon as we're done?"

The boys ran into the dining room and gave each other high fives. This day was getting better and better.

By the time Fran got the kids packed up and ready the snow had already started to fall more heavily. By the time she reached Madison Avenue, she could barely see the road. She inched the Range Rover down the middle of the road, and then turned up 75th. As she reached the Sheffield house, she breathed a sigh of relief. There was Niles out front, clearing a parking space for her.

"Oy, Niles, the snow is really coming down! Madison is so bad; I could hardly see the road!"

"Here, let me take the baby inside."

"Thanks." She pulled Irene from her car seat and handed the child to the butler, who carried her quickly into the house. The boys each grabbed a backpack and ran inside, leaving Fran to bring the suitcase. She pulled it out with a jerk, and slipped on the snow. As she started to fall, she felt strong arms lift her back up.

"Let me get that for you."

"Thanks, Max. That's twice now you've kept me from falling on my touchas."

"My pleasure. Good thing you got here when you did, you might not have made it had you waited until later."

"I almost didn't make it now. The roads are a mess, and the plows haven't come through yet." She stepped into the entryway of the house and pulled off her hat, shaking the snow from it. "I should call my mother, and let her know where I am so she doesn't worry. She usually calls on the weekend, and if she finds out I'm not home in this blizzard, she'll panic."

"Good idea. Why don't you come sit by the fire, and I'll get you something warm to drink first." He took her hat and coat and hung them in the closet by the front door before leading her into the living room.

"Where did the kids go?"

Max laughed. "They're already upstairs playing. Nanny Martin was heading that way, so she took Reenie up to Grace's room, and the boys are in Brighton's room. Would you like coffee or cocoa? Never mind, that's a silly question."

"Wha?"

"Asking YOU if you want chocolate."

"Very funny, Mister." _He remembered!_ "I'll call my mother while you're in the kitchen." She laughed as she watched him head down the hallway to the kitchen. He was just too adorable. She picked up the portable phone and punched in her mother's number. Max returned with the cocoa while she was still talking to Sylvia, so he placed the cup on the table next to her. Fran reached over, scooped up a bit of the whipped cream with her finger, and stuck it in her mouth. She repeated this several times, absently licking her finger as she listened to her mother. Max sat across the room watching her, holding back the urge to let her use his own fingers for the whipped cream.

"Ma, I gotta go. No, we're not leaving the house until the storm stops. He's upstairs, I'll have him call ya later. OK, Ma, stay warm. I will, I'm in front of the fire right now. Love you more. Bye, Ma." She sat the phone down and picked up her cocoa. "Thanks. Boy, can that woman talk. She's on my case because we didn't go to HER place when the storm started. She's got a two bedroom with one bathroom, no WAY am I taking the kids over there to get snowed in!"

"She's in Queens, isn't she?"

Fran nodded. "Flushing. She wouldn't let me buy her something over here. She's been in Flushing all her life, and she's happy there."

"And you weren't?"

"Oh, yeah, I was. However, I was in Manhattan every day working, and when I had the chance to buy my house…Max, it was a steal, I couldn't pass it up. It was an estate sale, and her family lived in Europe. They recognized me from the ads I was doing there at the time, so they sold it to me. I got it for almost half what it was worth. I wasn't even old enough to sign the contracts. Daddy had to come over and sign everything for me."

"How old were you?"

"Seventeen. I loved the area, all the galleries. Tony was doing shows around there, and he'd come by and visit. I thought I was so head over heels in love with him."

"You weren't?"

She looked around for her children. "You know, I don't think I really ever was. Everyone thought we made such a great couple. The model and her photographer. I'd never dated anyone else; I guess he was just...comfortable. Everybody assumed we'd get married, so we did. He wanted kids, someone to cook and clean for him, wait on him hand and foot. I'd been working since I was 10; I was ready for someone to take care of ME. Then I got pregnant with Anthony on our honeymoon. I thought, GREAT, a break from work. Tony had other things in mind. I didn't show until my seventh month, so I kept working, THEN I did maternity shoots. I was so happy when Anthony was born, I finally got a break!"

"But, you went right back to work, didn't you? After Anthony was born?"

"Not right away. I had just turned twenty; I had a new baby to take care of, and I THOUGHT, an adoring husband. He started getting calls for jobs, but I never saw any payment for them, just more and more money being taken out of our mad money account."

"Mad money account?"

"I opened an account to put extra money in to be used for fun. You know, nice dinners, movies, a new car, whatevah we wanted. That way we never touched the savings or any of the investments. He always had an excuse, actually tried to tell me once that he had his checks going right to our accountant. Please! Our accountant was my Uncle Ira! Tony never took the high paying jobs; he liked the ones that could get him recognition, awards, stuff like that. The money was being spent somewhere, and it wasn't on me."

"So you had to work to pay the bills."

"No, I worked because I'm an overachiever and I like nice things. Remember, I grew up in Flushing, I was determined that my kids were never gonna know what it was like to go to bed hungry, or wish they had nice toys and clothes like their friends. What I forgot, was that even though we didn't have a lot of money, we were rich in love. Oh, don't get me wrong, I love my kids more than anything. I just wasn't a very good mother when Anthony was a baby. I schlepped him around to photo shoots, he had to listen to his father and me scream at each other, finally, I just couldn't take any more yelling, being pressured to have another baby, Tony's running around with other women...and I packed up my son and took him to London. I had a job offer there, was gonna last six months. I hadn't been there a week, when Tony showed up with his parents and took Anthony back to New York. So now, here I was, alone in London."

"You weren't alone when I first saw you there."

Fran laughed. "You actually remember that night? You were in worse shape than I was!"

"Right, right. Someone had told me they saw Sarah with another man at our home, I was sure she was having an affair."

"Exactly, and you were looking to pay her back. I was never so tempted in all my life; you know that, don't you?"

"I could tell."

"As mad as I was at Tony, I knew he'd have an idea about Sarah, so I called him, and he told you there was NO way she was having an affair. You still didn't believe him, and invited me to your room. Believe me, if it was anyone else, the mood I was in that night...I guess it was a good thing it WAS you." She threw back her head and laughed. "You were so cute. You took most of your clothes off, trying to seduce me. It was really sexy the way you tripped trying to get your pants off over your shoes." She put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Sorry, it's funny NOW, I really felt bad for you then. I helped you up, took off your shoes and socks, then got you some aspirin; because I KNEW you were gonna need it. Then I put you in bed, and you held on to me and begged me to stay, you promised to be a gentleman."

"My GOD! I woke up smelling perfume in the morning, and I was certain that I'd..."

"Nope, you were a good boy. I think I started to fall in love with you that night. Did you ever say anything to anyone?"

"No, I never told anyone about us. Well, Nigel knew. Did you ever tell Tony?"

"Are you kiddin'? Even though nothing happened, he'd have made a big magilla out of it. I'd tried to push the whole thing out of my mind. But recently, I've been trying to think of a way to torture you about that first night." She giggled again, and then looked down into her empty cup.

"Oh, really?" He laughed with her. He loved the way she always could make him laugh. "Ready for another cup? Extra whipped cream this time?" She smiled and nodded. He picked up her cup, returning shortly with two fresh cups, piled high with cream. "You should see the snow coming down now." He reached over and flipped on the television. "Maybe there's something about the storm on the news channel." Max switched the channels until he found the weather. No sign of the snow letting up anytime soon. "I guess sending Niles out for movies is out of the question."

"I brought a couple over, just in case. We can always pull out some games and play with the kids."

"That sounds wonderful...Fran, what's the matter?" She was sitting staring at the television, tears in her eyes. He moved over onto the sofa next to her. "Fran?" He looked at the television again. It was a commercial for Valentine's Day. He knew exactly how she felt, such a romantic day, and she was alone. Maybe they could spend it together this year. He took her face in his hands and gently turned her to face him. "I hate Valentine's Day, too."

"That's not it, and I don't know why it always upsets me. DAMN. Tony and I were married on Valentine's Day. I'm fine most of the time; just some days get to me more than others." Max pulled her to him and she cried on his shoulder for several minutes. When she started to relax, he looked into her reddened eyes, and wanted to cry himself. He reached up and began wiping her tears away, and straightening her smudged make up.

"Maybe you should use waterproof for a few days." She smiled at him. "That's better, that's the smile I love." Even tear stained and smudged, this woman was beautiful. She deserved someone who could appreciate her inner beauty as well as her outward appearance. He leaned over and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She reached up and put her hands over his, then moved her face to kiss his palm. That put Maxwell's self-restraint meter right over the top; he pulled her to him and pressed his mouth hard over hers. She moved her hands over his face, behind his head, running her fingers through his dark curls. He felt her tongue move along his lips, and he quickly darted his own out to meet hers. Time felt like it had stopped for Fran. Her last coherent thought was that she'd never been kissed like this in her life, and she was terrified she never would again. When they finally came up for air, Fran laid her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath. She could hear his heart pounding, matching the wild beating of her own. He held her close, stroking her hair gently.

"Max..."

"Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah. More all right than I've felt in a long time." The sound of snickering came from the staircase. They looked up in time to see their two sons running back up the stairs. "Oh, I'm sure THAT made them happy."

"Do you think they saw us?"

"I'm sure of it. Don't worry, this fits right in with their plan."

"What plan is that?" She filled him in on the conversation she'd overheard on the intercom. "You aren't serious?"

"And they're gonna ask Niles to help them. All three a bunch of yentas, if ya ask me."

"Sir, lunch is ready; would you like me to call the children down?"

"Yes, Niles, thank you. We'll be right in." He stood up and reached for her hand. He led her into the dining room and sat her down next to his place at the head of the table. Nanny Martin arrived with the children and began seating them around their parents. She tried to put the younger girls next to their parents, which wasn't going well at all.

"Want Gracieeeeeee!" Irene began to wail and reach across the table. Grace's lower lip came out and Fran knew she'd better act fast, or they'd have two screaming little girls on their hands. She looked at how the nanny had seated the kids, his on one side, hers on the other. This would never do.

"O.K., let's see, Anthony, you trade places with Grace, and Maggie, would you mind sitting next to Grace, in case she needs help?"

The nanny put her hands on her hips and looked at her employer. "Mr. Sheffield!"

"Yes?"

"This is where the children always sit."

"This is fine, as long as the boys can behave, they can sit together, and the girls will let the rest of us eat in peace as long as they are together." Nanny Martin glared at Fran before stomping out of the room.

"Well, what's her problem? We used to get along fine."

"She's got a thing for Dad." Maggie had her face buried in her plate.

"What did you say, Maggie?" Max put his fork down and stared at his daughter.

"She likes you, Dad. She's made it pretty obvious."

Max rolled his eyes and glanced over at Fran, who was trying not to laugh.

"You're not helping, Fran."

"Sorry. Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, let's just ignore it for now, maybe once she sees..." He stopped as Fran looked over at him. "Sees that I only see her as the nanny, she'll know there is no chance for anything else."

Fran was ready to talk about something else. "So, what are we going to do this afternoon? I brought a couple of movies, or after the girls are napping, we can play some games."

Maggie smiled at Fran. "All of us? Like a family? We haven't done that since..."

"I know, Sweetheart, and I'm sorry. Fran's a good influence on me, I guess. From now on, things will be different."

"Cool. Thanks, Fran."

Max leaned over and whispered. "Thanks, FRAN?" She reached under the table and squeezed his knee gently. The rest of the meal everyone discussed the plans for the day, what movies they wanted to watch, and what would happen if the storm didn't let up. They boys were thrilled at the prospect of being together all weekend. As Niles cleared the table after the meal, Nanny Martin appeared to take Grace up for her nap.

"Oh, I'll take her, Judy. I always read to Reenie before her nap, so I'll just take care of both of them." She picked up her daughter and took Grace by the hand. "Come on, Ladies, nap time."

"K, Mommy." Gracie looked up at Fran and smiled as Fran escorted them up to Grace's bedroom. She pulled the girls shoes and socks off and settled them under the covers before grabbing a book from the top of the dresser. Before she was done reading, both girls were sleeping. She picked up the toys they'd left on the floor and put them into the toy box, before turning off the light and closing the door. The boys were across the hall, so she stopped in to remind them about the sleeping little ones, and then headed downstairs, where she found Max sitting in his overstuffed chair reading.

"That was fast." He looked up from his magazine and smiled.

"I think the older kids wore them out this morning. They were asleep before I finished the book." She plopped down on the sofa and pulled the blanket around her shoulders.

"How about some tea to warm you up?"

"That would be wonderful. No, don't get up, I can find everything. Niles is in the kitchen, isn't he?"

"I'm sure he is. I can call him."

"No, remember, I'm not used to having a butler. I can get my own tea. Would you like some?"

"You're sure you don't mind?"

She walked past him and ran her hand over his head. "I wouldn't have offered if I minded. Sugar and milk?"

"Perfect. Thanks."

She walked into the kitchen where she found Niles and Judy doing the dishes. "Niles, where do you keep the tea?"

"Would you like me to make you some, Ma'am?"

"Oh, no, I can do it; I just need to find it."

He pointed to the canisters on the kitchen island. "The tea and the sugar are in the canisters."

Judy stood back and watched her heating the water. "You've just taken over, haven't you? You never mentioned you were interested in him."

"I didn't realize I was, Judy. Come on, he's your BOSS."

"Yeah, and I adore these kids. You come along, and he doesn't even need me anymore."

"He's still payin' ya isn't he? Calm down, I'm not movin' in. I would like to pay you extra for helping out with my kids when they're over here, though. I know they're good kids, but Reene's a handful, just because she's so little."

"Isn't Mr. Sheffield already paying you extra for her children?"

"What? Max is paying you to take care of MY kids?"

"Yeah, he is. He's even paying me for today, and YOU'RE doing everything."

The teapot started to whistle, and Fran pulled it off the fire. She assembled the two cups and poured the water in before pulling the milk from the refrigerator. "If you want to earn your money, you can go upstairs and keep an eye on the boys. They can get into trouble pretty quickly." She picked up the cups and returned back to the living room."

"Thanks, Sweetheart."

"You're welcome, Honey." She grinned, realizing he'd never even looked up from his reading. "I offered to pay Judy for watching Anthony and Reenie."

"That's not necessary, Fran, I've already taken care of that."

"I know. I can afford to pay for my own child care, Max."

He put down the book and moved over next to her on the couch. "I know. I just felt that since I was the one that insisted you come here, that I should be the one to pay. Isn't it proper for a man to pay for his date's babysitter?"

"How the hell should I know? I've never had a date since I had kids."

"You haven't dated since Tony died?" He couldn't believe such a beautiful woman hadn't had many offers.

"I never met anyone I wanted to spend any time with."

"What about me?"

"I think I answered that question before lunch." She smiled seductively at him.

"Tell me again. He reached over and pulled her to him, kissing her softly.

She felt her head begin to swim again. "Max, we promised to play with the kids."

He trailed kisses down her throat. "Don't they have to take naps?"

"Mmm...Ahhhh...no, just the little ones."

"Too bad." He pulled back and looked into her eyes. What was that look, panic? Confusion? "I'll go up and fetch the children. The games are in the closet by the door, why don't you go pick a couple."

She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. "Any requests?"

"Let's leave Candyland for when the little ones are playing, shall we?"

"Oh, can't we just lose that one all together? If Reenie had her way, we'd play that game from the time she wakes until she goes to sleep."

"Hide it, will you?" He laughed and took her as they walked into the foyer. "I'll be right down." He kissed her cheek before climbing the stairs. She located Candyland and pushed it to the back of the closet, then chose two games and carried them to the living room table.

The children gathered around the table and they all spent an enjoyable afternoon playing games, watching television, and standing in the doorway watching the solid sheet of snow pouring down. Fran's Range Rover was now buried in snow.

"Can we go play in it, Ma?"

"Oh, Honey, I don't know, it's coming down pretty hard." She looked over at Max for help.

"Yeah, Dad, please? Just for a little while?"

Max looked over at Fran and back to the boys. "Go put your boots on, and grab your coats, hats and gloves."

"Max!"

"I'll go out with them; we'll stay right in front."

"Max, cars won't see if they go into the street."

He pulled her into his arms. "Look at me." She looked into his eyes; he could see she was petrified. "I'm not going to let anything happen to them. We'll stay right in front, next to your car. If one of them steps one foot off the curb, I'll drag them both in. Look outside, there are NO cars on the road, it's been snowing too hard. Trust me?"

She sighed and laid her head on his chest. "Yes, I trust you. Max, I almost lost him once..."

"I know you did. Try not to worry, we'll be fine. Why don't you go fix yourself some tea, and go sit by the fire. Better yet, have Niles make some cocoa for everyone, for when we come inside."

She watched her son plodding down the stairs in his snow boots. "Anthony, you listen to Max, and stay out of the street."

"I will, Ma. Don't worry, I know the rules. Stay outta the street, listen to the grown up in charge."

"OK, smarty. Have fun boys." She giggled. "All three of you." She closed the door behind them and watched the boys pummel Max with snowballs. He was gonna be so sorry he volunteered to take them outside.

"Maggie, wanna help me make some cocoa?"

"Yeah! Niles never lets me cook."

"Stick with me, kiddo." She put her arm around the girl, and they headed for the kitchen, where Fran talked Maggie through the cocoa making process. Niles stood back and watched with amusement. Fran was exactly what this shy girl needed. She missed her mother terribly, and Fran was filling that void in her life...just as she was filling the void in his employer's.

"Niles, is there a tray that we can use to bring all this into the living room?"

"Why don't the two of you go into the living room and wait for the men, and I'll bring the tray of cocoa in."

"Can we have some cookies, too, Niles?"

Niles looked over at Fran for an answer. "You're asking ME? I don't know the snack rules here. Maggie, what would your father say?"

"Dad? He's never paid attention to what we do."

"Oy. How long till dinner, Niles?"

"About three hours."

"Go ahead and add the cookies, we'll make sure we tell Max it was MY idea. That won't be a hard sell. Let's go check the fireplace, Mags; the guys will be freezing when they come in."

She giggled. "Yeah, especially Dad. Did you see the boys nail him with snowballs? Too cool!" She followed Fran into the living room and settled herself into the large chair by the fireplace, while Fran tossed two more logs on the fire. As the flames began shooting higher, the front door burst open, revealing three male popsicles.

"Oh, dear. I knew it was too cold outside." She hurried over to the door to help the boys out of their snow gear. "Leave all this out here to dry. All three of you, upstairs and into dry clothes. Anthony, you'll have to put on your pajamas, I didn't bring you any more clothes."

"Brighton, give him something to wear, Son."

"Yes, Sir." The boys ran up the stairs.

"You, too, Mister, get up to your room and put on some dry clothes before you catch cold."

"Care to warm me up?"

"I already took care of that. The fire is roaring, and Maggie made hot chocolate."

"Maggie made it?"

"Yeah, she did a good job, too."

He kissed her softly. "You are wonderful." He climbed the stairs to his room and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a thermal shirt. Not attractive, but very warm. When Max returned to the living room, he stopped and watched the activity at the living room table. Fran, Maggie and the boys were around the table, sipping cocoa, nibbling cookies, laughing and joking. They looked so natural together, like a real family. Tears sprang to his eyes as he watched Maggie lean over and hug Fran. He'd been so blinded by the pain of Sarah's death; he hadn't even noticed that Fran was slowly becoming a surrogate mother, of sorts, to his children. She was the one constant in their lives. He'd buried himself in his work, allowed a string of nannies to raise his children, and all along, she'd been there. He joined his "family" in the living room, and the five of them spent the next couple of hours together, laughing, teasing, and playing games. Max was amazed that Brighton even complimented his sister on her cocoa making prowess, although he was sure it was only to get another cup out of her.

The nanny came down the stairs with the two youngest children in tow. "Look who's up from their naps!" When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the girls broke free from her grasp and ran to their parents.

Grace climbed in to her father's arms. "Love you, Daddy." He hugged her tightly and kissed her head.

"Miss you, Mommy." Irene arms were wrapped tightly around her mother's neck.

"I missed you too, Sweetie, did you have a good nap?" The toddler nodded.

Grace pulled away from her father's embrace and climbed up into Fran's lap next to Irene. "I missed you, too, Mommy." Irene moved over into Max's lap. "Hi, Daddy, love you."

Fran and Max exchanged glances. What was up with these two? Maggie giggled. "I think it's so cute how Reenie calls Dad 'Daddy'."

"She's just imitating Gracie, Honey. She doesn't remember her father."

"What's to remember? He had dark hair, he yelled all the time, and he never let you take me anywhere."

"Anthony, that's enough."

"Why couldn't you marry someone like Max? He never yells at us, he doesn't make you go away and work all the time."

Fran felt the tears building and looked around for an escape route. Max's office…that was the closest hiding place. "Excuse me." She bolted for the office and closed the door behind her.

"Anthony, you owe your mother an apology, Son."

"I didn't mean to make her cry. Should I go now?"

"No, give her a few minutes to calm down; I'll go talk to her."

"OK." He grabbed a chair and moved it against the wall for a time out.

"What are you doing?"

"Dad always made me sit in time out when I was bad."

"Anthony, come here." Max took the boy into his arms. "I never said you were bad, and I'm sure your mother doesn't think so, either. Sometimes it just hurts to talk about someone we miss."

"I just want her to be happy, Max."

"You know what? That's what I want, too. Boys, you watch the little ones, Maggie, why don't you go into the kitchen and ask Nanny Martin to come back until Fran and I are done in the office."

"OK, Daddy."

Max wiped the tears from Anthony's cheeks. "Let me go talk to your mom, are you all right?"

The boy threw his arms around Max's neck. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks. I love you, Max."

Max squeezed him tightly. "I love you, too, Son."

Anthony moved back over next to Brighton and watched Max go into the office and close the door. Brighton patted his friend's arm supportively. "She'll be OK, A.B., Dad will take care of her."

"Yeah, I know. Your dad's cool."

Fran was sitting on the sofa crying when Max entered the dark office. "Is it safe to turn a light on?" She didn't answer, so he just sat down next to her and took her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and sobbed for several minutes. "Talk to me, Fran."

"Is he all right?"

"Anthony? He's just fine, we had a nice talk. How about you? Ready to talk?"

"Max, why didn't I just leave him? All Anthony remembers is that he yelled all the time! God, Max, what did I do to my son? At least Irene doesn't remember, at least I hope she doesn't. The doctor said her nightmares aren't related to that, but I'm not so sure. And Anthony, he sees his dad as this mean man that made his mommy leave him."

"Well, wasn't he? You only went back to him to be with your son. Things must have been better for a while, you had Irene."

"Better? Hardly. I got back in August, and it was clear he'd been seeing someone. He was still seeing her into September, AFTER I came home. He came home one day, I know from seeing her, and demanded we have another baby. I still had three months left on my contract with the "no pregnancy" clause, and tried to use that, but it only bought me a couple of weeks. The next fight was right after Brighton's birthday. It was so bad that Anthony went and hid in the wine cellar. We were all the way in our bedroom on the third floor, and he heard us. I hadn't let him touch me since I came back and found out about the affair. Next thing I knew, he was all over me. It was easier to just give in than try to fight him. I found out just before Thanksgiving that I was pregnant with Reenie. He never touched me again. I told my doctor how he was, and he told him we had to abstain during my pregnancy. After Reenie was born, I told him I was too tired, didn't feel well. I even invented some illness to keep him away from me. No wonder he yelled all the time. What kind of wife was I? We even had a fight that last day. It was so bad, Anthony told him off."

"That was the time out that saved his life, right."

"Yeah. Only Anthony sees it as when he's bad, he loses someone he loves."

"You know, he tried to put himself in time out today."

She started to cry again. "Oh, Max, he didn't! I need to go to him."

"Not right now you don't. He's fine. I told him he was NOT bad, and that you didn't think so either. He was just upset that he made you cry. I DID tell him he owed you an apology. I'm sure you'll get that when we get back out there." He pulled his handkerchief from his pocket and wet it with the pitcher of water on his desk. "Here, let's get you cleaned up. You've got make up all over your face again." He wiped her face gently and kissed her softly. "I know how he feels; I don't like to see you cry, either. There, a little red and puffy, but...wait, here we go." He opened his office doors and grabbed a handful of snow. He wrapped it into his handkerchief and applied it to her eyes. "How's that feel?"

"Cold...but good. Thanks. What would I do without you?"

"Let's not ever find out." He pulled her close and kissed her passionately, pushing her lips apart with his tongue. She accepted it willingly, meeting his tongue with her own. Could this man kiss or WHAT? She felt his arms pulling her forward as he leaned back, pulling her on top of him.

"Max, who's watching the kids?"

He let out some sort of primitive growl, and rolled her onto her side, still holding her close to him. "Hopefully the nanny. We have to find some time for ourselves, without the children. How about a nice dinner this week, just the two of us? Nanny Martin can watch the children here; we can go to dinner, maybe some dancing."

"I can't remember the last time I went dancing. It sounds wonderful, Max."

"Good, let's say, Monday, or Tuesday? Or both?"

"Both?" She laughed.

"It's good to hear you laugh again. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I am. Thanks, Max." She kissed him softly. He moved her under him and began kissing her lips, her neck, running kisses down her throat. She raised her head to give him better access, making him a bit bolder. He ran one hand down her side, over her hip to her thigh.

The sound of screams from the living room broke the mood. "Yes, we definitely need to get away from our kids." Max looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "We'd better get in there before they kill each other." He pulled himself off the sofa and helped her up. He straightened her hair, then took her hand and led her into the living room. The children, who had been running around the room chasing each other, stopped at the sight of their parents holding hands and smiling.

"Mom, I'm really sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to upset you." He ran over and threw his arms around his mother's waist.

"I know, Honey. I'm fine, I really am. I love you."

"I love you, too, Ma."

"Why don't you kids get this mess cleaned up, and I'll go check on dinner, how's that?" She turned her son around and patted him lightly on the backside. As she headed for the kitchen, she ran into Niles, who announced dinner was already on the table. She helped the kids clean the living room quickly, and then the family assembled around the dinner table. Dinner was even more fun than lunch, they made plans for the evening, and the children were excited to find out that everyone would be spending the night. After dinner, the family settled down in the living room and started to watch movies. They started with a cartoon, for the younger children, and then moved onto more adventure type movies, for the men. After the second movie, Irene and Grace were almost asleep, so Fran took them upstairs and got them ready for bed. While she was reading their story, Max had the other three children get into their pajamas, so they could be comfortable and warm, and be ready for bed when the next movie was over. As Fran exited the girls' room, Max was waiting for her outside his door with a stack of clothing in his hands.

"Why don't you change out of your jeans and into this?"

"What's that?"

"A pair of my sweats and a thermal shirt like the one I'm wearing."

"Oh, uh, sounds attractive."

He leaned in and placed his lips next to her ear. "Actually, it's very sexy to see a woman dressed in your clothes."

"Mmm, OK." She took the clothes from him. "And where do I change into these?"

"You can use my room; I'm heading downstairs to keep an eye on the children. I asked Nanny Martin to stay upstairs, in case the girls woke up. I don't want Irene having one of her nightmares, while we're downstairs and can't hear her."

Fran laughed. "I'm surprised you don't hear her from here when she has one. Her voice really carries when she wants it to." She looked at him and smiled. "Now, do I need to lock the door, or are you REALLY going downstairs?"

"DAD, Come ON!" Brighton's voice came up the stairs.

"I guess I'm REALLY going downstairs. I'll see you in a few minutes." He kissed her softly and hurried down to see what his son was yelling about. Fran chuckled as she entered his bedroom. It was definitely a man's domain. There was no sign that a woman had ever occupied this room. He must have redecorated it after Sarah died. She tossed the clothes onto the bed and walked around his room. Pictures of Sarah and the kids on the dresser, nice fireplace. She opened his closets and inhaled the scent of pine and Aramis. The next door was his bathroom, with the huge Jacuzzi tub, big enough for two. She loved the reds and golds that decorated the room. Moving back to the bed, she removed her jeans and sweater and pulled on Max's sweat pants. She had to readjust the drawstring so they wouldn't fall off. She pulled on the thermal shirt, then, as an afterthought, pulled her bra off. NOW she was comfortable. She folded her clothes and placed them on the chair near his dressing table. She decided to just wear her socks, and pushed her tennis shoes under the chair. She pulled the clips out of her hair, put them in her jean pockets, and ran her fingers through her long curls. She looked at herself in the mirror. Definitely not sexy. She was terrified of what he said earlier, about her wearing his clothes. Their friendship had definitely taken a turn lately. Were they ready for something more? Would it ruin what they already had together? Or would it make their relationship better?

She headed downstairs, where Max had saved her a seat on the couch next to him. He'd dimmed the lights, and pulled a blanket over his legs. As she sat down next to him, he moved the blanket over her. "Don't you look absolutely adorable?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks." He reached under the blanket and found her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. This was nice. They sat watching the movie with their children. Occasionally Max would run his thumb over the back of her hand as he held it tight. About half way through the movie, the power flickered, and then went out.

"What happened, Dad?" The fireplace light illuminated Maggie's worried face.

"It's probably just the storm, Sweetheart. Fran, there's a flashlight in the drawer next to you." She reached into the drawer and pulled out a small flashlight. "Why don't you take the children upstairs to bed, and I'll light some candles for us."

"Ah, Dad!"

"Brighton, it's getting late, and we don't know how long the power will be off."

"Is your heater gas or electric?"

"It's gas, we'll have heat at least."

"OK, you three, let's go. Tell Daddy good night."

Maggie and Brighton hugged their father and headed up the stairs. Fran turned to look at her son, who was standing watching her with a mischievous grin. He walked over to Max and gave him a hug. "G'night, Dad." Max looked over at Fran and smiled, then hugged Anthony and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

"Good night, Son." Anthony beamed as he joined the other children on the stairs. Fran swatted his backside playfully.

"I know what you're doing, Mister."

"Wha?" He looked at Brighton and grinned. "I'm not doing anything. You SAID to tell "Daddy" goodnight." The three children erupted in laughter as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Shhh, you'll wake up the girls. Boys, take the flashlight and go get dressed. Hurry, though, Maggie and I will be standing in the dark."

"I've got candles in my room, Fran. I just don't have any matches to light them."

"Hang on; give me the light, B." She went into Max's room and found matches above his fireplace. "Here we go." She went into Maggie's room and lit her candles, then gave the boys the flashlight. "Don't play around with that. We might need the batteries all night." She waited until Maggie was in bed, and then blew out her candles. "Night, Sweetie."

"Night, Fran. I love you."

"I love you, too, Angel." She went across the hall the check on the boys. "Are you two decent?"

"Yeah, Ma." The boys were both in bed waiting for her. She picked up the flashlight and kissed them both.

"Behave, you two. I love you."

"Love you too, Ma!" She checked on the younger girls, then headed back down the hall, and started down the stairs. Soft music was playing in the living room. As she crossed the foyer, she could see Max standing in front of the fireplace with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Where's the music coming from? I thought the power was out."

"I have an old Victrola in my office. I thought some music might be nice. I remembered how much you liked Jazz."

She looked at fireplace; he'd brought two blankets in, the wine, the music. Oy was she in trouble. Max poured the two glasses of wine and handed one to her. "Yeah, I adore Jazz." She took a sip of her wine. "Oh, this is good."

He placed his glass on the table, came over, and took her glass from her, setting it next to his. "Come here." He pulled her into his arms and began swaying gently to the music. "I decided that I didn't want to wait until Monday to dance with you."

She laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad."

"The kids get to bed all right?"

_The KIDS? _"Yeah, they promised to go right to sleep." GOD, his arms felt good around her. She felt his nose touch her ear, and then his hot breath on her neck as his lips touched her. She tilted her head to the side. His lips moved down the side of her neck and around to her throat, before moving up and claiming her mouth.

When he broke the kiss, he looked lovingly into her eyes. "What took us so long, Fran? Why did it take us two years to find our way back to each other?"

"Maybe we weren't ready to let go. I know, for me, every time I felt like I was attracted to you, the guilt alarm in the back of my head would go off. You don't know how many times I was ready to ask you over for dinner, or out for drinks, and the alarm would disable my mouth."

He squeezed her tighter and laughed softly. "Well, how do you disable that thing?"

"The kids are doing a pretty good job of it."

"They see us as a family, you know."

"Isn't that rushing things a bit?"

"I wouldn't call five years rushing, Fran. If things were different, let's say Sarah left me, and I'd asked you to leave Tony and marry me, what would you have said?"

"Five years ago? I would've thought you were insane."

"All right, three, maybe four years ago. We're in London, I'm single. What would have happened?"

"I would have never left your room. I told you before; the only thing that stopped me was Sarah. I knew you'd hate yourself later."

"So, you loved me enough to try to save my marriage." The music stopped, and he took her hand and led her to the fireplace, and helped her sit down on the blanket.

"I never said I loved you."

"Did you?"

"You know I did."

"And now?" He kissed her cheek softly, trailing the kisses down her throat again.

"Ahhhh, God, Max, I can't think when you do that."

"Do you want me to stop?" He pulled back and looked at her.

She looked up into his eyes. "No"

"I'm falling in love with you again, do you realize that? It was easy to fight it when I wasn't around you, but these last couple of weeks, being with you, with the children, has made me see how much I need you in my life."

"Max, I'm so afraid of being in love again; I made such a mess of it last time."

"No, Sweetheart, YOU did just fine. You weren't the one that forgot your wedding vows."

"No, I was the one that walked out."

"And why did you walk out?"

"The fighting, the cheating, I told you all that."

"Fran, it sounds like he walked out a long time before you did. Maybe you were just too young."

She reached over and took a sip of wine. "I think you're right. I met him when I was fifteen. I was already established in the business, he was a hot photographer, and everyone thought we looked great together. I think I was more in love with the idea of being a couple than I was with him. Maybe that's why I was so opposed to having kids right away. I think I knew deep down I wasn't ready for a relationship."

"You're older and wiser now, maybe now you're ready."

"I'm just so afraid of ruining what we have."

"We're not going to ruin anything, Darling. Now, I want to back up just a bit, you said something a few minutes ago. You said you're afraid of being in love again. Does that mean you ARE in love?"

She looked into the fire and swallowed hard. She hadn't been able to admit it to herself, and now he was asking her to admit it to both of them. "I don't think I ever stopped loving you."

He reached over and pulled her to him, and lowered her gently onto her back. He leaned over and kissed her softly at first, then more passionately as she responded. Their hands began to explore and caress each other. When his hand snaked up under her shirt and found her breast for the first time, she thought she'd come out of her skin. His hands felt so soft and gentle on her, with a heat that seemed to burn into her skin. She reached down and pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled back and smiled at her. He reached over and grabbed the second blanket and pulled it over them, then carefully pulled her shirt off, tossing it into a pile with his. This was further than she'd intended to go; he was planning on making love to her right here.

"Max?"

He moved his mouth down her throat and across her chest. "Yes, Darling?"

"We don't have, um, I mean, we can't...we haven't talked about...I told you, I can't think when you do that." She giggled softly. Max understood what she meant. They had no protection, and she had a history of conceiving quickly.

"That can wait; we've got all the time in the world." He continued caressing her breasts with his tongue. He was driving her crazy. She wanted him so badly, more than she'd wanted any man.

"I want you so badly, Max."

"Soon, My Love. I want our first time to be perfect. No worrying about the children or the nanny or our yenta butler walking in on us." He rolled over on his back and pulled her to him. She snuggled into his arms and relaxed a bit. "Are you warm enough?" He pulled the blanket up around her neck.

"I'm fine."

"You're quiet, what's wrong?"

"I want...I need to say this, I'm just working up the courage."

"Say what?"

She took a deep breath and kissed his chest. "I love you, Maxwell."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too, My Darling."

They lay in each other's arms and drifted off into a restful sleep. Several hours later, Fran woke with a start. She wasn't sure where she was at first, she just knew that she was cold. She was in a man's arms. Maxwell. She blinked a few times and let her eyes become accustomed to the light in the room. She saw the dying embers of the fireplace, and then realized they were still on the living room floor.

"Max. Max, wake up. We fell asleep." She tried to turn over. "Oy, how do the kids SLEEP on the floor?"

He laughed and pulled her back to him. "I guess we should go upstairs before everyone starts waking up."

"Where's my shirt?"

"Over here with mine." He handed one to her, as he pulled the other one on.

"Mmm, this one's yours."

"They're both mine. How can you tell I was wearing that one?"

"It smells like you." She pulled the shirt up to her nose and inhaled deeply as he pulled his shirt off. "What're ya doin'? I'm keeping this one." She smiled as she pulled the shirt back down. "If I have to sleep in the guest room, at least I can have your shirt with me."

He pulled the shirt back on. It DID smell like her perfume. "What do you mean guest room? You don't want to sleep in my room?"

"Yes, I WANT to, I just think that we shouldn't yet, not with the kids around."

"I suppose you're right. You know how annoying that is?" He stood up and folded the blanket.

"Ooh, I love a man that can admit when he's wrong."

"I didn't say that I was wrong, Fran. I just said that you were right." He tossed the blankets on the sofa. "Niles can clean the rest of this up. Come on, I'll walk you to your room."

They walked up the stairs hand in hand, checking the children in all three bedrooms. Once inside the guest room, Max helped Fran into bed and covered her up, as if she was one of the children. "Sleep well. I'll have Nanny Martin keep the children quiet so you can sleep in tomorrow."

"Max, I've never..."

"I know. They'll be fine. If they need you, we know where you are. I'll wake you at about nine with some coffee, how's that?"

"You spoil me."

"You're due a bit of spoiling, don't you think?" He kissed her softly. "Get some sleep. I love you."

She turned on her side and watched him leave the room. "I love you, too." He smiled one last time then closed her door and headed for his own room. He'd finally done it. He'd admitted he loved her. The children had the right idea, they WERE a family, and they belonged together. He climbed into bed and ran his hand along the opposite side of the bed. He couldn't wait until she was there by his side.


	4. Chapter 4

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Four

Fran woke the next morning to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes and stretched slowly.

"You still wake up like a cat, don't you?" Max was sitting on the foot of her bed smiling.

"And you still like watching me sleep." She sat up and took the cup of coffee he offered her. "I don't hear the kids."

"They're downstairs with the nanny, like I promised. They've had their breakfast, and are watching another movie. They're dying to go outside and play in the snow, but I told them they'd have to wait till it warms up outside first."

"So the power's back on?"

"It came back on around six this morning." Max got up to answer the knock on Fran's door. "Ah, thank you, Niles." He took a tray from his butler and closed the door. "He must really like you. He schlepped down to the deli for fresh bagels this morning."

"In this cold? What a mensch!"

"Butter and cream cheese, right?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Right. I love the way you remember little things like that."

"That's not so hard to remember."

"After four years?"

"Some things are as vividly as if they happened yesterday."

"You sure didn't act like it after we got home."

"It killed me knowing you were back with him, even though I had no right to feel that way. Then, when I saw that you were having his baby, all I could think, was that I wished it were mine. That's when I started avoiding you. I had to distance myself from you, from us. I knew if I was around you, Sarah and Tony would see how we felt about each other."

"That's why you were so cold to me at the funeral."

"Seeing you grieving for him, missing him..."

"God, Max, I wanted a divorce, I didn't want him dead, and I think I was grieving more for Sarah, for you and the kids. I kept wondering if there was some way I'd caused this to happen."

"How could you have caused it?"

"Because I loved you so much..." She put down her coffee cup and buried her face in her hands as the tears started to fall. Max moved to her side and gathered her in his arms.

"Darling, you didn't cause that accident." He held her until her sobs subsided, then reached for a Kleenex and wiped her eyes.

"I've spent a lot of time crying in your arms lately, you're gonna get awfully tired of me."

"We're dealing with a lot of emotions right now. Things we've fought for years. I think once we both quit fighting how we feel, we'll both feel a lot better. And I'll never get tired of you." He kissed her on the top of her head.

"I think you're right. I AM still fighting it. I guess deep down I'm afraid of..."

"I know you were hurt last time. I know I hurt you by keeping you at a distance for so long, and I can't tell you how sorry I am. All I can do is tell you that I can't imagine you not in my life. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much you mean to me."

She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "Oh, Max!" He kissed her tenderly, laying her back on the bed. He moved himself on the bed next to her and held her close to him. The moment was broken as they heard the boys yelling on the stairs.

"Mmm, guess that's our cue, Dad." She kissed him softly and rolled away from him and out of bed. "Oh, my feet are cold."

"I'll get you some socks. Why don't you meet me in my room, I'll get you a clean shirt."

"I need clean everything! I really should go home and get some clothes."

"Nonsense. We can do laundry here."

"You're suggesting I go without...are you NUTS?"

"You'll have the sweats on, and no one will know except us."

"I must be insane. Fine. Turn around." She waited until she was sure he couldn't see her, then pulled off her underwear, and pulled on the sweat pants. "Why don't you go bring me the shirt and socks?"

"Oh, stop being ridiculous." He pulled off her pillowcase and stuffed her underwear inside. "Come on." He took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom, where he sat her on the foot of his bed. "How's this?" He held up a cream-colored thermal shirt. She nodded and he tossed it to her. Then reached into another drawer and tossed her a pair of wool socks.

"You gonna turn around?"

"After last night? You must be joking, just change your shirt." He moved toward her and reached for the bottom of her shirt.

"I'll do it, geesh, are you always so pushy in the morning?" She giggled then sudden became quiet as she heard the children yelling again.

She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and whipped it over her head, tossing it at him. "We'd better hurry… sounds like someone's pretty upset." She pulled the clean shirt on, and donned the socks. "Ohh, these are warm. Thanks." She got up and caught her image in the mirror. "Oy, you got a comb?"

"Sit down." He pointed to a chair by the door. She sat down, and he pulled a comb from the drawer and began slowly and gently combing the tangles out of her hair.

"Oh, now I DO feel spoiled. Oy, Max, those kids are killing each other down there!" She stood up and checked herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Darling." He took her by the hand, and they walked down the stairs together. As they reached the bottom of the stairs, C.C. was in the living room, arguing with the nanny, and the children were siding with C.C..

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"Mr. Sheffield, I...."

"Maxwell, tell your nanny that I'd never hurt one of your children."

"Yeah, Dad, C.C. loves us!"

Max and Fran walked hand in hand into the living room, which did not go unnoticed by C.C.. He looked around the room at his children. Irene and Grace were huddled together by the piano crying, Margaret was curled up in the chair by the fireplace, glaring at her nanny, and the boys were standing in between the two angry women.

"Will someone kindly tell me what happened in here?"

Fran pulled from Max's grasp, went to the youngest children, and gathered them into her arms. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Want Aunt C."

"Reenie? What did you say?"

"Aunt C."

"Nanny Martin won't let C.C. hold Reenie, Ma. She pulled her away and made her cry." Fran picked her the toddler and looked over at Max, then at the nanny.

"You want Aunt C., Honey?" She walked over to C.C. and laid the child in her arms. The baby immediately began snuggling and kissing her. Grace got up, ran to C.C., and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I love Aunt C., too!"

Fran glanced back at Max, who nodded gently to her. She turned and faced the nanny. "So, Judy, what's the problem here? Why can't C.C. hold the girls?"

"Well, Mr. Sheffield told me to make sure you weren't disturbed this morning, so I was reading to them. Then she came in, and the girls ran to her and started squealing and giggling, and I was afraid they'd wake you up."

"Well, it usually isn't happy sounds that pull me into the room; it's the screaming and crying."

"It was the boys that started the screaming."

"They were defending their sisters!" By this time, Maxwell was at her side.

"Why don't you take the day off today, with C.C. and Niles here, we've got plenty of people to help keep an eye on the children."

"But, Mr. Sheffield, I was only trying to..."

"Just take the day off, before I change my mind and make your time off permanent."

She glared at C.C. and Fran. "Yes, Sir." Without another word, she headed up the stairs and into her room.

"Maxwell, Fran, I'm sorry, I don't know what happened this morning. The girls just decided I'm their new best friend."

"No need to apologize, C.C."

"Well, if the two of you wanted to sleep in."

"We were awake when everything started, don't worry about it. I'm glad Reenie likes you."

"I don't know why. Children usually don't like me."

"Reene's a good judge of character." She looked around the room. "I guess the coffee's already back in the kitchen?"

"Niles went to make more, but once the shouting started…I'm sure he's just hiding out, waiting for the dust to settle."

"I'll go check on it. I could really use another cup."

Max watched her walk down the hallway towards the kitchen, and then turned back to C.C.. "So, what brings you by on a Sunday?"

"I didn't hear from you yesterday during the storm and I was worried about you...and the children, but it looks like you were in good hands."

"Yes, Fran and the children came over yesterday morning and rode the storm out here."

"The power went out, it was really cool. Can we finish the movie we missed last night, Dad?"

"After the girls go down for their naps, Brighton, it's not really a movie for them."

"Well, then, can we play in the snow? You said we had to wait until Mom got up. And she's up now."

"I also said it had to warm up a bit. I suppose you want to go out, too, Maggie?"

"Yes, I do. Please, Daddy?"

"Oh, you children are going to get me into so much trouble. All right, go get ready; I'll take you outside for a bit."

Before Fran returned with the coffee, Max had the three older children out front making a snowman, and C.C. was still on the sofa reading to the younger girls. "You know, you start reading to them, you're gonna have two friends for life." Fran laughed. "Where'd everybody else go?"

"Maxwell gave in to their pleading and took the children out front to play in the snow."

"Oy, it's still so cold out there." She went to the door and looked out the window. "Well, they look like they're having fun. I'd better go have Niles make some cocoa for when they come in. Are you OK with the girls?"

C.C. held Irene close to her. "Sure, we're fine." While Fran went back to the kitchen, C.C. continued reading. Nanny Martin came down the stairs, her suitcase in hand.

"Tell Mr. Sheffield I'm leaving, I'll be back tomorrow."

"He's out front, you can tell him yourself." C.C. moved the toddler onto the sofa as she stood up to answer the phone. She turned around as she heard the door slam open and watched the nanny storm out, leaving the door wide open. Before she could excuse herself from the phone, Gracie was off the sofa and heading for the door, followed closely by Irene. Maxwell had his back to the house and couldn't see the girls coming. She dropped the phone and ran for the door as the girls ran down the front stairs. Grace kicked the ball that the boys had been playing with, and it rolled into the street. Max looked over in time to see Irene chase the ball into the street.

"Oh, dear God! Irene, no!"

C.C. was down the stairs like a shot, and scooped up the child seconds before a passing car hit her. She carried the screaming child to the curb, sat down, and rocked her. Max tried to take the child, but C.C. was clinging to her too tightly. "I only turned my back for a second to get the phone, the door was open."

"Let her go, C.C., I need to check her out." C.C. released her vice-grip hold on the child and the toddler reached for Maxwell.

"Want Daddy!"

"Yes, Sweetheart, Daddy's here, it's all right. You're fine."

"What happened?" Fran was standing shivering on the top of the stairs.

"Gracie and Reenie got out. A car almost hit Reenie. C.C. grabbed her."

Fran went pale and dropped onto the steps. Max carried the child over to her. "Fran, Darling, she's fine. She's just a little scared. I'm not sure she even realized what happened."

"Fran, I'm so sorry, I answered the phone, and the nanny left the door open when she left. They're so quick!"

"Yes, C.C., they are, I'm sure Fran doesn't blame you."

"No, no, I don't. Max, I don't want that nanny of yours watching her again. This is twice today she's hurt my daughter."

"Fran, we need a nanny, just for now. We'll just have to make sure she's more careful. She's not used to having such a little one around."

"Maxwell, she left the door open deliberately!"

"I don't think she meant for the girls to run outside"

Fran looked at C.C., then back at Max. "I don't believe you. Max, if C.C. hadn't gotten to her, I don't even want to think about it. Let me have her." Fran reached for her daughter, who clung tightly to Max's neck.

"Daddeeeeeee!"

"Great. Just great." Fran got up and went into the house, where she collapsed on the sofa in tears.

"Children, come inside, please. Take off your wet things and go sit by the fire."

"Is Mom OK.?"

"She'll be fine. C.C., could you help Niles get the children their cocoa, so I can go talk to Fran."

"Maxwell, you really do need to do something about that nanny. I think she's taking her jealousy out on that sweet child."

"Jealousy? What the devil are you talking about?"

"Maxwell, it's totally obvious the woman has a crush on you. Think about it. You need a nanny, if she can cause problems for you and Fran over the children, and not get fired; she's got you to herself. Before you go talk to Fran...think about what you would do if it was Grace that was almost killed today."

"C.C., it makes no difference. I already think of Irene as mine. There's more to our relationship than you know about. Fran and I have, well, a bit of a history."

"I know… you've known her for like five years now."

"No, there's more. I'll discuss it with you later, I need to get the children warm and take care of Fran. Reenie, can you go with Aunt C. now?" The child nodded, and reached for C.C.. "We'll be in my office. Thank you, C.C.." He walked in and sat next to Fran on the sofa; she sat up and melted into his arms. He held her for a moment, and then they got up and moved into the office, closing the door behind them.

Niles walked in with a tray of cocoa for the children. He looked around the room and saw the solemn faces of the older children, and Irene and Grace clinging to C.C.. "What happened?"

"Reenie almost got killed." Brighton walked over and patted the child's back.

"What? How? Do her parents know?"

"The nanny. She left the door open when she left. I knew you were busy in the kitchen, so I answered the phone, and the girls ran outside. The ball ended up in the street, Irene followed it. Niles, I don't know how the car missed her."

"You shoulda seen C.C. run, Niles! She totally missed the steps, just jumped onto the sidewalk and into the street after her. She wouldn't even let Dad take Reenie from her."

Niles put the tray on the table and stroked the child's curls gently. This was NOT the C.C. Babcock he knew. His C.C. would NEVER put another human being's life first. Or would she? He watched her rock the toddler, and caress Grace as they sat huddled on the sofa.

"I thought Fran was going to pass out. She collapsed on the stairs, and then came in here in near hysterics. Max took her into his office to try to calm her down. I mean, the child is fine, I don't think she realized the danger she was in, and she just got scared when I jerked her back."

"You mean you don't know WHY she's so upset?"

"It's because of me." Anthony looked down at his stocking feet. "I was in the car with my dad the day he died. I was supposed to go with him, but I got in trouble, and he brought me back in the house and went without me. I would've died that day, too. Mom's always been overprotective of us ever since. Now she almost lost Reenie, too."

"Oh, Sweetie, I had no idea. Oh, your poor mother."

"Who ARE you, and what have you done with the Ice Queen?"

"Thanks a lot, Niles."

"No, I like this side of you. It's a nice surprise."

"I'm surprised, too. Children usually never like me, but these two..." She squeezed the girls... "These two are pretty special."

Brighton and Anthony looked at each other. "We like you, too. You usually don't pay any attention to us."

"Yeah, we've always liked you. You've just been different since Mom died." Maggie came over and sat on the sofa next to C.C.

"A lot of things have been different since your mother died."

"Yeah, Dad started ignoring us, he stopped talking to Fran. Every time she'd come to pick us up to go to her house, he'd hide in his office and wouldn't come out until we were gone."

"I think it has something to do with London. Sometimes I'd hear them talking about it, but it never made any sense."

"London? He hasn't been to London in years."

"Yes, four years to be exact. He was there while Mrs. Sheffield was expecting Grace."

"Maybe I'll talk to him about it. Why don't you kids drink your cocoa, and try to get warmed up. You don't want to catch cold." She put the girls on the floor next to the table and handed them a cup of warm cocoa. She looked up at the office door. _I hope every thing's all right in there._

Fran sat on the office sofa sobbing into Max's chest. After her sobbing slowed, Max lifted her chin. "I'll ask Niles to watch the children tomorrow night, and make sure Judy stays away from them, how's that? And I'll call the nanny agency tomorrow and we can start interviewing nannies together."

"Together?"

"Well, if MY nanny is going to be watching OUR children, I think you should have a say, don't you?"

"You're really going to fire Judy?"

"At first I wasn't. But then C.C. said something that changed my mind. She asked me what I would do if it were Grace. That's when I realized...there's no difference. I love Irene like she's my own child, and I won't stand for her being neglected."

Fran laughed. "She thinks she IS your child, you know. You're the only father she knows."

"Every time she calls me Daddy in that sweet little voice, she just melts my heart."

"At first I thought she was just imitating Grace..."

"No, she's been doing it on her own. I'm afraid I haven't been discouraging her, either. When C.C. pulled her from the street, I just wanted her in my arms."

"This is gonna get complicated."

"Only if we make it that way."

"Haven't we already? The boys have us married; the little ones are calling us Mommy and Daddy. You know the boys are actually trying to figure out where we're all gonna live?"

"I've heard them. They have a point; neither house is large enough for our whole family...especially if we plan any additions."

"Additions?"

"We talked about this in London."

"That was before Grace and Irene. Six kids. Oy. Why not?" She laughed. "You're still the only man I've ever WANTED a baby with. Oy that sounded terrible. I wanted my children. I just wanted Anthony later, and Irene to have a different father. That still sounds terrible."

"I know what you mean, Sweetheart. It almost killed me when I found out you were having his child. Now I know it wasn't your choice. At the time, I'd thought I'd lost you forever."

"At the time, you had. You were back with Sarah, and with two children, I knew I'd never be able to leave Tony. Max, can we talk about this later, I'd really like to go and hold Reenie for, oh, about a year."

"Of course, Darling." He kissed her softly, and then opened the office door. "That is, if you can peel her from C.C.."

She looked out the office door into the living room. Her daughter was in C.C.'s lap, her head on her chest. "Max, she's sucking her thumb. She hasn't done that in a year!"

"She probably just needs her Mommy."

"Well, I know I need her!" She walked from the office across the living room. "Thanks for taking such good care of her, C.C.. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it." She reached down and picked up the child.

"Hi, Mommy!"

"Hello, my darling baby. Are you OK.?" The child nodded her head up and down, brown curls bobbing into her eyes. Max brushed the curls from her face and smiled.

"I think she's just fine. She's tough like her mommy."

"Right now, I don't feel so tough. I could actually use a few hours at the mall."

"So why don't you go? I'll be fine with the children for a few hours."

"Are you kiddin'? You actually think I'm leaving my baby today? You wanna go shopping with Mommy, Angel?" Irene nodded again, and Grace started jumping up and down. "Uh, oh, I guess I'm taking both girls. You feel like shopping C.C.?"

"You want me to go with you?"

"Sure, it'll be fun. We'll take Maggie, too, do some shopping, do lunch, let the men stay home and do man stuff."

"It's been ages since I've done anything like that. It DOES sound like fun." She looked at the girls.

"They'll be fine. I've had all three with me, and they're always perfect angels."

"Mom, can we go to the house so we can use the playroom and the man room?"

"Gee, Sweetie, with the storm, you probably won't even be able to get to the front door."

"Oh, well, maybe our first man stuff should be for the four of us to go over and shovel your front walk and stairs. You won't be able to get in tonight if we don't."

"Max, you don't have to do that. I have someone I can call to do it."

"Why call someone? We have a butler, and two able bodied young men...and I've been known to toss a shovel of snow from time to time." He smiled and rubbed her arm. "You girls go have fun."

"Wait, I can't shop. This is all I have to wear."

"Your laundry is done and on the bed in the guest room, Ma'am."

"Niles, you're a doll. Thanks! OH, Max, you'd better come up and get the keys and alarm code if you're going over to the house." She kissed her daughter. "C.C., can you watch her while I change?"

"Of course I can. Come here, Sweetie." She watched the couple go up the stairs and sat down to watch television with the children.

Fifteen minutes later, they came back down the stairs. Fran had changed back into her jeans, and was ready for some power shopping with the girls. "Now, Anthony knows how to work the intercom system. If the boys are on a different floor, they MUST have the two ways on so you can hear each other. You've got the alarm code and my key. You're sure you don't mind doing this?"

"Fran, we'll be fine. It'll do Anthony some good to be with the men for the afternoon."

"Max, please make sure that he..."

"Darling, trust me. We'll be just fine. If they have to play outside, they can do that in your back yard. Now give me your car keys, I'll put Grace's seat in the Rover, and get it warmed up for you."

She reached into her purse and handed the keys over, then went into the living room to collect the girls. "Everybody ready? Girls, get your coats and hats." The two women helped the girls put on their jackets and herded them outside to the Range Rover. Max was still sitting in the driver's seat running the heater.

"Here you go, ladies, all warmed up." He got out and helped Fran into the seat. "Drive carefully, Darling."

"Always."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"C.C., take care of my girls. Don't let Mommy do too much spoiling."

She laughed. "I thought that was what Aunt C. was going along for...to do some spoiling."

"Oh, now I AM in trouble."

"Don't worry, Honey, we don't have too much room for extra stuff in this car. Now, if we took the limo..." She grinned at him, running her finger under his chin. "Go have fun with the boys. Remind Anthony that you'll be telling me everything...so not to pull any fast ones on you." She closed the door and watched him head back up the steps, then put the Rover in gear and headed toward the mall.

"So, boys, why don't we have an early lunch and head over and shovel some snow. Niles, we'll take some lunch as soon as you're ready."

"How about some soup and sandwiches, Sir?"

"That will be perfect, Niles."

After lunch, they took the limo over to Fran's townhouse, and the four of them shoveled the walkway and the steps before going inside. They went downstairs to the game room, watched television, and shot pool. The boys were getting ready to go into the back yard and play when the doorbell rang. Anthony started for the door, but Max stopped him. "Let Niles get it, Son." They watched Niles go up the stairs and listened on the intercom.

"Is this the Bergman home?"

"Yes."

"Mrs. Anthony Bergman?"

"She's not at home, may I help you?"

"Well, we were cleaning out our gallery's back room, and found this box of photos that belonged to her late husband. I thought she might like to have them back."

Niles opened the outer door and took the box. "Thank you, I'll make sure she gets this."

Max and the boys climbed the stairs to the living room. "What was that, Niles?"

"Someone just dropped off a box of Mr. Bergman's photographs that were left in a gallery."

"Cool, can I see?" Anthony ran over and started digging in the box.

"Why don't you wait for your mother to go through them first? Niles, why don't you just leave them on the den table for her?" Niles placed the box on the table and the men went into the living room to watch the boys play outside. Max got a fire started to warm the room for when the boys came in. "Could you go into the kitchen and see if you can find some coffee or tea, Niles?" He poured himself a drink, sat on the sofa, and watched the boys.

Meanwhile, at the mall, the girls were heavy into shopping mode. "C.C., you're gonna spoil them! You know how many Barbies they already have?"

"Well, they probably don't have this one, it just came out. Come on, Fran. My brother doesn't have any kids; my sister doesn't have any kids, what other kids am I going to spoil?"

"Don't stop her, Fran; she's never spoiled us before." Maggie laughed as she thumbed through the books.

"Well, I still need some clothes, so how about C.C. buys the toys and books, and I get the clothes?"

"We get new clothes, too? Do we get to help pick them out?"

"Well, sure ya do, Honey."

"Cool! Usually Dad's shopper buys our clothes, and she has really bad taste."

"All right. How about we schlep this stuff to the Rover, then lunch, and then get some new clothes and shoes."

By the time the girls left the mall, the back of the Range Rover was full of their purchases. Fran made a stop at her house and dropped off things bought for her and the kids, then headed to Max's house. Everyone entered the house with armloads of packages. Max met her at the door and helped her bring things in.

"Did you leave anything at the store?"

"A few things, but the car was full."

"No, you had a bit of room left."

"She already dropped stuff off at her place." C.C. rolled her eyes as she put her packages down. "I never saw anyone shop like she does."

"Did you see the box on the den table?"

"No, I didn't pay any attention, just dropped the stuff in the den and left. Why?"

"A gallery dropped off some of Tony's photos that were left in their back room. Anthony wanted to go through them, but I told him to wait for you."

"Oh, I'll go through them tomorrow. I'm gonna be too tired to deal with them tonight."

"Why don't you go upstairs and lie down before dinner."

"I can't leave you with all the kids."

"Go lie down. You've got about an hour, we'll be just fine." He kissed her softly and turned her toward the stairs.

"All right, all right, I'm goin'. Ya know, Niles is gonna be upset that I messed up his guest room again."

"So go to my room."

She smiled seductively at him. "That sounds dangerous."

"If I can get C.C. to stay and watch the children, it definitely could be. Go upstairs; I'll try to get up after while." He watched her go up the stairs and turn the corner on her way to his room. He closed his eyes, remembering the times they spent together in his bed in London. Talking, cuddling, making plans. He opened his eyes and looked upstairs longingly. He'd love to go upstairs and make love to her right now, but their first time together needed to be special. That was tomorrow. He smiled and took a deep breath. Tomorrow he'd start making up for the time they'd spent apart.

His attention turned to the laughter of his children coming from the living room. They were sorting through all the presents that C.C. had lavished on them. "Maxwell, I don't know why I didn't do this years ago. We had so much fun with the girls today! I'm so glad I gave Fran a chance. She's really very sweet, I'm really happy for you both."

"Thank you, C.C. You're right, she is very sweet. I'm kicking myself for not making my feelings known sooner."

"Will you be staying for dinner, Ms. Babcock?"

She glanced over at Max, who nodded to her. "Yes, Niles, I will, thank you."

Niles disappeared into the kitchen. C.C. moved over next to Max and watched the children with their new toys. "So, when are you going to tell me the London story?"

"How much did Fran tell you?"

"Nothing, she didn't offer, and I didn't ask."

"We'll talk after the children go to bed, if you can stick around."

"Sure, I can stay, if you're ready to talk about it."

"I think it's time, now that Fran and I are back together."

"Back together?"

"Not in front of the children. Right now, I'd like to go up and check on Fran, can you keep an eye on them for me?"

"Sure, no problem." She watched him get up and head for the stairs. _BACK together? Could they have had an affair in London?_

Max slowly opened the door to his bedroom. Fran was curled up on the left side of the bed, fast asleep. He closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes, then lay down next to her, putting his arm protectively around her waist. She instinctively moved back against him and sighed his name in her sleep. He held a bit closer, and closed his eyes.

"Mr. Sheffield? Mr. Sheffield? Dinner is ready, Sir."

Max opened his eyes and saw the dark curls on the pillow next to him. It took him a moment to realize he'd fallen asleep with Fran. He carefully got up from the bed and opened his door. "Thank you, Niles, we'll be right down." He turned around to see the woman he loved smiling at him.

"Watching me sleep again?"

"Actually, that was my plan, but I ended up sleeping WITH you. That was Niles. Dinner's ready."

"Oy, how long did I sleep?"

"About an hour. I came up a few minutes after you, and you were sound asleep...on MY side of the bed."

"I LIKE the left side. You might as well not even argue about it, because you know I'm going to win."

"You usually do." He helped her out of bed. "Hungry?"

"Very. Is Niles watching the kids AND fixing dinner?"

"No, C.C.'s staying. She's going to stay until after the children are in bed. I plan to tell her about London. About us. I'm surprised you didn't say anything today. You two are getting pretty close."

"Yeah, we are, but we agreed to not say anything without discussing it first."

"Well, let's discuss it, then. Now that we're back together, I'd like to tell C.C., in case something comes out later, I'd like her to hear it from me."

"Good idea. How much are you going to tell her?"

"Everything. That I suspected Sarah of having an affair, that we fell in love, about the time we spent together."

"Wow. I still haven't told anyone. Well, my mother knows there was SOMEONE in London, and that he made me very happy, but she has no idea that it was you. I suppose when she starts in on me about how fast our relationship is progressing, I'll have to tell her."

"So, you don't mind my telling C.C.?" 

"No. You're right; it needs to come from us. If the press ever gets wind of any of it, oh, Max, I don't even wanna think about that."

"Let's worry about that when it happens. Come on, let's go eat. I'm sure the children are waiting for us."

After dinner, Fran packed up the kids and headed back to her house. She glanced at the box on the den table before heading upstairs. _I'll deal with that tomorrow. _She got the kids bathed and ready into bed, then clicked on the intercom and headed down to the Jacuzzi for a soak. She poured herself a glass of wine and pinned her hair up before slipping into the tub. She had just settled into the bubbling water when the phone rang. She smiled, knowing who it had to be. She was right. It was Maxwell, calling to say goodnight, and reminding her that his driver would be by to pick up Anthony for school in the morning. She finished her bath, toweled off, and then applied rich lotion to her body. The cold winter air had really dried out her skin. She pulled her thick robe around her, headed back upstairs to her room, and climbed into bed.

Back at Maxwell's, he was sitting in the office sipping brandy with C.C., giving her the details of his trip to London four years ago, and exactly what his past relationship with Fran consisted of.

"So do you really think Sarah was having an affair?"

"I don't know, C.C., I was in the process of getting proof when I found out that she was expecting Grace. Fran told me that there was no way she would have been having an affair, if she was carrying my child, so I dropped the investigation. Things were a bit strained when I got home, but I thought it was just my imagination. I was still in love with Fran, but also loved Sarah deeply."

"So, it was over before you came home?"

"Absolutely. We vowed to never speak of it again, and to work on our respective marriages. Sarah had Grace that September, and then we saw Fran and Tony that October for Brighton's fourth birthday. I could see the hurt in Fran's eyes as she held Gracie, and there was something odd about Tony that day. I recently found out that they had a huge fight when they got home. Fran was willing to make some concessions to make her marriage work; Tony was going to continue doing what he'd been doing."

"Well, she had another baby; things couldn't have been too bad."

"You'll have to talk to Fran about that."

"I still can't imagine the two of you being emotionally involved, without having sex."

"Fran was stronger than I was in that regard. She kept reminding me that I still belonged to Sarah. Then after the accident, we both felt so much guilt over our feelings for each other. I completely avoided her. When she'd come to pick up Brighton, I'd stay in my office. She was always there for the children after Sarah died. She'd take all three children when I was between nannies. Irene and Grace have become so close, like sisters...and the boys, those boys are practically joined at the hip."

"Well, at least you get a second chance. You're lucky, some people only find one great love...you found two."

He patted her arm. "Yes, you're right, I AM lucky."

"Are you going to marry her? That's a silly question, of course you are."

"Yes, I plan to ask her at the pageant. The children will be there, her parents. We'll be on stage singing a duet, and after the song, I plan to propose. I'll need to get Anthony's permission, first."

"Ha! THAT won't be hard to get." She laughed and downed her drink. "Well, I'd better get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'm not sure I'll be working at the theater tomorrow."

"I'm coming over to join Niles for dinner. I'm sure he'll need help with the children. And I promised Fran I'd give the man a chance."

"A chance?"

"Niles has invited to eat with him before, and I was pretty rough on him. Fran's convinced me that he's not such a bad guy, and I should at least give him a chance. You know, with all her money and fame, you'd think she'd be more of a snob." She laughed again. "But she's still the simple girl from Flushing, isn't she?"

"She certainly is. That's one of the things I love about her. Good night, C.C.. Thanks."

"Any time, Maxwell." He walked her to the door and watched her drive away before locking the door and heading up to his room. He couldn't wait until tomorrow. He filled his Jacuzzi and took a long soak before climbing into bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Five

The next morning, Max called Fran right after the children left for school, to let her know the limo was on the way. They agreed that Anthony would stay at his house after school, since the children were going to spend the night there anyway. Fran packed the children's clothes and sent them with Max's driver. One less thing she'd have to do before they went out tonight. C.C. had offered to pick up Irene on her way to Max's from the theater, so everything was set. She spent the morning going through the house, cleaning up. When she got to the kitchen, she opened the dishwasher. _That's funny; I could have SWORN I hadn't emptied this. _Niles. It had to have been him. She opened a few cupboards and noticed a couple of things out of place. What a sweet man. She finished her housework, and then played with Irene until lunchtime. After she was sure the child was upstairs asleep, she built a fire in the living room and brought in the box of photos. As she thumbed through the box, some shots she recognized, some she didn't. She finally turned her attention to the large sealed envelope. She pulled it out and turned it over to read the front, and her blood ran cold. SARAH AND GRACE. _No, no way. This isn't possible. _She put the envelope down and reached for the phone.

"Sheffield residence."

"Hi, Niles, is Max busy?"

"I'm sure he's not too busy for you. I'll get him for you." He carried the phone into the office.

"Sir, Miss Fine is on the phone, she sounded upset about something."

"Thank you, Niles." He took the phone from his butler. "Fran, Darling, is everything all right? Is Irene all right?"

She smiled at how he immediately worried about her daughter. "Reenie's fine. Um, can you come over for a few minutes? I found something in Tony's box of pictures that I think we need to look at together."

"Of course, Sweetheart, I'll be right over." He hung up the phone and went in search of his butler. "Niles, can you keep a listen for Grace for a while, I've got to go over to Fran's."

"Is everything all right, Sir?"

"I'm not sure, Niles. She found something in that box of photos that upset her."

Niles had a good idea what that was. He'd seen the envelope when Anthony was rummaging around in the box. That had to be it. He wondered exactly what WAS in that envelope. Max hopped into his sports car and sped off. He didn't like the concern in Fran's voice. Five minutes later, he pulled up in front of her townhouse and bounded up the stairs. She didn't wait for him to ring the bell, opening the door as he reached the top stair.

"Hi, thanks for coming so quickly. I hope I didn't pull you away from anything important."

"Nothing is as important as you, what's wrong?"

"Hopefully nothing." She put her arms around him and kissed him softly before closing the door and leading him to the living room. "Would you like some coffee, tea...a brandy?"

"A brandy? Is it that bad?"

"I don't know...it could be nothing...it could be...oh, I don't know, I've just got a sick feeling." She handed him the sealed envelope.

"Sarah and Grace? You didn't open it?"

"No, I'm hoping it's just a coincidence and that you'll just laugh at me and tell me that I have a very active imagination."

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" He slowly opened the envelope and poured the contents out on the table.

"Oh, God." Laid out before them were pictures of Sarah. Of Tony and Sarah...of a pregnant Sarah, with Tony's hands protectively on her abdomen. Max picked up several and turned them over. "Princess Grace?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." She put her hand over her mouth and took a deep breath. Then her eye caught another photo. It was of Grace as a newborn in Tony's arms. She turned it over. GRACE MEREDETH BERGMAN. "I AM gonna be sick." She dropped the photo and ran for the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and emerged from the bathroom several minutes later, to find Max sitting on the floor in tears, still looking over the pictures.

"I can't believe this. Sarah and TONY? Did you have any idea?"

"If I had, don't you think I would've told you? I was the one that said 'oh, she's having your baby, Max; of course she can't be having an affair'. So the whole time we were in London, fighting our feelings, abstaining, they...they..."

"Weren't."

"Oh, Max, I'm so sorry. I knew Tony was low, just not THAT low. This can't be true, it just can't."

"Fran, look at the pictures. He called her Princess Grace. She named our daughter Grace."

"Meredith is Tony's mother's name. Look at this...this is MY old bed! He took these pictures in our bedroom. And these...these later ones, and the ones with the baby...these are at his parent's house. They KNEW? DAMN him! If I could go back in time, I'd kill him myself!"

"They robbed us of four years. She must have known I'd leave her, so she passed off Tony's child as mine. She told me the baby was late, but she must have gotten pregnant shortly after I left for London. This explains Tony's behavior at Brighton's birthday party, watching you and me with Grace. I'd thought he'd heard my comment about how wonderful you looked carrying my child."

She smiled at the memory. "No, he never heard that. Well, if he did, he never mentioned it. He was mad that I spent so much time holding the baby, after telling him I didn't want another one. I couldn't tell him the real reason...that I was trying not to hate that sweet baby, since she was the reason I was so miserable."

"Fran, I'm so sorry. I should have gone ahead with the investigation. Then we would have known, we could have gone ahead with our plans...Irene would have been OUR child."

"Max, we still don't know if this is true or not. Maybe it was wishful thinking on Tony's part, maybe they weren't sure. Grace is still your daughter, you've raised her. Is a blood test going to change the way you feel about her?"

"No, it isn't but I need to know for sure, Fran. If she IS his child, you realize that would make you her mother, don't you?"

"I hadn't even considered that. The girls would be sisters."

"That explains why they look so much alike." Max looked over at Fran. The tears had started falling in earnest now. He reached over and pulled her into his arms. "We'll get this figured out. I'm just so angry that you were so hurt, and for nothing. I could have saved you so much pain if I'd only known."

"What about YOU? This has to be killing you. I know, I'll call Meredith. She's got to know something; Tony had them both at her house."

She reached for the phone and dialed the number. When Meredith answered, Fran fought back her tears. "Hi, Meredith, it's Fran. Not so good, right now. Tell me what you know about Grace." Fran was met by silence on the other end of the line. Finally, Meredith answered quietly.

"How did you find out?"

Fran closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. "So, it's true? And you've known all along? How could you DO this to me, you're supposed to be MY family, too!"

"Fran, listen to me, please. Sarah and Tony didn't want this to ever come out."

"Well, it's out now."

"Sweetie, Sarah was worried about her husband, what this would do to him."

She looked over at Max before continuing. "Well, she wasn't so bloody worried about Maxwell while she was sleeping with Tony, now, was she? Now, both of them are gone, leaving Max and me to deal with their lies. What do we tell Gracie? What do we tell the other children? You know, she has two brothers and two sisters to consider, too...did they think of THEM?"

"Fran, Honey, calm down." Max rubbed her back gently.

"I CAN'T calm down, Max!"

"He's there?"

"Yes, he's here. I called him when I found the envelope of pictures with their names on it. Do you have proof that Grace is Tony's child? Or were they just assuming?"

"We have the original birth certificate, Dear. The original was filed, then a corrected one made, showing Maxwell as her father, but that one was never filed, it was only for show."

She looked over at Max. "They've got the original birth certificate, Max."

"That doesn't prove a blasted thing."

"We've also got the medical report, where the blood tests were taken, showing that she couldn't possibly be Maxwell's child. I'm sorry, Frannie, but it's true."

"My, God, Meredith, do you know what they DID? What YOU and Anthony did? Max went back to her because of that baby. Without Max to help me fight Tony for custody, I went back to Tony."

"Well, that worked out, you had another baby, you were happy that last year."

"Happy? When? I deserve an academy award for my acting that last year. I had to put on a happy face for my son, for you, for Max. I couldn't let on how miserable I was. And for what? A lie." She dropped the phone and collapsed on the sofa in tears. Max moved over next to her and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Maxwell Sheffield here. She'll have to call you back; she's a bit distraught right now."

"I'm sorry; we were only following their wishes."

"To hell with their wishes. Fran and I would have been married for over three years now, if not for their wishes."

"Married?"

"I hurt the woman I love deeply because of a lie. You'll have to excuse me; I need to tend to Fran now. She'll call you in the next day or so." He slammed the phone down and gathered Fran into his arms. "I love you, My Darling. I'm so sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong. You thought she was carrying your child, you went back to her, that was the right thing to do."

"If I had only known."

"Tony was good at hiding things, I'm sure he convinced her that she could pull this off." She stopped as she heard her daughter's soft voice over the intercom. "Ree's awake."

"I'll go up and get her. Go wash your face, get a drink of water, and try to relax. We're still going out tonight, after this day, we need some time alone together."

"You're sure you still want to go out?"

"I'm sure I want to spend all the time alone with you I possibly can. Now more than ever." He kissed her, and then headed up the stairs to get the baby. Fran got up and headed toward the bathroom, then heard her daughter on the intercom.

"Hi, Daddy! Where Mommy?"

"Hi, Sweetheart, Mommy's downstairs." Max sat on the bed and lifted the child into his lap. "I love you, Irene." He hugged the child tightly. She giggled, and then looked at the tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, y' O.K.?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, Daddy's O.K."

"Y'sure?" Max laughed. How many times had she fallen down and they'd asked her if she was all right, then asked, 'are you sure'? He hugged her again.

"Yes, Ree, I'm sure."

Fran smiled and went in to wash her face. Her eyes were red and puffy. _Damn you, Tony Bergman! _She came out of the bathroom as Max was carrying her daughter into the living room.

"Hi, Mommy. Daddy cry."

Tears returned to Fran's eyes as she looked at the man she loved holding her child so lovingly. She reached to take the child into her arms, but was surprised when the toddler put her hands on her mother's cheeks. "Why cry, Mommy?"

Fran looked up at the ceiling. She hated her children to see her like this. She was just glad that Anthony wasn't home. "Mommy's just a little sad. But now that YOU are up, I can be happy again." Irene giggled and took one hand from her mother's face and put it on Max's.

"Daddy kiss Mommy."

"That would be my pleasure, Ree!" He leaned forward with the help of the baby's guiding hand and kissed Fran gently.

"Mommy happy now?"

Fran smiled. "Yes, Precious, Mommy is happy now."

"Why don't I take her home with me, that way you can concentrate on getting ready?"

"You want to take her?"

"If you'd rather I didn't we can drop her off before we go out, but I thought she might like to play with her sister, and you look like you could use some tea and a hot bath."

"You're right, I could. I sent her things with the driver this morning, so the packing is done. Honey, do you want to go with Daddy and play with Gracie?"

She nodded her head up and down vigorously. "Want Racy."

"Well, I guess that's settled, then. Do you want to run your bath, or make your tea?"

"I'll make the tea. I need to call C.C. to let her know she doesn't have to come by and pick her up."

"C.C. was coming over?"

She nodded. "On her way from the theater. Maybe it's a good idea she's not. I don't want to slip and say something."

"I suppose we'll have to let C.C. know, and I'm sure Niles will find out soon. What are we going to do about Tony's parents?"

"What about them?"

"I'm sure they're going to want to see her. The last time they saw her was at the memorial service."

"And you're asking ME? Max, she's your daughter."

"She's OUR daughter."

"Well, I don't think it's a good idea for the older three to know yet. This is something they really don't need to know about their parents. So, if Meredith and Anthony want to see Grace, they need to treat all five children as their grandchildren. I'll tell my mother the same thing. That way, there's no yours, mine, theirs..."

"Just ours. That actually makes sense. If we can get Sarah's parents and my parents to agree to this plan, the children would have four grandparents. I wonder if Sarah's parents have any idea."

"An affair isn't exactly something you tell your parents. I never even told my parents about US. They knew I was involved with someone, Ma knows me well enough to have figured that out, but she has no idea that it was you."

"I'll call them when I get to the house, after I get the girls settled. I'll get Niles to keep an eye on them for a bit. That reminds me, we have four nanny candidates to interview tomorrow afternoon."

"Does Judy know yet?"

"She hasn't been back. Niles has instructions to keep her away from the children if she does show up."

"Hopefully we'll find a good one this time."

"I think this last one was my fault, I was running out of patience, and let her talk her way into the job."

"Well, this time, let's make sure we get one that isn't out to snag herself a handsome producer." She smiled and pinched his arm playfully.

"There's that smile." He looked at his watch. "I'd better get back before the children get home from school. Come on, Ree; let's go make Mommy a bath."

"I can do that."

"No, you go call C.C. and make your tea. I'll pour your bath, and get Irene ready to go."

Max went upstairs and ran a bath for Fran, then got the toddler into her coat and boots. "Ready to go, Ree?"

"Go see Racy." He carried her downstairs, and met Fran coming up.

"You're ready to go? Be good for Daddy. Max, this feels so strange."

"You're all right with this, aren't you?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine with you taking her. It just feels, oh, I don't know, like we're divorced sharing custody or something." She laughed.

"Well, we have been sharing custody, in a way. You've had my children probably more than I have over the last two years."

"Yeah, but now it feels, different."

"In a good way, I hope."

"In a very good way. Give me a kiss, Baby. Be a good girl."

"K, Mommy. Love you."

"I love you, more, Angel. I love you, too." She kissed both of them and walked them to the door. "You've got the sports car?" She took a deep breath. "Any chance you'd leave that here and take the Rover?"

"You're actually going to let me drive your precious baby?"

"If you're going to take THIS precious baby, I'd really rather you take the Rover."

"No problem, I'll drive the car home later." She went for her purse and handed him the keys.

"Thanks, Sweetie."

He pulled out his keys and took off the key to his car. "In case you need to go somewhere."

"I've got the Mercedes, Max, remember?"

"You're going to have to show me that car one of these days." He put the key back in his pocket.

"If you're a good boy." She kissed him again. "I'll see you in a few hours."

"I'll be here at six. Enjoy your bath." She stood in the door and watched him strap the toddler into her car seat and drive off, then headed upstairs to enjoy a long bath.

At five o'clock, two dozen Sterling roses were delivered. Fran put them in a vase, and placed it on the in the den, so they could be seen from the front door. So he wanted romance, did he? She went upstairs to her room and placed candles all around the room. She also put some in the living room, and brought in several logs for a fire. As a final touch, she visited her wine cellar and brought up two bottles of vintage Bordeaux, remembering that had always been his favorite. She looked at the clock. Five thirty, time to put on her dress. She went upstairs and got dressed, and pulled on her shoes. She made some last minute adjustments to her curls, and headed back downstairs. It was five minutes until six, and Maxwell's limo had just pulled up.

Thirty minutes later, they pulled up in front of Rockefeller Plaza. They took the elevator up to the 65th floor to the Rainbow Room. Fran was impressed at how he remembered everything about her, from her weakness for champagne and caviar, to her penchant for lobster. He ordered for her as if he were reading her mind. When the band started, he led her to the dance floor, and it was as if the world stood still for them. The more he held her, moving their bodies together, the more she wanted him. After about an hour of dancing, she was ready to go. She nuzzled his neck, and kissed it softly. He held her a bit closer, and she decided to give him a stronger hint. She began nibbling his neck softly...this got his attention.

"Ready to go?"

"Mmmm-hmmm."

He led her to the table and motioned for the waiter to bring the check. He paid the bill and summoned his driver before retrieving their coats. They sat in the limo, wrapped in each other's arms all the way back to Fran's townhouse. Max knew if he touched her at this point, they'd never make it home.

Once at the townhouse, Max took the keys from Fran and helped her from the limo. He released the driver, letting him know that he had his car here and would get home on his own. Max opened the door, and Fran stepped in and shut off the alarm. She motioned to the flowers on the table. "Thanks again for the roses. They're beautiful. I can't remember the last time I got roses. Wait, yes I can. July 18, 1988. You sent them when Ree was born."

"No roses for three years? We'll have to do something about that, won't we?"

She smiled and led him into the living room. "If you start a fire, I'll open the wine." She showed him the bottle. "I brought it up from the cellar. I'd been saving it for a special occasion." _Oh, shut UP, Fran, you're gonna scare him away!_

He got the fire going and joined her on the sofa, after turning off the lights. She handed him a glass of wine, and he took a taste. "This is one of my favorites."

"I remember." She sat her glass down on the table. If he didn't kiss her soon, she thought she'd die. She didn't have to wait long. He put his glass next to hers and took her into his arms.

"I love you." He didn't give a chance to respond. He brought his lips roughly to hers; kissing her with all the emotions he'd been feeling all day. The one thing in his life he could always count on was right here, in his arms.

She finally pulled away slightly, breathless. "Max, I love you so much. Make love to me?"

That was all he needed to hear. He pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and laid it on the floor in front of the fire. Then he reached for her hands and helped her up, pulling her close to him. Reaching behind her, he found her zipper and let her dress fall in a puddle on the carpet. He stepped back to admire her beauty. "My God, Fran, you are even more beautiful than I remember."

Even in the light from the fireplace, he could see her blush as she reached up to untie his tie and work on his buttons with her trembling fingers. He took her hands and kissed them several times. "We don't have to do this."

"Oh, yes we do. I need you, Maxwell." Her hands more steady now, she continued to relieve him of his shirt. She tossed it onto the sofa, and then kissed him softly as she began to find his belt, then his zipper. Soon, his pants were on the floor with her dress. She giggled softly. "Don't forget your shoes this time."

"Am I ever going to live that down?"

"I don't think so, Sweetie."

He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the blanket in front of the fire. They finished undressing each other, then spent time caressing and exploring each other's bodies. They made love slowly and tenderly. Fran marveled at how he took time to make sure she was satisfied. Her husband had only been interested in what made HIM feel good. Max's lovemaking was all about her. Afterwards, he held her close, rubbing her back, kissing her gently.

"Are you warm enough?"

"We could go upstairs. I'm sure my bed is much more comfortable than my rug."

He nibbled her neck. "I hadn't noticed." He stood up and helped her up, wrapping her with the blanket. Then he lifted her into his arms.

"You're going to carry me up two flights of stairs?"

"Right now, I could carry you up ten flights." He whisked her up the first flight, the slowed down as he headed up the second flight. "O.K., maybe two's my limit." He smiled and kissed her softly as he laid her on the bed. She got up and began lighting the candles, then pulled back her fur comforter. They climbed into bed and held each other closely. They made love several more times before finally falling into an exhausted sleep.

The next morning, Max awoke first. It took him a moment to remember that he wasn't at home. He looked in the bed next to him…he loved watching her sleep. All the cares and hurt she carried seemed to vanish when she was sleeping. He reached over and ran his fingers down her side. She moved slightly. He repeated this action several more times, and then finally got the desired results. She began to stretch, slowly at first, from one side to another. He'd always joked that she looked like a cat waking up from a long nap. When she had finished stretching, she opened her eyes slowly and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Sweetie, you hungry?"

"Yes." He was hungry all right, but breakfast was not what he had on his mind. They made love two more times before finally moving to the shower.

Fran pulled on her terrycloth robe and watched the man she loved pull the large bath towel around his waist. "I don't suppose you have extra clothes down in the car, do you?"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I DO have a gym bag in the trunk."

"Hmmm, I guess I'll have to be the one to go get it. You can't very well go outside like that." She giggled as he pulled her to him for a kiss. "I'll be right back. I'll go put a pot of coffee on, and get your gym bag."

"Like that?"

"Wha? I've been outside in my bathrobe before, but usually it's just to get the paper. Your keys are in your pants, right?"

"Hopefully." He watched her bounce down the stairs. Soon, the smell of coffee made its way up the stairs, and then he heard the front door close.

"It is SO cold outside!" She tossed his bag on the foot of the bed and hopped under the covers. He tossed the towel on the sofa and climbed in next to her, taking her in his arms.

"Better?"

"Yeah, but we're never gonna get breakfast this way." She laid her head on his chest.

"Something's wrong."

"Do you realize this is the longest I've been away from my son since I got back from London? And I've NEVER been away from Reenie overnight."

"You miss them."

"Yeah." She tightened her arms around him as the tears welled up in her eyes. "Max, what are we gonna do about Gracie?"

"That's right, you haven't seen her since we found out. I'm not sure, I suppose we should call our lawyers and see what needs to be done. You know what I did when I got home yesterday? I went to her room, and just sat and held her tight. Poor thing, all she wanted to do was go play with her sister, and I couldn't let her go. I simply can NOT believe Sarah would do something so underhanded."

"Maybe we should take Grace and Irene to the doctor and have them tested, to verify the results for ourselves."

"Why Irene?"

Well, all testing you and Grace will prove whether you're her biological father. Testing Irene will prove whether the girls are related. I'm sorry, Max, but I can't help thinking, what if there was someone besides Tony. I mean, she lied to you..."

"I hate putting the girls through that."

"Maybe all they'll have to do is swab their mouths. I don't really want to put either one of them through this, either, but we need to know for sure."

"Then what?"

"We need to make sure no one can take her away from you. She's YOUR daughter. YOU raised her."

"Fran, Darling, she's as much yours as mine if she's, in fact, Tony's child. You forget you also helped raise her. What do you say we eat a nosh, and go see our girls? We can play with them a bit before lunch, and then read to them before their naps. Then it should be time to start interviewing nannies."

"That sounds good. The coffee should be ready. I can make some eggs and toast."

"What, no bagels?"

"I might have some in the freezer, if you really want some."

"Toast is fine. Are you going to be warm enough, or do I need to build a fire?"

"I'll be fine as soon as I get some clothes on." She kissed him softly and climbed out of bed. She went to the closet and pulled out a pair of black jeans and a tan sweater. "Will this be O.K., or do I need to dress up a bit for the interviews?"

"I think that will be just fine." He pulled on his sweats and long sleeved t-shirt. "I'll have to change when we get home." He stopped short and looked over at her. Home. They had two homes, and that would definitely have to change. He couldn't wait until the pageant, he wanted her to know how he felt NOW...but he'd wait. He wanted to make some wonderful memories for her, first.

She sat on the sofa and pulled on tan socks and black boots. "I'm going to call Niles and check on the girls, do you want to talk to any of them?"

"Sweetheart, we'll see them in just a few minutes, if Niles needs anything, he knows where we are."

She sighed deeply. "I know. I'll be downstairs in the kitchen." She kissed him and bounced down the stairs. She looked the refrigerator, and found some fresh fruit that she cut into small bites and placed in a bowl then broke several eggs into a bowl and began to whip them. _Damn, he likes his eggs boiled. _He slipped quietly into the kitchen and put his arms around her waist. He looked over at the bowl of fruit.

"Everything looks wonderful."

"I scrambled your eggs before I remembered you liked them boiled. I'll get more and boil you a couple."

"No, this is just fine. Coffee?"

"Mmm, yes, please."

He reached above the pot and pulled out two large mugs. "Niles and I explored the kitchen when we had the boys here the other day. I hope you don't mind."

"Mind? I came home and my dishwasher was miraculously emptied. I loved it!"

"You know, I can have Niles come over and clean, if you like."

"Oh, he'd love that. If I didn't have a house to clean, what would I do all day?" She laughed. "Until I had this pageant to plan, all I did all day was play with kids, clean house, cook, and read."

"I'll have to put you to work, then."

She threw back her head and laughed. "Sweetie, you couldn't afford me."

"How much do you make?"

"Take what you clear in a good year."

"Yes?"

"Triple it."

"That much?"

She grinned broadly. "I make that in a slow week."

"You're not serious."

"Think about it. How many seventeen year olds can pay cash for a house like this?"

"So, do you plan to work this summer?"

"No, I'm actually thinking of retiring. Between my money, and what Tony left me, not to mention the Jeep settlement, I can just kick back and enjoy my kids. I've already put money in trust for the kids."

"Retired by 28, not a bad life. Maybe I should take up modeling. How much do you think I'd get paid for a billboard of me in MY underwear?"

"I'm not sure I LIKE the idea of other women seeing you in your underwear."

"Now you know how I felt in London. There you were, up there for the whole country to see. Do you know just how much I hated that?"

"You told me. Every single day. I don't do underwear modeling anymore. I'd hate for Anthony's friends to see me like that. And now I have to think of Brighton and Maggie, too." She scooped the eggs onto two plates and carried them into the dining room, then returned to the kitchen for the toast and fruit. Max carried the coffee cups and placed them on the table at their seats. They ate quickly, discussing the questions they planned to ask the nanny applicants, and how they would handle firing the old nanny. When they finished eating, they cleared the table, rinsed the dishes and loaded the dishwasher. Fran turned it on before heading to the closet for her hat, coat and gloves.

"Fran, why don't you pack some clothes and bring them to the house? That way, if you ever spend the night, you have your own clothes to change into."

"I thought you said I looked sexy in your clothes."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her softly. "You DO. But it still might be a good idea to leave some clothes at the house."

"All right, you win." She climbed the stairs and stopped in the living room to pick up his tuxedo and her dress, which were still on the floor, then carried them upstairs and tossed them on her bed. She grabbed a suitcase from the hall closet and began tossing in various items of clothing, then folded his tuxedo carefully and placed it in his gym bag. Max appeared at her bedroom door, watching her every move.

"Almost ready?"

"Yeah, I think so. I put your tux in your gym bag, or do you want me to take it to the cleaners with my dress?"

"Bring your dry cleaning with you; Niles will take care of it for us."

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

"It's what I pay him for, Darling. Don't worry, he adores you, he won't mind taking yours along with mine."

She folded her dress and placed it in the bag with Max's tuxedo. "Gee, all I need is an extra toothbrush, and it'll look like I'm moving in!"

"Actually, I was going to suggest that next time you're at Elizabeth Arden, picking up some duplicate items to leave in your bathroom at my place. That way you won't have to, oh, what's the word...schlep...all your things back and forth?"

"Max, do you think it's a good idea for the kids to see us practically living together?"

"It's fine, as long as you actually sleep in the guest room, not that I want you that far away from me. I think it will be good for the children to start seeing us as a family, don't you? When the truth comes out about Grace, and you know it's bound to sooner or later, they're going to need to see that nothing's changed. All packed?" She nodded, and he picked up her suitcase and his gym bag and headed down the stairs.

"I'll be right there; I just want to make the bed."

"Fine, I'll just take these to the car."

Fran finished making the bed and looked around her room. He sounded like he was intent on her moving to his place. She was definitely going to miss this room. She headed downstairs and pulled on her hat and gloves before Max helped her put on her coat. They pulled up in front of Max's house 10 minutes later.

"Where's the Rover?"

"Don't worry; I put it in the garage. Since this car was at your place, I pulled your car into its parking space."

"You're gonna spoil my baby. I only garage the Mercedes." They grabbed the suitcases and slipped quietly into the house. C.C. was sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace making a Lego city with the girls. They placed the bags at the foot of the stairs and took off their outer garments, placing them in the closet, and then walked into the living room. Grace looked up first and smiled.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" She got up and ran to Fran, leaping into her arms. She was followed closely by little Irene, who slammed her body into Max's legs.

"Miss you!"

"Oh, Honey, we missed you, too!"

Fran hugged Grace closely, walked over to the sofa, and sat down with her in her lap. She rocked her gently, tears threatening to fall. Max picked up Irene and joined them on the sofa. C.C. watched this intently. Something was up.

"What happened?"

"Later, C.C.." Max's gaze shifted from his business partner to his children. He reached out and stroked Grace's hair. He watched Fran shift the child in her lap, and look deep into her eyes. She looked over at him, blinking back the tears.

"I know these eyes, Maxwell."

He looked closely at Irene's face. "I know." He moved Irene onto the sofa next to Fran. "Sit with Mommy Sweetheart, Daddy needs to make a phone call." Fran looked over at him. "I'm calling Chandler. I'll fix this, Darling, I promise." He kissed her cheek, and then kissed each child before entering his office and closing the door behind him.

C.C. watched her new friend. "This is something bad, isn't it? Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, Ceece, it's bad. Right now, there's not a lot anyone can do to help. Once the girls take their naps, we can talk." C.C. nodded and started picking up the blocks on the floor. "So, on a hopefully happier note, how was your dinner with Niles last night?"

She grinned. "You know, I always saw him as just a servant. Did you know that he has a college degree? He could be a lawyer, but he stayed with Maxwell out of loyalty and friendship." Fran nodded. "You KNEW that? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah, Maxwell told me when we were in London, when he drove me around, showing me places he'd lived, gone to school. He told me that they were both at Eton. Maxwell's father paid for Niles' education so he could attend with Maxwell. Did he tell you about the musicals he was in?"

"No! Niles SINGS?"

"Yeah, I've recruited him for the boys' pageant. Hey, if I've gotta sing, everybody's gotta sing. What about you?"

"Oh, no, you're not dragging me into that thing."

"Gracie, does Aunt C.C. sing?"

"Uh, huh. She sings pretty."

"O.K., C.C. if Max and I are doing this, and Niles is doing this, you gotta do it, too."

"I most certainly do NOT!"

"What are ya afraid of? Think of the publicity for Sheffield Babcock! You could do a number from one of your shows."

"What are you singing?"

"The boys have Max and me singing a duet. The song is called 'Just to Hear You Say That You Love Me'. Is that a set up or WHAT? They want each of us to do a solo, too, but I'm not sure how that's gonna work. Val's gonna do a number...hey, you know, we could all do one together, one of those girl group numbers."

"You know, that's not a bad idea at all." They looked up as Max came out of his office. He reached down and picked Grace up from Fran's lap.

"Chandler wants you to call your lawyer, too. After you get done, we can compare notes."

"O.K., I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Where goin', Mommy?"

"I'm going into Daddy's office to make a phone call. You stay here and play, Sweetie." She kissed the toddler on the head, then kissed her older daughter and squeezed Max's hand. "Wish me luck."

C.C. watched the pained look on her partner's face as he held his daughter. _They're calling their lawyers? Oh, this can't be good._


	6. Chapter 6

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Six

Fran spent nearly 30 minutes on the phone with her attorney. When she emerged from the office, the color was drained from her face. "What is it, Sweetheart?" She shook her head and motioned toward the girls.

"Is it time for their lunch?" As if on cue, Niles appeared in the living room.

"Yes, Ma'am. Lunch is ready."

"Thanks, Niles. Girls, go with Aunt C.C., Mommy needs to talk to Daddy for one second, we'll be right there."

They watched the girls take her hands and head out of the room. "Let's go into the office, Max, I've got a fax coming in." They went into the office and closed the door behind them. The paper was just printing out as they approached the machine. "God, I never knew what he meant by this."

"What is this? It looks like a will."

"It's Tony's will." She pulled the page from the machine and handed it to Max. "Here, read the part that's circled. Keep in mind that I still had legal separation papers filed."

He looked over the page. "Full legal custody of all my issue, whether known or unknown, and control over the trust accounts for each of them." He handed it back to her. "So what does this mean?"

He was not going to like this one bit. "It means that, as Grace's legal father, he gave his custody of her to me upon his death. With Sarah dead..." She took a deep breath. "Grace is legally my child. The lawyer said that with no custody agreement in place between Sarah and Tony, this is the only legal document granting custody."

"So she's your daughter." Max's legs refused to support him. He dropped onto the sofa.

"No, Max, she's still YOUR daughter. I have a messenger on the way over with some papers for me to sign. I've already started the paperwork to change her name to Sheffield. I guess our lawyers need to get together and work out the details in changing the legal custody next."

"You're changing her name?"

"Max, she's been raised as a Sheffield. Once she starts school, and her birth certificate is needed, we want THAT to be the name she uses, right?"

"Of course, I'm sorry; I'm still a little stunned. So, what do we have to do?"

"I have to start adoption proceedings, to make you her father legally. We'll get Chandler to call my lawyer, and get that started."

"Let's hold off on that a little while. If we continue the way we're going, I'll want to adopt Irene and Anthony as well; we can do it all at once."

"If you're sure. But I want to at least do the name change."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

She climbed onto his lap. "Not recently, wanna show me?" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"I want to do more than that...just as soon as the girls are sleeping."

"Mr. Sheffield, you are a naughty boy."

"So send me to my room after lunch."

"Lunch! The girls are waiting for us!" She hopped off his lap and straightened her hair.

"You look beautiful, Darling." He took her by the hand and led her to the dining room, where the girls were almost done eating.

"I tried to get them to wait for you."

"It's all right, C.C., we had some legal matters to attend to."

"Legal matters? I know...later."

Max looked over at Fran, who was pushing food around her plate. "Not hungry, Sweetheart?"

"No, not really. I think I'll get these two upstairs for their naps."

"You really should try to eat something; you didn't eat much at breakfast."

"Here, Mommy!" Irene had a bite of roast on her fork and was heading for Fran's mouth. Fran opened her mouth and let the child feed her. "Good girl!" Fran couldn't help but smile.

"OK, Sweetie, I'll eat a few bites." She picked up a forkful of peas and stuffed them into her mouth. "Mmm." The girls sat and watched her as she ate about half of what was on her plate. "Is this enough, girls?"

"Yeah, Mommy. Wanna read." Reenie climbed out of her chair and grabbed her mother's hand. "C'MON, Mommy!" Fran wiped her mouth with her napkin and placed it on the table.

"I guess I'm going to go read." She ran her hand across Max's back as she left the dining room.

"I'll be right up, Fran." He watched her lead the girls from the room.

"O.K., Maxwell, they're gone. You have been completely distracted since yesterday afternoon. Now today, Fran's a basket case, you're on the phone with lawyers…What's going on?"

"Yesterday, Fran went through a box of her late husband's photographs, and found a sealed envelope with Sarah's and Grace's name on it. She called me to come over and open the envelope with her. From what we saw, it was obvious there was much more to Sarah and Tony's relationship than just friendship."

"Oh, Maxwell..."

"There's more. All Grace's pictures had the name Grace Bergman on them. Sarah's had the name "Princess Grace", so Fran called Tony's mother who confirmed our worst fears. Grace is not my biological child."

"I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, Maxwell. Wait, she's Fran's husband's child?"

"His mother says she has the original birth certificate and the results of the blood tests as proof, but Fran wants to test the girls to be sure. Tony's will stated that Fran was granted custody of all his children, known or unknown. She didn't know what that meant at the time, but her lawyer informs us that FRAN is Grace's legal guardian, based on Tony's will."

"So what does that mean? You're not going to just hand her over are you?"

"Oh, no, Fran doesn't want anything to change for Grace. She had her lawyer draw up name change documents, changing Grace's legal name from Bergman to Sheffield, and we have to go to the lawyer's office to draw up a joint custody agreement. I'm holding off on the adoption, because I want to adopt all of Fran's children at once. I just don't want to bring that up until after I've proposed."

"My God, you have to adopt your own child? How could Sarah have DONE this to you?"

"I'm more upset about what it cost Fran. If I had known about the affair, I would have divorced Sarah immediately. Fran would have gone through with her divorce; she never would have been subjected to Tony's abusive behavior. Her next child would have been MY child."

"I feel like this is partly my fault. She was my friend; I knew she was spending a lot of time with him when you were in London. I just thought it was two friends keeping each other company. She never said a word to me."

"I just wonder how long this thing went on BEFORE I left for London. Fran knew Tony was cheating; this was why she went away. You know, looking back, I should have known something was wrong. I didn't find out about Sarah's pregnancy until she started to show, and Niles told me. She said she didn't want me to worry about her, since I was busy with my show in London. When she found out she was expecting Maggie and Brighton, she told me right away."

"Yeah, I remember. What can I do?"

"Nothing right now, well, you can continue to be supportive of Fran. This has really thrown her. She's convinced that keeping Grace's paternity a secret was Tony's doing. She also knows that if Tony had survived that day, and only Sarah had died, he would have come for his daughter immediately. She's angry at his parents as well; they've kept this secret for him all this time."

"Would it have made any difference if you'd known?"

"I would have made a LOT of difference, C.C.. I've been avoiding Fran for two years, out of guilt over our relationship. I felt so guilty that I was involved with her while Sarah was carrying my child, that I lost 6 months with her before her death. Then when I saw Fran pregnant, I felt betrayed, which made me feel even worse about our relationship." He looked up as Fran came back into the dining room. "I'm sorry, Darling, are the girls sleeping already?"

"Yeah, they were exhausted." She looked over at C.C.. "You really wore them out this morning. Thanks so much for taking care of them."

"Any time, Fran, they're really sweet girls. Max told me a lot of what's been going on, I'm so sorry. If I can do anything for you, please let me know."

"Thanks, C.C.. I really appreciate that. One thing you don't know, is about Irene. Maxwell is the only one that knows what happened."

"Fran, you don't have to do this."

"I know, Max, but it's time people see what a total schmuck I was married to. I legally separated from him in December of 1986, then packed up my son and went to London. Tony showed up and took Anthony home. I knew right then I was going to have a fight on my hands. Max showed up in January, well, you know that story. He went home in July, and I flew home in August. I started working on the upstairs bedroom, planning to move to the fourth floor. I figured, the house was big enough for the two of us. Daddy kept trying to convince me to throw him out, but as long as he left me alone, I thought it would be good for our son to have both his parents under one roof. Then Grace was born. He started acting strangely right after that, kvetching about wanting me to have a baby. I was still completely in love with Max, there was no way I was having Tony's child. I'd held him off for a month, and then we went to B's birthday party. I wanted to hold little Grace, since I found myself hating her. She was the reason I lost Max. Once I held that sweet baby, there was no way I could hate her. I felt such a connection to her; I thought it was because she was Max's baby. Tony kept downing beers, and watching me with her."

"You looked so beautiful holding her."

"I know, you told me." She laughed and looked over at C.C. again. "He came up behind me and told me I looked beautiful carrying his child. I was so glad no one was around to hear that one! Once we got home, Tony went nuts. He started yelling at me, telling me I WAS going to have another child. This went on the rest of the evening, until after I put Anthony to bed for the night. I decided to sleep upstairs, which, looking back, was a mistake. If Anthony was in the adjoining room, maybe he wouldn't have..."

"Fran..."

She wiped a tear away. "I'm fine. Once I realized he wouldn't hit me if I didn't fight back, I just laid there and let it happen, hoping and praying I wouldn't conceive. By Thanksgiving, I was so sick I couldn't even cook dinner. My doctor's appointment was on December 15, first night of Chanukah. At least one of us was happy. We went to Max and Sarah's for Christmas Eve, and Tony broke the news I couldn't even look at Max for the longest time. When I finally gathered the courage, the hurt in his eyes was unbearable. I couldn't tell him what really happened; I knew he'd probably kill Tony."

"I would have."

"Tony knew I wasn't happy about the pregnancy. Every time he'd see me with the baby, he'd tell me that I never wanted her."

"What a bastard!"

"Yeah, he really was. I think he just wanted to get his hands on my money. My dad convinced me to keep most of my money away from him. Uncle Ira invested it and kept the bulk of it in my name only. I set up an account for him to draw on. As long as he had that money to burn, he wouldn't take good paying jobs, just let me support him. Then when he died, I felt like I'd caused it. If I'd just been strong enough to divorce him, maybe he'd still be alive. Maybe Sarah would still be alive."

"Fran, don't do this to yourself again. I wish to hell he WAS still alive, so I could strangle him myself." Max pounded his fist on the table, rattling the dishes. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a short nap before we start the interviews. It might do you some good."

"I need to run home for a bit, Maxwell, do you have things under control here?"

"Yes, C.C., the girls are sleeping, the nanny applicants aren't due for over an hour. Niles can take the phones. I think I might take a nap, as well."

"You never nap...oh, never mind, I don't think I want to know." She smiled as she got up. "I'll see you both in a couple of hours." She hugged Fran. "You call me if you need me."

"I will, thanks, Ceece." She watched her friend walk out the door. "You know, Max, I'm surprised she doesn't hate my guts."

"Why on earth would she do that?"

"Men are so dense sometimes. Maxwell, she's been in love with you for years."

"Oh, that's absurd."

"Is it? She TOLD me, Sweetie. Well, I had to drag it out of her, but she finally admitted it."

"That explains why she was so protective of me before I met Sarah, she never said anything."

"She's just been hoping you'd notice. This last two years, she was waiting for you to stop mourning Sarah, and then I showed up. She loves you enough to want you to be happy."

"I hope she knows that I AM happy with you, My Darling." He watched her fight back a yawn. "That's it, I'm taking you upstairs."

"It's about time."

He kissed her softly, then took her by the hand and led her to his bedroom.

An hour later, a soft knocking on the bedroom door awakened them. "Sir, the first of the nanny applicants are here."

Maxwell blinked sleepily as he watched Fran stretch herself awake. He got up, went to the door, and opened it just a crack. "Did you get her resume, Niles?"

"Yes, Sir, it's on your desk."

"We'll be right down." He closed the door and turned back to Fran. "Feeling better?"

"I think I could have slept all afternoon." She stretched and yawned again before slowly getting out of bed. "Oy, all my things are in the guest room, and I look a mess." She reached down to slip on her shoes.

"You look fine." He tossed her a brush. "Just run a brush through your hair, and you'll be perfect."

"You go on down, I'll be right there."

"Don't be long. I want to get these interviews over with."

"I won't. I just want to wash my face."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll meet you in the office. Why don't you use the back stairs, then we can greet the applicant at the same time."

"Just give me a couple of minutes." She watched him close the door behind him, then went into his bathroom and ran some water over a washcloth. She pressed it to her face, trying to wake herself up, and then ran the brush through her long curls. Satisfied she was presentable; she headed out of Max's room and down the back stairs. She slipped into his office and found him on his desk reading the resume. She hopped on the corner of his desk and watched him. "How's it look?"

"Not bad. I would like to wait until we interview all the applicants before we make a decision, if that's all right with you."

"I think that's actually a very good idea. It's a shame the girls aren't awake. I'd really like to see them interact with the children."

"You're right." He looked at his watch. "They should be awake soon, and depending on how long these interviews go, Maggie and the boys might be here for some of them." He handed the resume to Fran. "Do you want to look this over before she comes in?"

"I'll glance at it while you talk to her, go ahead and bring her in. Wait; turn on the intercom so we can hear the girls."

Max clicked on the intercom and punched the button for the girl's room, then invited the first applicant into the office. She had no sooner sat down, when they heard the soft giggles coming over the intercom. Fran lifted her eyes to the ceiling. "Guess who's up? I'll go up and get them. Excuse me one moment."

The woman looked at Max and smiled. "I was under the impression that you only had one small child, and two in school."

Max cleared his throat, and then smiled at the sound of Fran getting the girls up as it floated through the intercom. "The situation is somewhat complicated. At times, there will be five children. Will that be a problem for you?"

"Five? It shouldn't be, really. How old are the children?"

Who was interviewing whom, here? "Maggie is almost eleven, the boys are seven and a half, Grace is three and a half, and Irene is two and a half."

"You have twins. How sweet."

"No, the boys aren't twins. One is Fran's and one is mine. They're 12 days apart." He laughed. "Of course, they act like twins. I think they share the same brain at times. The youngest girl is also Fran's. The boys have been best friends for almost five years, and the little girls have been together most of the time for the last two years. They all get along very well, and Maggie is a very big help."

Fran appeared at the door with the girls, who both ran to greet Maxwell. "Hi, Daddy!" He picked them both up and placed them in his lap.

"This is Grace." He bounced his left knee. "And this is Irene, also known as Reenie." He bounced his right knee, causing the child to giggle uncontrollably.

"They're adorable!"

Fran crossed the office and sat in the chair next to Max's desk. "Do you have much experience with children this age?"

"Not a whole lot, the children at my last job were a bit older."

"How about discipline? How would you control the children if, say, the boys were both tormenting their older sister, Grace was screaming at the boys, and Irene is crying with her teeth? This has been going on for about an hour, and you're ready to scream. How do you get them to stop?"

"Wow, that's a bit extreme, it doesn't get that bad, does it? I guess I'd try to get the boys to watch a movie or something, and pick up the baby and cuddle her a bit."

"It's not usually that bad, but they have their days."

"There are also days that there are no children in the house. The children have frequent sleepovers at Fran's house. Those days would either be without pay, or Niles could assign you other household duties."

"I wouldn't have to go with them?"

"No, Fran takes them when she can donate all her time to them."

The interview went on for about thirty more minutes, with the girls getting down and attempting to trash the office in an effort to gain their parents' attention. Fran pulled the crayons and coloring books out of the desk drawer and sat the girls on the floor to create, then completed the interview. After Niles showed her out, Fran sat shaking her head.

"I wasn't very impressed. No experience with little ones, she found them cute, but made no effort to sit and play with them."

"I agree. She'd be no match for Brighton or Irene."

They interviewed another applicant, who was good with the little ones, but seemed intimidated a bit by Max's description of Brighton's antics. Maggie and the boys arrived home from school in the middle of the third interview. This applicant interacted with the children, inquiring about their day, wanted to know what they liked in school, was genuinely interested in the pageant, and had no problem sitting on the floor coloring with the girls. The fourth applicant was almost a joke. She was an aspiring actress, and she did a good job of hiding it with Maxwell, but Fran was able to see right through her flirting. The boys were amused by the way she tried to totally ignore Fran and focused all her answers toward Max. When the interview was over, Fran was fuming.

"Don't hire that one, Dad."

"Why not, Son? She seemed nice, and was very qualified."

"Geesh, Dad, are ya blind?"

"Yeah, Sweetie, are ya blind?" Fran stood glaring with her hands on her hips. "Maggie, could you take the girls upstairs and watch them for a bit? Boys, go up and get your homework done."

"Are you guys gonna fight? Because if you're gonna fight, I'm not moving."

"Anthony Michael James, you get your touchas upstairs. We are NOT going to fight. And if we were, it's none of your business, young man!"

"Yeah, it is my business. Every time you fought with HIM, you left."

Max put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Son, we're not going to fight, I promise. Now, do as your mother says, get your touchas upstairs."

The boy hugged him tightly. "Yes, Sir." The boys disappeared out the office door and followed the girls upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Max; he's always had to protect me. Old habits die hard, I guess."

He put his arms around her waist. "He'll never have to protect you from me."

"I know." She kissed him softly. "But you hire that last person; he may need to protect you from ME!"

"What was wrong with her?"

"She doesn't want to work here because she loves kids; she wants to work for Maxwell Sheffield, Broadway Producer. She was SO flirting with you, even the boys noticed it!"

"Darling, this is me. You have no need to be jealous."

"I know, I'm sorry, Sweetie."

"All right, which one did YOU like?"

"The third one. We didn't even have to hint to her to talk to the kids. She got down on the floor with the girls, she was truly interested in the boys' pageant, she had book ideas for Maggie...and she has experience with toddlers. Max, you see how fast Irene is. That girl is sneaky, and Grace is her shadow. My second choice is number two. Even though we only saw her with the girls, she was good with them, and just took all their interruptions in stride." 

"I agree. So we offer the job to number three, what was her name?"

"Denise." She looked at the resume again. "Denise Spencer."

Max picked up the phone and dialed the agency to inform them of their decision. "All right, they said they'd call her and have her here tomorrow morning around nine. Can you be here?"

"Sure, I'll come over right after I get Anthony off to school."

"Why don't we plan on Anthony riding the limo with Maggie and Brighton, then coming back here after school? That way you can spend the day here and go over things with Miss Spencer."

"Me? Max..."

"Fran, I need to get some work done. I've put everything on C.C.'s shoulders since Friday. Do you have plans tomorrow?"

"No, actually there's nothing I'd rather do than spend the day with the girls."

"Then tomorrow night, I can take their mother out for a nice dinner."

"Max, maybe we shouldn't go out on her first night here."

"Back in protective mode, I see. Sweetheart, Niles will be here."

"We also have to work on the pageant. We have to pick a song for C.C., and rehearse our song, and Anthony wants me to sing one by myself. I'm SO going to ground him after this thing is over."

"I can't wait to hear you sing."

"I am SO out of practice, Max."

"So sing to the girls. That should help you practice."

"You're funny. I'm going to go check on the kids. Maggie's watching the girls, and I want to make sure the boys are getting their homework done."

She squeezed his hand and headed upstairs. She stuck her head in the boys' room. "How's the homework coming?"

"Almost done. Are we gonna work on the pageant tonight? We need to get a list of performers to the headmistress."

"Sure, after dinner, all right?"

"Cool. What's for dinner?"

"Honey, I have no idea, I've been busy interviewing nannies since early afternoon."

"Did you pick one?"

"Mmm-hmm. Denise."

"She was cool. I'm glad you didn't pick the last one. You and Dad didn't have a fight did you?"

"No, we did NOT."

"But she was flirting with him."

"I would have only been upset with him if he flirted back. He only flirts with me. Now, if he had wanted to hire her, we might have had a problem, but he agreed with me that Denise was the best choice."

"I wonder if she sings or dances."

"Oy, Anthony. How many people do you have lined up so far?"

"A few. Um, a couple of them, I don't know if Dad's gonna be happy about it."

"Well, Honey, it's your show, why do you think he'll be upset?"

"Well, Tommy's sister and Casey's aunt volunteered to sing and dance."

"O.K., I know Tommy and Casey...what's the problem?"

"They're in Cats. I think they're gonna sing songs from the show."

"Oy."

"Dad's gonna freak, but we aren't supposed to turn anybody down."

"Well, then, we'll just get some of the actors from one of his shows to sing and dance. We've already got almost the whole family...Niles, C.C., Me, Max...I'm still not happy about getting up there and singing."

"Why, HE'S not around to stop you this time."

"Sweetie, finish your homework. Let me talk to Max and see if we can't get some songs from his show in your show, all right? I need to go check the little ones, they're way too quiet."

"O.K., Mom. We'll be down in a few minutes." She ran her hand through her son's curls, and then tousled Brighton's hair, before heading across the hall to the girls' room.

"Boy, you two are quiet." She sat down on the floor next to her daughters.

"Shhh. Maggie's doing homework."

Maggie looked up from her notebook. "I told them I'd give them a dollar if they played quietly so I could do my homework. Was that wrong?"

"Only if you don't pay up." She laughed. "I'll take them downstairs with me so you can finish."

"Do I get a dollar?"

"Yeah, Gracie, I'll bring it to you later."

"I'm gonna buy a pony."

"Oh, you are, are ya? Does your daddy know about that?"

"You know, if we got a bigger house, with a barn, we could all have horses."

"And where do you think we're going to find a barn in Manhattan, Mags?"

"Do we have to live in Manhattan? Kathy Lee works here and lives in Connecticut"

"That's something you'll have to discuss with your father, Sweetie. I don't live with you guys, remember?"

"You should. It's got to be a pain going back and forth all the time."

Fran smiled. Yeah, living here would be nice, but she wasn't going to live with Max unless they were married. She wasn't going to set a bad example for the children, any of them, no matter how much she wanted it. Movin' on.

"I'm going shopping tomorrow for your dad's birthday present. Any ideas what we should do?"

"We can have a party?"

"Sure, if you want. We can either have Niles fix something special, or we can go out."

"Chuck E. Cheese?"

"No, Sweetie, your dad isn't exactly the Chuck E. Cheese type. We can save that for your birthday, if you want."

Maggie smiled. "We haven't had birthday parties since..."

"Well, then, time to make some happy memories. How does that sound?"

"Cool. Can we do the party here? You can get Dad out of the house, can't you?"

"Yeah, but if we have the party at MY house, I can get everything together, and then have him come over."

"Better! So what are you going to get him?"

"I'm not sure. I'll take the girls shopping tomorrow and look around. I'm supposed to work with the new nanny tomorrow. Might as well break her in at the mall, right? Come on, My Darlings. Let Maggie finish her homework. Let's go downstairs and see if Sesame Street is on." She scooped up her youngest and took Grace by the hand. She took them downstairs, plopped them both on the sofa, and turned on PBS. "You two think you can sit there and behave for a few minutes?" The girls smiled and nodded, then became totally mesmerized by the action on the television. Fran walked back to the office and stuck her head in. "Sweetie, we need to get some pageant work done tonight, the boys have to submit a line up."

"How about right after dinner?"

She smiled. "Yeah, that's what I told the boys." She looked back into the living room, to make sure the girls were still on the sofa. "Max, the boys are concerned you're gonna be upset by a couple of the acts."

"Why, are they planning something inappropriate?"

She laughed. "Well, that depends on who you are. Oh, stop frowning. A couple of kids in his class have relatives that are performing in shows right now, and they've volunteered to perform a couple of show tunes."

"Really? That's wonderful."

"Sweetie, they're in Cats." She cringed as she said it. "The boys were told they couldn't turn down any volunteers, as long as the performances were appropriate for the target audience. I thought maybe we could get some performers from YOUR show. Then, since Niles, C.C., you and I are all performing, we can out do Mr. Webber. You won't see HIM up there singing. Well, his kids don't go to Lexington, either."

"Have you had any luck recruiting any of your friends? Maybe someone who can upstage the Cat people?"

"You mean besides Val?" She laughed. "Marla Maples is a definite yes, and I've got a surprise for the boys. I heard back from Christie, and she's just about got Billy convinced to do a number. The condition is that we don't publicize that he's coming."

"You've got Billy Joel? I can't even get him to return my calls."

"I didn't call him, I called his wife. I've worked with her a couple of times, nice person, very sweet."

"Great. If they show, convince him to talk to me about one of my shows."

She laughed again. "I'll see what I can do. I just want to get this done quickly tonight, so I can get home at a decent hour."

"You really have to go?" He walked over and slipped his arms around her waist, then began applying soft kisses to her neck.

"Mmm, yeah, I really do. The kids are starting to think we live here. They need to stay in their own rooms more often."

"What's wrong with you living here?"

"Aside from the fact that it's murder sleeping down the hall from you?"

"You're right, that is pretty tough. I have the worst time getting to sleep, knowing you're that close. It takes all my will power to keep from coming down and carrying you to my bed."

"Sir, dinner is ready." Niles stood in the office doorway, grinning from ear to ear.

"Thank you, Niles." He pulled back from Fran and started to put away the paperwork on his desk.

"Can you listen for the girls? They're watching Sesame Street in the living room; I'll go upstairs and get the other three."

"Of course. I'll get the girls and meet you in the dining room."

After dinner, Maggie and the girls watched television, while Fran and Max worked with the boys in the office. They made their cast list and the boys started assigning songs. It was obvious by their choices; they were still bent on pushing their parents together. During the meeting, Fran got a call from Billy Joel, confirming his participation in the pageant under a couple of conditions. First, he picks his own songs, and second, he wanted no advance publicity. After a quick discussion, the boys agreed to the terms, and the deal was struck.

"I guess we've upstaged the Cat people NOW, huh, Sweetie?" She smiled as she hung up the phone. This pageant was going to be perfect. "Well, I think we've done enough for tonight, Anthony. Let's go see if we can pry your sister away from Gracie for the night."

"We really have to go, Ma?"

"Yes, Sweetie, we really do. You'll see B. in the morning. Why don't you two pick up the pageant stuff and take it upstairs. We'll work here again tomorrow."

"Cool!" The boys scooped up their papers and ran for the stairs.

"I wish you were staying, too." Max moved over next to her and pulled her close to him.

"I wish I COULD stay, but I told you, staying in the guest room is pure torture! Now, help me get Ree ready to go, please? For some reason, she won't even listen to me when you're around."

"That bothers you?" He stroked her arm gently.

"No, not really. She adores you, Max."

"All the more reason for you to stay more often."

"Well, I was actually thinking, maybe tomorrow I'll stay and help Denise put the girls to bed, then take Anthony home with me. That is, if you don't mind Ree staying the night."

"Of course I don't mind."

"Before you say yes, remember that if she wakes up in the middle of the night, she's only going to want you."

"If she wakes up, I'll be sure to be the one to take care of her. Stop worrying so much."

"You're sure you don't mind?"

"Fran, she's practically my child, too. I love having her here." He opened the door and looked into the living room. The three girls were snuggled together on the sofa, completely engrossed in the television. "Look at them." He smiled. "Our girls."

"Yeah, they really are, aren't they?" She walked into the living room. "Reenie, it's time to go home, Honey."

"No, want Daddy."

Fran looked over at Max.

"Irene, you need to go with your mother, Sweetheart." The toddler climbed off the sofa and threw herself against Max's legs.

"No, Daddy. Love you." She began to cry loudly.

Fran rolled her eyes and turned her back, sure she was about to cry herself. "And you expect her to answer to a nanny? You are SO going to have your hands full with that one, Mister."

"Well, right now, she's going to be a big girl for Daddy, and put on her coat and hat and let Daddy carry her out to her car seat, aren't you, Reenie?" The child clung to him and screamed louder. Max carried her over to the closet and pulled out her coat. She fought him, but he finally got the coat on and buttoned. As he was attempting to keep her hat on her head, the boys came down the stairs.

"Geesh, Ree, you're so loud, Bubby Sylvia can probably hear ya in Queens!"

"Queens? More like Grandmother Sheffield can hear her in London!" The boys laughed and gave each other high fives.

"Anthony, you're not helping at all. Get your coat on, Son."

"Yes, Sir." He pulled his coat from the closet and slowly put it on. "I'll see ya in the morning, B."

"Night, A.B." Brighton playfully punched his friend in the arm and ran back upstairs to his room. Fran pulled on her coat and stroked her still screaming daughter's head.

"You're not gonna do this all the way home, are ya, Ree?" The little girl answered by screaming louder. "Oy, I guess you are."

Max took the keys from her and opened the doors to the Rover, then carefully strapped the toddler into the car seat. "I love you, Sweetheart, I'll see you tomorrow. Can you give me a hug and kiss?"

She nodded and reached out and gave him a wet, teary kiss and hug. "Love you, Daddy. 'Morrow!" Max reached over and wiped the tears from her face, then turned to her mother.

"I'll see you for breakfast?"

"I thought the limo was picking up Anthony."

"It can, or you can come here a bit earlier, we can all eat together, and the children can all leave at the same time."

"You don't want to meet with Denise alone, do you?"

"After the last mess I made of the nanny situation, no not really. I'd like to show us as committed couple right from the start."

She leaned out the window and kissed him softly. "I'll see you about seven fifteen. You know, I hate being up and dressed that early."

"Who said you have to dress?"

"Oh, right. You want me to get up, toss on my robe, and come right over?"

"I guess that wouldn't be a good idea."

"Gee, ya THINK?" She laughed. "Let me get these two home and into bed, before Ree realizes that you aren't coming with us."

"I love you. Drive carefully."

"I love you too…and I always do." He kissed her lightly and watched her until she made the left turn onto Fifth Avenue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Seven

The next morning, Fran pulled up in front of the Sheffield mansion shortly after seven. She knew Niles would at least be up, so she gathered the children and their bags and rang the front bell.

"Good morning, Miss Fine, you're here early."

"Maxwell wanted me here before Denise arrived. She's not here yet, is she?"

"No, Ma'am, she isn't. Actually, Mr. Sheffield hasn't come down stairs yet."

Fran glanced up the stairs and grinned. "Oh, really? Maybe I'll just have to go up and hurry him along. Anthony, take your sister in the living room and watch television. Ree, go with your brother."

Fran watched her son take the toddler by the hand and lead her to the sofa. He turned on the television, and found Sesame Street. Fran smiled. THAT should keep her occupied for a few minutes. She moved the children's backpacks out of the way and hurried up the stairs. She tried the knob on Max's door. Finding it unlocked, she slowly turned the knob and pushed the door slightly open. She could hear the sound of the shower running. She slipped into the room and closed and locked the door behind her, then tiptoed toward the bathroom door. She could hear him singing in the shower. She smiled and sighed. He was practicing their song for the pageant. She stood outside the door and waited for the water to stop, then gently pushed it open. He still hadn't noticed her standing there. The mirror was fogged over, so she took the chance, and slipped behind him, moving her hands around his waist.

"Good morning, Handsome."

Startled, he turned to face her. "Fran!" He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too. You're running late this morning."

"I didn't sleep well, I kept thinking of you and the children so far away from me."

"I was just a few blocks away…and I'm here now." She kissed him softly. The sound of Brighton fighting with Maggie reached them, and they pulled apart. "You'd better hurry and get dressed, I'll see to the kids." She kissed him quickly and hurried into the hallway to pull the children apart.

She helped Grace finish dressing, and moved the three of them downstairs to the dining room. Then she retrieved the other two children from the sofa and sat them at the table.

"No one move. We're going to wait until Daddy gets downstairs to eat. I hope your new nanny gets here on time."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Fran could hear Niles busy in the kitchen, so she answered the door.

"Good morning, Denise."

"I'm not late, am I? My car wouldn't start."

"No, you're right on time. Mr. Sheffield hasn't come down yet. Oh, here he is."

He slipped his arm around Fran's waist and kissed her cheek. "Did you get the children settled down?"

She nodded. "They're in the dining room waiting for you."

"Good to see you again, Miss Spencer.

"Good morning, Mr. Sheffield."

Fran smiled and took her elbow. "The children are already in the dining room." She laughed nervously. "Hopefully they haven't destroyed it."

They all walked into the dining room where the five children sat quietly waiting for their parents. Fran put her hands on her hips and looked them over. "All right…Who are you, and what did you do with our children?"

"Wha? You told us not to move."

"And since when do you listen to me?" She looked over at Max and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I shouldn't complain, huh?"

"No, Darling, let's see how long it will last." Max and Fran sat at their usual seats, and Denise took an empty chair next to Grace. "You children remember Denise, don't you? She's going to be your new nanny."

Anthony looked over at his mother, who nodded silently. "But why do Ree and I need a nanny, Ma? You always take care of us."

"I know, Sweetie, but when you are staying here, you'll have Denise to help look after you and the girls."

"But WHY?"

She sighed and looked at Max. "Anthony, there will be times when Max and I want some time to ourselves, to go to dinner, or a show, without the kids."

"So she's like a babysitter."

"Honey, that's what a nanny IS. The difference is that she'll live here."

"So why does some strange nanny get to live here, and you and Anthony and Ree don't?" Brighton had put down his fork and was staring intently at Fran.

"B., don't you start that, too. We have our own house."

"But when you and Dad get married, you'll live here, right?" Fran looked down at her plate and pushed her eggs around with her fork. Brighton looked over at his father. "Right, Dad?"

"Brighton, we're trying not to rush things. Give us a chance, all right, Son?"

"But, DAD…" Brighton stopped as he saw the stern glare his father was throwing his way. Once Maxwell was sure it was safe to move on, he turned to Fran.

"So, Darling, what are your plans today?"

"Well, I have some shopping to do, so I thought I'd take Denise and the girls to the mall. I thought I'd ask C.C. to join us, if you can spare her for a bit."

"Hello, hello! Did I hear my name?" As C.C. strolled into the dining room, Irene bolted from her chair and ran to greet her.

"Aunt C! Shopping!"

C.C. reached down and picked up the toddler. "What, Dear?"

Fran looked up at her friend and smiled. "We're going to the mall to do some shopping." She slightly cocked her head towards Max. C.C. smiled and nodded. "I thought you might want to take a break from all the extra work that Maxwell has heaped on you and join us."

"You're sure you don't mind, Maxwell?"

"No, by all means, go with Fran, have a wonderful time. I'm sure I can handle things for a while. You've been handling a double load for a while, you could use a girls' day out."

Niles leaned over to refill Maxwell's coffee. "Yes, if she was a girl." Max snickered, and then caught the angry look from Fran.

"You know, I could use a girls' day, too." Maggie looked up from her plate and smiled at her father.

"I'm sure you could, Sweetheart, but you have to be in school. Maybe you and Fran can go another day, just the two of you."

"That's actually a great idea. We can go to Elizabeth Arden, get facials, get our hair done, our nails done…Things I can't do with the little ones."

"We can really DO that?"

Fran ignored the frown from Max. "Absolutely, My Darling, you've got a birthday coming up, we'll go all out getting ready for it."

"I guess I'll be too dressed up for Chuck E. Cheese, then, won't I?"

"Maggie, you can do anything for your birthday you want to do. We can do Elizabeth Arden another time, and you can still have your pizza party if you want it." Fran glanced at her watch. "But for now, you three had better finish eating, get upstairs and brush your teeth, and grab your coats. Your limo will be here in about ten minutes."

The boys dug into their plates, as if they were racing. "We're done, may we be excused?" Max nodded, and the boys ran upstairs to finish getting ready for school.

"I'm done, too, Daddy."

"You may be excused, Maggie. Tell the boys not to forget their backpacks."

"Anthony's is next to the staircase, Honey."

"O.K., Fran." She hurried upstairs to boss the boys around before one of the adults showed up to stop her.

Fran stood up and picked up her plate. "Denise, why don't you grab your bags and have Niles carry them up to your room. You can get settled a bit while I get the girls ready to go."

"You don't want me to do that?"

"Not right away, let's ease you into it, so the girls get to know you. Irene's never had a nanny, and Grace isn't real good with strangers, but she'll follow Ree's lead." Fran carried her plate into the kitchen and rinsed it off. "Niles, could you help Denise take her things to her room? I'm taking the girls shopping today for Max's birthday, so we'll all be out of your hair."

"You and Ms. Babcock at the mall. However did you manage that?"

"Gee, Niles, it was really hard. I ASKED her!" We want to do something special for Max's birthday."

"We haven't celebrated his birthday since…"

"Yeah, I know, it's been three years; the last one was when Sarah was alive. Well, if he expects ME to make happy memories for Valentine's Day, then HE can make happy memories for his birthday."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I thought we'd have a small party at my place. Maybe you can come over and cook dinner there; I'll find a reason to stay home that day, so he has to come over."

"How many people are we talking about?"

"Oh, just family, Niles. C.C., you, the children, me, Maxwell. I'm debating about inviting my parents. They've been dying to see more of the kids."

"I think that's perfect. I'll be happy to help any way I can."

She hugged him quickly. "Thanks, Niles. I'll let you know. I'd better go get the girls ready, before they drive C.C. nuts."

"That's more of a short putt, isn't it?"

"Niles. What IS it with you two? You're worse than the kids sometimes." She grinned at him as she headed back into the dining room. "Niles will be out to help you with your luggage in just a second, Denise." She looked down at her daughters. "All right, my darling girls, upstairs to your room. Time to get dressed for shopping!"

"Shopping! YAY!" Grace took Ree by the hand and the two girls headed for the stairs. "C' MON, Mommy!"

"I'm comin', My Darlings."

"We'll be down in just a few minutes, C.C." She ran her hand across Max's back as she followed the girls.

"Do you need any help, Darling?"

"No, I can get them ready. You need to get working, so you can be all done when the girls and I get back. We'll all be ready for a nap by then, I'm sure." She squeezed his shoulder gently before leaving the room.

Max smiled as he watched her leave. "You're sure you don't mind going with them, C.C.?"

"Of course not, Maxwell, why would I mind? Fran's a good friend, and I adore those girls."

He stood up and headed for the hallway to his office. "It's good to see the two of you getting so close."

Niles stuck his head into the dining room and looked at the nanny. "Are you ready to bring your things in?"

"Yes, my car's right across the street."

"I'll meet you at the door." He quickly glanced over at C.C., before lowering his eyes and backing into the kitchen.

C.C. sighed. _He_ _DOES appear interested, and he's such a nice man. Not many people put up with my crap. I should really give him a break._

Ninety minutes later, Fran pulled her Range Rover into a parking space at the mall. "All right, ladies, are we ready to show these mortals how to shop?"

"YEAH!" The girls squealed from their car seats. They loved to shop with Fran. C.C. helped the girls out of their seats while Fran pulled the small stroller from the back. Both girls ran and tried to climb into it at once.

"Gracie, honey, you're too big for this stroller, Angel."

"Wanna ride, too."

Fran sighed and looked over at C.C. "Well, I guess we can rent a twin stroller inside." She folded the stroller and shoved it back in the car.

"You can rent them?"

"Sure. They'll just have to walk until we get to the kiosk. Ree, take Aunt C.'s hand." She grasped Grace's hand firmly before heading across the parking lot to the mall entrance. Once inside, the girls broke free and ran to the merry go round in the center of the mall. "I guess they want to ride first." She grinned and reached for her wallet.

"No, let me get this, Fran." She laughed. "It's an auntie's job to spoil her nieces."

"And you do it so very well, Aunt C.! If the crew from your show EVER saw you with these girls, your reputation as the Dragon Lady would be shot to hell."

"So now you have something to hold over my head." C.C. winked at her friend before paying the ride operator. The two women watched the girls on the ponies, as the nanny walked into the shoe store to browse. "God, to be that young again." She closed her eyes, thinking of her unhappy childhood. "So, what are we getting Maxwell for his birthday?"

"I was thinking of a nice watch. He has that Cartier, but that's the only one he ever wears. The kids are getting him a gold signet ring."

"Have you gotten his Valentine's Day present yet?"

"No, but I thought I'd pick THAT up at Victoria's Secret. I TOLD him I didn't want to celebrate…but he's determined to make that OUR special day."

"Oh, that's right, it was your anniversary."

"Yeah, and he wants NO reminders of HIM."

"What about…" She looked over at Irene, who was blowing kisses to her mother.

"Oh, as far as he's concerned, those are HIS kids. He's still so angry at Sarah and Tony; he wants to pretend like they never existed. I don't know what I'm gonna do."

"What about the DNA test?"

"Right now, we're viewing her as OUR child, which, legally, I guess she is. If we do the tests, and it comes back that Max is not her biological father, then he has to accept the fact that Sarah was unfaithful."

"What about you? You'll know the same about Tony."

"I KNEW Tony wasn't faithful. That's why I was in London; we were legally separated, right up to the time of his death. I had the fourth floor; he lived on the third floor. I could've tossed him out, but I only let him stay for Anthony's sake. Then Reenie came along. I could've handled two kids alone. I DID handle two kids alone. I just wish I'd thrown him out, now. Maybe he'd still be alive…maybe Sarah would still be alive."

"And where would that leave you and Maxwell? Still miserable, pining for each other."

"Max wasn't pining; he'd given up on us. He was happy with Sarah and his kids."

"Do you honestly think if you'd thrown Tony out, he wouldn't have gone after Sarah and Grace? If he was as big a schmuck as you say he was, he wouldn't have thought twice about ruining their marriage to get what he wanted."

"You're right. Tony always took what he wanted." C.C. reached out and touched her friend's arm supportively.

"Sorry, maybe we should talk about something else. If I take you home upset, Maxwell will never let me go shopping with you again." She smiled. "Back to the party. It's going to be at your place, right?"

"Right, Niles is going to come over and do the cooking. He'll love that…I think he'd transplant my herb garden and carry it home if I let him. I'll have all the kids with me; I'll get Denise to bring them over, telling Max they have a play date or something."

"Do you want me to come over and help out?"

"C.C., that would be wonderful. He's going to think we're just going out to dinner. So when he comes to pick me up, everyone will be downstairs in the dining room. I'll have to pull a second table out of the basement for the kids."

"So, who all is coming?"

"Let's see, You, Niles, Denise, the kids…and Niles thought it would be nice to invite my parents. I suppose I should tell Denise she's welcome to bring a date."

"We're supposed to bring dates?"

"Well, um, I kinda thought that Niles could be your escort."

"Francine Joy Fine, you are pure evil."

"I learned from the best, Chastity Claire!"

"Shhhhhh!!!! GOD, I hate that name!"

"So why don't you just change it?"

"Because I like C.C.." She folded her arms across her chest and grinned. "We all have double initials, well except for my father and brother. Come to think of it, you'd fit right in!"

"Oh, sure. B.B., C.C., D.D. and F.F."

"Of course, we'd call you, um, Effie!"

"Makes me sound like a poodle or something, I'll stick with Frannie." She shook her head and mumbled, "Effie, geesh!"

The merry go round slowed to a stop, and the women each grabbed a child and hauled them off. "Where'd Denise go?" Fran looked around.

"I think I saw her go into the shoe store."

"Now you're talking! I could use some new boots."

"I thought we were shopping for Maxwell."

"We are. If I get new boots, I'll be in a much better mood, and that'll be good for Maxwell."

"I love the way your mind works, girlfriend!" They entered the shoe store and all tried on several pair of boots. Fran got a pair of over the knee boots, some ankle boots and some knee high boots for herself, and then bought some new boots for each of the girls.

"Where to next?" Fran adjusted her packages and watched the girls running a few feet ahead of them. "Racy Ree…slow down."

C.C. laughed. "Racy Ree? That sounds like you're talking to one child."

"It practically is. One comes, the other follows. Of course, they only answer to that for Max and me. Grace normally insists on people using her real name."

"So where did Racy come from?" Denise looked over at Fran fighting with her packages. "Do you want me to take those out to the car, and I can catch up with you?"

"Denise, that would be a lifesaver! Irene couldn't pronounce Grace at first, and she heard us calling her Gracie, so she started saying Racy, and it just stuck." She handed the bags to the nanny and reached into her purse for the keys. "It's this one. We'll be right over there, in that jewelry store."

"Great, I'll be back in just a few minutes."

C.C. looked over her shoulder at the nanny exiting the mall. "You're not afraid she'll take your car?"

"Maxwell had her thoroughly checked out. If we can trust her alone with our kids, she can have the keys to my car."

"So, the jewelry store, huh? Max doesn't buy you enough?"

"He hasn't bought me anything since…"

"I know everything about London, Fran; you should know me well enough to know that anything you say about that time is safe with me."

"I know it is. You don't know how much I appreciate being able to have someone to talk about it with. Ma wouldn't understand, Val would blab." She laughed. "She wouldn't mean to, but sometimes, she just can't help herself."

"I know what you mean, my sister's like that. So what did Maxwell buy you in London?"

"A gold locket, with our pictures in it. I think it belonged to his grandmother. He also bought me some diamond earrings for Mother's Day. I put it them my personal safe deposit box at the bank when I got home. I couldn't risk Tony finding them. I'd almost forgotten they were there. I think I'll run by the bank this week and get them."

"He'd love that. No one needs to know WHEN he gave them to you." They walked into the jewelry store and Fran sat the girls down on two chairs.

"Do NOT touch a thing, do you both understand?" Both girls nodded and sat back in their chairs. Fran turned to the sales girl, who was busy waving at the girls. "I'd like to see your best watches, please."

"Any particular brand?"

"Do you carry Blancpain?" The sales girl looked at the women as if they were speaking a foreign language, then went and got her manager.

"Can I help you ladies?"

Fran and C.C. exchanged glances. "Unless you have someone else you'd like to go get. I'd like a nice watch, maybe a Blancpain or Patek, preferably the Blancpain."

"We keep those locked up, Ma'am."

Fran sighed deeply and scooped up Irene. "Let's go, C.C., I'll just pick it up at Tiffany, I know they have them there."

The manager went pale. _This woman isn't joking_. "You'll pay a lot more at Tiffany."

"Well, at Tiffany, they have no problem showing me merchandise. So, you have a choice, you can show me some watches, and quite possibly make a nice commission, or you can keep on the way you're going and watch me walk out of here. You see, I have NO problem paying the extra money at Tiffany!"

C.C. stood grinning at her friend. No wonder they were such good friends. Fran may be this sweet thing on the outside, but she's tough as nails on the inside. "Fran, why don't we go to Tiffany? Maxwell Sheffield doesn't want a watch you bought in a mall."

"Maxwell Sheffield? The producer?"

Fran was plotzing inside. _Way to go, C.C.! Make her sweat! _"This is C.C. Babcock, his business partner."

"And this is Francine Fine, I'm sure you've seen her in magazines, on billboards…you DO read, don't you?"

"I'm so sorry; I'll get you those watches right away." The clerk stumbled over her assistant as she rushed to the safe to pull out the watches.

"You really aren't going to buy one of those are you? Do you have any idea just how much they COST?"

"Yeah, Tony was always after me to get him one." She laughed. "This way, I can get something nice for Maxwell, and send a huge 'screw you' to Tony at the same time." She put Irene back in the chair as the clerk emerged with the box of watches. Fran looked them over and finally picked one. "I like this one. Can you engrave the back?"

"Uh, yes, Ma'am. If you plan on buying this watch, we'll engrave it at no charge."

"Fine." She reached into her purse and pulled out a platinum American Express. "You DO take American Express, don't you?"

"Uh, yes, we do, but, um, for this amount we'll have to call it in."

"Would it be more convenient if I wrote you a check?"

"Ma'am, this is a twenty thousand dollar watch, I'll have to call in any form of payment."

"Just put in on the card, then." She watched the clerk walk away, and then spoke quietly to her friend. "Why do they stock something they don't plan on selling?"

"Max is going to shoot you."

"Why? It's not HIS money."

"You know how he is. He won't like you spending that much money on him."

"He doesn't like me spending ANY of my money. He doesn't like me being a model. It's not like I was a hooker or anything. Yes, I modeled underwear, but I was ALWAYS covered up."

"Well, I guess now, in light of what Sarah did to him, the idea of men seeing you in your underwear really gets to him."

"I know, we've discussed that. I won't be taking any more underwear or swimsuit assignments. It's not like I have to work. It used to be my refuge, now I can just enjoy staying home with the kids.

"And Maxwell."

She smiled dreamily. "Yeah, and Max. But I can't count on that. He keeps talking about the future, and acting like we'll always be together, but he's never mentioned marriage."

"Give him time, I'm sure he's thinking about it."

"Well, I'm just worried about all the kids. The little ones call us Mommy and Daddy, the boys are getting just as bad, and Maggie and I are getting closer every day. And what about Gracie? If something happens between Max and I, what do we do about her? Right now, we're like this friendly married couple who live in different houses. We shuffle the kids back and forth, put on a united front with them. What happens if we split up again?"

"Why would you split up? Last time it was because of…well, you know why. You don't have to worry about that now. There is nothing to keep you from being together. I know, I can't believe this is coming out of my mouth, either, so stop looking at me like that. You and Maxwell are meant to be together. If the last four years didn't break you up for good, there isn't much that will." She looked up and grew silent as the nanny returned. "Trust me on this, Frannie."

"I hope you're right."

"I can't do squat with my OWN love life, but I can tell other people about theirs."

"Well, that's where I can help YOU, Sweetie."

"Oh, God, you're talking about HIM again, aren't you. You heard him this morning."

"So his jokes are a bit abrasive. I've heard you toss him a more than a couple zingers, too. Maybe a peace offering?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, we're at the mall, buy him some little gift."

"You are insane. I'm not going to buy him a present."

"Oooookaaay."

"But?"

"No but. However, if you bought him a little gift, I don't know, maybe something for the kitchen, maybe he'd see that you were a lot nicer than you act around him."

"Fran…"

"C.C….."

"I guess I'm buying him a present. We'll stop at the kitchen store, all right? Happy?"

"Happier….I'll be happy when the two of you just admit your feelings for each other."

"Hey, Fran, here come the nice young men in the clean white coats…"

"They're coming for YOU, Ceece."

Denise looked over at them and laughed. "You two sound like sisters or something. It must be nice to have such a good friend. How long have you two known each other?"

The women looked at each other. "Four, five years? But we didn't become good friends until recently. While I'm thinking of Saturday night, I wanted to let you know that you are welcome to bring a date to the party. You'll be needed to help watch the kids, but between the three of us, we should all have time to pay a bit of attention to our dates."

"Thanks, but I'm really not seeing anyone right now. That'll leave me free to take care of the kids so all of you can enjoy yourselves. The party is at your house, Mrs. Sheffield?"

"Denise, it's Fran. I am NOT Mrs. Sheffield."

C.C. smiled. _Not YET anyway, my friend!_

"What are YOU grinnin' at?"

"Nothing, I just thought of something funny." _Thank goodness, here comes that idiot clerk._

"Your card went through with no problem, Mrs. Fine."

"Miss."

"Yes?"

"My name is MISS Fine."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I saw your children, I just assumed…"

"Fine is my professional name." She signed the charge ticket and gave the clerk the instructions for the engraving. "How long will that take?"

"About an hour or so. If you have more shopping to do, you can drop back by and pick it up on your way out."

"Actually, that would be better. That way I don't have to carry it around all day. We'll be back in a couple of hours." She helped the girls off their chairs and headed out the door. "Thank you so much for all your help."

C.C. snickered quietly. "OK, Shopping Queen, where next?"

"How about the kitchen store?"

"How about Elizabeth Arden?"

"You are going to drag these two precious babies into the store and make them sit and watch us buy make up and perfume? Actually, I could use some new stuff. Okay, Elizabeth Arden first, then the kitchen store."

The three women stopped at the Elizabeth Arden counter, and Fran bought new perfume, several new shades of eye shadow, got the nanny a makeover, and bought her a new makeup kit.

"This was so nice of you, Miss, I mean, Fran."

"Don't mention it. I can't have my nanny using the wrong make up colors, now, can I?" She giggled. "They'd throw me out of the models' union."

"Really?"

She laughed again. "No, but you DO look so much better. I bet even Maxwell notices."

"You WANT him noticing women?"

"I don't mean it like THAT. He'll just notice a change, that's all. Now, where were we supposed to go next?"

"Kitchen store!" Grace giggled. "Right, Mommy?"

"Right, Baby. Gee, C.C., I guess you're going shopping for a peacemaking gift."

"Grace, I thought you were my bud, girl!" C.C. smiled and patted the child's head.

"Tired, Mommy." Irene grabbed at Fran's legs and reached up for her. Fran scooped her up and looked down the mall.

"Ah, good, the stroller kiosk. You wanna ride, Angel?" The child nodded and laid her head on Fran's shoulder. When they got to the kiosk, Fran rented a twin stroller and put Grace in the back and Irene in the front. Once seated, Irene fell asleep almost immediately.

"I heard her crying off and on last night. I think she was having more nightmares, but when I'd go to her room, she was back asleep every time."

"Did you tell Maxwell?"

"Are you kidding? She rarely has them when she's over there, I can just hear him now…."It would be better for the children if you moved in"….It might be better for Irene and Grace, but I worry about Brighton and Maggie."

"Brighton wants to see you together; you should hear him and Anthony when you two aren't in the room. I don't see Maggie as a problem, either, she adores you."

"But I'm not married to their father, and he wants me moving in, and NOT into the guest room. I can get by sleeping there once in a while, but on a nightly basis, he wants me with him."

"Can you blame him; the man loves you, Fran."

"C.C., I want to be with him, too, but not if it might hurt the kids."

"You know, you sound just like him, when he wouldn't leave Sarah. He didn't want to hurt the children, so he went to London, and did his research from there."

"Until I stopped him."

"You've got to quit beating yourself up about that. Under the circumstances, you did the right thing."

"Is that what YOU would've done?"

"Me? HELL no, but I'm not as nice as you. I'm a very selfish person, deep down; I never would've put that cheating witch's happiness over mine."

"We didn't know for sure she was cheating then, C.C."

"Maxwell did, deep down, he knew. Why do you think he avoids talking about it now? He feels so damned guilty about how this whole thing hurt you, he's trying to avoid the whole issue."

"Ooh, let's go in here, look at those fur hats!"

"I thought you didn't wear fur."

"These are fake fur, I wear that. Come on, I'll buy you one, too."

They tried on hats for a few min, and finally settled on a leopard print for Fran, and a Zebra print for C.C..

"I never wear this type of thing, are you sure it looks all right?"

"You look GREAT, trust me! Look! They have matching gloves! Fran picked out two pair of black knit gloves, with fur trim that matched their hats. "Too bad they don't have the girls' size. Wouldn't they look adorable?"

"We could try the kids store next to the kitchen place."

"Anything to avoid the kitchen place, huh?"

We'll get there, don't worry. I DID say I wanted to spoil the girls a bit, though."

"Do you want me to wait outside on the bench with the girls while you go into the stores?"

"Thanks, Denise, but I think they might get frightened if they wake up and don't see me. Once they get used to you, it won't be a problem."

"I just feel like I'm getting paid for nothing."

"Just wait, once you start chasing the boys around, you'll definitely earn your paycheck. Enjoy days like this while they last."

"Are you sure? I mean, I feel like I'm stealing from Mr. Sheffield, he's paying me to go shopping."

"When things get busy at the theater, he'll pay you to go to dinner with the kids, PTA meetings, Coney Island, more shopping. If you treat the children right, Maxwell will take good care of you. He tends to treat the nannies like part of the family, until the kids run them off."

"They run them off?"

"Well, until recently, it's just been Max and the kids. He was busy, and turned the children completely over to the nannies. The kids resented it and rebelled. They spent a lot of time at my place in between nannies."

"So you've helped raise all of them?"

I've known them since Brighton and Anthony were three, so let's see; Maggie was six when I met her. Grace was almost 2 years away then. The boys started Pre School together, and have been in the same class for 5 years now. Brighton came over to play a lot, and Anthony went to Brighton's the rest of the time. Those two have been inseparable since they were three years old."

"How did their mother die? Do you know?"

C.C. froze. Fran always had trouble talking about that day. "Maybe we should talk about this later."

"No, I'm all right, C.C.. There was an accident, Superbowl Sunday, 1989. A drunk driver hit a Jeep pulling out of a parking place at the little market on Madison. The Jeep rolled over through the crosswalk, killing several pedestrians. Sarah was one of them."

"So it was the Jeep's fault?"

Anger filled C.C.'s eyes. "No, it was NOT the Jeep's fault. He was in the right, that damned drunk zipped around the corner and hit him before he could do anything." She looked over at Fran, who now had tears in her eyes. "I told you we shouldn't do this, Fran. Denise, the driver of the Jeep was Fran's husband. He was killed, too."

"Oh, God, Fran, I'm so sorry."

"That's all right, how could you know? Just never talk about it in front of Max or any of the kids. And we do NOT watch the Superbowl. If you're a fan, you can have the day off with pay, just go watch it elsewhere."

"Yes, Ma'am. Wait, your husband, wasn't he a photographer? He had a studio on 68th Street?"

"Yes, Tony was a photographer. The studio wasn't his, my house is on 68th, and there are a lot of galleries around it. They let him display his work from time to time."

"I didn't put it together, your last name is different from his, I can't remember it…"

"Bergman. Anthony Michael James Bergman the third."

"And your son, he's the fourth?"

"Yeah, and he is NOT happy about it."

"He sure isn't. Did you know he wants to drop Anthony entirely?"

"Is he still on that kick? He told me he wants to be Michael James. I thought it was just because he's still mad at Tony."

"He's mad, all right. He told Brighton he didn't want anyone to know he was Tony's son. Brighton told him that he could have his last name, so they could be real brothers."

"Great. Max doesn't know, does he?"

"I don't think so; you're not going to tell him?"

"If MAX wants the kids to have the Sheffield name, then it needs to be HIS idea, not the boys, not mine. There is no way I'm even bringing it up."

"Yeah, you've got a point."

"Ah, look where we are, Kitchens Plus!"

"I thought we were going to shop for the girls first."

"Ai, you're such a baby. If I let you spoil my babies first, will you PLEASE go buy a present in the kitchen store?"

"Yes, I'll go buy a present for HIM, after I buy some for THEM." She pointed to the two sleeping girls. "Are they still going to want their naps?"

"Oh, yeah. If Irene goes to sleep, Grace will, too…and Irene ALWAYS takes her nap. That child runs full throttle, and has to sleep to recharge those batteries."

Denise looked down at the sleeping children. "But they've been so good today, are you telling me this isn't normal?"

"Oh, it's normal when we're out somewhere. But at home…at home Irene can be hell on wheels, with Grace right behind her. If you want Grace to do anything, just get Reenie to do it first. If you can't get Reenie to do it, get one of the boys. She loves to imitate her brothers, which isn't always a good thing."

"No, it isn't. That child thinks she's indestructible. You have to watch every second. The last nanny left the front door open as I was answering the phone. Ree was out the door and into the street after a ball in a flash."

Fran shuddered. "If C.C. had slipped on the ice, or Irene had fallen forward, my child wouldn't be here today."

Denise looked at C.C.. "You saved her?"

"I've never moved so fast in my entire life."

"No wonder you and Irene are so close."

"We've been that way since I met her. For some reason, she has always liked me. I wonder if it's the blonde hair. She associates me with Sarah, maybe?" Denise started to wander away, giving Fran and C.C. more time to talk. Fran waited until she was out of earshot to continue the conversation.

"I suppose it's possible, but she was only six months old when Sarah died. But, she's having those nightmares, too."

"Maybe the nightmares are just separation anxiety from Max. She thinks he's her father."

"He IS her father. Don't look at me like that, you know he's not her biological father, but he's the only father she's ever gonna know." She laughed. "She's the baby Max and I talked about having when we were in London."

"You were going to…but Maxwell said you didn't…"

"No, we didn't. But before he found out about Grace, we'd discussed how things would be when we got home. I'd follow through with my divorce; he'd help me get custody of Anthony. He'd get his divorce, securing joint custody of Brighton and Maggie, and we'd have a baby of our own."

"No wonder he was so shaken up when you got pregnant."

"You should've seen his face when Tony told him. He was so hurt; he looked so betrayed, like I'd cheated on him. I knew at that moment, that he only returned to Sarah out of a sense of obligation, that he really DID love me. I knew he loved her, too…but, affair or not, if Sarah hadn't been pregnant, he never would've gone back to her."

"I still can't believe you two were so in love, and you never slept with him."

"C.C., he wasn't mine. The whole relationship was so wonderful, without complicating it with sex. Instead of making love, we talked, cuddled, talked some more. He knows more about me than my own mother does."

"So that's how you two are able to handle the way things are now."

Fran laughed out loud. "It doesn't feel like we're handling it. It's driving us both nuts! The hardest part is when I stay in the guest room, knowing how close the other one is, and not able to do anything about it."

"You two need to be married…Soon."

"We're trying not to rush things."

"Oh, PLEASE! You are so married now, just not legally. You raise your children together, you hire domestics together, and you discuss all aspects of your lives with each other. You are more married than just about anyone I know_." And if that partner of mine doesn't get off his ass and propose to her pretty damned quick, he's gonna get a piece of my mind._

"I think it's because we were both so comfortable being married. I didn't like WHO I was married to, but I liked having someone there to talk to, to help with the kids, to cook for."

"Yeah, Maxwell was the same way with Sarah. He'd come home from the theater and she had the household running smoothly, all he had to do was kiss the children good night. You ever see the movie Mary Poppins? The father in the movie that wants everything just so? That was our Maxwell."

"He'd best not try that mishegas with ME. I don't mind being an equal partner, but this subservient wife crap is NOT gonna happen in THIS lifetime."

Fran held up the outfits she'd picked for the girls. "What do ya think of these?"

"Cute! Matching outfits. The boys are gonna want some, too."

"You think these come in their size?" She laughed. They wear matching uniforms to school, I think that's as close to twin clothes as they want to get."

C.C. held up three outfits. "How about these, they have them in both their sizes."

"Oh, those are precious. You know, Max is gonna kill us both."

"Not me, I'll just threaten to quit again."

"Don't you DARE! He'll blame me for corrupting you!" The women paid for their purchases, collected the nanny and headed next door to Kitchens Plus.

"You know what I actually think he'd like, Fran? An herb garden. He totally loves yours, and this would give him a small one of his own."

"Is there room for it?"

"Sure, in the window next to the back door, that shelf would be perfect, take down those stupid decorative oil jars, and you've got tons of room."

"He'd love it!" The nanny pushed the stroller behind the women as they shopped. They found the components for the herb garden, along with a new cookbook, potholders, and some seasonings that Maxwell mentioned liking.

"Perfect!" Fran looked at her watch. "It's about time to pick up Max's watch, so why don't we do that, go eat, and hit Party City on the way home?"

"Sounds good to me! Where are we eating?"

"I don't know, what sounds good to you two? Chinese, Mexican, Deli?"

"What was the name of that deli, the one around the corner from the house that you get those things from? Those cheesy things."

"The blintzes? Oh, Shapiro's? Yeah, we can get that and take it home. We'd better call the guys, if we show up with deli and don't bring for them, I'll never hear the end of it."

"The guys. Listen to you, you sound like Niles and I are a couple or something."

"Did I say that? All I said was that I wanted to call them and see if they wanted us to bring lunch, YOU'RE the one that said couple."

"You are NOT going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope, not till I see that you're at least giving the man a chance."

"Fine!" She pulled her cell phone from her purse and dialed Maxwell's number. "Hi, Niles, it's C.C.. No, everything's fine, Fran and I thought we'd stop by the deli and pick up lunch on the way home, and we wanted to know if you and Maxwell would like something." She covered the microphone and snickered. "He can't even form a sentence, I think I shocked him. Yes, I'm still here, Reenie was running off. Sure, we can do that. We have to pick up one thing, and then make a quick stop at Party City, and then we'll be home with lunch. You're welcome. Bye."

"Now, was that so hard?"

"No, it was easier than I expected. He was totally thrown, he must've said something to Maxwell, because I heard him mumble something to Niles, then give him his food order.

"What do they want?"

"They said to surprise them."

"Oy, can't that man make a decision?"

"Which one?"

"Pick. It must be a British thing."

"No, Sweetie, it's a MAN thing."

"I'm gonna pick up some stuffed derma for them. THAT will teach them."

"You're going to make the man you love eat that?"

"No, Anthony will eat it when he gets home from school, he loves it. I'll pick up some sandwiches for the men, but I'll make him THINK he's eating derma."

"Like I said, pure evil!"

"Takes one to know one."

"You'd better believe it, baby!"

They picked up the watch from the jeweler's and headed for Party City, where Fran went a bit overboard picking up decorations for Max's party. The girls were now wide-awake and cranky from hunger.

"All right, ladies, we're going for lunch right now. Denise, reach in to my bag and grab them a snack, please."

"Is this dried fruit all right?"

"Yeah, that's Ree's favorite." The girls giggled as they were handed the dried apricots.

Fran pulled up in front of the deli and left the Rover running. I'll be right back, I know exactly what to get." She hurried into the deli, and emerged several minutes later with a box of delicious smelling treats. "Ready to go home, girls?"

"Wanna see Daddy."

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me, Ree?" She turned the vehicle around and headed back to the Sheffield mansion.

When they pulled up in front of the house, Fran had Denise take the girls right in. The two children ran through the living room and headed straight for Maxwell's office.

"Hey, you two, where's your mother?"

"I'm right here. Lunch is in the kitchen, Sweetie. Come on, girls, let's go eat, you two need naps."

Max got up from his desk and took Fran into his arms. "So, how was the mall?"

"It was crowded and filled with incompetent sales clerks, but we still managed to find shoes, clothes for the girls, and a perfect birthday present for this incredibly handsome man I know."

"What? No hints? That's not like you."

"No hints, you'll find out what it is at dinner Saturday.

"Where did you say you were taking me?"

She grinned. "Nice try, mista. I DIDN'T say, and I'm not gonna." She kissed him softly. "Now come eat, your stuffed derma is getting cold."

"You got stuffed derma?"

She pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. "Sure, you said to surprise you."

"I'm surprised, all right."

"Wha? I thought you liked derma." She turned around so he couldn't see her start to giggle. "Come on, let's go eat, Niles and C.C. should have the table ready by now." She scooped up Irene and took Grace by the hand before heading to the kitchen. She seated the girls and smiled brightly as Max entered the kitchen.

"This doesn't smell like derma."

"Honey, do you really think I'd do that to you? I know how much you hate it."

He playfully patted her backside as he moved to the table to hold the chair for her. "You know, Darling, I'll have to get you back for that."

"I'm looking forward to it."

After lunch, the girls went up stairs for their naps, giving Fran and C.C. time to finalize the plans for the party.

"So, we need to hide our cars, so he doesn't notice them, right?"

"Yeah, you can park around the corner by the medical center; he comes from the other direction."

"Won't he see all of us as soon as he comes in?"

"No, everyone will be on the first floor; the front door is on the second floor."

C. C. laughed. "Let's just hope his plans for the night doesn't include taking you to the third floor before you go to dinner."

Fran giggled softly. "Oh, I hope NOT! The third floor is the kids play rooms. If you're talking about my bedroom, THAT is on the fourth floor."

"I can't WAIT to see this place!

Fran looked at her watch. "We've got some time before the girls wake up and the kids get home from school, let's run over to the house, I'll give you the grand tour, and I can dump the party stuff off before Maxwell gets curious and peeks into my car."

"Good idea." The women grabbed their coats, and Fran popped into the kitchen to let Niles know they were leaving for a few minutes.

"We're gonna run the party stuff over to my place, Niles, just tell Max we left, and said we'd be back soon."

"Well, hurry back, he's been buried in work, and if the girls wake up…"

"If they wake up, I'm leaving the nanny here, tell Max to deal with them. Oy, he's gotta learn I do NOT live here."

"Whatever you say, Miss Fine." Niles grinned as he watched her leave_. Like hell she doesn't live here!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Eight

Fran and C.C. pulled up in front of the townhouse a few minutes later. "Do you have a downstairs entrance?"

"Just from the back yard. You can get in from the kitchen and from the living room." Fran unlocked the door and turned off the alarm. "Come on in, make yourself at home."

C.C. stepped in and stared at the large bookshelves on the walls in the den. "You must really like to read." She laughed.

"This was Tony's room, most of the books are stuff he collected, and I've just never bothered to go through it. Some of the books are signed collectors' items, some are collections he bought for Anthony, I've just never been in the mood to deal with them." She walked toward the back of the house. "This is the living room, and out that door is the top portion of my yard. If we'll need it for Saturday, it's also where I keep my firewood." She headed back to the stairs, and pointed to a door across from the bottom stair. "We have a small bathroom right there. Do you want to go up or down first?"

"Oh, down, I've got to see this kitchen and retro dining room of yours, as well as, what did your son call it? The man room."

"Retro?" She laughed. "I wouldn't exactly call it retro. It's more antique. I wanted the room to make you feel like you stepped back in time." They headed down the stairs and turned right into the kitchen. "This is my kitchen, and out THAT door, my covered patio, herb and flower garden. There isn't much going on out there right now." She pointed at the pantry door. "A small bathroom is through that door, and the pantry, another refrigerator, and the washer and dryer." She walked through the narrow hallway, and heard C.C. draw her breath.

"Oh, FRAN! This is absolutely beautiful! It really DOES feel like you stepped through a time machine!"

"Thanks. I love this room so much. Tony hated it; he thought it was too old fashioned."

"Well, then, he had no taste."

"You're right, he didn't." She laughed. "Ready to see upstairs?" Her friend nodded, and Fran led her up the flights of stairs to the third floor.

"So this was originally the master bedroom, right?"

"Right. Our bed was in the room with the closets, and we had Anthony in the other room when he was a baby. We had plans to convert the other room into a second den, but that never materialized. So, now these are the kids' playrooms." She headed for the stairs. "Our bedrooms are up stairs. Those two small rooms are Anthony and Ree's, and this one is mine." She opened the door for her friend to see.

"Oh, this room is so YOU, Fran!" She walked over to the leather sofa and ran her hands over the soft material. "This room has got to drive Maxwell wild!"

Fran smiled and blushed. "Yeah, he likes it."

C.C. smiled at her friend. She couldn't wait until Maxwell proposed to her. The more she got to know Fran, the more she loved her. Now she understood why Max was so attracted to her. It wasn't just her looks, or her body, it was what was underneath all that polished exterior. She was a simple, sweet, caring woman. She was more beautiful on the inside than she was on the outside. "I can see why you don't want to move in with Maxwell. I'd hate to give this place up, too."

Fran looked around her bedroom. "Yeah, I really love this place. I've had it since I was seventeen. But it has some pretty bad memories, too. Reenie seems to feel it. She has nightmares here, but not at Max's."

"Do you really think she's remembering Tony? Fran, she has the nightmares because she wants to be close to her DADDY. She thinks Maxwell IS her daddy."

"She DOES adore him, doesn't she?"

"She really does. Now, what I want to know, is why she's so attached to ME?"

"I don't know. Max and I think it might be your hair, maybe your perfume; you wear the same scent as Sarah used to wear. Maybe she associates you with her."

"Oh, GREAT. I'm sorry. Sarah WAS my friend, but after what she did to Maxwell, and to YOU, I almost hate to admit I was friends with her."

"I've tried to hate her, but I can't. She's still the mother of Max's children. What I'm not looking forward to is the day we have to tell Grace the truth about her parents. SHE doesn't remember Sarah, but Maggie and Brighton DO. This whole thing will hurt them so badly." She sighed and reached over and slapped a large pillow on her sofa. "We'd better bring the stuff in from the car and get back. I want to be home when the kids get home from school."

"Fran, did you just hear yourself?"

"Wha?"

"You referred to Max's place as home."

"Oy, did I? C.C., I love him so much. I don't think I ever stopped after London. I still can't believe he could just walk away from what we felt then, and go on with his life like he never loved me. Oh, God, what if he didn't? What if…"

"Fran, you're insane, you know that? That man loved you then, and he loves you now. He only went on with his life because YOU told him to; because he thought you'd gone on with YOURS. Things are different now; you both know the truth about everything. Stop worrying, everything is going to be just fine. Trust me, I've known that man for almost 20 years, I know him like a book."

"I hope you're right." She headed for the staircase.

"I'm always right." She smiled at her friend as she headed down the stairs. They unloaded the party supplies and carried them to the basement before heading back to Max's house.

As they walked through the front door, Maxwell was coming through the living room. "Where have you two been off to?"

The girls exchanged quick glances. "I was just showing her the townhouse, Honey. I knew we had a few minutes before the girls woke up."

"You DO realize you left without saying goodbye, telling me where you were going, anything."

"Niles knew we left, YOU were busy in your office, and, in case it's slipped your mind, Mista, I am NOT your wife and I DON'T live here, I can come and go as I please without having to hold up my hand and ask permission." Her hands were on her hips and she was glaring at Max.

"Keep your voice down, Fran, you'll wake the girls."

"How about I go wake them up and take them home?" She knew she was wrong as soon as the words flew from her mouth. She hadn't meant to insinuate that she'd take Grace from him. "Max, that's not what I meant, I would never…"

"Excuse us, C.C.." He grabbed her by the wrist and began to pull her up the stairs. "We might be a while, make yourself at home."

Fran allowed herself to be pulled upstairs in silence. Max opened his bedroom door and carefully flung her inside. He closed the door behind him and locked it, then pulled her purse from her shoulder and tossed it aside.

"Max…" She didn't like the look in his eyes. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips roughly to hers. She started to fight him, and then lost herself in the passion of his kiss. His hands moved slowly over her, caressing her body softly. He moved his mouth away from hers and began trailing kisses down her throat. "You know I would never take her from you."

"I know." He began removing her clothing, then his own, before lowering her on the bed.

"Max, they'll know what we're doing up here."

"We're not doing a bloody thing wrong. I love you, and unless something's changed since this morning, you love me, correct?"

"Absolutely."

"Then let me show you. I've missed you."

"The kids will be home soon."

"Then less talking, My Darling." He pulled the covers back and rolled them over onto the soft, cool sheets. They made love quickly, and then spent the time afterwards holding each other close.

The next few days flew quickly by. Max was still buried in a ton of work, leaving Fran to deal with training the new nanny and work on the pageant with the boys. Finally, Saturday night arrived, and it was time for the big party. Fran picked the children and Denise up early, and Niles showed up in the early afternoon. C.C. arrived shortly after Niles, and helped him do the preparations for the dinner. She took this time alone with him to present him with the herb garden she'd bought for him at the mall earlier in the week.

"C.C., this is lovely, I don't know what to say."

"Well, you…" She caught herself. "I knew you enjoyed Fran's so much, and I thought you could put this in the bay window at Maxwell's."

"It's just such a thoughtful gift. Thank you so much." He put his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze.

"You're welcome. I hope you don't mind that Fran paired us up tonight. I know I'm really not one of your favorite people."

"That might have been the case once, but the more I get to know the REAL C.C. Babcock, the more I like her. So, no, I don't mind at all that Fran paired us up. I'm very happy that the two of you have become such good friends."

"I'm happy too. Surprised, but very happy."

"Why are you surprised?"

"I intended to NOT like her. I was so sure that Maxwell and I would get together after he was through mourning Sarah. He barely looked at Fran, I thought…hoped…he didn't like her. Then I find out about…sorry, Niles. They told me something in confidence and…"

"They told you about London? You look surprised. There isn't much that goes on concerning Mr. Sheffield that I don't know."

"When did he tell you?"

"He didn't. I would call him from time to time with reports on the children, and was helping him with another matter while he was away."

"You helped with the private investigator? Now YOU looked surprised. They're my friends. They both told me everything about what was going on."

"Yes, I was the go between, so if anything came out of it, I could take full responsibility for hiring him, relieving Mr. Sheffield of any blame. Several times I called and could hear a woman's voice in the room…a very distinctive voice. Then one night, I called around dinnertime and she answered the phone. That's when Mr. Sheffield explained who she was. I'm surprised they told you. Oh, don't get me wrong, it's not that you can't be trusted; it's just that very few people know what went on in London. I know, Mr. Sheffield's brother, Nigel, knows, I think Mr. Bergman suspected, he never let his wife get near Mr. Sheffield without him right there, hovering over her."

"She told me he was awfully possessive. Maybe he was just feeling guilty for being unfaithful to her for their entire marriage. I'm sorry, Niles, I shouldn't be talking to you about this. Fran told me some things that I'm sure she wouldn't want anyone to know. I'm not sure if Maxwell knows everything."

"Well, I know she always looked unhappy, the only times I've seen her smile was a brief moment at Master Brighton's birthday party right after Miss Grace was born, and these last few weeks that she and Mr. Sheffield have been back together. She's lucky to have a friend that she can trust to share such confidences. She mentioned her lifelong friend, Val, is a good listener, but tends to accidentally pass on information."

"Yeah, Val's sweet, but she does tend to rattle on." She laughed and shook her head. "You know, Niles, we should do something to help Fran forget the pain of her past. Did you know that Valentine's Day would have been her eighth anniversary?"

"Yes, and she's not very happy that Mr. Sheffield is insisting on celebrating the day. Oh, not as her anniversary, but as a romantic holiday for the two of them. You're right, though, it would be nice to help BOTH of them out, they've both been through so much. I've got an idea. How would you like to join me for a Valentine's Day dinner? We can ask Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine to join us on a double date."

"Niles, you're asking me out for Valentine's Day?" She smiled sweetly.

"What am I thinking? I'm sure someone like you already has plans for the most romantic night of the year."

"No, no I don't. And this time I'm not turning you down. I'd love to go to dinner with you, Niles."

"Wonderful. How about the Rainbow Room? I know how much Mr. Sheffield likes that place, and we can eat, maybe do some dancing, and just maybe that thick skulled man will get some ideas."

"Oh, I don't think he needs any help in that regard, Niles." She smiled, remembering the conversation she had with Maxwell about his proposing to Fran.

"You KNOW something, don't you?"

"I'm sorry, Niles. I can't say. Just make SURE you're at the pageant. You don't want to miss the finale!"

"Of course, I'll be there. The young men have talked me into performing, and no amount of fast talking will get me out of singing for them."

"I can't wait to hear you. I'm actually singing, as well. Those kids are pretty persuasive."

"You're going soft, Babcock. Children never used to get to you like this."

"It's just something about THESE children, Niles. Those sweet baby girls, the way Brighton and Anthony are joined at the hip… and dear Maggie…I really DO feel like their aunt."

"Well, since Miss Fine is like a surrogate mother to the children, and YOU are like a sister to Miss Fine, you practically ARE their aunt." He looked around the kitchen. "Would you mind doing me a favor? Would you go downstairs and ask Miss Fine to bring up some serving dishes. She mentioned that she had some extras in a cupboard behind the bar."

"Of course, Niles. I'll be right back." She turned to go down the stairs, and he watched her disappear down the stairwell.

Fran was singing quietly while she decorated the basement. C.C. came down the stairs slowly, so she wouldn't disturb her. She stood and listened…she never realized what a beautiful singing voice she had. Fran turned around and jumped.

"Oy, C.C.! You scared me half to death! What are you doing?"

"Just standing here listening to you. I never knew you could sing like that!"

"It was supposed to be a secret. I hate singing in public. Once in awhile I'll do some karaoke, but only if I've had enough to drink." She laughed. "This pageant means so much to the boys, and they want me to sing, and they've got it in their heads that Max and I should do a duet. I think their original idea was to push us together. I keep telling them I'm grounding them after the pageant."

"I'm only performing because they begged me. I can't believe they got Niles to sing, too."

"Look out; they'll have you two doing a duet, too."

She smiled. "That wouldn't be so bad."

"O.K. Pal, dish. What happened?"

"We were upstairs talking. Oy, I'm supposed to be getting serving dishes for him, behind the bar, he said."

Fran stood back and put her hands on her hips. "While you're here, how does this look?"

C.C. lifted her head up and looked over the bar. "It looks good. I think anything more would be too much."

"Yeah, I thought so too. I think I'll grab some wine for dinner, or should I let Niles do that?"

"I'd let Niles pick, he's got this sixth sense about what wines go with everything."

"It sounds like someone's impressed with a certain butler."

"Oh, all right. You were RIGHT! Is that what you want me to say? I've been talking to him, and he's actually very sweet. He's asked me out for Valentine's Day."

"AND?"

"And I'm going. You're right. I shouldn't spend the rest of my life wondering, I should just go for it."

"I'm really glad. I keep thinking, what if I'd stayed sitting at the bar with Max's brother four years ago? Would Max and I still have found each other?"

"You two were meant to find each other. I think you would have ended up with Maxwell no matter WHAT happened when you got home."

"He went back to Sarah, Ceece."

"And he only stayed with her because he thought Grace was his daughter. He also didn't know about how you got pregnant with Irene. I'm still fuming about that one. If that monster was still alive today, I can assure you, he'd never be able to touch another woman again."

Fran grinned. "I wish I had your strength."

"You do, Fran. Just look at what you've accomplished. You survived an abusive marriage, the death of your husband, raised not only YOUR two kids, but helped Max raise his three as well, all while holding down a demanding job."

"Yeah, I'm strong now, but when I should have been strong, I let other people tell me what I should do with my life. You know…you SHOULD be married, you SHOULD have children, you SHOULD work hard. What I should have done was listened to my heart instead of my family. I was happy working, putting money away…I'd planned to stay single until I was thirty, that is, until I met Tony. Daddy was sure he just wanted my money. The one thing I'm glad about is that I let Dad talk me into keeping the money I made before my marriage hidden from him."

"That must have made him happy."

"Oh, when he found out, he was so angry. I opened an account for us to use as play money, but he just burned through that each month. He tells people how much he spoiled me…what he didn't tell them, was that it was MY money he was using. I mean, it was nice to have him stay home with Anthony, but that's what I would've liked to do." She looked at her watch. "I'd better go upstairs and get ready. I really don't want to talk about that schmuck any more, Ceece."

"Sorry, Sweetie. Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine; I was the one that started talking about him. Why do I keep doing that? I have a guy that loves me, treats me great, and who am I sitting here talking about?"

"Fran, you've got to get it all out."

She hugged her friend. "Thanks, C.C., you're really a good friend, ya know?"

C.C.'s eyes filled with tears. "Thanks, Fran. No one's ever told me that before."

She hugged her again. "Well, ya are. I'm gonna go get ready. I want to knock that man's socks off when he gets here."

"Believe me, you will. He has NO idea what you've got planned."

"That's 'cause I didn't tell our yenta children until the last minute." She laughed. "I'll turn on the intercom; just scream at me if you need anything." She headed up the stairs. "Thanks again, C.C.."

"Anytime." She watched her friend go up the stairs, and then reached under the bar for the serving platters. She held them close and looked around the room. The decorations were perfect. Maxwell was going to love this. She felt a stab of jealousy at their relationship. Maybe someday she'd find a man that would love her the way Maxwell loved Fran.

She headed up the stairs to the kitchen, to find Niles busy putting finishing touches on the meal. "Is everything all right, C.C.?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Niles. I'm just not too sure about Fran."

"She looked upset when she came up the stairs."

"We were talking about her ex. Well, I guess he's not really her ex, but you know who I'm talking about. That man was a total schmuck. He really did a number on her head, not to mention her heart. She's so lucky to have Maxwell." She smiled. "And he's lucky to have HER." She walked over to lay the trays down and sniffed all the food Niles had prepared. "Everything smells great, Niles. This party is going to be wonderful."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Promise you won't laugh? For the longest time I've felt sorry for myself because I can't find the right man, one who'll love me for ME, and not my money. Then I look at Fran. Married too young, to a guy who only wanted her money, and someone beautiful enough to make him pretty babies and look good on his arm. Then she falls in love with a man who adores her, and they can't be together, because of that same jerk she married. It really makes me think…maybe it's a good thing I was so picky with men. The other side of the coin is that I WAS so picky, I eliminated so many GOOD men from consideration. I assumed that every man who didn't have more money than I did was after my bank account."

"And now?"

"Now, Fran's made me see that not all men are after a woman to support them. Some men are actually intimidated by a woman with money and a career. Fran's money doesn't bother Maxwell; he could care less that she has more money than he does."

"Wait, did you just say that Fran has more…"

"Shh…I thought you knew that already. Niles, you can't say a word, she trusted me."

"Not a word. Now, I knew from your comments she had more money than you do, but more than Mr. Sheffield?"

"She was seventeen years old, and paid cash for this place, then spent a year renovating it…with cash. I heard her on the phone with her uncle, who's her accountant, setting up a trust fund for Grace to match Irene's and Anthony's. Ten million dollars, Niles! Ten million for EACH child!"

"I believe the Sheffield children have similar amounts in their trust funds."

"Yes, but that comes out of the family trust. A lot of Maxwell's money comes from his father's and grandmother's estates. Fran earned hers all by herself. Her parents are simple, middle class people. Her dad worked hard for his money, mom stayed home and took care of the two girls. But Fran was discovered at a young age, and started modeling. She was a millionaire by the time she was in high school."

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"I'll say. I grew up having everything handed to me. She worked for everything she has, she's never had a nanny take care of her kids until now, never had a butler or a maid. I don't know how she did it, especially with two little kids."

"Well, her children are well behaved; you rarely see her getting after them."

She laughed. "You're not paying attention, Niles. Anthony is well behaved. Irene is hell on wheels. She and Brighton are really making that poor new nanny earn her money."

"I thought you adored Irene."

I DO, Niles. But even Fran admits that she's a wild child at times." She walked over and flipped the intercom for the playrooms. "Maybe I'll go up and give Denise a hand."

"Who ARE you? First you befriend Fran, and now Denise?"

"I'm not befriending her; I'm just going to help with the kids a bit. Fran's trying to get ready for dinner, and I just thought I'd go check on the little ones."

"You really do love those kids, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. Once I got it through my head that Max was never going to think of me as anything but a friend and associate, I stopped thinking of those kids as just something that could come between us. They really are great kids…Maggie is so much like Sarah, and Brighton reminds me of how playful Maxwell was when I first met him. Little Grace, you can tell who's raised her. That little one is all Fran. You'd think she was the mother of both little ones."

"Well, she IS, isn't she?"

She nodded. "What I really find amusing are some of Irene's facial expressions, and the way she puts her hand up to her head when she's frustrated. She looks just like Maxwell." She saw Niles raise his eyebrows. "Oh, no, no, he's not…I asked Fran if there was a chance. Now THAT would have been ironic. She said that she wished he were, but there was no chance of that. Look at me sitting here like a yenta. Let me go up and check the children. I know Fran wants then to look their best. You should see the outfits we picked out for them; Max is just going to, oh, what did Fran say? Plotz." She turned to leave, and then stopped at the base of the stairs. "Niles, I'm sorry for everything."

He stopped arranging the finger sandwiches and turned to face her. "Sorry for what?"

"For the way I've treated you all these years. I've treated you so badly just because of your chosen profession. When I stand back and look at you, it's rather noble. You've chosen to follow in the footsteps of your father and his father before him, mostly out of loyalty. You may not be rich monetarily, but you ARE rich where it counts. You're a good person; you treat everyone with respect and kindness, even when they really don't deserve it. I want to be more like that, Niles."

He pulled off his apron and walked towards her. "You ARE a good person, C.C., sometimes you have to be tough as nails because of your profession, but I'm seeing the real C.C., the one behind the mask you put on for the world to see." He stroked her upper arm gently, and then pulled her into his arms for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck when the tears started to form.

"Damnit! I hate it when I do that!"

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "What, act like a human being? If you can't cry in front of your friends, then you need new friends." He hugged her again. She held him close and let the tears fall. He held her and rubbed her back for several minutes until her tears subsided. Then reached for his handkerchief and blotted her eyes. "Feel better?" She nodded. "Now, go upstairs and pull one of those adorable children into your lap for a good cuddle. I have it on the best authority that is the best thing to make you feel better."

"Thanks, Niles, I'll do that. And Niles?"

"Not a word, I promise. Your secret is safe with me."

She turned and walked slowly up the stairs. He watched her until she was out of sight, and then returned to preparing the appetizers. He listened on the intercom as she entered the playroom. The girls squealed with delight and the boys stopped playing to run over and talk to her_. Aunt C.C.._ He laughed to himself. He continued to listen as she began singing softly to one of the children, he assumed it was Irene. She had such a lovely voice, so soothing. He couldn't wait until Valentine's Day. He'd put money away for just such an occasion. He was going to make sure this was one night she'd never forget. He just hoped the night would go as well for Fran.

Upstairs, Fran caressed the leather box containing the watch she'd bought for Max's birthday. She couldn't wait to see his face. Then she picked up the smaller box containing the signet ring from the children. She'd had all five of them sign the card, even little Irene had scribbled "Ree". She wanted this night to be perfect. This would mark their first time celebrating a family day as a family. _Well, this is what he said he wanted. Me, the kids…so here we go._ She carefully wrapped the two packages and attached the cards. Then she walked to her closet and pulled out the new dress she'd purchased for the evening. She pulled up her hair and curled the stay strands that fell around her face. _Almost perfect._ She walked over to her dresser and pulled out her jewelry box. She opened it and fumbled around inside until she found a small velvet box. She smiled as she opened the box containing diamond solitaire earrings, remembering when Maxwell had given them to her. It was Mother's Day, and Tony had refused to let Anthony come visit her, so Max took her out for a special dinner, and gave her the earrings as a gift from her son. She put the earrings on and checked herself in the mirror. _Now, it's perfect!_ She wondered if he'd remember the earrings. She was sure he would, he remembered everything about their time in London.

C.C. knocked gently on Fran's door. "It's me…"

"Come on in, C.C.."

C.C. stepped into the room, Irene and Grace in tow. "Fran you look beautiful! Doesn't Mommy look pretty, girls?" The girls nodded and ran to their mother for hugs and kisses. "I thought I'd get them dressed, so Denise can stay with the older kids, and you can finish getting ready."

"I think I'm done, but I'd appreciate the help."

"They're wearing the twin outfits, right?"

"You don't think it's too much, do you? I mean, with the watch, the card from the kids. This is so much, so fast. I don't want him to think I'm trying to push him into marriage."

"I think it's perfect, Fran. Remember, this is what HE wants, you're not pushing, you're following his lead."

"I hope you're right." She took Irene by the hand and led her towards her room. "Come on, girls, let's get dressed up for Daddy." She pulled the matching dresses from the closet and handed one to C.C.. She looked at the size tag on the one she was holding. "Grace, this is your dress, come here, Sweetie, let's get dressed."

C.C. watched Irene reach for the dress. "I've got your dress, Ree, Honey, come over here." The child ran to her and threw herself in her arms.

"Love you."

"Oh, I love you too, Honey." She held the child tightly.

"You'd better be careful, my friend, those things are contagious." Fran laughed as she buttoned the back of Grace's dress.

"I know, I know. I never knew what all those women meant by 'biological clock' until mine started ticking. This is all YOUR fault, you know." 

"Mine? What'd I do?"

She squeezed Irene again. "You had such beautiful babies."

Fran laughed again. "There are days I'd just give her to you."

C.C. laughed with her friend. "Those are the days I probably wouldn't want her."

They stood the girls side by side and stared for a minute. "Fran, my GOD."

"I KNOW. Do we dare style their hair the same way?"

"I think we have to."

"You don't think Maxwell will be upset?"

"That HIS daughters look alike? No, they both have dark curly hair and brown eyes like their mother."

"Don't mention the eyes. You KNOW whose eyes those are."

"They look like Anthony's eyes. I know, and he has HIS eyes, but don't worry about it. People that don't know think all the kids are related."

Fran looked at Grace. "Well, thanks to her, they ARE."

"Oh, my God, I never put that together. Maggie and Brighton are…and so are Anthony and Irene. It was all so complicated, you've got his, yours, theirs…wait till you and Maxwell have a baby. Fran, what's that look. You aren't…are you?"

"No, at least I don't think so. I mean, we've been, well, less than careful. I was just thinking, six kids, OY!"

"Well, you could have twins like your sister." She laughed.

"Oh, thanks. Double OY!" She reached for the hairbrush and pulled half of Irene's dark curls up into a rubber band, then did the same with Grace's hair. "They need ribbons, don't they?" She opened the top drawer and moved things around until she found two ribbons that matched the girls' dresses.

"You three look GREAT."

"Now we just need to get Maggie and the boys changed. They can dress themselves, so I'll take these two with me, can you check on Niles and see if he needs any help?"

"Sure, no problem." She grinned. "No problem at all."

"O.K., dish, girl."

"What?"

"Look at your face; you're grinning from ear to ear."

"Oh, it's nothing really; we've just had several nice talks." She reached down and kissed the girls before heading back to the kitchen.

Fran pulled Maggie's dress from the closet, and then walked into Anthony's room and removed the boys' suits and laid them on the bed. She took the girls by the hands and went downstairs to the playroom, where the older children were already cleaning up the rooms. "Oh, thanks, kids. Maggie, your dress is laid out in Ree's room, and boys, your suits are on Anthony's bed. It's about time for you to get dressed. I want everyone downstairs when your father gets here."

"He's gonna be so excited." Maggie giggled as she headed upstairs.

"I sure hope so, Honey. I'll be downstairs with the girls, come down to the dining room as soon as you're done dressing."

"Yes, Ma'am." The boys raced up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Daddy coming?" Irene looked up at her mother.

"Yes, Angel, Daddy's coming."

"Soon?"

"Yes, Ree, Daddy's coming soon. Now, let's go downstairs and wait for him."

" 'kay, Mommy." Irene looked over at her sister. "Daddy coming soon."

Grace smiled. "Uh-huh."

When they got to the den, Irene looked around. "Where Daddy?" She held her hands up at shoulder level.

"He's coming, Ree."

"Daddy coming soon?"

"Yes, Baby, come on, we need to go downstairs and see Niles." She took the toddler's hand and helped her down the stairs. She heard C.C. giggling as she came around the corner. The girls broke from her grasp and ran to see her.

"Niles tickle Aunt C.?"

Fran walked into the room as C.C. and Niles pulled apart. "Was he now?" She looked at her friend and smiled. "How's dinner coming, Niles?

He cleared his throat and started moving platters around. "Everything's about ready, Miss Fine."

"The appetizers can go in the downstairs refrigerator, since we'll be noshing down there before dinner. Did you pick a wine?"

"I was just heading that way, any ideas?"

"No, I thought I'd leave that to you. I was told that you are an expert at putting wine with food."

He smiled and glanced at C.C., then picked up two trays of appetizers and headed downstairs. He placed the trays in the bar refrigerator, then entered the wine cellar, selecting two wines, one for before dinner, one for the meal.

Fran went upstairs and brought the children down, as well as the presents. Everyone moved down to the basement, and Fran got the children settled. "Max should be here any minute, so you kids stay quiet. I'm turning off the intercom so he shouldn't hear you all the way down here. You can watch the television, but keep it low."

"Would you like me to set out the appetizers, Ma'am?"

"Sure, Niles, just don't let the kids start eating."

"Don't worry, we'll keep an eye on them, between the three of us, we should be able to keep them away from the food." Denise smiled as she picked up Irene.

"Daddy's coming?"

Fran laughed. "Here we go again. Yes, my darling girl, Daddy's coming."

"Soon?"

"Hopefully, very soon, Angel. I need to go upstairs, you be a good girl and stay quiet so we can surprise Daddy." She kissed her youngest, then gave hugs and kisses to the other four children before hurrying up the stairs. She went to the bar to fix a drink, but before she finished, Max rang the bell.

"Hello, Darling, ready to go?"

"Almost, I was just fixing you a drink." She finished pouring and handed it to him. "Here you go."

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight, Fran." He kissed her lightly. "I'm so glad we're alone." He pulled her closer to him.

Alone. Oy, was he going to be disappointed in just a few minutes. "Honey, I need to check something downstairs before we go, wanna come down with me?"

"Follow you to a dark basement? Anytime, My Love."

She started down the stairs, and hoped he wouldn't catch the smell of dinner floating on the air. "How were the kids when you left?"

"They weren't home. It appears Niles took our new nanny and our children to dinner. I think even C.C. went with them, I don't know what to make of that."

"Oh, Denise and C.C. really hit it off when we went shopping, maybe they just wanted to get better acquainted." She rounded the stairs at the dining room and headed for the basement. At the sound of her voice, Niles switched off the lights and the television, and the adults held the little ones tightly until Fran turned on the lights.


	9. Chapter 9

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Nine

"SURPRISE!!!!!" As Fran switched the lights on, the children jumped up and down and screamed, and the adults blew horns. Max stood staring at the group with his mouth open.

"I guess we surprised him, huh, kids?"

"I'll say you did. I can't believe no one gave it away. So I take it we're not going out to dinner?"

"No, Niles prepared a wonderful meal. I thought we'd have a nice little family party. Oy, there's the doorbell again, that must be Ma and Daddy. Boys, could you go let them in, please?"

As the boys ran up the stairs to let their grandparents in, Max took Fran in his arms and kissed her softly. "You are just full of surprises lately, aren't you?"

"Please tell me you're not upset. I know you haven't celebrated birthdays since the accident, but you DID say it was time for us to make some new, happy memories."

"I'm not upset at all, Darling." He pulled back and looked at her. "Are those the earrings I gave you?" He looked her over again. "And the locket."

She smiled brightly. "I wasn't sure if you'd remember. It WAS almost four years ago."

He pulled her close and put his lips to her ear. "I remember EVERYTHING about London, My Love." He kissed her cheek gently. He looked up and smiled as the boys came running back down the stairs. "Boys, slow down. What have we told you about running on the stairs?"

"Sorry, Dad. Bubby and Grandpa are here."

"So did you leave 'em upstairs?"

"No, we're just not as fast as these two. Happy Birthday, Max!"

"Thanks so much for coming." He shook Morty's hand and hugged Sylvia. "This was quite a surprise."

Sylvia smiled at her daughter. "The girls have been busy trying to get all this done without you finding out. I'm surprised the little ones didn't give it away. Would you look at them, they look so sweet, like twins!"

Max noticed the girls for the first time, sitting quietly on the sofa with C.C.. "My God, Fran, they really DO look like twins. When did they get those outfits?"

"The other day, when Denise, C.C. and I went to the mall. Maggie's dress matches their twin outfits."

Sylvia walked over to the sofa and picked up her youngest grandchild. "Look at this little one; I could just eat her up. If I didn't know better, I'd swear this was Max's daughter instead of that schmuck you married."

"Ma! Not in front of the kids!"

Anthony took her hand. "It's OK, Mom, we know he was a schmuck. Why do you think I don't want to be named after him?"

"Not now, Sweetie, please? This is Max's birthday; it's supposed to be a happy day, all right?"

"Then can we give him his present?"

She turned and looked back at Max. "Are you ready for your presents, Sweetie?"

"All this, and presents, too?"

"Of course! Now, come and sit on the sofa, and I'll get your presents." She grabbed the remote and clicked off the television as she reached behind the bar for the first gift. When she handed him the envelope, he turned it over several times, looking at the crayon drawings on both sides. Irene and Grace had taken it upon themselves to decorate the entire envelope. He carefully broke the seal, pulled the card out and read the cover. "To Our Daddy with Love". He opened the card and saw the five signatures inside. He looked at each of his children with tears forming in his eyes.

"Thank you, children, this is a beautiful card."

Fran slipped the small box to Maggie, who presented it to her father. "This is from all of us, Daddy.

"Thank you, Sweetheart." He pulled off the wrapping paper and slowly opened the velvet box, revealing the gold signet ring nestled inside. He pulled it out and slipped it on the ring finger of his right hand. "It fits perfectly, thank you so much, children." He reached out and hugged each child. Irene had wiggled from her grandmother's arms and found her way into his lap.

"Daddy ring?"

"Yes, Baby, Daddy loves the ring."

"Mommy present."

"Yes, Miss Yenta, Mommy has a present for Daddy, and he'd better open it before you blab." She smiled and handed the box to Max. "Happy Birthday."

He tore the wrapping paper and caught his breath when he saw the leather box. He opened the box and pulled out the watch. "Fran, Darling, this is…"

"Exactly what you deserve. I love you." She took the watch from him and put it on his wrist.

"Fran..." He looked up and saw the love she had in her eyes for him. He glanced over at C.C., who had tears in her eyes as she held tightly to his butler's arm. "Thank you, My Darling. I love you, too."

Niles reached over for a tray and started passing appetizers around, as C.C. popped open a bottle of champagne. Irene jumped from Max's lap to grab a snack, giving Fran a chance to take her place.

"Darling, this is a very extravagant gift."

"Maxwell, I have never loved anyone enough to buy something like this before. I can afford to be extravagant every once in a while if I feel like it."

"I should be buying YOU expensive gifts."

"Have you forgotten these earrings? A little Mother's Day gift from Anthony. Max, I know diamonds, and these were not cheap."

"I just wanted to make you happy."

"Right, and I bought that watch to make YOU happy. Max, what you've given me since we've been back together, I can never repay. I've never been this happy in my life. If you really don't want the watch, I'll return it…"

"I never said I didn't want it. I just hope this isn't the start of a pattern with you."

"No, no pattern. I just wanted to buy the man I love something special for his birthday, that's all. You'll be lucky if you get a stuffed animal for Valentine's Day." She grinned and poked his ribs playfully.

"As long as I have YOU, I don't need anything else."

"How about dinner? Could you use that?"

"So that's what I've been smelling. You've been working overtime, I see."

"Not me, I was the shopping and decorating committee. Niles did the cooking. Come on, my darling children, let's go upstairs and get ready for dinner." She stroked Maggie's hair softly as she walked by with the boys. Sylvia stayed back and watched Fran interact with the children and their father, then pulled Fran aside before going upstairs.

"So just how serious ARE you about this guy?"

"Ma! Not tonight, please? This is the first time he's celebrated his birthday since the accident, and I want it to be perfect."

"Fran, your kids are calling him Daddy, that sweet little girl of his is calling you Mommy."

Fran watched the children climb the stairs, and then turned to her parents. "You can't say a word in front of the children about this. Grace IS my daughter. It turns out that Tony had an affair with Max's wife. Grace is Tony's daughter. Now, according to my lawyer, due to the wording of Tony's will, and no custody agreement between Sarah and Tony, I am Grace's legal mother."

"My God, Fran, when did you find out about this?"

"A few days ago. I got some pictures of Tony's from a gallery; they had pictures of Sarah and Grace in them. I called Tony's parents and they confirmed everything. They had Grace's birth certificate, and the results of the blood test showing Tony as her biological father."

"So what are you going to do? You can't just take her from the only father she's ever known."

"No, I have no intention of disrupting her life. I've already filed the paperwork to change her name from Grace Meredith Bergman to Grace Mary Sheffield, and filed a joint custody agreement, giving Maxwell the same legal rights that I have."

"Oy, what a mess."

"It really is. One thing we're asking all the grandparents is to treat all five children the same. Can you both do that? Can you accept Max's children as if they were mine?"

Her parents exchanged glances and nodded. "Of course, Sweetheart, if that's how you and Max want it."

"We've agreed that no matter what happens between us, we're going to share the raising of the children. I've been practically raising his kids for two years, and my two kids have been over for a million play dates at his place. He's the only father Irene knows. Then there's Anthony, oy, Anthony doesn't want to be associated with Tony at ALL. He wants his name changed. He wants to be Michael James Sheffield."

"What?"

"I can do the Michael James, but I haven't mentioned the Sheffield thing to Max. That needs to be Max's idea."

Maggie popped her head into the basement. "Dad wants to know if you're coming to dinner."

"I'll be right there, Sweetie, tell him I'm sorry, I was talking to my parents for a minute."

"The girls are getting restless."

"Thanks, Honey, I'm on my way. She's so good with the girls."

"They're lucky to have such a wonderful big sister."

"Yeah, they are, and I'm lucky to have all of them. Let's go eat before the girls tear up the dining room." She laughed and led her parents up to the dining room.

After dinner, C.C. and Denise helped Niles get the children to the limo. "Sir, I'll be back in a few minutes to clean up, just as soon as I help the ladies get the children settled."

"Thank you, Niles."

"Max, we didn't even kiss them goodbye."

"Sweetheart, they're quiet, do you really want to get Irene started crying for us?"

She laughed. "She cries for YOU. If you notice, she never cries for me. She never has nightmares about me."

"Is she still having those nightmares?" Sylvia put her coffee cup down and walked over to her daughter.

"Yeah, but we've been able to figure out that she has them here, when Max isn't here, and at Max's when he isn't there. Basically, if he's around, she's just fine. She just loves her daddy."

"But do you think that's good? What if something happens between the two of you?"

Max slipped his arm around Fran's waist. "We don't think that's going to happen, but if it DOES, we'll do what's best for the children. Fran's become like a mother to them, the only mother Grace remembers."

"I told them, Honey. Ma, Maxwell is the only father Ree knows and the only one Anthony wants."

"Michael, Darling. He wants to be called Michael."

"And he will, AFTER I legally change his name, but not before. That's a big decision for him to make, and he's only seven."

"Can we discuss it some more later?"

"Absolutely. It's getting late; don't you and Ma need to get home, Daddy?"

"Ah, I get it, sorry, Sweetheart. Let's go, Morty. Happy birthday, Max. Goodnight, Frannie. Sweet dreams. Love you."

"I love you more, Ma."

They walked Fran's parents to the door and watched them go down the stairs to their car. No sooner had they pulled away, Niles returned with the limo.

"How are the girls, Niles?"

"Well, Irene is screaming for her daddy, and Grace is screaming because Irene is screaming. Miss Spencer is having a terrible time."

"C.C. went home?"

"Oh, no, she's actually sitting in the rocking chair with Irene, singing to her. It seemed to be working; the poor child was calming down a bit."

"She's just so attached to Max; she can't stand to be away from him. Maybe I should call her."

"Fran, that will just upset her further. Let the nanny handle the children, that's what we PAY her for. Thank you, Niles. Come on, Darling, let's go upstairs."

"But Max…"

"But nothing, you look exhausted; you're going upstairs to bed. Have you got things under control down here, Niles?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm just going to clean up, and then go back home."

"Thanks, Old Man, goodnight."

"Good night, Sir. Good night, Miss Fine."

"Good night, Niles, thanks for everything."

"My pleasure, Ma'am. I'll set the alarm when I leave." He smiled as he watched his employer put his arm around her and escort her up the stairs. He hadn't seen him this happy in years, and it was all due to her. She'd even managed to breathe some happiness into HIS life, by encouraging C.C. to consider a relationship. He began humming a happy tune as he headed downstairs to clean up from the party. An hour later, he climbed the stairs to the living room and set the alarm before quietly slipping out the front door.

Upstairs the couple had been quietly talking and snuggling. Once Max saw the alarm light shining on the bedroom panel, he knew they were finally alone. He rolled over on top of Fran, and the couple spent most of the night re affirming their love for each other. They finally fell into an exhausted sleep around three in the morning.

The phone jarred them out of their peaceful slumber. "Don't answer it."

"Max, it could be about one of the kids."

"Fran, let it ring."

"I can't, Honey. Hello? Wha? Yeah, just a minute." She covered the mouthpiece. "It's for you, it's Nigel, and I don't think he knows it's me." She giggled.

"Nigel? What in blazes can he want at this hour?"

"It's after ten, Sweetie." She handed him the phone. "I'm going to take a shower." She blew him a kiss and headed into the bathroom. Max sat up in bed and lifted the phone to his ear.

"Nigel? How did you get this number?"

"Good morning, Brother. Niles said you wouldn't mind me calling you over there. Mother is hell bent on coming over to see you; I thought you'd like a heads up. You know how she likes to show up unannounced."

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "So when is this visit supposed to take place?"

"I'm not sure; she's been making phone calls to the airlines. She'll probably take the Concorde, though, she usually does."

"Well, see if you can hold her off until next month. The boys are producing a pageant at their school; it's going to be a pretty big event. I'm sure Brighton would love to have his grandmother attend."

"The boys? Maxwell, you have one boy and two GIRLS."

"Well, it's a bit more complicated than that, Nigel. Fran's son is in Brighton's class, they're best friends."

"Fran? The one you almost married?"

"We didn't almost get married. We discussed getting married."

"Didn't she leave you and go back to her husband?"

"No, we found out Sarah was pregnant with Grace, and I went back to Sarah. That's the only reason she went back to her husband. Turns out, Sarah was having an affair, and Grace isn't my daughter."

"You suspected her of the affair when you were here, but never found proof."

"I have the proof. I have blood tests proving who her biological father is, along with her original birth certificate. The irony is that while Fran and I were struggling to stay faithful to our spouses, it was Fran's husband that was having the affair with Sarah. HE is Grace's father."

"You're not serious. How long have you known this?"

"Only a week or so. Fran found out, and called me right away."

"So is that where you are now? At Fran's house?"

"Yes, I am. Fran and I are together, I plan on asking her to marry me, but that's a surprise, so you keep this to yourself."

"Not a word. You're going to ask her on Valentine's Day?"

"No, not then. That was her wedding anniversary. I'm going to do it right after the presentations at the pageant. We'll be on stage, our family will be there, and it will be the perfect time."

"You think Mother will approve?"

"I don't give a damn whether she approves or not. Sarah's lies cost me four years with the woman I love, and I'm going to marry her and adopt her children as soon as possible."

"Her children? How many does she have?"

"Well, there's Anthony, he's a few days younger than Brighton. Irene will be three in July, and there's Grace. With Sarah and Tony both deceased, legal custody went to Fran. Tony had specified all his children went to Fran in his will."

"Her husband died, too?"

"He was in the accident with Sarah, Nigel. He was in the Jeep that rolled over into the crosswalk."

"Grace is her child, how's that working?"

"Not many people know. Grace doesn't really remember Sarah, so she calls Fran, "Mommy". Irene was only six months old when her father died, so she calls me, "Daddy". Anthony wants nothing to do with his father's memory, so he's been lobbying for us to change his name to his middle names, Michael James."

"Michael James Sheffield, that has a nice ring to it. Father will be pleased, it'll drive mother crazy. I like it."

"Fran just got out of the shower; I'll call you later with the details on the pageant. I'd like it if you'd come, too. I'll talk to Fran; see if we can put you up in her place. She has the guest room at the house. She's such a good mother; she won't sleep in my room until we're married. She wants to be a good role model for the children."

"She was always like that, Brother. I remember how she was always worried about how your relationship would affect your marriage. If you only hadn't been drinking that night, she'd have been with me." He laughed into the phone.

"That's not even funny, Nigel. I think Fran and I were meant to be together. We were in London at the same time, no matter how we try to avoid each other, our paths keep crossing. This pageant was what pushed us together this time, the pageant and the children. We've been acting like a divorced couple since the accident. It's been like we've shared custody of the children; they've had sleepovers at her house, at my house. When I'm between nannies, Fran has stepped in and taken care of them. She never stopped loving me, and I don't think I ever stopped loving her."

"You're a lucky man, Maxwell. I'll talk to Mother and get back to you. I think coming for the pageant is just what we need to pull this family of ours together. I'll call you in a few days."

"Thanks, Nigel; if I don't hear from you, I'll call you. Good bye." He hung the phone up as Fran returned to the bedroom.

"How's your brother?"

"He's in shock that we're together again." He smiled. "Did you leave me any hot water?"

"I left you plenty of hot water. I was trying to give you time to talk in private."

"Darling, there's nothing I discuss that you can't hear." He climbed out of bed and donned his robe.

"Do you feel like some breakfast? I can boil you some eggs, make some toast, and pour some juice."

"That sounds wonderful, you're sure you don't want to join me in the shower?"

"That sounds heavenly, Darling, but it's getting late. Why don't you shower, I'll make breakfast, then we can get over to the house to see the girls before they take their naps?"

"All right, I'll give you a rain check on the shower, but only because I want to see our children, too." He kissed her before heading into the shower. Fran danced down the stairs into the kitchen and started preparing breakfast. She looked around at how clean and shiny everything looked.

"I gotta get me a butler." She grinned as she dropped two eggs in to the water and put the pot on the stove. She was singing softly when Max appeared in the kitchen a few minutes later. He stood in the doorway and listened before stepping into the room and swinging her around into a dance. "What are you doing?" He took her hand and spun her around.

"Dancing with the woman I love. Do you mind?"

She giggled as he turned her around several times. "No, not at all, except that I'm getting dizzy."

"No one could ever accuse you of being dizzy."

"No, that's Val. Oh, that was bad; did I really say that out loud?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, you really did. You're really in a good mood today. I thought after the little sleep you got last night, you'd be a bit cranky this morning."

"I am NEVER cranky." She looked over at him and smiled. "Maybe a bit kvetchy, but never cranky. Besides, it's what happened BEFORE I went to sleep that put me in such a good mood."

"Oh, really?" He pulled her close to him. "Then maybe we should do that more often."

She put her arms around him and inhaled the fresh scent of his soap and cologne. "Maybe we should."

"Maybe you should consider moving in full time."

"Max, we've already beaten that one to death. Honey, I just can't sleep down the hall from you."

"But you can sleep a mile away."

"Yeah, I can't wander into your room and get caught by the kids from here. Anyway, who said I sleep? I toss and turn all night when you're not with me; even Irene knows when you're not around. I just hope she didn't have any nightmares last night. Poor Denise won't be able to handle that."

"Well, no one called us."

"Max, if you were Niles, would YOU have called us?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "Not if I wanted to keep my job."

"Let's eat, and get home to our babies."

"You won't move in, but you refer to it as home."

"Max, home is where ever you are." She took his hand and let him into the dining room where she had breakfast laid out on the table.

"You keep this up and Niles will be out of a job."

"Oh, like THAT'LL happen; did you get a good look at my kitchen this morning?" She grinned as she sat down to eat. They ate quickly, and then hurried upstairs to dress. They arrived at the mansion just as the children were being herded into the dining room for lunch.

"What happened in here? C.C.? What the devil are you doing here on a Sunday? I won't be working today."

"Oh, I'm not here for work, Maxwell. I stayed in Fran's room last night, just in case Irene had one of her nightmares."

"I was worried about that; thanks for thinking of her, C.C.. How'd she do?"

"I'm glad I stayed. A little after midnight I heard her screaming. By the time I got up and went for her, she was running down the hall for your room. When she saw you weren't there, she just sat down and sobbed and asked where you were, then she asked for her mommy. I took her back to bed with me, and she spent the night in my arms. This kid can kick, let me tell ya!"

"You don't have to tell me." Fran hugged her friend. "Thanks so much for taking care of her. You should've called us."

Yeah, right. I had a good idea what you two were doing about that time, and no way was I interrupting. She was fine, Fran, really. I rocked her for a while; got her some warm milk…Niles said that usually helps."

"She woke Niles up, too? Oy, I feel terrible!"

"Fran, you need to have a life, too. We were all fine. Everyone got back to sleep."

"I'm so glad you were here."

"It was nice. Niles sat up with me while I rocked her, then sat on the bed and rubbed her back while I held her."

"So things are going well with the two of you?"

"Very well." She looked over at Maxwell, who quietly excused himself, and headed into the dining room. "He wants to take me to the Rainbow Room on Thursday. Valentine's Day, Fran! What do I do? Should I get him something?"

"I told Max I was getting him a stuffed animal." She laughed. "He was upset at the price of his birthday present, so I told him not to get used to expensive gifts."

"A stuffed animal! What a cute idea! Maybe with a pair of cufflinks or something."

"Just nothing expensive, Sweetie, remember, he doesn't make a lot of money, you don't want to outdo him."

"Right. How about monogrammed silver cufflinks?"

"I think he'd love those. I still have no idea what I'm getting Maxwell. How do you top a Blancpain watch? Oh, don't look at me like that; I'm not even going to try. I promised not to spend a lot of money. Wait, the Rainbow Room? That's where Maxwell and I are going."

"Niles said something about a double date, but I don't know if he's talked to Maxwell yet."

"Maybe they're in the dining room discussing it right now. We ought to give them a few minutes. Nah, they can talk later, I miss my babies!" They hurried into the dining room, where the children were eating quietly. "Where's Daddy?"

"He's in the kitchen with Niles. It's some secret we're not supposed to hear. Dad said we're a bunch of yentas and that if we knew, we'd tell you."

"Well, he sure had the yenta part right." She laughed as she sat down in her seat. "So, how's your morning been? I've missed you guys so much."

"We really hate it that we live in two different houses all the time. Can't we just pick one? When are you and Daddy getting married?"

"Maggie, we haven't talked about that yet. Well, we've talked about the one house thing, but I can't live here if we aren't married."

"So get married. You love Dad, right?"

"Of course I do, Sweetheart."

"It's obvious that Dad loves you, so why don't you get married? Is it us?"

"Oh, Honey, that is SO not it. You know I love you kids as if you were my very own. Maybe this is something you should discuss with your father."

"We have discussed it with him. HE says it's between you and him and that it's none of our business. In a way, it IS our business though, right? I mean, you're already like our mom; we want you here with us all the time. Did you know that Ree had a really bad nightmare last night? She was screaming for you and Daddy, and you guys weren't here. We know you were together, we're not babies. So what's the difference if we know you spend the night together here or at your house?"

Fran looked at her friend for help. "Don't drag me into THIS one, this one is all for you and Maxwell."

"What's for her and Maxwell?" Max came back in from the kitchen with a smile on his face. His smile faded quickly when he saw the solemn faces of his older children. "All right, who wants to tell me what's going on in here? Fran?" He looked at his oldest daughter. "Margaret?"

"Go ahead, Honey, tell your father what's on your mind." Fran smiled encouragingly at her. "It's all right, go ahead."

"Something tells me I'm not going to like this." Max leaned over and spoke quietly to Fran. She rested her hand on his knee reassuringly and smiled.

"Daddy, I asked Fran when you two were getting married. We're tired of schlepping back and forth between houses. We know you spend the night at her house when we're over here, so what's the difference if you sleep there or here? If you were here, Ree wouldn't have such bad nightmares. You should have heard her screaming for you last night."

"Yes, we heard about the nightmare, Sweetheart, but there isn't much we can do about it right now."

"You could get married. You love each other, right? We want Fran as our REAL mother, and Mike and Ree want you as their dad."

Max's hand moved to his temple. "Fran, could you give me and the children a few minutes alone?"

"Sure, Honey. Come on, Anthony, let's go upstairs."

"No, ALL the children, what I have to say concerns them all."

"Oh, all right, Honey. I'll be up in my room." She looked at C.C. and shrugged her shoulders. Wasn't this the same man that just this morning said there was nothing he had to say that she couldn't hear? Oh, well, maybe it was just about her Valentine's Day present. She slowly climbed the stairs to her room and lay down on her bed. She sighed softly and closed her eyes.

Downstairs in the dining room, Maxwell had his children's full attention. "Now, children, I don't want any more talk about getting married. Is that understood? I fully intend to marry Fran, but I want to surprise her when I ask her."

"But WHEN, Dad?"

"I was actually thinking about doing it at the pageant, after we sing the finale. You boys will do the presentations, then you can say that there's one more, and I'll propose. You children cannot breathe a word, is that clear? If Fran finds out, I'll ground you all for the rest of the year."

"Yes, Sir." All the children answered at once.

Brighton looked up from his breakfast, and glanced over at his best friend. "What about Mike and Ree, Dad? When you marry their mom, will they be Sheffields too?"

"That's my plan, Son. If Fran says it's all right, I want to adopt both of them."

Anthony jumped up and ran to Maxwell, hugging him tightly. "She WILL say it's all right, I KNOW she will. I want YOU to be my dad. Will you change my name to Michael when you adopt me?"

"I'll talk to your mother, Son. That's a big decision; you're named for your father, grandfather and great grandfather."

"But I don't WANT to be named after them. I want to be Michael James Sheffield the FIRST."

"I know you do. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Dad." He hugged him again and went back to his breakfast.

Max wiped his mouth and placed his napkin on the table. "Miss Spencer, will you see that the children finish their breakfast? I'm going upstairs to check on Fran, and then I'll be in my office for a while."

"You're working today, Dad?"

"I just have to make a couple of phone calls, Son."

"So you don't have any plans?"

"What's on your mind, Brighton?"

"I was thinkin'…could we go to the movies?"

"That's a good idea. I'll check with Fran, but I don't think she'll have a problem with it."

"Yeah, Mom's always saying we need more family time."

Max smiled at his children. He knew that he and Fran would be outnumbered in this decision. "I'll be upstairs for a few minutes." He ran his hands over the boys' heads on his way out the door, and then bounded up the stairs looking for Fran. He checked his room first, and found it empty. He moved down the hall to what once was his guest room, but had recently become Fran's room when she stayed over. The door was closed, so he tapped on it gently. There was no answer, so he opened the door slowly and saw her lying in the middle of the bed. She was on her back, her dark curls fanned out behind her head. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing deep and regular. She'd fallen asleep. He sat on the edge of her bed and played with her hair for several minutes, just watching her sleep. She smiled and sighed in her sleep as he moved his fingers over her face. He wished he could just marry her today, but he wanted to make the proposal something she'd never forget. He wanted a bit more time to romance her. He moved his legs up on the bed and lay down next to her, then kissed her cheek gently. She sighed softly and rolled over on her side, facing him, her hair falling down over her face. He carefully moved her hair out of her eyes and kissed her nose. Her eyes fluttered open slowly, then, after she'd focused, she smiled.

"Hi, did I fall asleep?"

"It sure looks like it. Do you want to nap for a while?"

"No, I'm fine. Where are the kids?"

"They're still finishing their lunch. They want to know if we can all go to the movies today."

"Do you have time for that?"

"I need to make a couple of calls, but that should only take a half an hour or so. I just need to check on things at the theater. That should give you and Miss Spencer time to get the children ready."

"Does Denise really have to go? Can't we just go as a family?"

"I suppose we can give her the day off."

"Thanks, Honey. I really like Denise and all, but the two of us are more than capable of taking care of five children."

"You're sure about that? You DO remember that two of those children are Brighton and Irene, don't you?"

"We've got Maggie to keep the girls in line, and Anthony will keep Brighton in line."

"Sweetheart, Anthony really wants us to start calling him Michael. He asked me to talk to you about it."

"Max, that's such a big decision. He's not only named for his father, but his grandfather and great grandfather."

"I know, Darling, I reminded him of that. He does not want to be the fourth. He wants his name to be original."

"Michael James Bergman the first, huh?"

"Actually, Sweetheart, he told me he wants it to be Michael James SHEFFIELD the first."

"Max, I…"

"Don't worry, I talked to him. I assured him that when you and I are married that it was my firm intention of adopting him and his sister."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive. As far as I'm concerned, they're already mine. I've had Irene for over 2 years now; Tony only had her for six months. She's MY daughter, and MICHAEL is my son. Don't you feel the same way about the other three?"

"You know I do, Max. Even more so when I found out that Grace is MY daughter. When I signed those papers making her ours, I felt as though Brighton and Maggie were ours, too. As for Ree and Anth…Michael, yes, they ARE yours. I should have the same papers drawn up for them as I do for Grace, in case you need to make any decisions for them."

"You know, that really isn't a bad idea. One of us always has the children, and if you're shopping or something and one of the kids gets hurt, I can't authorize treatment, legally. Let's do that tomorrow, we'll call our lawyers and get the forms signed."

"Good idea. It only takes about an hour; it basically gives you the same legal rights as a parent." She laughed. "We've actually been co-parenting for two years. Now, we'll be doing it legally. I can just hear those yentas in the school office now."

"They'll be talking enough after the pageant, once we sing to each other."

"Well, let them talk. We aren't doing a damned thing wrong. All we're doing is providing a stable home environment for our kids."

"I know, Darling. So how about I go make those phone calls and we take our kids out for the day?"

"That sounds wonderful." She rolled onto her back and stretched. "I'll be right down."

He sat up and watched her stretch. "You still wake up like a cat, don't you?"

"Wha?"

"The stretching. You've done that for as long as I've known you. Maybe I should ask your mother about it."

"Don't you DARE. You'll have her pushing Rabbis in front of you if you start talking about how I wake up."

He chuckled as he climbed off the bed. "I suppose you're right. You didn't tell them about London, did you?"

"No, I didn't. I only told them about Tony and Grace. They've agreed to treat all five children the same, though. I told them we're trying to make things as easy on the kids as possible. With four sets of grandparents, this is the best thing for all of them." She threw her legs over the side of the bed and sat up slowly. "Go make your phone calls, I'll go down and get the kids ready. Do they know what they want to see?"

"They have no idea. All they know is that they want family time."

"Pretty smart kids we have, Maxwell."

He kissed her before he headed out the door. "We certainly do. I'll see you in a few minutes. If you're ready before I'm done, stick your head into the office and pull me out."

"You betta believe it, mista!" She picked up her brush and ran it through her long curls, then fluffed them with her fingers. After checking her lipstick, she bounced down the stairs to find her children in the dining room.

"So, I hear we're going to the movies today!" She looked over at Denise. "I talked to Max, and we're giving you the day off. We'll have the kids with us all day, so you get a free day."

"That's great! Maybe I'll catch up on my reading!" She heard Niles clear his throat and glance at C.C.. "Or maybe I'll take a long walk and go shopping." She grinned broadly at him. Was that butler adorable or what? She caught the glaring look from C.C. out of the corner of her eye. Why were all the cute ones always taken?

C.C. stood up and started collecting the dishes from the table. "If you kids are done, give Aunt C your plates." She kissed the top of each child's head as she picked up their plates, and then smiled at Fran. She really did love these kids. The downside to this love was that it had started her biological clock again. She was starting to long for a child of her own, and she had no idea of how to be a good mother. She could watch Fran. If you looked up mother in the dictionary, Fran's picture would be there. She could balance a career, a relationship and not let her kids suffer. Maybe Fran would let her borrow the little ones for practice. They could go to the park, to the mall, to lunch at, oh, what was that place the kids were always yammering about…that pizza place? She could learn to do this.

"Earth to C.C., are you all right?" Niles' voice startled her back to the dining room.

"Where did everyone go?"

Niles laughed. "Where did YOU go? Fran took the children upstairs to get ready for the movies."

"I was just thinking about how my ideas on motherhood have changed since I met Fran. Do you think I'd make a good mother, Niles?"

"I think you have the makings for a good mother. I've seen how patient you are with these children. The question is, can you do it twenty four hours a day for eighteen years?"

"I thought I might ask Fran to borrow the girls. I could take them to the park, or that cheese place with the rides."

"You'd take the girls out to play by yourself?"

"Well, unless you'd like to come with me. I'm sure Maxwell would let you get away if he knew you were keeping an eye on his children."

He chuckled. He'd pay good money to see her with the girls all day. "You're on, Babcock. I'd be happy to go watch you with the girls."

"You don't think I can handle it, do you?"

"I think you can do anything you put your mind to." Niles suddenly knew exactly what he was going to give C.C. for Valentine's Day. He was going to give her a childhood. A couple of tickets to Coney Island would be a good start. He'd love to see her on the Ferris Wheel and Merry Go Round, wipe the mustard from her hot dog off her mouth, whoops, there went his mind again, right into the gutter.

"All right, now where did YOU go?"

"You just gave me a wonderful idea." He leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek. "Do me a favor, put those dishes in the sink, I'll be down in a few minutes. I have a couple of phone calls to make." He left a very bewildered C.C. to clear the table. She hummed a little tune as she rinsed the dishes and filled the dishwasher. This couldn't be the same man she'd traded barbs with all these years. Here she was loading the dishwasher for HIM. She smiled as she remembered his compliment and the kiss.

"Gee, Niles, I love that lighter blonde you're using." Fran giggled. "What are you doing, C.C.?"

"Uh, Niles ran upstairs to make some phone calls, so I thought I'd rinse these and load the dishwasher for him."

"What's goin' on?"

"Well, I was thinking about motherhood. You make it look so easy."

"Uh, oh, did you forget to hit the snooze alarm on your biological clock again?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I really don't think I'm ready, though. I was thinking, maybe I could, sort of, borrow the girls? I could take them to that cheese pizza place, or the park, and see if I can really handle mothering a child."

"Cheese pizza place? You mean Chuck E. Cheese?"

"Yeah, the one with all the rides. Niles actually said he'd go with me. He told me I could do anything I put my mind to, kissed my cheek, and went upstairs to make phone calls."

"He kissed you again, huh?

She giggled. "Yeah, he did."

"Ya know, I'd watch that giggling at the theater, you've got a reputation to protect." She laughed. "Uh, oh, now what?" The sound of the children's screams came from the living room. "You're sure you want them?" The two women hurried into the living room where the younger girls were screaming, Brighton and Maggie were fighting over the remote, and their brother was trying to pull them apart.

"Everybody FREEZE!" Fran stood with her hands on her hips. "This is NOT the behavior of five kids who expect to go to the movies."

Max walked in the room from his office. "What's going on?"

"Well, Brighton changed the channel and it made Ree cry, and that made Grace cry, so Maggie tried to take the remote away from B., and I tried to stop them from fighting. That's when Mom came in and yelled at us."

"All right, turn OFF the television; I want everyone sitting quietly with NO talking for two full minutes. If you can't do that, you can't sit at the movies, and we'll spend the day doing chores around here.

"But…."

"Not ONE word, Michael!" She winked at her son, who looked at his dad and smiled. He sat back on the sofa and folded his hands in his lap. Irene followed her brother's lead, pulling Grace back with her. Once all five children were in place, Fran looked at her watch. "All right, two minutes from now. C.C. can you watch them and make sure they don't move?"

"No problem, Fran."

She gave the children one last stern look, then walked over to Max and pulled him into his office, closing the door behind them. "Are we ready to go?"

"You're still going to let them see a movie?"

"If they hold up their end of this time out, you betcha. Besides, I think Niles wants some time alone with C.C.."

"Oh, that reminds me, he talked to me before breakfast, and asked me if we'd mind if they joined us on Thursday for dinner."

"Sure, why not?"

"It's Valentine's Day, Sweetheart."

"I know. I think it'll be fun. I'm dying to see what he gets her. He's been asking me all kinds of questions, but I think he knows her very well."

"All these years I thought they hated each other, and now they're dating." He shook his head.

"C.C. just had to get past the class issues. All her life, she's been taught that classes don't mix, that upper classes don't even associate with the middle and lower classes. I pointed out that money doesn't necessarily make you upper class. I mean, look at me. I'm just a poor schlub from Queens, who got lucky enough to make tons of money."

"You're far from poor, Darling, and you're hardly a schlub."

She grinned at him. "You're just too sweet. Uh-oh, time to let our angels out of time out." She opened the office door and peered into the living room. None of the children had moved. "I guess they really wanted to go today, huh?" She took Max by the hand as they walked into the living room. "All right, no more fighting today, right? We're supposed to be a family, and work together. Any fighting today, we're coming right home, I don't care if we're halfway through the movie. Is that clear?" Five heads bobbed up and down. "Irene Catherine, suck in that lip. I'll have NO temper tantrums from you today, do you understand?"

"Want Daddy." She reached out her arms to her father. Fran rolled her eyes and looked at Max.

"Irene, Mommy asked you a question. Are you going to be a good girl today, no screaming?"

"Kay, Daddy."

"Fine, then let's go find a movie." He scooped up Irene and helped Grace off the sofa. "Shall we take the limo?"

"No, Honey, let's take the Rover. This is family only day, let's take the family car."

"You heard her, everyone to the Rover." Everyone jumped up and headed for the front door.

Fran leaned over and whispered to C.C. "Should we call before we come home?" She giggled quietly.

"Call me on my cell phone when you're on your way. I wouldn't want the kids to walk in on anything…if anything's going to happen." She grinned. "Have a good time."

"Tell Niles we'll probably be out for dinner. Max doesn't know that yet, but if all goes well, we'll stay out the rest of the day. Now, if things DON'T go well, I'll call you and we'll head home. I'm not sure how Ree will do without a nap."

"Fran, Darling, you'll see your friend later, the children are ready to go."

Fran hugged her friend and headed for the door. "Behave yourself."


	10. Chapter 10

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Ten

C.C. smiled and waved at the kids as the car drove off, and then headed back into the kitchen to finish cleaning up. She was rinsing the dishes and stacking them in the dishwasher when Niles came down the back stairs.

"Oh, don't move, I need to get my camera."

"What for?"

"No one will ever believe that C.C. Babcock was in the Sheffield kitchen doing the dishes."

"Ha ha ha. Very funny, Niles. You know, I'm laughing so hard that I don't think I can finish loading the dishwasher."

He smiled and stepped off the staircase. "That's fine. I appreciate the help, thank you." She looked up and smiled at him. "Did the family get off to the movies already?"

"Yes, they just left. Fran said as long as Irene held out, they'd try to stay out all day. They plan to be out till after dinner."

"Irene without a nap, now that I'd pay good money to see. She'll either run out of gas, or spend the afternoon crying."

"Not if Maxwell holds her, she won't. That child absolutely adores her father. Well, you know what I mean."

"You're taking all this better than I expected. For the last two years, I've watched you try to get Mr. Sheffield to notice you, to think of you as more than just a business partner, and now you seem to be genuinely happy for him. You really do love him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. I actually thought I was IN love with him. Then I saw the way Fran was with him, how she put his children before herself, treated them as her own. Then I found out that they fell in love, and she talked him into working on his marriage. I could never have done that. I would have talked him into divorcing Sarah before we left London, but not Fran. She thought of Maggie and Brighton, and even gave Sarah the benefit of the doubt when Maxwell thought she was being unfaithful. It just goes to show you that no good deed goes unpunished. She went through hell watching Maxwell with Sarah and the children, and living with that creep she was married to."

"I've noticed such a change in you since you became friends with Miss Fine. Now, don't get me wrong, I see you on the phone with the directors and stage managers, you're still the hard as nails producer. When you first walk in the front door, you drip icicles, but then you see Fran or one of the children, especially the little ones, and you turn into…"

"A human being? Was I really that bad, Niles? Wait, of course I was, otherwise you wouldn't have been so rough on me."

"I never really thought you were bad, I actually enjoyed teasing you."

"You call that TEASING? You were downright mean most of the time."

"Well, that's all you responded to. If I was nice to you, you just blew me off. The only way I could engage you in conversation was to torment you. If I hurt you, I'm truly sorry."

She smiled and slid onto a stool. "No, you never hurt me. I was pretty rotten to YOU, though."

"I have very thick skin, you gave as good as you got." He finished loading the dishwasher and looked around the kitchen. "Well, that's done. How are you at baking?"

"Baking? That's why I have Angelica. I do NOT bake."

"Well, I need to bake some snacks for the children. I thought maybe some banana bread and some cookies. Would you like to help?"

"Well, if it's for the children. You really don't play fair, you know that don't you?" She laughed as she grabbed the apron he tossed to her. "What do I have to do?"

"If you'd grab the flour and sugar canisters off the shelf, I'll get the butter and eggs from the refrigerator."

"What kind of cookies are we making?" She sighed. "Knowing Fran, probably something healthy like oatmeal raisin."

"Brighton detests raisins, so I was thinking oatmeal chocolate chip."

"Oh, that sounds good, healthy, with a touch of chocolate."

"The children seem to like them and the chocolate and nuts haven't bothered the little ones."

"Fran's daughter bothered by chocolate? The kid was probably born addicted to it!" She laughed as she pulled the canisters off the shelf.

Niles chuckled. "You're probably right, I'm sure she was. Irene can be upstairs, and someone opens chocolate down in the kitchen, and that child is right under your feet asking for a bite."

"What's funny is that I've seen the snacks she packs for the children. She packs dried fruit, nuts, cheese and crackers; I don't think I've ever seen her give them cookies or candy."

"No, they only get healthy snacks when they're out running around. She saves the cookies and cakes for after school and after dinner. Irene just doesn't want to think she's missing out on something."

"I'd hate to be at the movies with them right now. Imagine her at the candy counter!" She laughed. "It was bad enough when we walked past the food court at the mall. She was so adorable. "Want a hot dog' 'no honey. K…Want ice cream. No honey. K. Want pizza. No honey.' The best part was right after we passed the food court, there was a jewelry store. Irene looks at it and says 'Want diamonds'. Smart baby she has there."

"So did she get the diamonds?"

"Fran just smiled and told her maybe for her birthday. That seems to work with her. Rather than tell her no, Fran just tells her she has to wait for her birthday, knowing full well she won't remember by July."

"She certainly has a way with the children, doesn't she?"

"I just wish I had half her patience." She measured the flour and dumped it into the bowl, splashing it all over the counter. She slammed the measuring cup on to the counter, sending flour flying. "DAMN!" She looked over at Niles, who now had flour covering the side of his face. "Oh, Niles, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

He put his hand to his face and wiped the flour off, then moved his hand to C.C.'s face and spread the flour on her nose and cheeks. "There, now we BOTH look like we're baking." He smirked as he saw the shocked look appear on her face.

She reached into the flour canister and tossed another handful of flour in his direction. "I SAID I was sorry."

He wiped the flour off his face, and looked into the bowl he was stirring. He took a spoonful of the sweet mixture of banana and sugar and flung it onto C.C.'s face. "Now I bet you're sorry."

"Niles!"

He took a step closer to her, reached over, and wiped the banana off with his thumb. He moved his thumb to his mouth, licking off the mixture. "Mmmm, you should try it."

C.C. looked into his hypnotic blue eyes and took a deep breath. It was now or never, he was daring her to make a move. She took a finger full of banana mixture and spread it across his lips, then leaned forward and tasted it. She never tasted the banana; all she could taste was Niles. He pulled her to him and deepened the kiss. It seemed like several minutes before they pulled apart, breathless. They smiled at each other like a couple of teenagers. "Nope, I'm definitely NOT sorry." She grinned at him and went back to measuring the dry ingredients. They stood mixing the banana bread silently for several minutes, exchanging shy glances.

"You know, I've been wondering what that would be like."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Far from it.

She smiled brightly. "You're not just saying that?"

His answer was to pull her to him and kiss her softly. "We may have exchanged many jokes over the years, but I'd never joke about something like this."

She laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Thanks, Niles."

"For what?"

"Oh, you wouldn't understand. All my life I've felt like I've had to prove something. You've seen me at my worst, and you accept me for who I am. It's like you know me better than I know myself."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but at times, you remind me of a lost puppy. You snap when you're frightened, but all you really want is to be loved. I think that's why the children have the effect on you that they do."

"I think I know what you mean." She laughed. "All these years of acting like we hated each other, and now it's like you've always been my best friend."

Niles put the loaf pans in the oven and started cleaning up the kitchen. "Why don't you go upstairs and get cleaned up. The cookies can wait until later. It's a nice day, why don't we go for a walk?"

She smiled. "I'd like that. I'll be down in a few minutes." He watched her climb the back stairs, then closed his eyes, thinking of the feel of her soft lips on hers, the taste of her mouth, the way she felt in his arms. He opened his eyes and smiled. He couldn't wait until Valentine's Day. First, he was going to give her a little preview. They'd walk through the park, and he'd give her a glimpse of the fun to come.

C.C. walked slowly down the stairs, unsure if she should have changed her clothes. She only had her business clothing, so she'd rummaged through Fran's things and found a pair of jeans and a sweater. Fran was like a sister, surely she wouldn't mind. She never realized how tiny Fran actually was until she tried to squeeze into her jeans. They fit her fine, unless she wanted to breathe. She opted for less attractive sweat pants, choosing comfort over style. She prayed Fran's sneakers would fit her. Thank goodness, they wore the same size! She took a deep breath when she got to the landing. _Boy, that bread smells good!_ She descended the stairs to find an empty kitchen. "Niles?" She looked at the timer on the counter. The bread still had about 20 minutes to cook; he couldn't have gone too far. She moved through the kitchen into the dining room, then on to the living room. "There you are." She smiled as she saw him sitting on the sofa, legs propped up on the coffee table. "Don't YOU look comfortable?"

"I could say the same thing about you. I didn't think you owned a pair of sweat pants."

"I don't. These are Fran's. You don't think she'll mind, do you?"

"That's her sweater, too, isn't it? No, I'm sure she would have told you to help yourself."

"Good, I'd hate to upset her by going through her drawers, but I had nothing to wear." She laughed. "You know, Niles, while I was searching her room for something to wear I was thinking that she's become more like my little sister than my friend."

"She certainly confides in you more than she does her own sister."

"And I NEVER confide in mine."

"I think she'll be thrilled you feel close enough to her to violate her privacy." Niles chuckled. "If you're that worried, call her on her cell phone and ask her."

"No, I'll risk it. I don't want to disturb their day."

"The bread will be done in just a few minutes, and then we can go. I think I'll run upstairs and put on some comfortable clothes as well. Will you listen for the timer?"

"Sure, Niles. I'll keep your spot on the sofa warm." She sat down and picked up a magazine as Niles headed up the stairs. He went to his room and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, then pulled on his jacket. He exchanged his loafers for tennis shoes and ran his hands through his hair. Much better. He pulled his wallet from his dress pants and moved it to the zipper pocket of his sweats.

He returned to the living room and walked quietly behind C.C.. She looked like a little girl dressed in sweats and sneakers. He wished he could have seen her as a child, before the pain of loneliness had made her so bitter. Hopefully, he could ease a little of her pain. The timer started buzzing in the kitchen, and she hopped up to attend to it.

"I'll get it, just relax. I'd hate for you to burn yourself." He winked at her as he headed down the hall to the kitchen. He emerged a couple of minutes later with a small bite of warm bread in his hand. "Here, taste this, see what you think." He held the warm morsel up to her mouth and slid it between her lips.

She chewed it slowly, savoring the flavor. "Oh, Niles, this is wonderful! Do we really have to save it for the children?" She laughed.

"Now I think you really ARE related to Miss Fine. Don't worry; I saved you half a loaf. We'll have it with coffee when we get back from the park."

"I can't wait."

"Well, the sooner we leave, the sooner we get back. I thought we'd grab a nosh in the park. We can act like a couple of kids and eat hot dogs and popcorn."

"You're not serious. You really expect me to do THAT?"

"Come on, Miss Babcock, live a little. You're already half there; you're dressed comfortably, now LIVE comfortably."

"C.C., Niles. My name's C.C.. I can't believe you expect me to eat hot dogs and popcorn, next you'll be ordering me a beer!"

"They don't sell beer in the winter, you'll have to settle for soft drinks, and, if you're a good girl, an ice cream cone." He winked and reached for her hand.

"Ice cream in the winter? Isn't it a little cold to be eating ice cream?"

"One thing I learned from being around Miss Fine; it's always a perfect time for ice cream."

She laughed. "She does like her ice cream, doesn't she?"

"Absolutely. Day or night, summer or winter."

She sighed and put her hand in his. "All right, Butler Boy, show me a good time. Sorry, old habits again, that was completely thoughtless."

"It was, but I'll allow it." He grinned. "I'll try to refrain from calling you Ice Princess once we get out in the cold." He pulled her through the door and locked it behind him. "Where to first?"

"This is your excursion, Niles, I'll follow you."

"Very well, to the park!" They turned the corner and crossed the street to enter Central Park. Niles stopped at the first vendor and bought two hot apple ciders that they sipped while walking towards the deserted playground. Their cups were empty by the time they reached the benches. Niles took the cups and disposed of them in the trash receptacles. "Come with me." He pulled her towards the swings, and guided her into one of the seats."

"What are you doing?" She looked at him, confused.

"Sit down, and hold on."

"Niles!"

He carefully began pushing her on the swing. She lifted her legs in front of her, so as not to hit the sand. Sure that she was holding on tightly, he began pushing a little higher. He was sure a giggle escaped her lips.

"Do you know how to make yourself go higher?"

"Are you kidding? I can't remember ever being on one of these!"

"Then hold on tight." He began pushing her higher and higher.

She smiled broadly as the wind whipped her hair and the cold stung her cheeks. She looked around when she heard a giggling child, and was shocked to realize the sound was coming from HER mouth. Niles continued pushing her on the swing for several minutes. When she finally came to a stop, she was grinning from ear to ear.

"I never knew that could be so fun!"

He took her hand again. "Then let's try another ride." He pulled her over to the teeter-totter and helped her sit on the bottom seat. He pulled the top seat down, and moved his leg over it, balancing them. "Ready?"

"No; what do I do?"

"Just follow me; do what I do." He lowered his seat to the ground, sending her into the air, then pushed himself up, causing her to fall toward the earth. "Put your feet out, don't let the seat hit the sand."

She stopped the seat and pushed herself back up. Niles was grinning, C.C. was laughing. They looked like two overgrown children having fun. When they were done, C.C. was out of breath.

"Don't laugh, but I actually think I'm ready for that hot dog now."

"Then let's go find a vendor then, shall we?" She smiled and nodded, wrapping her arm through his and kissing his cheek. "What was that for?"

"For just being the sweet man that you are." She laid her head on his shoulder as they walked arm in arm through the park in search of a hot dog. "Is that a vendor?" She pointed to the red cart with the umbrella.

"It certainly looks like one. What do you like on your hot dogs?"

"I have no idea, Niles. Mustard?"

"Will you trust me to order for you?"

"Well, you've been cooking for me for years, and haven't killed me yet, sure, go ahead."

Niles ordered two hot dogs with everything, including onions. He handed them to C.C. and then ordered two large Cokes. "Here we are, this should do it."

"Niles, this thing is huge, how am I going to eat this?" She laughed and stared at the meal in front of her.

"Well, first thing is to forget that you're a lady when you eat one of these. You're going to get catsup and mustard all over your face. Here, I got you extra napkins, since you're a beginner."

"Oh, God."

"The second thing is to remember you're wearing one of your sister's favorite sweaters, so be careful." He smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Is there a third thing?"

"Yes, have fun and enjoy your hot dog before it gets cold." He opened his mouth wide and pushed the end of the hot dog into his mouth.

She watched him with her eyes opened wide. No WAY was she doing that! She watched him take another bite and a wicked though came into her mind. What did Fran call it? Oh, yeah, this was definitely a SPLASH. C.C.'s mind was in the gutter. She gave him a little smirk and opened her mouth wide, then gave the end of the hot dog a little lick before inserting it into her mouth.

Niles stopped chewing and stared at her. He watched her tongue flick at the end of the hot dog, and then watched her as she moved it deep into her mouth, then back out, before staring into his eyes and taking a bite. She felt something on the corner of her mouth, and let her tongue dart back out and lick the mustard off. "Gee, Niles, you're right; these hot dogs are GOOD!"

Niles couldn't chew. His mouth had gone dry. He picked up his cup and took a long drink of soda. Satisfied that she'd completely shocked him, she giggled softly and took a big bite of her hot dog. No, these weren't bad at all. She slowly chewed and swallowed, then grinned broadly at him. "What's wrong, Niles, don't you like yours?"

"Um, er, yes, it's fine. I see you're enjoying yours."

She suppressed another giggle. "Yes, I didn't expect to enjoy it this much."

"Is it the hot dog you're enjoying, or simply that you're tormenting me?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I'm enjoying both. I'm sorry, Niles. Wait, why am I apologizing? You TOLD me to have fun!"

"Yes, I certainly did. Come on, let's go grab a bench." She followed him over to a bench where they sat and watched some teens playing Frisbee. They finished their meal in silence, but after Niles carried the trash to the receptacle, he sat down and laced his fingers through hers. She sighed contentedly and laid her head on his shoulder. It had been a long time since she was completely comfortable around a man. She could always be herself around Maxwell, and now she had that same feeling with Niles. He accepted her, faults and all. She didn't have to prove anything to him. She looked up at him, and he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. She smiled back and leaned up, intending to kiss his cheek, but he moved and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm glad you're having a good time. You're due a few of them, C.C.."

Her eyes filled with tears at his words. He was right; it was time for her to have some fun. "What's that thing the kids are throwing around?"

"That's a Frisbee; do you want me to see if we can borrow it?"

"No, Niles that's all right. Niles!" She was too late; he was already on his way across the grass to the teenagers. She saw Niles point in her direction, then one of the boys tossed the disc to her. Niles ran back to show her how to throw it.

"Just wrap your hand around like this, and then fling it away from yourself." C.C. tried to follow his instructions, but he disc just fell to the ground. "Watch me." He gripped the disc and rotated his hand sending the disc flying towards the boys. One of them picked it up and tossed it back to Niles. "Are you ready to try again?" She nodded and took the toy from him. She was not about to let this small piece of plastic get the better of her. She gripped it as he showed her, flicked her wrist, and the disc went flying. Her aim was off, but she had good distance that time. "Much better! Next time, don't forget to aim." He chuckled. He loved her determination.

They played with the teens for a few minutes, then Niles waved goodbye to them, grabbed her hand, and headed back toward the playground. "Are we leaving?"

"Not yet, I saw the ice cream truck heading for the play area. After all that exercise, I could use a double dip, how about you?" She nodded and followed him back to the playground, where the truck was parked. Niles ordered two double dip cones, and escorted her to the swings, where they sat and pushed themselves slowly while Niles gently prodded answers out of her about her childhood.

Max parked the Range Rover and helped the children out one by one. "Maggie, boys, watch the little ones. This was definitely a good idea, Darling; the girls were getting quite restless."

"Can we get ice cream, Mom?"

"No, you just ate lunch. Oy, maybe we should just take them home and let them play inside." Fran looked at her children, who had stopped and were staring at something in the playground. She quickened her step, followed closely by Max. "What is it, kids?"

"Look!" Maggie giggled and pointed to the swings. "It's Niles and C.C.! He KISSED her!"

"Isn't that my sweater?" Fran looked at Max and grinned. "Come on, kids, let's leave them alone. They deserve a little privacy."

"I take it this means he won't be home to prepare our dinner." Max was frowning.

"Well, it sure doesn't look like it, Honey. I guess you'll have to settle for MY cooking."

"Fran, you know how territorial Niles is."

"So, we eat at my house. Oh, stop looking at me like that, I know you like to pretend the house doesn't exist, but it DOES."

"I don't pretend it doesn't exist. I just don't like to hear you refer to it as YOUR house or HOME."

"Oy, all right. Let's go to OUR other house for dinner tonight. How's that sound, better?" She scooped up her youngest, who was still trying to run for the swings.

"Here, Sweetheart, I'll carry her. The rest of you, hurry up now, back to the car."

The children raced for the car, with Gracie bringing up the rear. Max placed Irene on the grass and patted her bottom. "Go on, Ree, hurry; run and catch Gracie." The toddler took off running toward her siblings. Max caught Fran's hand and held it tightly. "I'm sorry, Darling. I guess Niles isn't the only one who's territorial. You're staying there tonight, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Honey, I am. I can either drive you home, or you can take the Rover and send the limo for Anth…Michael in the morning. I just CAN'T get used to that name."

"It'll get easier, I'm sure. You're sure you want me to take the Rover? What if you need a vehicle in the middle of the night?"

"Then I'll drive you home after dinner." She hugged his arm tightly.

"So what's for dinner?" He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly.

"I have no clue, to be honest. I'll have to go through the cupboards and the freezer. It'll give the kids a chance to play for a while."

As soon as the Rover came to a stop in front of Fran's townhouse, the three older children climbed out and raced up the steps, leaving the younger girls crying in their car seats. Max shook his head as he opened the back door to release Irene from her seat. She climbed over her sister's seat and jumped out onto the sidewalk. "Boys, come back down here and help your sisters up the stairs, please."

The boys plodded slowly down the stairs and took their sisters by the hands. "Sorry, Dad." Max smiled and tousled Brighton's hair before taking Fran's hand to help her up the stairs.

"Mom, can we rehearse our songs tonight?"

She looked over at Max. "I guess so, Honey."

"We've only got a few more weeks, and I haven't even heard you and Dad sing your songs."

She looked at her son and let out a playful growl. "Fine, I'll rehearse my songs. I don't see you getting on Niles or Aunt C.C.!"

He grinned. "I can MAKE them rehearse?"

Max put his arm around his shoulder. "You're the producer, Son, you're in charge."

"YES!"

Fran got the doors unlocked and followed the children into the house. "We'll be in the playroom, Ma!"

"Michael, Brighton! Did you forget something?" She looked down at the two youngest children as they started climbing the stairs after their brothers.

"Come on girls, let's go play. I'll turn on the intercom when we get up there."

"Thanks, Honey." She watched the children as they turned the corner to their room, and then turned to Max. "I guess we'd better practice, or the producer is gonna fire us. Wait a minute…that could work!" She laughed as she headed to the living room. "You want a drink, Sweetie?"

"Why don't I go downstairs and pick out a nice bottle of wine?"

"That sounds wonderful, while you're doing that; I'll look through the refrigerator and freezer. If all else fails, we can have leftovers from your party."

"Leftovers, Fran?"

"Oh, now don't start with me. I've eaten leftovers my whole life and I didn't grow and extra thumb or anything." She laughed as she gave him a gentle shove toward the stairs.

Fran stopped in the kitchen and switched on the intercom as she watched Max continue down the stairs to the basement. She opened the refrigerator and peered in side. "Leftovers, it is!" She began to pull dishes out of the refrigerator and assemble them on the counter. No way was she going to allow this food to sit and spoil because Max didn't like to eat the same thing two days in a row.

Max appeared at the top of the stairs with two bottles of Merlot. "Will this go with leftovers?"

She grinned at him. "As long as your pampered palate isn't offended." She giggled and took the bottles from him. "These will be perfect, Honey."

"What can I do to help?" Max looked around the kitchen.

"Well, for starters, you can open a bottle of wine and relax. I just need to pop these dishes into the oven to warm them, and we'll get the boys and Maggie to set the table."

"Oh, they'll love that."

"Max, they've been doing it for two years. We don't have a butler over here. When Maggie and B are over here, they've always done the same chores as Michael. I just can NOT get used to calling him that. Anyway, they've set the table, shoveled snow, raked the back yard, dusted, vacuumed, cleaned the playroom, and even helped with laundry. You know, they never once complained? I guess they know what they can get away with at home.

"They never told me they did chores over here."

"You think they were going to complain? They saw us doing chores as a family; even Ree would help clean up the playroom. We made a game of seeing how many toys she could get into her baskets. The playroom actually became hers and Gracie's to clean. It was something they could handle, and still be part of the fun."

"I've fallen in love with Mary Poppins!"

"Hardly! We don't run around the house singing and snapping our fingers to get our chores done. I do try to make housework fun for the kids, though. I hide Hershey's kisses in places I know they'll find them, little things like that. I thought you were going to get me a glass of wine?" She poked his arm playfully before opening the oven.

"Are you coming upstairs to relax after you put those in?"

"You'd better believe it. I don't know why I feel so tired today."

Max smiled at her as he headed up the stairs. He opened the bottle and poured two glasses. Fran appeared at the top of the stairs before he could sit down. He handed her a glass and kissed her cheek. "Your wine, Darling."

She sat on the sofa and waited for him to sit next to her, then snuggled against him. They say quietly for several minutes, listening to the sound of their children's laughter coming over the intercom as they sipped their wine.

"It's starting to get a bit cool, how about I start a fire?"

"That would be nice, Honey, thanks. I wonder if the kids are warm enough."

"You don't want a fire in the upstairs fireplace, do you?"

"Are you kidding? They'd burn the house down! I was actually thinking of turning the thermostat up a bit."

Max walked over to the wall and moved the dial slightly. "That should do it, they're so busy playing, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Thanks Max." She laid her head on the back of the sofa and closed her eyes while he went out onto the terrace to bring in some firewood. She heard him building the fire, and soon the warmth has reached across the room to where she sat. "That feels so much better." She felt him slip back onto the sofa next to her and wrap her in his arms. "Even better." She moved her head against him and sighed softly.

He kissed the side of her head. "So, Darling, when are we going to rehearse?"

"You're really going to hold me to that, aren't you?"

"You promised our sons you'd rehearse the songs."

She grinned. "That means that YOU are going to be singing, too, doesn't it?"

"I suppose it does." He held her tighter. "How about after dinner, this feels too good to move."

"You read my mind, Maxwell." She closed her eyes again. "I could sit like this forever."

"Daaaaaadeeeeeee" Reenie's pitiful whine could be heard coming from the playroom, even without the benefit of the intercom.

Fran groaned and sat up. "Or until she starts that." She turned toward the intercom. "What's going on up there?"

"She's fine, Ma, she just keeps trying to mess up our Lego city."

"Did you give her some of her own?"

"Yeah, we did, but she still keeps taking ours."

Max and Fran both stood up. "You go check on dinner; I'll go take care of the children. Shouldn't it be about time to set the table?"

She looked at her watch. "Just about. By the time you get them washed up, it should be time."

"I suppose the children have a system for where they like to wash?"

"Maggie uses my bathroom, the boys use the playroom, and the girls come down to this bathroom. Well, either this one or the one in the kitchen." She laughed as she headed down the stairs. "They're all yours, Daddy."

She assembled the silverware and napkins on the counter for the children while she listened to her family over the intercom. She heard the water start to run in the playroom bathroom, and then heard the girls crying as Max pulled them from their playtime and brought them downstairs to wash up. He bypassed the living room bathroom and headed right for the kitchen with the two screaming girls in tow. "Would you please take one of these angels for me, Darling?"

Fran looked sternly at her daughters. "No way. I want you BOTH to stop this right now, do you understand me? No more screaming or you're both going to bed right after dinner. It's our fault, they didn't nap today. Girls, that's enough, now get into the washroom and wash your hands for dinner, and I'll let you help the big kids set the table."

Grace rubbed her eyes and sniffed. "OK, Mommy." She wiggled out of her father's grasp and wrapped her arms around Fran's legs. Irene continued to sniffle and bury her face in Max's neck, refusing to let go. Fran just shook her head and helped Grace wash her hands. When they finished, Max took Irene in and tried go get her cleaned up. In the meantime, the older children had made their way down the stairs and were starting to put the silverware on the table.

"Kids, make sure you leave something for the little ones to bring into the dining room." Fran watched the kids making trip after trip with the table settings.

"OK, Ma." He handed the place mats to Grace and tried to get Irene to carry the napkins. The toddler took them from her brother, threw them on the floor, and ran to Max.

"Daddy, up." She pulled on his pants, attempting to climb up his legs.

"Oh, someone's tired, isn't she?" The child laid her head on her father's shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth. "Is this something new, Fran?"

Fran looked at her daughter sucking on her thumb. "It sure is! Irene, take that thumb out of your mouth. You are told old to start that."

She closed her eyes and clung tighter to her father. "Maybe we should just overlook it tonight, Sweetheart. She IS over tired."

Fran sighed deeply. Her daughter didn't need her anymore, OR want her. All she wanted was her daddy. "I'm too tired to fight with her tonight, Max."

"I'm sure she'll be asleep before we get through with dinner." He bent over to retrieve the napkins she had thrown.

"Why don't you go sit with her in the dining room and supervise the kids setting the table? I'll bring the food in and we can get these kids fed. They've all got to be exhausted."

The family made it through dinner without the youngest falling asleep, but just barely. As Fran was dishing out dessert, she watched Irene's head start to bob up and down, followed quickly by Grace's. "Honey…" she pointed to the girls. "Will you finish serving dessert? I'll take Irene upstairs and change her first, and then I'll come back for Grace. So much for driving you home."

"I'll call Niles."

"No, why don't the kids just sleep here, and you can take the Mercedes home?"

"Your MERCEDES?"

"Wha? I trust you with my children, why wouldn't I trust you with my car?"

"I didn't think anyone drove that car but you."

"No one ever has. You've been dying to see her, now's your chance. Just make sure she's garaged for the night. She's never spent the night outside."

"Geesh, Ma, you sound like she's one of your kids or something."

"She IS, Honey."

"I'm surprised you kept it, since HE gave it to you. You've gotten rid of almost everything else, except me and Ree." He looked up at the pained look on his mother's face. "I mean, it's OK, Ma, I want to forget him, too. We have Max now. Why can't Max get you a cool car that you want as your baby?"

"Oh, here we go again. I am NOT keeping my Mercedes because your…because HE gave it to me. I'm keeping it because I happen to adore the car. I'd wanted that car for a long time. As for a new car, maybe Max will get me a new car, but that's not gonna happen tonight. Tonight, he takes the Mercedes home so I can have the big car for you kids, got it?"

He looked down and pushed his food around his plate. "Yes, Ma'am."

"Now, I'm going to take your sister upstairs before she falls head first into her plate. Do NOT give Max a hard time while I'm gone.

"I won't." He grinned at his mother as she carried his sister out of the room. "Sorry, Ma, I love you."

"I love you more, Sweetie." The family finished their meal as she carried the toddler up the stairs to get her ready for bed. When she came down for the next child, she was asleep in her father's arms, and he was supervising the boys and Maggie loading the dishwasher. "You have GOT to be kidding!"

"I would have done it myself, but, as you can see, my hands were full. You had no sooner left the room, than Grace nodded off herself."

"Oh, the poor little darling. I guess we can't skip naps then, can we?"

"That's not really fair though, that means we can't go to movies until they're old enough to not need naps."

"Not necessarily, Brighton, we DO have a nanny. We can leave the little ones with Miss Spencer next time. They get to do a lot of extra things while you older children are in school." Fran reached down to take Grace from his arms. "Do you want me to carry her up, Darling? She's getting awfully heavy."

"Sure, I'll go up and help you. Kids, don't break anything, and don't start the dishwasher. Let Maggie make sure everything's loaded properly. The intercom's on if you need us."

The children looked up and smiled. They all loved the way Fran trusted them to handle chores. "We'll be fine." Maggie reached out and stroked her sister's hair. "Good night, Gracie. Boy, she's really out, isn't she?"

"She sure is. We'll be back down as soon as we get her into bed. Why don't you kids talk about where you're going to sleep tonight? I'll inflate the air mattress and someone can sleep downstairs in the play room. I suppose it will be either Maggie alone, or you two boys. You'll just have to go right to sleep, since it's a school night." She turned and followed Max up the stairs to the girls' room. "We are definitely out growing this house. It was so much easier when they were smaller."

"We're out growing both houses. The children can't share rooms forever." He started pulling Grace's pajamas on.

"No, they can't. We could turn the playroom back into a master suite, but that only frees up one bedroom," She helped him put the child under the covers and kissed her lightly.

"We'd lose the guest room and the nanny's room if they each had a room at the other house. Then what if we decided to have more children, we'd be out of room."

"More children, there you go again."

"I'm just saying, we need to consider our future. Maybe it's time to start looking for a larger home."

"Maggie was talking about that the other day. She wants us to get rid of both small houses and buy something up around Yonkers. She wants a place with land for horses and lots of room to play."

"That's something to think about. It would be nice for the children to have someplace where they could run and play outside without the fear of them running into traffic." He looked down at the sleeping girls. "These two are growing so fast, they won't be able to share a bed much longer."

"I know. I can't believe that Irene turns three this summer, and a couple of months later, Gracie will be FOUR. You know the one that I can't get over though…Maggie's going to be twelve next month, she's almost a teenager."

"It just doesn't seem possible, does it? They're all growing up so fast."

"Not too fast, I hope. We'd better get back downstairs and see what kind of mess the kids have made of the kitchen." She laughed. "They love to be treated like I think they're responsible, but I usually pay for it later." She walked over to the intercom and clicked it on. "I'm putting this on one way, so we can hear them, but they can't hear us." They walked to the door, stood, and watched the children sleep for a few seconds before closing the door and heading down stairs.

The children were sitting in the living room waiting patiently when their parents arrived. Fran clicked on the intercom and looked over at them. "OK, what's up?"

"Nothing. We loaded the dishwasher, and it's all ready for you to check. We're ready to rehearse."

She looked over at Max. "I guess there's no getting out of this, is there?"

"It doesn't look like it. All right, boys, what have you got in mind?"

"Well, we need to hear your song, and Mom's song, then we need to hear you together."

"Well, it's getting late, so why don't we just do the duet, then you children can start getting your baths and get ready for bed?"

"Aw, Dad, you're just trying to get out of singing."

"No, I'm really not. Darling, why don't you and Maggie go make us some hot chocolate?"

"Maxwell, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Actually, yes, Sweetheart. I've got a bit of a surprise planned, and I need to discuss it with our producers."

"Fine, let's go, Maggie, we're being thrown out of the room. Listen for the girls; I'll turn off the intercom in the kitchen." She kissed him on the head as she got up.

Once the girls were safely downstairs, Max turned to the boys. "I've picked a song that I'd like to sing, but I don't want to rehearse it in front of your mother. It's a song that will give her an idea that I want to marry her."

"What song, Dad?"

" 'Ready to take a Chance Again', by Barry Manilow. Do you think she'll like it? I thought I could sing that after she does her song, and then we can do our duet as the finale."

"That'll be SO cool, Dad. She's gonna be so surprised. I'm sure she knows you want to marry her though, you're always talking like we're already a real family."

"We ARE a family, B. We have been for two years; it just took my mom and your dad all this time to figure it out."

Max laughed. "Yes, Son, sometimes adults can be a little slow."

"You're the slowest one, Dad. At least Fran treated us like her kids the whole time."

"Things were a little complicated, Brighton, it's hard to explain."

"At least we're all a family, now, B., that's what matters. Are you and Mom gonna have a baby when you get married?"

"I don't know, Son, that's something we'll have to think about."

"Well, we think it would be kinda cool. Reenie was fun when she was a baby, but she's getting older now."

"Yeah, Dad, and we need another boy to even things out."

"What if we have a girl?"

The boys looked at each other and made faces. "No, no more girls!" Max laughed and grabbed the boys and hugged them close.

"Let's just be patient, what do you say, boys. Now, not a word to you-know-who." He smiled and looked over at the stairwell as Fran came up the stairs with a tray of cocoa, followed by Maggie with a plate of cookies.

"I thought we might want a little sweet with our cocoa. All right, what's goin' on?"

"What do you mean, what's going on?"

"Look at the three of you, you're plotting something, I can always tell."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The three men exchanged quick glances. "Ready for rehearsal?" He reached for a cookie and turned on the stereo.

The next few days were hectic, with rehearsals, homework, Irene seemed to be getting the start of an ear infection, and all she wanted was to sit in Max's lap. On Wednesday, Fran took both girls to the doctor as a precaution. Irene was given antibiotic for her infection, and Gracie was given a clean bill of health. Fran handed the prescription to Denise to go fill while she discussed another matter with the doctor. She had the doctor quickly swab the girls' mouths and had him order a DNA test. She may not have Maxwell with her to verify parentage, but if the test showed these two girls were related, that's all the evidence they'd need.

Fran met Denise at the drug store, and the women took the girls out for ice cream afterwards. By the time they arrived back home, Irene was once again screaming for her daddy. As soon as they walked through the front door, she ran into the office and climbed into his lap. Denise took Grace upstairs for her nap while Fran went into the office to try to pry the toddler away from her father. As she reached the door, Max had stopped working and was rocking her and singing softly, trying to lull the child to sleep. "She should go right to sleep, Honey, she just had Tylenol and an antibiotic."

"So you were right, it was an ear infection? What about Grace?"

"Gracie's fine, she's upstairs asleep already. Max, I had the doctor do the DNA test today."

"Don't you need me for that?"

"Not necessarily. If the test shows the girls are related, then we'll know for sure."

"Yes, I suppose we will."

"Are you O.K.?"

"Yes, Darling"

Irene looked up at her father. "Ya sure?"

"Yes, Sweetheart, I'm sure."

The toddler wrapped her arms around him and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. "Love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, Reenie." He held her tight as his eyes filled with tears. "I don't give a DAMN what those tests say! These are MY children, all of them, Fran."

"I know, Sweetie, I feel the same way. I just wanted to know, in case, God forbid, we need her blood type for a transfusion or something."

"He drew their blood?" He held the child closer.

"No, I only let him scrape their cheeks. If the test shows they're sisters, we'll know the documents that we got from Tony's parents were accurate."

"How long before we know?"

"The doctor said two to three weeks. He could have put a rush on it, but there's really no hurry. The results aren't going to change anything."

"No, they won't." He saw Fran smiling at the baby in his arms. She'd finally fallen asleep. "I'll go put her in bed."

Fran sat on the leather sofa and put her feet up, closing her eyes. When Max came back, he slid onto the sofa next to her and pulled her close. "Max, how can we leave her tomorrow night?"

"Fran, it's a mild ear infection, she'll be fine. She'll be here with her sisters and brothers and her nanny, she won't even miss us."

"She won't miss ME. You know, when I was taking her for ice cream she was just fine, but let us get into the car coming home, she's screaming for her daddy. Maybe I should call Val to come over tomorrow night."

"Won't she have a date? It IS Valentine's Day."

She laughed. "This is VAL we're talking about. I don't think she's had a date for Valentine's as long as I've known her.

"Well, give her a call, then, maybe Irene will feel better with her Aunt Val here."

"She'll feel better with her daddy here."

"Well her mommy and daddy will be out to dinner and dancing, Darling. She's almost three years old; it's time she stopped these tantrums."

"I can't believe Gracie never had them."

"No, she just withdrew, that is, until you started spending extra time with her."

Fran yawned and laid her head on Max's chest. "I wish Irene would watch her big sisters and learn how to behave."

"She will, Darling, you'll see. I think she's just reacting to all the moving from house to house that they've been doing."

She yawned again. "I'm sure you're right."

"Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap? I have some paperwork to finish up before C.C. gets back from the theater, the children won't be home for a couple of hours, and the little ones are sleeping. You've been awfully tired lately; I don't want to see you get sick, too."

"You're right, I think I will go up and take a nap. Are you sure you can't join me?"

"As much as I'd love to, I really need to get this done. I've cut the weekends out of my work schedule, and started working shorter days, so I need to make the most of the time I DO work."

"All right, but if you change your mind, I'll be in the first room at the top of the stairs, the one with that huge bed." She looked at him and grinned. "Wha? It's more comfortable, and I love the way the pillows smell."

He stood up and helped her up. "Have a good nap, I'll come and wake you just before three, unless you'd rather sleep."

"No, no, I want to be up when the children come home, Max." He pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"Sweet dreams."

"Well, since I only dream of you, my dreams are always sweet." She kissed him softly and headed up to his room for her nap.

When the children arrived home, Fran took them into the kitchen and helped them with their homework while she fixed dinner. Niles sat in the living room pouting when the family took over his kitchen. Inwardly, he was smiling, his family was finally happy. HE was finally happy. C.C. arrived from the theater while Niles was relaxing on the sofa with a brandy.

"Oh, look at you! Did Fran throw you out of the kitchen again?"

"Yes, she did. She's helping the children with their homework, and making spaghetti. Can you just see the dining room after little Irene finishes with spaghetti? I have an idea, how'd you like to go out for dinner, Babcock?"

"Well, I DO have a lot of work today, Niles." She saw the smile on his face fade as she was turning him down. "Well, if we don't stay out too long, maybe a quick dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful; I'll run up and change while you tell Mr. Sheffield."

She smiled as she headed into the office. "Maxwell, here are the contracts for the actors, and the agreement for the theater. I need to go out, but I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"You're not staying for dinner? Fran's making spaghetti."

"Maxwell, as much as I love Fran and adore your children, I've gotten a better offer. I'm going to dinner with Niles."

"With Niles, eh?" He took off his glasses and stood up. "You've been spending quite a bit of time with him lately, haven't you?"

"Do you have a problem with it, Maxwell? I work hard; I'm entitled to have some fun."

"I can see you've been listening to Fran again. I'm glad to see that, C.C., you DO work hard, and it's nice to see you relax. Fran and I are looking forward to tomorrow night."

C.C. laughed. "She told me about Reenie's ear infection. I'm surprised you're getting her out of the house."

"It was an argument, but we're still going."

"You two argued? I can't believe THAT!"

"Well, argued isn't really the word for it. We actually discussed it, and we decided that she'd call Val to come over and help Miss Spencer."

"Good idea. I just don't see Irene letting YOU leave; Fran says she's become a little clinging vine where you're concerned."

"She certainly has. She'll be awake any time, and she'll be right back down here in my office, in my lap."

As if on cue, the office door opened and Irene's brunette head poked around the door. "Hi, Aunt C.!" She ran and hugged C.C., before heading for her father's lap. "Miss you, Daddy."

"I missed you too, Baby." He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a color book and a box of crayons. "Don't get any crayon on Daddy's papers, Sweetheart."

"Kay, Daddy." She pulled two crayons from the box and started scribbling in the book.

"I don't believe it, Maxwell, crayons in your desk? You're turning into Fran."

"You should see this drawer. I have crayons, toys, fruit snacks, small packages of cookies. I'm ready for any emergency."

"It certainly looks like it!" She laughed and put the stack of contracts on the corner of his desk. "I'll just leave these right here. Niles should be ready to go by now." She headed back for the office door. "We won't be long. See you in an hour or so. Bye, Reenie."

"Bye, Aunt C.!" She blew kisses as C.C. vacated the office.

Max stood up and carried his daughter with him. "Let's go find, Mommy, shall we, Irene?"

"Kay, Daddy." He carried her into the kitchen where Fran was sitting at the table with the four other children and the nanny.

"Are you missing someone?"

Fran looked up and smiled at her daughter. "Hi, Baby. No, Denise told me her first words when she opened her eyes were 'where's Daddy?' I knew she'd be back in your office. She's really going to love it when I take her home tonight."

"Why don't you just leave her here?"

"Maxwell, there is no way I'm leaving my sick baby here with her nanny. No offense, Denise, but she needs her mother."

"Sweetheart, I was thinking that I could take care of her. If she won't leave me, how to you propose to get her to go home with you?"

"Simple; she's two, I'm her mother and she'll do as she's told."

"Fran…"

"Can we discuss this later?" She cast her glance at the other children. Max nodded. She had a point; it was not good to argue in front of the children.

After dinner, Fran and the nanny took the girls upstairs for their bath, and let them play in the tub for a while. Fran dressed them in their pajamas and got Irene's robe and slippers ready for the ride home. When she got downstairs, Niles and C.C. had returned, and the boys had roped them into a rehearsal in the living room. She looked at her watch. "Michael, it's time to go. Go get your coat and hat." She pulled Irene's robe on and looked over at Max.

"I'll go pull your car around and warm it up, Sweetheart. We'll try to make this as easy as possible."

She hugged her friend. "See you tomorrow, C.C.."

C.C. looked at Irene. "Is she going to be all right?"

"Physically, she's fine. She's just going to pitch a huge fit when she realizes that Max isn't going with us." She heard the horn of the Rover out front. "Michael, go get in the Rover; sit in the back like your dad is going with us." She hugged the other children. "I love you; I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams." She scooped up her toddler and walked out to the Rover, putting the baby in her car seat. She climbed into the passenger seat and looked apprehensively at Max.

"Call me if you need me, Darling."

She nodded. "Hopefully she'll quiet down when she realizes not getting her way."

"If not, give me a call, I can come over until she falls asleep." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "I love you." He looked in to the back seat. He patted his son's leg and ran his hand over his daughter's head. "I love you two very much."

"Love you, Daddy."

"I love you, Dad."

"Mind your mother, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir. Good night."

Max opened the door and stepped out as Fran slid over into the driver's seat. Irene immediately began crying. "Just go, Sweetie, she's going to be fine. I love you."

"I love you, too. Call me when you get home."

"I will, as soon as I get them in and settled."

"Drive safely." She nodded and closed the door. Ignoring her daughter's wailing, she put the Rover in gear and headed home. By the time she arrived at her townhouse, Irene was sobbing hysterically. She handed her son the keys to the door and pulled the toddler from her car seat. She locked the doors and followed her son into the house.

"Don't forget to call Dad, Ma."

"I won't, Baby. Go upstairs and start getting ready for your bath. It's a school night." She checked her watch. Thank goodness, time for Irene's medicine. She gave her the Tylenol and antibiotic and carried her upstairs to her room. The child continued to ask for her daddy as she was put into bed. "No, Irene, Daddy isn't here, you need to go to sleep." She sighed deeply. Maybe if she just let her cry for a few min, she'd fall asleep. When Fran tried to leave the room, the screaming became louder, and the toddler sprang from her bed and threw herself at her mother's legs.

"Daaaaaadddeeeeeeee! Want Daaaaadeeeeeee!" This went on for another hour. Michael had finished his bath and got in bed to read his favorite book. Fran tried taking Irene to her bed, but the sobbing hadn't slowed down one bit. She finally gave in, picked up the phone, and dialed. Maxwell answered, and heard the wailing in the background. Fran didn't need to ask.

"I'm on my way, Darling; I'll be there in ten minutes."

Fran rocked her daughter and held her close. "It's all right, Baby, Daddy's coming." The tears were now flowing freely down Fran's cheeks. Her child had now become totally dependent on the man she loved.

Maxwell dressed quickly, and then stopped at his butler's room to let him know he was leaving the house. He descended the back stairs and headed for his office, then opened the safe and removed the small velvet box he'd bought the week before. He had so wanted to wait until the pageant to make this special, but he couldn't stand the woman he loved living apart from him any longer.

When he pulled up in front of Fran's townhouse, he looked up and saw the soft light coming from her bedroom window. He could hear his daughter's screams as he opened the door. He threw his coat over a chair in the den and bounded up the two flights of stairs to Fran's bedroom. She was sitting on the leather sofa, rocking their child, singing softly. He slowly entered the room and kissed her gently as he picked up the sobbing toddler.

"Everything's all right, Precious, Daddy's here." He reached down and caressed Fran's cheek. "I'll see if I can't get her to bed." Fran nodded as she wiped the tears from her face. Max carried the child down the hall toward her room. Her brother's door opened and Michael stuck his head out.

"Please make her stop, Dad?"

"I'm working on it, Son, now go back to bed." He stopped and gave the boy a hug. "I love you."

"I love you, too. G' night."

"Good night, Son." Max smiled, thinking of how excited that boy would be if he knew what he had in his pocket. He looked at his little girl, who had laid her head on his shoulder and was finally quieting down. Max put her in her bed and pulled the covers up to her chin. He grabbed a book and read to her, then sang her a couple of songs before she finally fell asleep. He took a deep breath and carefully backed out of the room.

He made his way back down the hall, fingering the velvet box in his pocket. Fran's door was still open. He put his head in and looked around the room. She was standing next to her closet in her nightgown. "My God, Fran, you look beautiful."

She looked down at the floor, then back up at him. "Close the door if you're staying." He reached behind him, closed the door, and locked it.

"I didn't stop to pack an overnight bag."

"There's clean underwear and socks in the top drawer of the small dresser."

"When did you do that?"

She grinned. "The last time I was out shopping. You also have a toothbrush and shaving things in the bathroom."

He moved closer and took her in his arms. "Fran, that's so sweet of you. I just don't know how much longer I can take this. I want to roll over at night and feel the warmth of your body, smell your perfume. I want to wake up in the morning to your smile. I want our children raised under one roof; you see what pulling them back and forth is doing to them. Irene is a mess, and the rest of the children aren't too far behind. The boys are going to kill me for this; they were so looking forward to seeing your face."

"Max, what are you…." He put two fingers to her lips to silence her, then reached into his pocket for the box, and dropped to one knee.

"Fran, I love you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you. I know I can't make up for the time we've lost, but I CAN make the rest of our days together happier than you can imagine. I don't want to spend another day without you by my side. Fran, will you marry me?" He pulled out the ring and slid it on her finger, then stood up just in time for her to throw herself into his arms.

"Oh, Max, I love you so much. Yes, I can't wait to marry you!" They shared a passionate kiss, and then Max lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed. "Honey, what did you mean when you said the boys would kill you?"

"Oh, Darling, I had such a romantic proposal planned for you. We were going to sing our duet at the pageant, then during the presentations, the boys would tell the audience that I had a presentation, and that's when I was going to propose, in front of the children, your parents, our friends. I didn't want to wait that long, but I wanted it to be special. Tonight, with Irene so upset, I just couldn't wait any longer, I want our family together, we've wasted too much time already." He climbed into bed, taking her into his arms. "What do you say to a bit of house hunting this weekend? I've done a bit of research, and found some estate homes in Ramapo."

"How far away is that?"

"Only about thirty minutes or so. Sweetheart, these are large homes on several acres. We can build an apartment above the garage for Niles, get horses for the children, maybe that dog that Gracie's been asking for. You know, there's one with eight bedrooms. That's enough for each child to have their own room, one for the nanny, and a guest room…or maybe a nursery."

She smiled and snuggled closer. "It sounds wonderful. Maybe we can go on Saturday while Niles is out with C.C.."

"You mean you actually want to leave all the children alone with the nanny?" He kissed her nose as he teased her.

"I was thinking that we'd take them all with us. If we're uprooting the kids from the only homes they've known, don't you think we should let them help pick?"

"I can just imagine what they'd choose." Max frowned.

Fran reached over and turned off the light. "Honey, they'll like anything we like, just you wait and see. Now, can we talk about this tomorrow?" She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his ear gently.

"What about the children, what are they going to say when I'm still here in the morning?"

"Let's see, Irene will scream Daaaaadeeeeee, and Michael, oy, I still have trouble with that name. Michael will probably say, YES! Actually, I was thinking that you could get up and go outside when the kids get up, and let them see you come in the door. They'll just assume you went home. Oy, did that sound as bad to you as it did to me?"

"How does the first of March sound? 

"For what?"

"For a nice, simple family wedding at our larger house."

"Nice and simple, that sounds wonderful, Max."

"We'll call the priest and the rabbi tomorrow and get them scheduled, and then we can put together something simple, and have a nice family dinner afterwards."

"Maxwell, maybe we should all go out afterwards, otherwise Niles will be doing all the work, and he's family, too."

"Whatever you want, Darling."

She pulled him closer to her. "I WANT to make love with the man I'm going to marry. God, that sounds wonderful."

"Which, the making love or getting married?"

"Both." The next couple of hours were spent re affirming their love for each other. They had just fallen asleep with a soft cry came over the intercom.

"I thought she didn't have nightmares when she was with me."

"She doesn't know you're here…and that isn't a nightmare. I'll be right back." She got up and slipped into her robe and slippers, then tiptoed into her daughter's room. "What's wrong, Baby?"

"Hurts, Mommy." She pulled on her ear and rubbed the side of her head.

"Oh, you poor thing." She sat on the bed and pulled her daughter into her arms. "Let's go downstairs and get some more medicine, all right?"

"Kay, Mommy. Go Daddy house?"

"Tomorrow we'll go to Daddy's house, Sweetie, it's the middle of the night, and we'll wake Niles up." She picked up her daughter and wrapped a blanket around her before heading for the stairs.

"Niles get mad?"

She laughed softly. "You know, at this hour, he just might, Angel." She clicked the light in the kitchen on and pulled the Tylenol out of the cupboard, then grabbed the antibiotic from the refrigerator. She sat the child on the chair in the corner.

"Two medicine?" She pointed at the bottles.

"Yes, Sweetie. This one is to make your ear not hurt so bad." She spooned the Tylenol into the toddler's mouth. "This one is so it will get better." She poured the thick, pink antibiotic and held the spoon out to the child, who slurped it quickly.

"Mmm, good."

"You like that?" The baby nodded, her brown curls bobbing into her face. She reached up for her mother. "Where Daddy?"

"Daddy's in bed, Sweetie, and that's where you need to be." She scooped up the child and adjusted the blanket. "Ready to go back to bed?"

"Read book please?"

"Now why aren't you like this all the time?" She laughed as she carried the little girl up the stairs and plopped her into her bed. "Let's get these covers straightened out." She picked up the book that Max had read to her earlier and began to read. The child was asleep in no time. Fran checked the blankets, slipped quietly out of her daughter's room, and hurried back down the hall to her bed.

"Who was that child?" Max was sitting up in bed waiting for her.

"You heard that? She's sick, and she's tired. It must have taken the fight out of her."

"Nice cover when she asked where I was."

"Well, you ARE in bed. I didn't lie to her." She looked at the clock. "Oy, we'd better get to sleep, we have to get up early to get you downstairs before they wake up."

They snuggled down under the covers and made love one more time before finally falling asleep for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Eleven

The alarm clock woke them suddenly at six thirty in the morning. "I'm going to go wash up and shave, go back to sleep, I'll wake you when I'm done."

"Mmm, thanks, Honey." She turned over and immediately fell back to sleep. Max got up, pulled his new underclothes out of the drawer, and hurried to the bathroom to clean up and shave. He checked his son's door before emerging from the bathroom. The light was off and the door was still closed. He tiptoed back to the bedroom and put the rest of his clothes on, then woke Fran.

"What time is it?" She stretched slowly.

"It's almost seven. I had a thought. I can take Michael home with me; I'll say that I came to pick him up for school, because I wanted to check on Ree."

She yawned and continued to stretch. "That sounds great, Honey. I guess I need to get up and make my fiancé some coffee."

"That would be nice, Darling."

She climbed out of bed and grabbed some lounging pajamas, then pulled on her robe and stepped into her slippers. "Let's go downstairs; I'll make the bed later." She pushed him gently into the hallway, and they headed down to the kitchen to make coffee.

"Is there time for me to take him to eat at the house with the other children?"

She looked over at the clock. "No, not really, not if you want to see Reenie." She got the coffee brewing and looked at the clock again. "I'd better go wake him up. You don't have to go outside. I'll tell him you're already here. You need to call Niles and tell him our cover story, though."

"Good idea, I'll do that while you're getting the children up."

"Oh, I'm not getting Ree up yet, I'm going to let her sleep as long as she can." She kissed him before heading up the stairs. "Help yourself to coffee when it's done, and if you feel like pouring me a cup, you can bring them both upstairs to the living room."

"I think I can handle that." He grinned as he watched her head upstairs, then clicked on the intercom to listen to her interact with Michael. He loved to watch her with the children. She was such a loving and patient mother. He listened to the boy complain about getting up, and then Fran played her ace.

"You have a visitor downstairs. He wanted to check on your sister, so he came over to take you back to the other house to ride the limo with B and Maggie."

"Dad's here?" He jumped out of bed and started pulling his uniform on. "That was so cool of him to come over and take care of Reenie last night. I wish we all lived together, Ma."

Fran tucked her left hand into her pocket. Max had the proposal worked out with the children; it was only fair that he be the one to tell them their plans fell through. She didn't think any of them would be that upset, though.

"Are you gonna get Ree up to see Dad?"

"No, Honey, she's really not feeling well. She got up in the middle of the night with her ear hurting."

"I didn't even hear her!"

"She didn't cry very loudly. I took her downstairs and gave her more medicine, then read to her until she fell back asleep."

"I'm surprised she didn't scream for Dad. That's all she ever does anymore."

"I know she does, Honey. I'm hoping it's just a phase she's going through."

"Like terrible twos?"

"Exactly like terrible twos."

"Well, don't worry, Ma, she's almost three, she'll stop then." He smiled and patted her arm. "How do I look?"

"Handsome, like always. Go comb your hair and come downstairs for breakfast."

"I'm not eating at Dad's?"

"No, I'll feed you both here. That way he can stay in case Ree wakes up before you have to leave. Do you have any requests for breakfast?"

"Can I have…" He sighed. "Sorry, MAY I have waffles?"

"Sure, Sweetie, I'll be downstairs. Come on down when you're done. Don't forget your back pack." She kissed his forehead and started down the stairs. "Do you want fruit with your waffle?"

"Sure, whatever you're having, Mom. You look kinda tired."

She looked lovingly at her son. He certainly was growing up. "Thank you, Sweetie, I am a little tired, but never too tired to take care of you. I'll see you downstairs." The smell of coffee drifted up the stairs, followed by another smell, what was that, bacon? Max must be helping with breakfast. She bounded down the last staircase and into the kitchen.

"Bacon?"

"I thought I'd get things started. I know how much he loves bacon with his breakfast. He and Brighton always fight over the last of it."

"Aren't you a doll? He wants waffles, too."

"Sounds wonderful."

She assembled the ingredients and started mixing the batter, while Max finished the bacon and started cutting up the fresh fruit. "You know, Fran, this isn't too hard."

"Honey, we're cooking for ourselves and one child. Wait until we have all five under running around underfoot, each one demanding something different."

"That's why we have Niles"

"That's why they need to learn to eat what's prepared for them. Once we get all five under one roof, we can't expect poor Niles to cook seven different things for each meal."

"You sound like you have this worked out."

"Mm-hmm. I was thinking; let the kids take turns planning a meal. We can teach them about nutrition, you know, picking a balanced meal, and they also will get what they want. The older ones can sit and discuss it, and even Grace is old enough to help. Ree is too young to help plan, but she eats everything in front of her, anyway. She so much like my mother, which is another reason to teach them good eating habits now."

"Fran, that's a wonderful idea, the children will love that."

"Love what?" Michael appeared in the doorway and rushed to hug Max. "Good morning, Dad. It's so cool you came back for breakfast!"

Max looked over at Fran and down at her hand, which was again hidden in her pocket. She shook her head at him to let him know she hadn't told him about the engagement. "Well, I was worried about your sister, and I thought this might be a good way to spend more time with both of you."

"Can I help with breakfast?"

"You can set the table, Sweetie, and take this plate of fruit into the dining room."

When Michael was in the dining room, Max whispered in Fran's ear, "You didn't tell him?"

"No, I thought you'd want to wait and tell everyone together. I can come over when the kids get out of school, and we can give them their Valentine's Day presents."

"I hadn't mentioned it yet, Darling, because I wasn't sure how you were feeling about it today."

She kissed his cheek. "I'm fine. I'm perfectly, absolutely fine with it. I think all the latest events made this day so much easier on me."

"I'm glad you're OK., Ma. I was worried about you. I remember last year, you were so sad on Valentine's Day."

"Why wouldn't I be fine? I have a wonderful man who loves me, and five perfect children whom I love VERY much. I think I can finally put the past where it belongs, in the past."

He looked at Max and grinned. "That's really cool, isn't it?

"Yes, Son, very cool. Is the table set? We need to get finished with breakfast, or you're going to miss the limo for school."

"Honey, can you put the bacon and waffles on the table, and I'll get the butter and syrup?" Irene's soft voice came over the intercom. "I guess I'll go up and get Irene, too."

"Want me to get her, Ma?"

"Oh, Honey, that's sweet, but I'm sure she'll need to be changed, and you need to eat so you can go to school."

"Yuck, yeah you can get her if she needs changing. How come she's still in diapers, anyway?"

"She's still only two, give her some time, she's working on it. You two go ahead and start without me." She hurried up the stairs, got Reenie out of bed, and gave her a quick bath before dressing her. When Fran got to the bottom of the stairs, she put the toddler down. "Daddy's in the dining room, Ree. Do you want to go eat waffles with Daddy?"

"Daddy!" The child ran through the kitchen and into the dining room, leaping into her father's lap. "Hi, Daddy. Miss you." She hugged him tightly.

"How are you feeling this morning, Sweetheart? Does your ear still hurt?"

She rubbed her ear and nodded. "Hurts. Mommy, want two medicines."

"It feels like her fever's gone down a bit this morning."

Fran nodded and smiled. "Yes, Angel, here they are." She spooned the two pink liquids into her daughter's mouth. "I'm SO glad she likes these. They're good, aren't they, Sweetie?"

The child nodded. "Want waffles with Daddy."

Max lifted her into her chair, while Fran scraped some cut up waffle and fruit onto her plate. She picked up her fork and began stuffing the waffles in as fast as she could.

"Irene, slow down, chew and swallow first." Max pulled her plate away to allow her to finish what was in her mouth. "So, Darling, what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I have to bake some cookies for the party at the boys' school this afternoon, and then I was coming to your place after school to help the kids with their homework and to give them their Valentine's presents."

"Why don't I get Niles to bake the cookies?"

"Because Denise is bringing Grace over and the girls are going to help with the cookies. Grace is old enough to spread the frosting on the cookies, and Irene will sprinkle the red sugar. Don't worry, Denise will be here to help, we'll be just fine. She looked at the clock on the mantle. "You two need to get out of here, or you are going to miss your limo."

"We won't make it back to the house in time, Fran. I'll take him to school before I go home. Are you just about done, Son?"

"Yes, Sir. You're taking me to school? Cool! Brighton's going to just PLOTZ!"

"Why's that?"

"Because you never take him to school, he always has to take the limo."

Fran dishes more fruit onto her daughter's plate. "Well, Honey, I'm sure that's going to be changing soon, don't you think so, Max?"

He wiped his mouth and placed his napkin on the table. "I'm sure of it. Michael, if you're finished, go brush your teeth, you don't want to be late for school."

"May I be excused, Ma?"

"Sure, Sweetie, you got enough to eat?"

He jumped up and headed for the stairs. "Yeah, I'm full, thanks, Ma."

Max stood up and helped Fran clear the table, taking the dishes to the sink. "Will you be all right today? You still look rather tired."

"I am, but I'll try to get a nap in somewhere. I think I'll ask Denise to run the cookies to the school, and keep the girls here for a nap. Then I'll get some sleep, too. I don't want to be tired for my big date tonight."

He took her into his arms. "Oh, you've got a big date, do you?"

"Mm-hmm, you might have heard of him, he's a handsome British producer."

"As long as he doesn't try to steal my girl."

"There is NO chance of anyone eva doing that, Mr. Sheffield."

"Glad to hear it, Miss Not-for-long Fine." He kissed her softly. "Two weeks from tomorrow, you're sure you can be ready by then?"

"I'm ready right now." She lowered her eyes, realizing what she'd just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think."

"Well, I'm actually glad to hear that you're not thinking of him today."

She looked at the ring sparkling on her left hand. "The only man I'm thinking of today, or any other day, is you." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in to kiss her. As he deepened the kiss, they heard Michael in the dining room.

"Reenie, no NO! Ma is gonna put you in time out!"

"Uh-oh, we left her alone for too long." She pulled away from him and moved towards the dining room. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I love you."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you, too. Now let's go see what kind of mishegas your daughter has gotten into." They hurried into the dining room, where the toddler had thrown her uneaten fruit all over the room, along with the waffles that were left too close to her seat.

"Irene Catherine, what have you done?"

"Hi, Mommy! Done!"

She looked over at Max and tried not to laugh. "I should say you're done!"

"Sorry, Ma, I tried to stop her, but she just kept on throwing food."

"It's not your fault, Honey; we left her alone for too long. Are you ready to go?"

"Do you want us to help you clean this up before we go?"

"No, Sweetie, I'll get it. You get him to school." She kissed her son. "You go home with B and Maggie today, all right? I'll be over about the time you get home."

"What about my cookies for the party?"

"Denise will drop them off at lunch. We're making them this morning, so they'll be nice and fresh."

He hugged his mother. "You're the greatest, Ma!"

"That's because I have the greatest kids. I love you, Sweetie; have a good day at school."

"I love you, too, Ma. Bye, Ree, I love you.

"Love you! Bye bye!"

Max looked over at Fran. "Now comes the fun part. Irene, be a good girl for Mommy today, I'll see you after work, all right?" He kissed her and tousled her dark curls. "Bye, Sweetheart, I love you."

"Stay, Daddy. Make cookies."

"Irene, you're making cookies with Mommy and Gracie."

"Racy coming?"

"Yes, Baby, Gracie's coming."

"Racy coming soon?"

Fran lifted her from her chair. "Yes, Sweetie, very soon. Now kiss Daddy goodbye, he has to take your brother to school. Do NOT get that look on your face, if you throw a fit, you will NOT bake cookies."

"Be a big girl for Daddy. Now, give me a kiss, I have to leave."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Bye, Daddy. Love you." She reached out for a hug.

Max wrapped his arms around the toddler. "What a sticky hug! Someone needs a bath!"

"ME!"

"Yes, you. Be a good girl." He kissed her again. "You be a good girl, too. I'll see you this afternoon. I love you, My Darling."

"Have a great day. I'll see you around three. I love you more!" She kissed him and walked up the stairs to the den where Michael was waiting. She kissed the men she loved one more time, and watched them get into the sports car and drive off. She looked at her daughter. "Looks like it's just you and me, kiddo. Do you want your bath in the big tub?" The baby nodded her head up and down as Fran carried her upstairs and began the bath. They had just finished when the doorbell rang. "That must be Denise and Gracie!" She pulled a towel around her daughter and carried her downstairs. Oy, what was she doing here?

"Hi, Meredith, what are you doing here?

"I'm sorry I didn't call first, I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"No, I was just bathing Ree, but we DO have company coming this morning to bake cookies."

"I won't keep you; I just wanted to make sure that you're all right, this being your anniversary, and all."

Fran sighed. Like she needed another reminder. "I'm fine, why don't you come upstairs with us, I need to get Ree dressed. She's got an ear infection and I don't want her getting any sicker."

She reached out and stroked her granddaughter's head. "Does your ear hurt, Baby?"

The child drew back and tightened her grip around her mother. "Want Daddy."

"Oh, Honey…"

"She isn't talking about HIM, she doesn't remember him."

"Then who…oh."

"He's the only father she's ever known, and as far as I'm concerned, the only one she's EVER gonna know."

"Frannie…"

"My mind is made up on this."

"What about Grace?"

"What about her?

"I'd really like to see her."

"She'll be here any minute. Denise is bringing her over so we can bake cookies for the boys' class party."

"Denise?"

"Our nanny, Denise Spencer. She's really great with the kids."

"Since when do you have a nanny? You used to fight with Tony about that."

"She's actually Max's nanny, but since the kids are over there so much, she was hired for all five of them." She pulled the child's t-shirt over her head, and then helped her step into her overalls.

"You and Max are getting pretty serious, aren't you?"

Fran took a deep breath. He hadn't told her NOT to tell anyone. She held her left hand out to show her ring. "VERY serious."

"Oh, I see. So are you planning a big wedding?"

"No, just a small one at Max's house, just family and a few close friends. You and Tony are welcome to come, if you like."

"I don't know how Tony will feel about that, Honey, but I'll ask him. You know you've always been like a daughter to him-To both of us."

Fran sighed. "I know. I still want you to be part of the kids' lives, but it has to be ALL of my kids, not just Tony's. If you and Tony can accept Brighton and Maggie as your grandchildren, and I mean as though they were Tony's children, too, then you'll be able to see the kids whenever you want. We're doing this with all the grandparents. The most important thing is the kids. To them, we're a family. Maxwell is the father; I'm the mother, to ALL of them. I don't give a DAMN what the medical tests say, Grace is Maxwell's daughter; no piece of paper is going to change that. I've already signed legal custody over to him, well, it's a joint agreement. We're sharing custody of her for now, and I've changed her name. Her legal name is now Grace Mary Sheffield. I didn't want to have to explain to her one day why she's named for my first husband's mother."

"I'm her grandmother, Frannie."

"Mary is your nickname, that's close enough. I'm sorry; I don't want her associated with Tony in any way." She took a deep breath. "There's more. My son wants to drop Anthony from his name, legally."

"He can't do that. He's Anthony Michael James Bergman IV!"

"He's going to be Michael James Sheffield the first. That's HIS choice. He wants Maxwell to adopt him, and the two of them have discussed this at length."

"Don't his grandfather and I have a say in this?"

"No, you really don't. You talked Tony into making his son Anthony IV, and I had no say in the matter. He doesn't want the burden of carrying on his family name, he wants his OWN name. Since Max is adopting him, he's not going to be a Bergman anymore, so we agreed to let him change his name when the adoption takes place."

"We'll contest it."

Fran stood up and frowned. "Reenie, go downstairs to your playroom, Mommy will be right there." She waited until her daughter had left the room, and then faced her late husband's mother. "How DARE you! If you even THINK of contesting this, you'll NEVER see ANY of these kids again! You kept Grace's parentage secret for FOUR years; you think the courts will like THAT? You do NOT want to get into a custody battle with me. There are things that will come out about your precious baby boy that you REALLY don't want to know."

"Fran, I didn't mean…"

"I mean it, if you do ANYTHING to hurt one of my kids, your son's name won't mean squat in this town!" She turned as she heard the doorbell. "That will be Denise and Grace. You're welcome to stay, just don't upset my girls, and not a word about the wedding. We haven't told the kids yet." She turned and headed for the stairs.

"Fran, I'm sorry, I didn't come over here to upset you, especially today."

"Today? It's Valentine's Day, and I'm going to a romantic dinner with my fiancé and our friends. It's also my first day as the future Mrs. Maxwell Sheffield. THAT'S all today is to me." She headed down the stairs and stopped in the playroom. "Look at you; you're such a big girl. You want to go get Gracie?"

"Racy here?"

"Yes, Angel, she's at the door." The toddler ran to her mother's arms.

"Dee here, too?"

"I sure hope so!" She laughed and scooped up her daughter. "Come on, let's go let them in." She carried the toddler down the stairs and opened the front door. The child squealed with delight when she saw her sister running into the house.

"I'm not too early am I?" Denise stepped into the den struggling with two large grocery bags.

"No, I just finished Ree's bath. What's all that stuff? Lemme guess, Niles."

"He said he wanted to make sure you had everything you needed."

"ONE time I called him for something, and now he's always schlepping groceries over here. You know what I think; he's just making space in HIS kitchen by filling up MINE!"

Denise giggled. "I think you're right." She looked up when Meredith came down the stairs. "Oh, you've got company?" Fran took one of the bags from her.

"Dee, this is my late husband's mother, Meredith Bergman. Meredith, our Nanny, and my friend, Denise Spencer."

"It's nice to meet you, Denise, Frannie's told me quite a bit about you." She stared at the children, still hugging each other.

"My GOD, they could be twins."

"Thanks, Mer, we know this. They look alike because they look just like their Daddy, MAXWELL."

"Yes, of course."

"Irene, Grace, are you two going to say 'hello' to your grandmother?"

"Bubby Meri!" Irene ran to her open arms, followed quickly by Grace. Meredith gave Fran a surprised look.

"What one does, the other follows, the boys are the same way. The only one that doesn't share a brain with a sibling is Maggie. She keeps everyone in line."

"Maggie is how old?"

"She'll be twelve next month.

"You've definitely got your hands full."

"It's not as bad as it sounds. The girls stick together, the boys keep themselves occupied, and Maggie usually sits and reads. If she gets up to do anything, the little ones are right behind her. She adores her little sisters. Actually all the kids get along great. The little ones try to get into the boys' things; they just find something else for them to do. The only one that gives me trouble is the baby."

"Oh, her little ears are bothering her?"

She looked at Denise and laughed. "Let's take this stuff downstairs and get started on the cookies. No, Mer, it's not her ears, she's two, EVERYTHING bothers her. Her biggest problem is if Max is out of her sight for more than five minutes. I'm surprised she's not already kvetching about it." They put the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. "Ready to make cookies girls? You're welcome to stay and help, Meredith."

"I'll just need to call Tony, I didn't tell him I was stopping by." She pulled out her cell phone as the girls put away the groceries. Denise kept an eye on the children while Fran assembled the ingredients for the cookies and pulled the table into the middle of the room.

"All right, girls, up on your chairs." The girls scrambled up on the two chairs at the table, and Fran handed them each a cookie cutter. She quickly mixed the dough and rolled it out on the table, then turned on the oven as Denise helped them cut the heart shaped cookies.

"What can I do to help?" Meredith had finished her phone call and was looking longingly at the girls.

"Sugar, Bubby." Irene was pointing to the cupboard.

"Honey, I think Mommy already put sugar in the cookies."

Fran laughed. "No, she wants the colored sugar. We make part of the cookies with frosting and sugar, and the rest with just sprinkles of sugar. Her job is to make a mess with the sugar."

"Oh, I see, and it's in this cupboard?" The child nodded. "What's Grace's job?"

The child looked at her grandmother, and then hid her face on her sister's shoulder.

"Just give her a little time, Mer, soon you won't be able to shut her up. Grace are you ready for the frosting?"

"Can we have blue frosting?" She looked at her mother and grinned.

"No, Angel, these are for Valentine's Day, we're making pink frosting."

She giggled. "B and Mikey don't like pink."

"I know, Sweetie, but these are for the whole class, so we're making pink."

"Mikey?" Meredith looked at Fran.

"These two have nicknames for everyone. Let's see, we have Ree, Racy, Mikey, B, Maggie, Aunt C, Dee, they don't have one for Niles yet."

"Where Niyals, Mommy?"

"Oh, boy, here we go. He's at our other house, Honey."

"Niyals and Daddy?"

Grace stuck her finger in the pink frosting and licked it clean. "Uh-huh, Daddy and Niles are home."

"Wanna go home. Want Daddy."

"Honey, Daddy's at work, you can see him after your nap."

"Please, Mommy? Need Daddy hugs." She looked up at her mother, smiling.

"Sweetie, we have to make these cookies for your brothers."

"NO! Want DADDY."

Meredith stepped up and moved the red sugar closer to the toddler. Fran shook her head; she knew what was coming next. Before she could grab the bottle, Irene had it across the room, spraying sugar everywhere. Grace looked at her sister and giggled. "You're gonna get in trouble, Ree. Mommy's gonna put you in time out."

"You aren't kidding, Gracie. Irene Catherine, come with me, right now."

"No, Mommy, make cookies."

"No, Ma'am. You're going to go sit in the corner."

"Want Daddy. Please Mommy?"

"After your nap." She picked up the crying child and placed her in a corner of the room. "Now, you sit right there until I tell you to get up."

Denise pulled the baked cookies from the oven and set them on the counter to cool. When Fran reached in the drawer for the spatula, Irene got up and ran from the room.

"Ree Cat-er-ine Sheffield is in trouble."

"I know, Gracie, she's in time out, she'll be here in a minute." Fran looked over at the empty spot on the wall where her two year old should be. "Grace, where did she go?" The three year old pointed to the stairs. "Damn! Denise, watch Gracie, please, I've got to find Reenie."

"Sure, Fran."

Fran rushed up the stairs to find Irene trying to get out the front door. She was pulling on the doorknob sobbing.

"Ree, where are you going?"

"Wanna go home. Want Daddy."

"Sweetie, this is your home. Daddy doesn't live with us."

"Want home with Daddy and Racy."

"Can I come, too?"

"Uh-huh, and Mikey, too. Please, Mommy?"

"We'll go soon, Honey. Would you like to call Daddy on the phone and tell him you love him?"

She nodded her head and hugged her mother. "Ree bad girl?"

"No, Sweetie, I don't think you're bad. You're just tired of this whole mess. Come on; let's go call Daddy from the kitchen so we can finish the cookies." She scooped up the child and carried her back downstairs to the kitchen, plopping her down in her chair next to her sister. Fran picked up the phone and dialed Max's number. After a quick conversation with him, she handed the phone to Irene, who cried a bit then nodded her head several times.

"O.K., Daddy, love you, too." She handed the phone back to her mother, smiling. "I Daddy big girl. See Daddy after nap."

Fran smiled. "Thanks, Max, I love you too. I'll see you this afternoon."

She put the phone back in its cradle and returned to her cookie baking adventure with the girls. By lunchtime both girls were tired and hungry, Fran was exhausted. Denise helped her box up the cookies, took them to the boys' school, and then returned to the Sheffield house. Fran fed the girls and said goodbye to her former mother-in-law, then ushered the girls upstairs for their naps. The girls were so tired it only took one story before they were sound asleep. Fran went to her room, set her alarm and laid down for a nap of her own.

When she awoke, her two daughters were sitting on the foot of her bed giggling. "Hi, Mommy!"

"Hi, Baby! Did you girls have good naps?"

The girls nodded in unison. "Go see Daddy?"

"Yes, my darling child, we're going to see Daddy. Go pick out some toys to take with you while I get dressed." The girls ran off to their room, and Fran slipped on a pair of jeans. She'd get dressed for dinner at Max's. She packed a bag with her makeup and jewelry and slipped her dress into a dress bag. She placed these by the door, and then moved to the girls' room to pack for Irene. The girls weren't in their room. "Irene, Grace?"

Grace popped her head out of the bathroom. "Here, Mommy. Ree had to go potty."

"Wha?" Could it actually be possible? Could her diaper days finally be over? She stuck her head into the bathroom and looked at her smiling daughter, who had obviously achieved her goal. "Reenie, what a BIG girl! Gracie, did you teach her how to do that?"

"Uh-huh. Dee told me."

Fran made a mental note to tell Maxwell to give that nanny a raise. Fran grabbed a pair of pull-ups for her youngest daughter.

"No, Mommy! Want Racy panties."

"Soon, Angel, let's wear Ree panties until we're sure you've got this down, OK?"

"O.K., Mommy. Show Daddy?"

"Well, let's get rid of THIS, but we can show Daddy at his house, how's that?"

The child nodded and giggled. "Ready go, Mommy?"

"Yes, we're about ready to go. Your backpack is on your bed, let's get some jammies and clean clothes for tomorrow. You're sleeping at Daddy's house tonight." The girls ran to their room and pulled pajamas from the drawer, stuffing them into the backpack. Fran pulled a clean outfit from her closet and folded it carefully. She set it on top of the backpack, then added socks and fresh pull-ups, and a pair of big girl panties for good measure. After tonight, their lives would be different. After tonight, she would be publicly known as Maxwell's future wife, and Michael and Irene his children. She hugged both of her girls. "Grab your coats; let's go see Daddy, Maggie and the boys will be home soon." She bundled them up and headed for the door. She smiled when she saw Grace's car seat in the Rover. She'd left it unlocked, and Denise had moved the car seat over for her. Yes, that nanny definitely deserved a raise. She strapped both girls into their seats and headed home. Home. She'd always thought of her townhouse as home. Now she needed to call a Realtor and put it up for sale, unless Maxwell had done that already. He was putting the mansion up for sale as well, they could use the same Realtor, or she could talk Maxwell into using her townhouse as offices for Sheffield Productions.

She pulled up in front of Maxwell's house a few minutes later. "O.K, Angels, here we are." She released the girls from their car seats and helped them onto the sidewalk. "Go on up to the door. Gracie, hold Reenie's hand." The girls held hands and started up the steps while Fran unloaded the bags. The girls were in the entryway by the time Fran made it up the stairs. She opened the front door and both girls ran for Max's office. Niles met her in the entryway and took her load from her.

"Good afternoon, Miss Fine. Shall I take these upstairs for you?"

"Yes, thanks, Niles. The little backpack is Reenie's, and the rest of that stuff is mine for tonight."

"Do you want it in Mr. Sheffield's room?"

"No, he'll be using his room to get ready, could you just put it in my room for now?"

"Certainly, Miss Fine. Mr. Sheffield is in his office, I think the young ladies found him already."

"Oh, I'm sure they did. Irene has been crying for him all morning. She's going to have a fit when she finds out we're going out tonight."

"Miss Spencer should be able to handle her."

"Val's coming over, too. I'm afraid that if Ree starts in, Grace will follow her. Maggie and the boys will be fine, but Denise won't be able to deal with two screaming little girls alone."

"That's a good idea. I'll take these things upstairs for you. I'm sure Mr. Sheffield's anxious to see you."

She smiled. "I'm sure he is. Thanks, Niles." She headed for the office as Niles took the bags upstairs. He hadn't mentioned the engagement, Max must not have told him. She stood in the office door and watched the man she loved with their daughters, one on each knee. "I think they missed ya, Honey."

"What about you?"

"I KNOW I missed ya. You gonna let me sit on your lap, too?" She walked around his desk and picked up each girl and placed them on his desk, then lowered herself onto his lap. "Much better. Hi, Honey." She kissed him softly.

"So how was your day? Did you and the girls have fun making cookies?"

Fran sighed. "Well, most of the time it was fine, when a certain toddler wasn't kvetching about wanting her daddy."

"Reenie was bad. Ran away."

"She did what?" Max frowned and looked at his youngest child.

"She decided that she was going to find you and tried to get out the front door."

"That's when you called me. You just said she was misbehaving, you didn't mention the door."

"Oh, she didn't get out, I keep the deadbolt locked. The worst part was that Meredith was over. She showed up just before Denise arrived with Grace."

"So she saw Grace?"

"Yeah. I told her the rules, and invited her to stay and bake cookies with the girls. She's hardly seen Ree, and she really wanted to see Grace." She sighed. "I told her, Honey. I told her everything. She threatened to fight us."

"She didn't."

"Yeah, she did, but I told her that she'd better think about that, or we'd see to it that she didn't see ANY of the kids. She's also not happy about Michael's name. I told her that it was none of her business. This was Michael's decision and WE supported it."

"Hmm, THAT must have gone over well."

"She backed down when I told her she'd lose this battle AND her grandchildren. Then she saw Irene crying for you, calling you Daddy. She knew she couldn't stop that"

"Tell Daddy what Reenie did today."

"What, Honey? OH, THAT!" She laughed. "Your little girl used the bathroom all by herself today."

"Irene, I'm so proud of you, Darling. That's such a big girl!" The toddler smiled and reached out for her daddy. Fran hopped up so her daughter could cuddle with her father.

"Was that the kids coming home?" Fran looked at her watch. The time was right. She walked over to the office door and saw their older children hanging up their jackets. "Honey, do you want them in here or in the living room?"

"Let's do it in the living room, that way we can include Niles. Have you called C.C. yet?"

"No, I assumed she'd be here."

"She's working at the theater today, but I told her to get home at a decent hour to get dressed for tonight. Maybe you can just hold your hand out and see how long it takes her to see the ring." He appeared behind her, holding Irene, with Grace clinging to his leg.

"You are a cruel man. How can we do that to our friend? Anyway, you know Niles will tell her before we get there." She looked down at her daughter. "What's wrong, Sweetie?"

"I'm hungry. My tummy hurts." She moved to her mother's legs and began to cry.

"How about we go into the kitchen and get snacks for everyone, then?" She took her daughter by the hand and started for the kitchen. "Max, why don't you get everyone together, Grace and I will get snacks, and join you in a couple of minutes. Maybe you can get started, soften it a bit for them?" She hurried off to the kitchen with little Grace in tow.

"Children, why don't you come in here and have a seat." Max walked into the living room and motioned them to the sofa.

"What's up, Dad, you look so serious. Are we in trouble?" Brighton sat down slowly.

"No, Son, no one's in trouble. Well, I might be in trouble when you children find out what I've done."

Brighton laughed. "That's funny, Dad, you never get in trouble."

"Remember the secret for the pageant that we talked about the other day?" The children all nodded. Irene wiggled from her father's arms to sit with her sister. "Well, I'm not going to be proposing to Fran at the pageant."

"What happened? You guys didn't have a fight did you? You can't break up, you just CAN'T!" Maggie's eyes filled with tears. She pulled the toddler onto her lap and held her close.

"Oh, no, it's nothing like that. I won't be proposing at the pageant, because I proposed last night."

"What did she say?"

Fran came walking into the room with a tray filled with fruit, cheese and crackers.

"She said YES!" She smiled at her children, who jumped up and ran to her. Max took the tray from her so she could hug the three older children.

"So, when's the wedding? We ARE allowed to ask that, now that you're engaged, right?"

"Of course you are, Maggie. The wedding will be March 1."

"That's two weeks away! Can you really plan a big wedding that fast?"

"Well, Sweetie, we're not planning a big wedding, just a small ceremony here at the house."

The boys looked at each other, then at their parents. "Where are we going to live?"

"That's something else we need to discuss with you children. Neither house is really big enough for our family. This is the bigger of the two houses, and there is no way you boys will be able to share a room once you get older and the same with the girls. If we decide to have more children, there won't be any room for them."

Fran took a deep breath and continued. "So we thought we'd look for a bigger house, one with a lot of room for us to grow."

Maggie smiled brightly. "One where we can have horses?"

"We're looking into that, Sweetheart. We thought we'd go house hunting this weekend. Niles has Saturday off, so we can go check a few places then."

"What about our houses?"

"Well, we'll sell the houses, children. We don't need three of them."

"What if we keep one small townhouse as offices for Sheffield Productions?"

"I know you hate the idea of parting with your townhouse, Fran. I'll tell you what; we'll put this house on the market first, and discuss the office idea with C.C.."

"Thanks Honey."

"Can I see your ring?"

"Sure, Maggie." Fran held out her hand for Maggie to see the large diamond her father had picked out.

"Wow, it's beautiful. It's too bad he couldn't do the pageant surprise. That would've been fun."

"Yes, it would have, but that's another month away, and we don't want our families to be apart any longer than necessary." Niles walked into the room and caught the sparkle from her ring.

"Oh, Sir, you proposed TODAY?"

"No, Niles, yesterday, actually last night."

He walked over to Fran and gave her a hug. "Congratulations Miss Fine. Congratulations, Sir. Do we have a date picked out?"

Max looked over at Fran. "Want to see a grown butler cry? The wedding will be March first, Niles."

"Two weeks? I have two weeks to plan the wedding of the decade?"

"Relax, Niles. We're only having a small ceremony here at the house, just a few finger foods is all we'll need.

"What, no cake?"

"Oh, of course there'll be a cake, Brighton. I'll let you three kids help me plan the menu."

"That should be easy, Miss Fine. Peanut butter, lunch meat, cocktail weenies…"

"Niles, I LIKE cocktail weenies." She grinned at him. "Don't worry; I want this wedding to be perfect, too. We'll come up with a good menu. Not tonight, though. I need to get upstairs and get ready for my date tonight. I found a perfect dress to accessorize this ring." She grinned and hugged the children before heading upstairs. She stopped at Denise's room to let her know the children would need her attention downstairs, and then headed to her room to get ready. Only two more weeks of having to hide in the guest room.

She filled the tub with warm water while she pulled up her hair. She stepped into the warm bath and lowered herself down until the water reached her neck. She poured a bit of rose water into the tub, then closed her eyes and tried to relax while inhaling the fragrance. After about thirty minutes, she toweled herself dry, and then applied a lightly scented lotion. She pulled the dress out of the bag and stepped back. The red mini dress was a perfect choice for tonight. She'd been lucky to find a pair of shoes and a small purse that matched perfectly. She chose her red lace bra and thong for under her dress. She pulled her hair up and loosened several tendrils around her face, and curled them into long spirals. She picked up the diamond earrings Max had given her for her birthday five years before. She smiled as she held them in her hand, admiring them. He'd bought them in London, before they decided to return home to their respective spouses. She'd never worn them, just locked them away in her personal safe deposit box. She could never let Tony see them, or let Max see her wear them. Now it was safe. Once again, they belonged to each other, but this time there was nothing to pull them apart. She put the earrings on, stood up, and smiled again. Maybe it was the ring, but as she checked her reflection in the mirror, she was sure she'd never looked better. A soft knock on her door shifted her attention.

"Fran, Mr. Sheffield wants to know if you're ready. He said it's about time to leave."

"Thanks, Denise, I'll be right out." She smoothed the dress and gave herself one last check in the mirror_. Look out Maxwell Sheffield! _ She dabbed on a bit of perfume before stepping into the hallway. No sign of Max. He must be downstairs with the children. She started down the stairs, and could hear her children laughing with the nanny. Max and Niles were in the foyer, watching her descend the staircase.

"Whoa, Miss Fine, that is some dress!"

"Thanks, Niles, I thought it might make a good Valentine's Day dress."

"It certainly does, Fran. You look breathtaking." He reached up and touched her ears. "Those earrings look familiar." He smiled as she turned her face to kiss his hand.

_He noticed!_ "Thanks Honey. I'll be ready in just a second, I just want to say goodbye to the kids."

"Fran, Darling, don't mess with a good thing. Listen to them. The minute Irene realizes we're going out, she'll be screaming."

"Is Val here, yet?"

"She's in the kitchen popping popcorn for the movies she brought over."

"Max, did you check the movies? This IS Val we're talking about."

"Yes, they're completely appropriate for the children. Stop worrying so much, Darling."

"Max, Ree's been sick, and..."

"She's fine, Fran. I took her temperature, and it was just a little above normal. The medication seems to be working well. Let's go and have a good time with our friends." He offered her his arm, and led her to the limo.

After stopping to pick up C.C., the two couples were driven to the Rainbow Room, where Niles couldn't stop staring at C.C.. Fran had helped her pick out a black cocktail dress, which showed off every sensual curve of her body. She wore her hair up in a French twist, with drop diamond earrings. Every man in the room stopped to stare at the two women walked into the room.

"It seems our dates are creating quite a stir, Sir." Niles beamed as he watched C.C. walk across the floor. "She certainly is a beautiful woman, isn't she?"

Max hadn't taken his eyes off of Fran. "She certainly is, Niles. Did you tell C.C. about the engagement?"

"No, Sir, I didn't, and it took just about all the restraint I had. I knew Miss Fine wanted to be the one to tell her."

"Thanks, Old Man, she really did. She wanted to see how long it would take C.C. to notice the ring."

The four sat down at the booth and looked at the menu. "I think champagne is in order tonight, don't you, Niles?"

"Absolutely, Sir."

"What's going on?" C.C. leaned over and whispered to her friend.

Fran grinned at Max, put both hands on top of the table, and began tapping her fingers. "I have no idea." C.C. looked over at Niles, then back at Fran's hands.

"Oh, my GOD! Maxwell, you didn't! Well, I can see that you DID, but when?"

Fran smiled brightly. "Last night. He came over when Reenie got sick, and after he rocked her to sleep, came into my room and proposed."

"You DID say 'yes' didn't you?"

"I said I'd have to think about it." She giggled. "Of COURSE I said yes."

"I thought you were going to wait until…oh, sorry, does she know about your plan?"

"Yes, she knows. I just didn't want to wait that long. I love her, she loves me, and we've waited five years to be together. I didn't want to wait another month to propose. Besides, it's getting very hard on the children, being shuffled from one home to the other, back and forth between parents."

"So have you set the date?"

"March first. We didn't want it in February, for obvious reasons, so that was the soonest we could do it. It will be a small ceremony at the house, just friends and family."

"Let me know if I can do anything to help."

"Oh, I'm sure there'll be plenty you can do, thanks, C.C.."

The waiter came by and took the drink orders. Max ordered a bottle of Dom Perignon to celebrate the engagement. After the couples had toasted, the band started to play. Max escorted Fran to the dance floor, leaving Niles and C.C. alone in the booth.

"You look lovely tonight, C.C., more beautiful than I've ever seen you look."

"Thank you, Niles. You don't look so bad yourself. You always look dashing in a tux."

"Would you like to dance? I'd love to show off my beautiful date to the room." Niles could have sworn he saw her blush as she took his hand. He led her to the dance floor and took her in his arms. They moved as one, seemingly floating around the room. C.C. was amazed at how comfortable she felt in his arms. It was as if she fit him perfectly. This feeling terrified her. She felt him pull her closer as the dance continued, and she laid her head on his shoulder. She glanced over at Fran and Max, who were totally lost in each other. How could she have been so damned blind all these years? She let her life pass her by because of a sick crush on a man who didn't know she existed. That was over. From now on, she was going to live life to its fullest. She just had no idea of how to begin. Before she knew it, Niles was twirling her around the room, dipping her, pulling her close. The entire restaurant stopped to watch the couple. Max led Fran back to their seats to watch. The couple in the next booth leaned over to Fran.

"How long have they been married?"

Fran smiled. "They've known each other about 20 years, but they're not married." She chuckled. "Not yet." She turned back to Max and took his hand. "Look at them, Honey, they look so happy."

"Darling, when they get back to the table, I need you to get C.C. away for a couple of minutes. Can you get her to go to the ladies' room with you?"

"Are you kidding? You know women can't go alone. It's a rule or something. What's up?"

"It's a surprise; now don't ask so many blasted questions." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Have I told you just how beautiful you look tonight?"

"Yes, several times, but I love hearing it." She smiled and leaned against his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, My Darling."

"The waiter hasn't come to take our order yet, has he?"

"No, that's because it's a special Valentine's Day dinner. Everyone gets the same thing tonight."

"What if I don't like it?"

"Well, if you don't like lobster and filet mignon, we can stop and get a burger on the way home."

"Mmm…I think I can suffer through the meal." She stood up as Niles and C.C. returned to the table. "Come on, Ceece, I need to check my make up." She grabbed her friend's hand. "You can have her back in a couple of minutes, Niles." She pulled her arm as she led her to the ladies' room.

"Fran, what's going on?"

"I don't know, Max told me to take you and go away for a few minutes. Oh, you'll never guess what the lady at the table next to me asked! She leaned over while you and Niles were dancing and asked how long you'd been married!"

"Oh, God!"

"Wha? You two make a beautiful couple!" She reached down, put her hand on her stomach, and burped softly. "Oy, I wish that would stop."

"Are you feeling nauseous again?"

"Yeah, this just can't be possible. I mean, we haven't been, you know, for that long."

"Well, Sweetie, you know what they say. It only takes once! So when are you going to tell Maxwell?"

"Not until I know for sure there's something to tell. No sense getting him all worked up, especially with the wedding coming up, the lab results for Gracie hanging over our heads."

"Maybe a new baby is just what he needs." She rubbed her friend's arm softly. "Are you all right now?"

"Yeah, I think it's gone. Thanks, C.C.." She peeked out the door to see if the men were ready for them to come back. She saw a large bag on the table. That must be C.C.'s present. "All right, it looks like we can go back now." They washed their hands and returned to the table.

Max pulled out a long box from his pocket and handed it to Fran. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sweetheart."

"Oh, Max, you already gave me this ring!"

"That wasn't a Valentine's Day present. This is." She carefully unwrapped the box and opened it slowly. Inside was a black velvet box. She opened the box and found a rainbow sapphire tennis bracelet.

"Maxwell! This is beautiful!"

"I saw it and had to buy it for you. All the colors will make it go with everything."

"I love it. Thank you so much!" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly, then whispered in his ear. "I'll thank you properly when we get home, Mister."

He helped her put the bracelet on, and then she showed it to Niles and C.C. She'd actually seen this bracelet on one of her shopping trips and fallen in love with it. C.C. must have told him about it, or maybe he just knew her that well.

Niles was holding the bag, looking extremely nervous. "C.C., I put a lot of thought into what to get you for today. I know how you love diamonds, but I didn't want to appear to be rushing our relationship."

"Just give her the present, would ya, Niles?" Fran laughed and squeezed Max's hand with excitement.

"Happy Valentine's Day, C.C.." He handed her the bag. She reached in and pulled out a Godiva teddy bear, complete with little red foil hearts. Around the bear's neck was a string of pearls.

"Niles, this is perfect! Thank you so much!" She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He unfastened the pearls from the bear and helped her put them around her neck. "Oh, they are so beautiful!"

"There's one more thing." He produced a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. As she began to read, tears formed in her eyes. She put her head on his shoulder and buried her face in his neck.

"What is that, C.C.?"

She sniffed quietly. "It's a certificate good for one childhood. Niles is taking me to Coney Island to be a child for a day." She looked at Fran through her tears. "Can you believe that?"

She smiled at her friend. Actually, knowing Niles, she could believe it. He'd always been the type to try to give a friend everything they needed. This was all C.C. needed rolled into one small package. She got to be a child, and it showed her how much Niles truly loved her.

"Niles, how are you going to get a Saturday off to take me?"

"That's all taken care of, C.C.. I'm taking Fran and the children house hunting on Saturday, so Niles has the day to himself."

"You knew about this? Thanks, Maxwell."

"My pleasure, C.C.. I just want to see you as happy as Fran and I are."

The waiter appeared with their meals. Fran's eyes grew large as she saw the size of the lobster on her plate. Max ordered another bottle of champagne for dinner. By the time the dessert arrived, everyone was content. C.C. was leaning back in the booth possessively clutching her teddy bear.

Fran laughed at her. "You look like Grace, when she thinks Irene is going to take HER bear."

"Hey, I love those kids like they were my own, and they can HAVE the chocolate hearts, but they are NOT touching my bear." She grinned at Niles, who reached over and stroked her cheek.

"Fran and I will be getting dropped off at her townhouse on the way home, Niles will you see that C.C. gets home all right?"

"Of course, Sir."

"If Irene's fever goes up, please call us, though?"

"We will, Fran." C.C. looked shocked at her words. Had she just said she'd be spending the night at the mansion? Niles patted her hand reassuringly. He wouldn't rush anything. If she wanted to stay and just be held and cuddled, then that's all that would happen.

The two couples returned to the dance floor until Fran began to yawn, burying her face in Max's chest to hide it. "Are you ready to go home? You look like you're about to fall asleep standing up."

"I just don't want this night to end. Everything is so perfect." She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. "I am tired though. I feel like I didn't even nap today."

"I'll have the car brought around, then." He led her back to the table and then requested the limo. He signaled to Niles that they were ready to go. He and C.C. took one last turn around the dance floor before joining Max and Fran at the table. Niles gathered the gifts and carried them to the limo. The car stopped at Fran's townhouse to drop off Max and Fran.

"Good night, we'll see you in the morning, Niles."

Max ushered Fran into the house before she could start thinking about the children again. While she was changing, Max made a quick call to the nanny to check on Irene's fever. Aside from the normal tantrums, she was fine.

Fran emerged from the bathroom in a white negligee trimmed in red. She'd taken her hair down, and her dark curls cascaded around her shoulders and down her back. "My, God, Fran, you look beautiful." He gathered her in his arms and kissed her, then noticed that same tiredness in her eyes. "If you're tired, Darling, we can just hold each other and go right to sleep."

Her dark eyes sparkled. "I'm never THAT tired, Sweetie."

He smiled, then picked her up and carried her to the bed, depositing her under the covers. He undressed quickly, but by the time he crawled into bed next to her, she was asleep. He pulled her into his arms and held her close, quickly falling into a deep sleep, himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Twelve

At the Sheffield Mansion, Niles had built a fire and poured a couple snifters of brandy for himself and C.C.. They sat for a couple of hours, laughing, talking, and cuddling before Niles worked up the courage to finally kiss her. It was a soft, gentle kiss, but it spoke volumes. The years of bickering had finally come to an end, being replaced by a loving friendship, and the beginning of what promised to be a lifelong relationship. Niles so wanted to invite her to spend the night with him, but he didn't want to rush their relationship. Instead, he offered her the use of Miss Fine's room, since she would be spending the night in her own home tonight. He walked C.C. upstairs and stopped outside the door to the guest room. He made sure she knew where the towels and robes were, and then kissed her good night before heading to his own room.

Early the next morning Niles awoke to the sound of one of the children crying. When he heard the familiar cry of "Want Daddy", he knew it had to be Irene. By the time he donned his robe and slippers and plodded down the hall, he found C.C. sitting in the rocker, singing and rocking the crying child. Grace was also awake and in need of attention. Denise was sitting on the edge of the bed rocking the older child.

"Niles, we'd better call Fran. It feels like Irene's temperature is up again."

He looked at the nanny. "Did you remember her medicine last night?"

She nodded. "Yes, I gave her the antibiotic and the pain medicine. As soon as I get Grace settled down I'll get her morning dose."

"I'll get it. Where do you keep it?"

"The antibiotic is on the top shelf of the refrigerator, and the other bottle is in the cupboard to the right of the fridge, top shelf." Niles headed downstairs to retrieve the medications, and C.C. started removing clothing from the child.

"Isn't this what we're supposed to do? Take her clothes off to cool her down? What about a cool bath?"

"She'll only let her parents do that. This is one picky little girl."

She laughed and kissed the child on the forehead. "She's awfully warm. Ree, Honey, will you let Aunt C. give you a bath? You can play with your toys in the tub."

Irene buried her face in C.C.'s neck. "Want Daddy. Want Mommy."

"I know, Sweetie, Dee will call Mommy and Daddy, and Aunt C. will give you a bath so you're all clean when Mommy and Daddy come home."

"K. Boats in bath?"

She hugged the child tightly. "Yes, Baby, you can have your boats in the bath."

"They're actually Brighton's boats; he usually doesn't let her play with them."

"She's sick, if they make her happy, he'll just have to deal with it." She couldn't believe the surge of protectiveness she felt for this child. She always thought she didn't have a maternal bone in her body, but since Fran came into her life, these five children had become like her own. "Can you go get them from the boys' room while I take Ree to Maxwell's room? He's got that big tub that she can play in."

"I'm not sure if you should take her in there when Mr. Sheffield isn't home."

"Well, I'm sure as hell not going to take her in there when Maxwell's IN his room, now, am I? Just go get the boats; I want to get this baby's temperature down. I'll call Fran once I get her in the tub."

"Yes, Ma'am." Denise knew better to cross C.C. when she got that tone in her voice. She'd heard it booming from the office on many occasions. She picked up Grace, headed for the boys' room, and selected several toy boats for Ree to play with.

"What are you doing, Denise?" A sleepy Brighton pulled his head from under the covers.

"Irene's sick again. C.C. is giving her a bath and told me to get some of your boats for her to play with in the tub." She was sure she was going to have a fight on her hands. Instead, both boys leapt out of bed and began to collect toys to take to their sister.

"Which tub is she in?"

"She's in your father's bathroom." She watched in amazement as the boys rushed the toys to their crying sister, offering her hugs and kisses as she got into the tub.

Niles appeared at the bathroom door with the medicine. "Well, well, look at you. Aren't you just the picture of motherhood?" He smiled as he handed her the medicine bottles and spoon.

"You know, Niles, it's actually scary. I never even thought I HAD a biological clock, and now all I can hear is the alarm ringing in my ears." She carefully spooned the pink and red liquids into the toddler's mouth.

He laughed. "I think that's Miss Irene's screaming."

"I'm serious, Niles. What kind of mother would I make? I had NO role model, well, I had Sarah and Fran. What man would want the Witch Queen of Broadway as the mother of his children?"

"One who knows the real you. That Witch Queen is just a front to keep you from getting hurt. As for the kind of mother you'd make…I've seen you with these kids. If anyone else woke you up at this hour without a cup of coffee in their hand, you'd have them beheaded. Irene wakes you up and you're falling over yourself to make her happy. THAT is being a mother."

"I don't even understand kids. What do they like to play, to eat? What causes that giggling that comes from deep inside them?" She stroked the child's hair. "What if they don't like me?"

As if on cue, Irene looked up at C.C. and smiled. "Love you, Aunt C.!" C.C.'s eyes filled with tears. She looked over at Niles, who was smiling broadly.

"Well, there's your answer."

She sighed and smiled. "I guess it is. Could you please bring me the phone? I want to call Fran and let her know what's going on. I mean, I think we've got things under control, but knowing her, she'll want to know."

Niles disappeared into the bedroom, and then reappeared with the portable phone. She dialed Fran's number and waited for her friend's sleepy voice to answer. She was surprised when Maxwell answered. "Maxwell, it's C.C., I need to talk to Fran."

"What's wrong?"

"Irene's fever went up overnight, she woke up crying. I just gave her the medications, and put her in a cool tub to play a little bit."

"Irene let you bathe her?"

"What is it, Honey?" Fran slowly opened her eyes. "Why does Ree need a bath at this hour?"

"We'll be right home, C.C.."

"Maxwell, she's fine. She's playing in your tub with the boys' boats, she's had her medicine. She doesn't feel as hot anymore. You and Fran take your time."

Fran pulled the phone away from Max. "Hi, Ceece, how is she?"

"She seems better now. She was hot when she woke up, was crying for you and Max, but I got her undressed and convinced her to let me give her a cool bath. The boys donated their boats. Careful, Ree."

"K., Aunt C.."

"She just leaned too far forward. I think things are under control here. You take your time over there. If anything else happens, one of us will call you."

"Wait, you're there awfully early! Did you spend the night?" Now that Fran was sure her daughter was out of danger her yenta skills were back on track.

"Yes, I did, but in YOUR room. I borrowed some pajamas and your robe. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh, in MY room. No, I don't mind at all, anything that's mine is yours." She glanced over at Max. "Well almost anything. Thanks, C.C., I'm glad you were there."

"Me, too, Fran. If you're giving things away, I wouldn't mind this little one here in the tub."

"Fat chance, my friend." She laughed. "We'll see you soon."

She hung up the phone and smiled. "She spent the night!"

"I never would have expected C.C. and Niles to fall for each other. They've been at each other's throats for years."

"Well, she slept in my room; I guess they're taking things slow, which for THEM is a good thing."

"So what did she want that made you tell her "fat chance"?" He watched her stretch slowly.

She stopped stretching and sat up. "Irene! She told me she wanted our baby!"

"Fat chance is right! I can't believe the change in C.C. since she met you. She's still the same C.C. at work, but away from the theater she's warm, caring, maternal, and less involved with snobby friends who think if you're not in their class, you're nothing."

"Is that why she tormented Niles all these years?"

"I'm wondering now if she was always attracted to him, and it took someone to finally point it out to her."

"I think she was, but she was also attracted to another handsome British man, and couldn't see beyond the end of her nose, because she was so hung up on him."

"Poor C.C.. I feel bad that I never noticed."

"Sweetie, you met Sarah and no one else existed."

"No one else until you." He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you. Do you realize that two weeks from today you'll be Mrs. Maxwell Sheffield?"

"I can't wait."

"What do you think about calling the lawyers today and starting the adoptions?"

"You don't want to wait until the lab tests come back?"

"I don't give a DAMN what the tests say. Right now, she's not mine legally, and neither are Michael and Irene. I want to rectify that as soon as possible."

She climbed out of bed and smiled as she pulled on her robe. "Do we need both lawyers? Can't Chandler handle everything?"

"You don't want to use your own? He's handled everything for you since you were eighteen."

"He's a great lawyer, but since we're getting rid of 'yours' and 'mine' and starting 'ours', then maybe we should choose one. You've always said how much you trust Chandler, so let's go with him."

"If you're sure, Darling."

"Give him a call; I'm going to take a shower."

He kissed her as she headed for the shower. "I'll try to hurry the call so I can join you."

Max called Chandler Evans and was able to get him started on the adoption proceedings quickly. He joined Fran in the shower, and the two made love before gently washing each other.

They slowly dried each other off before returning to the bedroom to dress. Thirty minutes later they pulled up in front of the Sheffield home in Fran's convertible. They went inside to find C.C. on the sofa with both girls, who were sitting quietly listening to her reading to them. Denise was folding the children's laundry on the coffee table.

"I think we're in the wrong house, Darling." Max smiled as his children got up and ran to greet them.

"Daddy…hurts." Irene pulled at her ear.

"I know it does, Sweetheart." He looked at the nanny. "How long will it be until she can have more medicine?"

"She only had it two hours ago, when she had her bath."

He kissed her forehead. "Well, she doesn't feel warm, but she shouldn't be in this much pain. Maybe we should take her back to the doctor."

"Now who's the worrier, Daddy?" She laughed and reached for her daughter, who recoiled and clung to her father. She sighed. "Maybe you're right, though. If she gets worse over the weekend, she'll have to go to the clinic and not see her regular doctor."

Grace got off the sofa and walked over to her mother. "My ears hurt, too, Mommy."

She looked at Max and winked. "All right, Honey, we'll take you to the doctor, too. He'll look at your ears."

"Will I get a shot?"

"Only if your ears are really sick like Irene's."

"I'll call the doctor from my office, Darling." He tried to put the toddler down, but she cried and clung to him tighter. "WE'LL call the doctor from OUR office. Come on, Little One."

Denise, we'll be at the pediatrician's office for a while, I'm not sure how long it will take us to get in. If Chandler Evans calls, have him call Maxwell's cell phone."

"Why's Maxwell calling his attorney, Fran?" C.C. looked from her friend toward the office door.

"I'll tell ya later, Ceece." She cut her eyes toward the children. C.C. nodded her understanding as Maxwell emerged from his office.

"I'll handle work today, Maxwell; you just worry about the little ones."

"Thank you, C.C. I'll have my cell phone with me if anyone calls that needs to talk to me personally. Is Niles in the kitchen?"

"Yes, he's cleaning up from breakfast." Max went into the kitchen to check in with his butler while Fran got the girls' coats on for their trip to the doctor.

"Ready, Fran? I've asked Niles to move your Mercedes into the garage, I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind you taking care of my other baby?" She laughed. "Thanks Honey. Ready to go, girls?" Max picked up the toddler and Fran took Grace by the hand and they headed out to the Rover, and then off to the doctor's office.

Two hours later, the couple trudged back in the house, carrying the two sleeping children.

"How did the doctor's visit go, Sir?" Niles took the youngest child from Fran so she could remove her coat.

"Well, the good news is that it's clearing up. The bad news is that she's now milking this for all it's worth to get her Daddy's attention."

Max shifted Grace and helped Fran take off her coat. "He said we should keep giving her the antibiotic, but only give her the pain medicine if she's running a fever."

Niles started up the stairs with the child. "I'll get her upstairs to bed."

"I'm right behind you, Niles." Max carried the older child up to her room and helped Niles get them settled in bed. "They fell asleep right in the middle of their Happy Meals."

"I'll make sure they have a little nosh waiting for them when they wake up. Is everyone planning on being here for dinner?"

"As far as I know, Niles. I haven't discussed it with Fran yet, but with house hunting tomorrow, I suppose she should stay here so we can get an early start."

"Do you have an idea as to where you'll be looking?"

"Chandler told me of some estate homes in Ramapo, so we'll go up that way and look. We're thinking of getting a large home on plenty of land."

"That's not too far out of the city; the children will love having room to run."

They backed out of the girls' room and headed down the back stairs. "They also want a dog and horses, and Fran and I want enough room to be able to expand our family."

Niles shook his head. Pets and more children. That should be interesting. They entered the kitchen to find Fran pouring a glass of juice for herself. As Max walked in, she handed the glass to him and poured a second one for herself. "Thank you, Darling; you always seem to anticipate my needs."

She smiled and shook her head. "No, Honey, you just always want what I'm having is all. I DID want the right beverage, right?"

"Well, after the morning we had with the girls, a beer might have been better."

Fran wrinkled her nose. "Sorry, you know I don't like beer. You know what I WOULD like, though?"

"Mmm, a nap maybe?"

She laid her head on his shoulder. "How could ya tell?"

"I think it was the drooping eyelids and the fact that you've yawned about 10 times since I walked into the room. You really should have spoken to the doctor about this fatigue, Fran."

"He's a pediatrician, Sweetie."

"He's still a doctor. He could have given you some suggestion on how to get rid of this."

"Gee, Max, how about extra rest? I've got two little girls that need extra attention; one of them has an ear infection. I'm schlepping the kids back and forth between two homes, trying to make life as normal for all of them as possible, all the while trying to keep the man I love happy AND keep my sanity intact! I think a little fatigue is expected, don't you?"

Max took the juice out of her hand and pulled her into his arms. "All right, now I KNOW you're tired. You're crankier than the girls. Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap, Sweetheart?"

She yawned. "You know, I think you're right. I'm sorry, Honey."

He held her close. "Get a couple hours of sleep, and I'll wake you when the children get home from school. We'll all get to bed early tonight, so we can get up and start house hunting tomorrow."

"You sound like I'm staying here tonight."

"I think you should, Ree can rest…YOU can rest. As tired as you've been, you should take advantage of Niles and Miss Spencer."

She sighed deeply. "You know, I'm actually too tired to argue." She kissed him gently. "You win. You're right, anyway."

"Miss Fine, I haven't cleaned your room since C.C. stayed there last night, I'm sorry."

"She can nap in my room, then. She's going to be living there in two weeks, anyway." He helped her upstairs and into bed. "You rest. Buzz Niles if you need anything."

"Thanks, Honey." He pulled the covers over her and kissed her before turning off the light and closing the door.

The house was active by the time she woke up. She stretched and slowly opened her eyes, remembering where she was. She got up and slipped on her shoes, then headed downstairs.

The older children were playing a board game on the coffee table, the little ones were sitting with Denise and CC on the sofa, quietly watching Fraggle Rock. Fran smiled. That show had been in re runs for four years now, and Irene had them all memorized. She had just about all the characters on a shelf in her room. As she walked through the room, Ree looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Mommy. Daddy on phone. Want Gobo, please?"

"Thanks, Honey, I wondered where he was hiding. Baby, Gobo is in the playroom, can we get him later?"

"K., Mommy." She went back to watching the show. "Gobo get map." Fran knew what was next and headed for the office to get some paper and a pen. She quickly drew a map on the page and headed back to the living room, leaving a very confused Maxwell still on the phone. "Mommy, Ree get map?"

"Yes, Baby, here you go." She handed the scribbled map to her daughter, who then tried to explain it to her sister. She looked at C.C. and laughed. "That ought to keep her busy for an hour or so. I'll be in the office with Max if you need me." She sniffed the air. "I guess Niles has dinner about ready."

C.C. nodded. "He should, he's been in there long enough."

"Well, if you're that hungry, Sista, here's an idea. Go HELP him!" She laughed as she retreated to the office and closed the door. Hearing this side of the conversation, it was obvious that Maxwell was talking to his attorney about the adoptions.

"Very good, thank you, Chandler. We'll see you later on this evening." He hung up the phone and smiled at Fran.

"How was your nap, Darling?" He arose from his desk and joined her on the sofa.

"It was nice and quiet. Thanks, Honey, I never get to nap like that. It looks like you've got the kids in control. Reenie's not in here clinging to you."

"Sesame Street isn't on yet, so I tried this Fraggle thing, they looked like Muppets, and she was mesmerized."

She laughed softly. "Sweetie, the Fraggles ARE Muppets, and it's her favorite show."

"Oh, that's that Gobo she's always going on about, and some map?"

"Yeah, I just drew a map for her. She'll make Gracie try to find outer space with it."

"Do I want to know what outer space is?"

"Outside, but she won't actually go there. You'll have to watch the show with her sometime. It's really very cute!"

"I'll take your word for it. Now, as interesting as Fraggles are, let me fill you in on what Chandler and I talked about." He ran down the entire conversation quickly. "He'll be by with the papers later this evening, hopefully before you fall asleep again."

"Mom, Dad, DINNER!" Brighton could be heard bellowing from the living room. Max laughed and shook his head.

"You know, he's getting more and more like you every day." He stood up and pulled her up into his arms. "I must admit, I liked hearing him yelling for 'Mom' and 'Dad'."

"It was kinda nice." She kissed him softly. "Now, come on, I'm starving."

The family ate a quiet dinner together, then sat in the living room and played a couple of games before it was time to take the youngest children upstairs to bed. Max picked up Irene and Fran took Grace by the hand and they headed for the stairs. "You children decide on a movie and get started; we'll be down after we read to the girls. Niles, if Chandler Evans arrives while we're upstairs, come get me, would you?"

"Absolutely, Sir. Shall I show him into your office?"

"That will be fine, thank you, Niles." The couple took the girls upstairs and bundled them into their beds, then read them their two favorite stories. By the time the second book was finished, both girls were sound asleep. Max took Fran's hand as they walked back down the stairs. The doorbell rang as they reached the bottom stair. "That will be Chandler, I'll get it Niles." He opened the door for his attorney and showed him into his office. "Have a seat, Chandler; I just need to speak to the children." He stepped back into the living room. "If the three of you will go upstairs and put on your pajamas now, you may watch an hour of the movie; otherwise, you go to bed in 45 minutes." The children looked at each other briefly, and then ran up the stairs to change. He returned to the office chuckling.

"Honey, they're going to figure out what you've been doing to them, you DO know this, don't you?" She looked at Chandler. "He tries to avoid the bedtime arguments by telling them to get their pajamas on NOW, or they have to go to bed 15 minutes early. What they don't realize yet, is that they STILL only get 45 minutes of the movie. Maggie will be the first to figure this out, and you KNOW she'll tell the boys, then where will ya be?"

"I'll let her stay up an extra 30 minutes to keep quiet." He smiled and turned to Chandler. "So, do you have those papers for us to sign?" The couple sat with the attorney and signed the papers to start the adoption process rolling on all five children. By the time Chandler left, they were one step closer to being a family.

The next morning the family packed an ice chest with drinks and snacks and loaded the children into the Range Rover. Max headed out of the city and into New Jersey. He turned up 17 and Fran giggled. "Isn't this the way to the Paramis Mall? The car must be on auto pilot."

"No, the real estate agent said this was the quickest route. We are NOT stopping at your mall, Darling." They kept driving past Paramis and headed for the state line. As the car crossed into New York again, Maggie looked around.

"How much farther, Daddy? I thought this town wasn't that far away."

"No, it's not, Maggie, it's right up the road from here. See that sign for Suffern? There's a movie theater there that shows classic movies. We're only a couple of miles away now."

Maggie settled back down into her seat and went back to reading her book. Max pulled into the real estate office and came back to talk to Fran. "We have two choices. We can wait until they finish building, or we can drive up the road a few miles to Monroe. There's a house there that I think you'll fall in love with. The real estate agent said she'd go with us, if you'd like to see it."

He handed her the brochure on the house. "Oh, MAX! It's absolutely beautiful. It reminds me of…"

"I know, it reminds me of your townhouse, too. So what do I tell the agent?"

"I want to see it."

Max went back to inform the agent, and soon they were on their way north. "You know, Fran, Monroe is actually more centrally located to all the amenities in Harriman State Park."

Fran was still going through the brochure on the house. "Maxwell, did you see this? There are TWO guest houses on the estate, both two bedroom one bath, plus maid's quarters, tennis courts, stables…"

"Stables?" Maggie popped up from her book again.

"Yes, Sweetheart, there are stables on the estate." Fran grinned at her daughter. They followed the real estate agent up Sapphire Road and finally turned up the drive to the house. "Oh, Maxwell, it's beautiful. If the inside is half as beautiful as these pictures, I want it."

"You do know it's an hour out of town. There is no mall nearby."

"With the two houses on the estate, C.C. could live in one, and you could work from the house most of the time. The kids could change schools after the school year is over."

"Cool, look at that LAKE!" The boys were running around taking in all the sights.

"All right, children, everyone inside, and no one touch a thing!" Max scooped up Irene, and Fran grabbed Grace, while Maggie corralled her brothers. After a complete tour of the house, everyone was totally in love with it.

"Honey, this is it. I don't even want to look anymore."

"You're sure, Sweetheart?"

She nodded. "Even if I have to part with the townhouse to get it, this is home."

"Fine, I'll make an offer, then. Luckily, the asking price is low enough we don't have to wait for the sale of our other two places to buy it. Now, you're SURE you won't mind living so far from your parents?"

"No, the house is big enough that they can come and spend the weekends." She grinned at him. He turned and frowned for a minute, then winked at her and headed back in to talk to the agent.

A few minutes later, he was back. "All right, we'll need to stop at her office and sign the offer. She's called it in, so it should be ready when we get there." He watched his children walking around the grounds, taking in the sights. "You think they'll like living out here?"

"I think they'll love it. All three of them were talking horses; the boys want a dog and a sailboat for the lake."

"I think we can arrange that. It will be fun to teach them to sail. Maybe we'll get some kayaks, too. What is it, Fran? You look like you're not sure."

"Oh, Max, I AM sure. Everything's just so perfect. The last time things were this right in my life, the bottom fell out. I'm just afraid that it might happen again."

"Darling, nothing's going to happen. We're together, we're getting married, and we're buying this beautiful new home to combine our families. You ARE right, though, everything IS perfect." He wrapped her in his arms and watched the children. The boys were chasing the little ones, and Maggie was running after all of them.

"I guess I should call Ma then. I still haven't told her about the wedding."

"How about we run by there when we're finished here? I'm sure they'd love to see the children."

"Yeah, it's been a while. I've really been bad about calling her. Kids! Come on; let's get back in the car. We need to go sign some papers before we head back to the city."

They got the children strapped back in the Rover and headed back to the real estate office. Maggie was thrilled when she was asked to look after the children for a few minutes while they signed the papers. When they returned, Maggie had passed out juice to everyone and was starting to give out some crackers. "Is this all right?"

Fran smiled. "It's perfect, Sweetie, thank you so much. I just told Daddy that I needed to fix you kids a snack."

They got settled and started the hour-long drive back into the city. Fran looked around and smiled. She couldn't wait to tell her mother all the latest news.

Back in Manhattan, Niles and C.C. were getting ready for their excursion to Coney Island. When Niles walked down the stairs in those blue jeans, C.C. thought her heart would stop. She'd seen him in a tuxedo, in his suits, and on casual dress he only substituted a sweater vest for his jacket. Now here he was in jeans and a sweater. His blonde hair was a bit tousled and his blue eyes sparkling as he entered the foyer. "What?"

"Nothing. I, I've never seen you dressed like this before."

"Would you rather I wore a suit? I thought jeans might be more comfortable for both of us."

"No, your jeans are just, perfect. Absolutely perfect." She watched him walk into the living room. Those suit pants just did not do that tush justice.

"Mr. Sheffield didn't call while I was upstairs, did he?"

"No, was he supposed to?"

"He said he'd call and let us know if they found a house."

"They're not going to find the perfect place in one day. You know how particular they both are. It's got to be just right for the kids."

"Well, they also said they wanted it big enough to be able to expand their family if they want to."

C.C. grinned. If they wanted to. She tried not to giggle.

"What? Do you know something?"

"No, Niles, not really. I just know that Fran wants to have a child with Max very much."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No, not any more. I used to dream about marrying Maxwell, shipping his kids off to boarding school; now all I think about is how soon till one of the kids gets up from their nap, what time are the kids coming home from school, how soon until Fran makes me an aunt again. I really love those kids, Niles, and I still love Maxwell, but it's become more like a best friend love, does that make any sense?"

"It makes perfect sense." He took her hand. "Come on; let's go be a couple of kids for the day." He grinned as he pulled her behind him. They walked up the street to the garage and stepped inside.

"Niles, this is Maxwell's sports car! We can't take this!"

"Sure we can. He offered me the use of it this morning. He felt the limo was a bit stuffy for a day of childish fun." He held the door open for her. "Get in, buckle up." He closed the door once she was secure and opened the garage door. He pulled the car out and closed the heavy door behind them. "Ready?" She smiled and nodded at him, and he sped off towards the LIE. Thirty minutes later he pulled into the parking lot at Coney Island.

"It's not very crowded today."

"Well, that's because it's normally not open this time of year. They opened the park for a special group event, and I was able to get the tickets through a friend. It's more fun this way, less people, more time to ride the rides. So, what first, The Cyclone? The Mystic Express? How about the Astrotower, you can almost see the house from there." He took her hand and led her into the park. His first stop was at the popcorn stand, where he bought a large popcorn to share, and two lemonades.

"Thank you. Oh, what's that? That looks like fun."

"That's kiddie land, we're heading THAT way." He pointed to the large roller coaster looming in the distance.

"You have GOT to be kidding!"

He rubbed her arm. "Trust me, would you?" She reluctantly followed him as he made his way to the large coaster. "Are you done with that?" He nodded at her the cup of ice that she was carrying."

"Oh, yeah, sorry." He took the cup and disposed of it, along with the rest of the popcorn, then helped her onto the roller coaster. He laughed as she quizzed the ride operator on the safety as he latched her in. As the ride started, she grabbed his arm in fear. She leaned back and relaxed as it slowly made its way up the first hill. "O.K., this isn't so baaaaaaaad! Niiiiiiiiles!!!!!" The coaster headed down the first dip and moved sharply to the right, slamming her into him. She clung to him for dear life.

"Calm down, C.C., you're fine."

"Uh, huh…Oh my GOD!" The coaster continued to toss her around from side to side, occasionally lifting her off the seat a bit. When the car came to a stop, she looked at him and tried to catch her breath. "Yeah, that wasn't so bad." She climbed out of the car and straightened her hair, which was now a tangled mess.

The ride operator looked at her and laughed. "You look beautiful, Ma'am. You know, if you REALLY want a ride you'll remember, try the BACK car."

She looked at Niles and grinned. "O.K." She grabbed his hand, ran to the back car, and pulled him in behind her.

"C.C., are you sure about this? Do you know how the back car will whip around?"

"Scared, Niles?"

"Hardly." The operator latched their safety bars and waved to C.C. as he started the ride. Her intention was to scare Niles as much as he'd scared her. She had no idea how the back car would behave. As it made the first turn, she was thrown violently across the car.

"Uh-oh, sorry, Niles." He held her tightly to prevent her from being injured as the car whipped around the curves. When the ride was over, she was rubbing her hip to ease the pain. "Oh, ouch, that hurts! I'm gonna have one hell of a bruise."

"I tried to warn you. Maybe a nice massage will make it feel better."

"I know you did, but I wanted to pay you back for scaring me. I'd love a massage, you're sure you don't mind?" She liked where this conversation was going.

"If you were scared, why did you go on it? It would be my pleasure."

"Because I want to have FUN today! What's that?" She pointed to a woman carrying what looked like pink cotton on a stick.

"That's cotton candy, would you like some?" He grinned at her. So she wanted a massage. He'd give her a massage she'd never forget.

"What's in it?"

"It's melted sugar, spun into tiny threads, like silk."

"Then I think I need to try it." She grinned and followed him to the concession stand. He paid for the treat and handed it to her. "Oh, this is heavenly, Niles, do you want some?" She held out the pink treat to him.

"Oh, no, I bought that for YOU."

She pulled a chunk off and moved it closer to his mouth. "Come on, Niles, just a little bite…open up." She pressed it to his lips, and he parted them slightly to allow her fingers to enter. "Good boy." She pulled a second chunk and popped it into her mouth, leaving traces of pink on her lips.

Niles couldn't take any more. "I'd rather taste it like this." He pulled her to him and covered her mouth with his own. He never tasted the candy, all he tasted was her. She slowly relaxed and began to return the kiss, dropping the candy to the ground. They were both completely unaware of the stares of the passersby; all they felt was each other. They finally pulled apart and stared deeply into each other's eyes. He could see the fire building in her eyes. Did she actually want him as much as he wanted her? "So, uh, where to next?"

"Depends on what you want to try, I suppose." God, now she sounded like Fran.

He smiled and touched her cheek. "That can wait until later. For now, let's try a few rides, maybe a hot dog." She nodded. He wanted her, he really wanted her!

"I suppose the hot dog will do for now." She smiled seductively at him and walked ahead of him to the Nathan's stand. He watched the way her jeans hugged the curves of her hips and enhanced her already lovely backside. He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, slipping his fingers just underneath the bottom of her sweater. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he moved his lips to her ear.

"How about some dessert once we get home?"

She swallowed hard, leaning back against him for support. "Do you have chocolate sauce, whipped cream, nuts, cherries, maybe a little caramel sauce?"

"I think we do, but the children finished off the last of the ice cream. We'll have to stop at the market."

"Who said I wanted ice cream?" 

Now it was Niles turn to catch his breath. He ordered two hot dogs from the obviously shocked vendor and pulled her away. "You are a naughty girl, C.C., and you know what happens to bad little girls?"

Her eyes sparkled. "You haven't seen baaaad yet." She picked up her hot dog and moved it to her mouth. Niles froze. "Oh, GOD, C.C., not again! How much do you think I can take?"

She smiled an evil smile and opened her mouth to receive the hot dog. "I don't know, Niles, how much?"

He reached up, removed the food from her hand, and tossed both their hot dogs into the garbage. "Come on, we're leaving."

She had a satisfied smile on her face as he led her to the car. She'd won again.

He caught the look on her face as he was helping her into the car_. She wanted to play THAT game, did she? Well, then, my blonde beauty, it's GAME ON!_ He fired up the car and headed back to the Sheffield home.

Max looked in the rear view mirror at his squabbling children, then over at Fran, who appeared to be sleeping peacefully in the passenger's seat. "Children, that's enough, your mother is trying to sleep."

"No, I'm not; I'm memorizing the inside of my eyelids." She smiled and looked over at him. "I think I slept for about five minutes. When Irene smacked Brighton upside the head with her water bottle, I went on full 'mom' alert."

"Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm actually feeling fine, just tired. Now, don't say anything in front of Ma. You KNOW how she gets."

"Do you really want to inflict these…adorable angels…on your parents today?"

"There's nothing these kids can do that they haven't seen from Nadine's adorable angels. They're even more adorable than OUR kids."

"I'm dorable!"

"Yes, Ree, you are definitely adorable. Now stop hitting your brother in the head! How does she DO that?"

"Can I throw the bottle back at her?"

"Brighton! You may not! She's just a baby!"

"Yeah, Dad, but she's a mean baby."

"Love you, B.!"

"See what I mean? I can't even get mad at her, she's just too cute. I love you, too, Reenie. She just doesn't play fair."

"Few women do, Son."

"Hey, I'd watch it if I were you, Mista, you're outnumbered in this family." She laughed and poked at his arm.

"This IS your mother's street, isn't it?"

"It's just one more block, honey, up there on the left."

"That's right, it just seem like this block goes forever."

He pulled the Range Rover up in front of the Fine's building and shut the motor off. "Do you think you can behave while you visit your grandparents?"

"Are they our grandparents now, too?"

"Not officially till the wedding, right, Mom?"

"Well, technically you're right, but what do you say we share them early? Remember, we agreed to share ALL the grandparents."

Maggie giggled. "Even Grandmother Sheffield?"

Max frowned at his oldest child. "Now, Maggie…"

Fran put her hand on his arm. "No, Maxwell, it's all right. If you take Grandma Yetta, it's only fair that we take Grandmother Sheffield."

"That's hardly a comparison, Fran. Yetta is just a bit confused at times; my mother is just downright…"

"MEAN!" Brighton piped up from the back seat. "Can we go in now? I'm hungry!"

"Yeah, me too. Bubby Sylvia is always good for a nosh or two!"

Fran laughed to herself. _Two? Try three of four!_ These kids won't eat their dinner if they stay too long at her parent's house. "Are you ready to go in?"

The family piled out of the car and made their way to the Fine's front door.

They were greeted with open arms by Fran's mother. She hugged all five children, and then whisked them into the kitchen for cookies and milk. Max looked down at his watch and glanced at Fran who just smiled and shrugged. They sat down on the sofa together, and Max laced his fingers through Fran's for support. Sylvia left the children in the kitchen and confronted the couple in the living room.

"All right, you two, what's going on? I call YOUR house, and I get that yenta butler telling me that you're out." She pointed to Fran next. "Then I call YOUR house, and all I get is your machine. Do I get a call back? I haven't heard from you in over a week, and it's been longer than that since I've seen my grandchildren. Speaking of that, what's with this 'Michael' mishegas?"

Fran waited to make sure her mother was done ranting. She looked at Max. "Where do we start?"

"London?"

"London? You haven't been to London in over five years!"

"Ma, if you'd just settle down, we'll tell you everything." They told her about their relationship in London, why he went back to Sarah, how she tried to make things work with Tony once she came back. Then they began telling her how they'd fallen in love again, and how they found out about Grace's parentage. For once in her life, Sylvia was practically speechless. "So, Ma, what are you and Daddy doing on the first of March?"

"What day is that?"

"It's a Friday, Ma"

"Well, when's that pageant?"

"The 16th, Ma. Can you and Daddy come over on the first or not?"

"I guess so, what's going on?"

She looked at Max and grinned. "Well, I just thought you might like to come to our wedding."

"What? MORTY get out here, our baby's getting married!"

They heard a grunt come from the other room. "Oy, the Islanders are playing, you'll never get him away from the television set. So what about the kids, do they know?"

"Oh, yeah, they know. They're helping me plan the wedding. Ma, we're adopting each other's kids, so you'll have three more grandchildren."

She looked into the kitchen and smiled. "Such angels, they get along so well, don't they? Is your house big enough for all those kids, Max?"

"Well, no, Sylvia, it really isn't, and neither is Fran's. As a matter of fact, we've been house hunting, and made an offer today."

"Really, that's GREAT!"

"Uh, Ma, the house is about an hour away, in Monroe. You'd LOVE this place, it's got twelve bedrooms, eight full baths, three Jacuzzi tubs, a pool, stables, OH, two guest houses, and there's a lake on the property. There'll be plenty of room for you and Daddy to come for the weekend and visit."

"What about schools?"

"The children will finish the year at Lexington, and then we'll transfer them to a school closer to the house."

"So you're selling your dream home. You worked so hard for it."

"I know, Ma, but Max is selling his house, too. We are getting this new place for under three, and I'm sure to get over four for my place, and Max's is sure to get closer to ten. Ma, the house is on Sapphire Road. That has to be some kind of sign."

"I can't believe my baby is getting married and moving away."

"We won't be that far, Sylvia, and you and Morty are welcome to come out and visit any time. We'll put in a satellite dish so Morty won't miss any of his games."

Fran laughed. "Don't tell him that or he'll never move out!" She checked her watch. "I hate to run, Ma, but we need to get these kids home and fed. Ree's been sick again, so she needs to get into bed early."

"Is it her ears again?"

Fran nodded. "She's been miserable. This is the first day we've had her outside all day. Ah, speaking of the little devil…what's wrong, baby?"

"Maggie say no cookie. Want my dadeeeeeeee!" She wailed and ran to Max's waiting arms.

Fran looked over at her mother. "She never wants me anymore, she only wants her daddy. She's started sitting with him in his office while he works."

She eyed Max. "That doesn't bother you?"

He hugged the child tightly. "Not at all. I love having my girls close to me."

"Come on, kids, let's get ready to go home and see Denise."

"Who's Denise?"

"Oh, the new nanny. She's wonderful with the kids, not at all like the other ones that Maxwell hired over the years. This one doesn't want to be an actress, isn't interested in MAX."

"No, I think she's interested in Niles." Maggie giggled.

"Niles? What makes you think that, Mags?"

"She's always asking me questions about him, things he likes, does he have a girlfriend, that kind of thing."

"Uh, oh, Aunt C.C. had better look out." Brighton was grinning.

"If I know your Aunt C.C., DENISE had better look out." Fran laughed. "Michael, help Grace put her coat on, please?"

"Sure, Mom. Gracie, hold STILL." He grabbed the giggling girl by the arms and tried to put her coat on.

"So what's with this Michael business?"

"He wants to drop his first name. He's getting a new last name, so he figured it's a good time to change everything."

"But that's his father's name."

"No, Bubby, HE is my father." The boy pointed at Max. "I don't want to be named after someone who hurt my mom so much."

"Son, that's enough." Max leaned over and hugged his son.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Mom."

She gathered him into her arms. "It's all right, Baby. Everybody hug Bubby goodbye, Niles is going to have dinner ready and you know how he gets if we're late."

"Do you think he and C.C. are back from the amusement park yet?"

"Knowing those two, they probably got into it about something and left the park early." Fran herded the children toward the door. "Bye, Ma. I'll call you about the wedding."

"I'm so happy for you, Darling. I'll talk to you soon." She kissed her daughter and gave Max a warm hug. "Welcome to our family, Max."

The restless children piled back into the car and immediately started harassing their parents.

"Mom, can we have a sundae bar tonight with our movie?"

"Yeah, pleeeeeeeeaaaase?" Both girls chimed in with their sister.

"We're out of ice cream, girls, sorry." Max looked over at Fran and winked.

"Well, can't we just stop by the store and get some on the way home?"

"Yeah, then we can get two flavors, because Grace and Reenie like vanilla and Brighton and I like chocolate."

"Well, I like strawberry, so can't we get three flavors?"

"Why don't we just get Neapolitan?"

"Eeeeeew!"

"I guess that answers THAT question. Honey, you might as well stop at the market."

"Fran, Darling, can't they just wait until Niles restocks the freezer? They DID just have cookies at your mother's house."

"Well, I was sort of hoping you'd stop for Hagen Dasz anyway."

"I can't fight you all." He pulled the Range Rover into a parking place. "Stay with the children, I'll be right back with your ice cream."

After a silent ride back from Coney Island, Niles pulled the sports car to a stop in front of the Sheffield home. As he opened the door for C.C. to exit the car, he checked his watch. He had several hours before the family would be home and, hopefully, that yenta nanny would still be out for the day.

"Would you care for a drink?"

"I was actually looking forward to that dessert you promised me." She leaned back on the sofa, wishing she were wearing something besides these damned tight jeans.

"I'll check the kitchen, and be right back."

"While you're doing that, I think I'll go upstairs and see if Fran has something a bit more comfortable to wear. Oy, did that sound cliché or WHAT?"

Niles laughed. "Well, you're sounding like her; you might as well dress like her." He grinned evilly. "Why don't you try that white robe of hers? I've always thought it would look better on you."

She stopped halfway up the stairs. For a minute, she thought he might be attracted to her friend. "Nice save." She grinned as she headed up the stairs to Fran's room. She opened the door to the guest room and peered inside. Once Fran moved into Maxwell's room, she could bring a few things over for possible overnight visits. She smiled in anticipation as she moved to the closet. Now, what to wear? Most of Fran's things were short and clingy…AH, perfect. She pulled out Fran's white bathrobe. What was it Niles said, he thought SHE would look better in it than Fran? She pulled off her sweater and stepped out of her jeans, and then pulled the robe around her. She headed for the door, but stopped short. She walked back over to the mirror and eyed her reflection. First, those shoes would have to go. She kicked off her tennis shoes and pulled off the socks, then checked herself in the mirror again. Her mouth twisted into an evil grin as she laughed devilishly. She pulled the robe off and removed her bra and panties, then pulled the robe back on, tying the sash securely around her waist. She grabbed Fran's body powder and dabbed herself several times with the puff. It wasn't quite her scent, but it was close enough. She pulled the barrette from her hair and tossed it on the dresser. If this didn't drive that man into her arms, nothing would. She walked quietly down the back stairs and found Niles busy in the kitchen. He had several items removed from the refrigerator and was digging for something she couldn't quite see. She walked a bit closer and noticed a can of whipped cream on the counter. She grinned as she picked it up and gave it a little shake, then started to squirt some on her finger. The top popped off and the liquid cream squirted everywhere, covering her face and chest. Niles turned to face her and couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" She flicked a bit of the cream in his direction. "What's that you have behind your back, Niles?" Now what was he up to?

He stepped closer to her and produced a bottle of chocolate syrup. He squirted a bit on his finger, and then rubbed it around her mouth. He stepped forward to taste, and as he did, she picked up the bottle of caramel sauce. She carefully brought it up above his head as he was kissing her, and let it dribble down the side of his face. She moved her mouth around to lick of the thick amber liquid. She stepped back to view the rest of the items on the table, as she did so, her robe opened slightly. She looked down at her partially exposed body, then at Niles. His eyes were transfixed on the flesh that was now exposed to him. She shook the whipped cream and this time didn't miss her mark. She created a small trail from her chin to her cleavage, inviting him to taste. He didn't disappoint her. His mouth made a direct assault on her neck, and then slowly made its way down her chest. She felt the robe open slightly as his mouth explored her flesh. "My God, you taste good." She picked up the chocolate syrup to add to his tasting experience, and some dribbled on his sweater.

"I got some on your sweater, Niles." She reached over and pulled the sweater off over his head, exposing his toned abdomen. She reached out to touch as his mouth returned to feasting on her soft, warm flesh.

She put the syrup down and ran her fingers through his thick blonde hair as his mouth had its way with her. He explored, tasted, teased, until he knew they both wanted….needed more. He raised his head up and saw the look in her eyes. "What do you say we finish dessert upstairs?" Her mouth was dry, she could barely speak. She couldn't believe this was Niles, the man she'd hated for so many years, making her feel this way. She nodded and helped him collect the toppings, and then followed him up the stairs to his room.

"How's that hip feeling?" He moved his hand into her robe and caressed her hip and he could see a bruise forming. "Mmm, we'll have to take care of that. Lie down on the bed, let me get some lotion." She moved onto the bed as he retrieved the lotion and came back to join her. "On your stomach, there's a good girl." He carefully pulled one side of her robe open, revealing her hip and back. He squirted some lotion into his hand and rubbed it to warm it before applying it to her body. Slowly his gentle hands moved over her back and side, massaging her sore muscles. She never knew a man could be so gentle, so caring, and so attentive. When he finished massaging her, he rolled her onto her back and looked deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

"Are you?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Me, too." She pulled him down on top of her.

They had just finished making love for the third time when Niles suddenly stopped and listened. "The Sheffields are home."

"I'd better go get dressed." She kissed him softly and pulled the robe around her body.

"Stay with me tonight."

"Niles, the kids…."

"You say you're spending the night with Fran, like a sleepover, then after they all go to bed, you come in here, and you get up with me in the morning before the rest of the house is awake."

"What time is THAT?"

"I'm up at five thirty."

She stared at him open-mouthed. "You'd better make it worth my while, Buster."

"It will be my pleasure."

"Then I'll stay, I just need to borrow things from Fran again."

"You're wearing all you'll need." He looked at the clock. "I'd better get downstairs and get dinner going, or I'll be looking for a new job!" He wrapped a blue towel around himself and opened the door for her to leave.

"I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes, lover." She kissed him softly and turned towards the guest room, where Fran was standing watching. "Oh, uh, hi! You're home early."

"My robe looks good on you; maybe you should just keep that one." She grinned at her friend and opened the bedroom door. "Come on, Bubbie, time to dish."

The women disappeared into the bedroom, talked, and laughed while they changed. Fran told her about the new house, and C.C. told Fran all about her day with Niles.

"You used ALL the toppings? Max is going to freak. We made him stop at THREE different stores for the right flavors and brands of ice cream for sundae bar night."

"We used all the toppings. Oh, Fran, I'm sorry, I didn't even think of the kids."

"Oh, don't worry about them. We'll make up some excuse and they can have plain ice cream. I'm just glad the two of YOU finally had dessert. You DO know you have chocolate sauce under your left ear, right?"

C.C. checked her reflection in the mirror. "Oh, I can't believe he missed a spot."

"Oy, I don't think I want to hear any more!"

"You know, I hurt my side on one of the rides today, and when we got back here, he actually gave me a massage!"

"I could use one myself after today. That was a long time to sit in that car with those kids. Irene was in rare form."

"How's her ear?"

"Fine, I guess. She was all over the place today, hitting her brothers, tormenting her sisters. Hey, if you're going to spend the night, how'd you like to do us a favor tomorrow?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"Max and I want to take the kids to the movies tomorrow, well, just the older kids. Could you and Niles watch Ree and Racy, since it's Denise's day off?"

"No problem, make a day of it if you like. We'll be fine."

"Great… that might soften things when Max finds out there aren't any toppings left."

C.C. giggled. "I'm sorry, Frannie, I really am!"

"Yeah, sure ya are!" She laughed at her friend. "Come on, let's go down and see what my little angels have destroyed since I've been up here with you."

"Hey, Niles, what happened to the hot fudge and caramel?" Maggie was rummaging through the refrigerator.

"It's not in there?" Niles asked innocently.

"You're just looking in the wrong place, Mags, check behind the whipped cream, that's where Mom put it last time."

"WHAT whipped cream?"

Michael closed the freezer and peered into the other side of the sub zero as Max entered the kitchen. "It was right there yesterday when Niles made me some hot chocolate. We're out of syrup, too?"

"Oh, Son, we can't be out, those jars were half full, and you're right about the whipped cream, it's on the top shelf near the back."

"No, Dad, it's NOT." Maggie stepped back for her father to check the contents.

"Niles? Did you move the ice cream toppings?"

"Well, Sir, I uh…"

"Well, come on, Man, spit it out. I just schlepped to three different stores buying ice cream for my five, no make that SIX children and now I have to go out for toppings, too?"

"What's the matter, Honey?" Fran and C.C. entered the kitchen just in time to save Niles the embarrassment of having to explain just how the toppings disappeared in front of the children. "Maggie, Mikey, go check on the girls for me, would you?"

"Brighton's watching them." These kids didn't want to miss a second of this.

"Margaret, Michael, you heard your mother."

"Yes, Sir." They walked dejectedly out of the kitchen and headed straight for the living room intercom. Niles had definitely taught them well.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on here?"

"We're out of toppings."

"Yes, Fran, I see that. C.C., what are you grinning at?"

Fran looked over at Niles and saw exactly why she was grinning. There was a trail of amber syrup running from his ear to his collarbone. She giggled and brought her hand up to her mouth as C.C. crossed the room to the sink. She wet the washcloth and gently wiped the caramel off his neck.

"Oh, dear, I see, I, uh…"

"Come ON, Honey, let's go see what the kids are doing. I'll just tell them the toppings expired and we threw them out. They'll survive with plain ice cream tonight." She pulled him into the dining room

"What about you?"

"Well, I was planning to serve you something UNDER the Hagen Dasz." He raised his eyebrows and pulled her into his arms.

"Were you, now?" He kissed her softly. "So, Niles and C.C….however did you manage that?"

"Manage what?"

"They've hated each other for years, and now this? I don't know what to make of it."

"I don't think they really hated each other, Honey. I think they were just terrified of their feelings. She always thought he could never be attracted to her, so she pushed him away."

"You know, now that you mention it, he did talk to me once about her, about not being in her class."

"Niles? He's got more class that just about any man I know."

"He's a butler, Darling, as was his father and grandfather."

"Well, it doesn't bother you that I'm not some upper class snob with a pedigree a mile long."

"That's because I love you!"

"Bingo!"

"You're telling me she's really in love with him?"

"It sure looks that way. Oh, by the way, she and I are having a sleepover tonight. As far as our munchkins are concerned, she's sleeping in my room. Oh, stop wrinkling your brow; she'll be out before the kids get up. She's getting up with Niles."

"That's what I'm afraid of. We've got no dinner tonight, and now it looks like no breakfast tomorrow."

"I'm sure he's cooking right now."

"Dinner will be in about 20 minutes, sir." Niles popped his head into the dining room.

"Oh, twenty minutes, great, I'll tell the children. Thank you, Niles."

"See, he's doing his job. Oh, they're going to watch Irene and Grace tomorrow while we take Maggie and the boys to the movies."

"Niles hates watching the girls."

"C.C. LOVES watching them, and she's the one that agreed to it."

"I guess we're going to the movies tomorrow."

"I thought we'd do a little wedding shopping while we were out, if that's all right with you."

"I had a feeling you'd want to do that. It's perfectly all right with me, I'm sure the children will love it to. They're very excited about all this."

"Really? I'm scared to death."

"I know you are, Darling. I promise everything will be just fine." He kissed her softly.

"Uh, excuse me, but I think Reenie's ear is hurting again. She's pulling on it and whining."

"Thanks, B., I'll be right there. Could you please tell everyone dinner is in about fifteen minutes?"

"Sure, Mom. Are you O.K.?"

"Yeah, Honey, I'm just a little tired. It was a long day."

"Yeah, it was, but it was fun. We're really going to buy that cool house?"

"I sure hope so. It IS cool, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's like a combination of both houses. It's old fashioned, like yours, and big like this one."

"What's your favorite part about it?"

"I think the lake. I can't wait to get a sailboat."

"What about having your own room?"

"We can't share a room?"

"Well, Sweetie, that's kind of the idea of getting a bigger place." Brighton's face fell. Fran looked over at Max. "I guess it's time for a family meeting, isn't it?" She put her arm around her son. "Come on, My Darling, into the living room." She led him into the living room, where the other children were trying to decide on a movie for the evening.

"Children, can you put the movies down for a few minutes? Your mother and I want to discuss something with you."

"I didn't do it."

"Didn't do what, Son?"

"Whatever it is we need to discuss. It was probably Ree."

Max chuckled. "No one's in trouble, Michael. Something just came up about the new house, and your mom thought we should hold a family meeting."

"We're still getting it, aren't we?"

"We sure hope so, Honey. We wanted to talk about the rooms in the new house. Who's going to sleep where."

"Well, you and Dad get the big room right? B. and I talked about it, and we think Maggie should get the other big room with the view of the stables, since she loves the horses so much."

"Really? I thought you guys would want that room, since you're going to be sharing it."

"No, Mags, you can have it."

"What's the catch? What do you guys want?"

"Well, could you take us riding sometimes? No way will Mom and Dad let us go alone, but if our much more responsible older sister went with us…"

"That's IT? That's all you want?"

"Well, yeah."

Fran leaned over to Max and whispered softly into his ear, "Who ARE these kids?"

"You boys are sure you want to share a room? You barely have enough room as it is, and once we get the things from the smaller house over there, you'll be pretty cramped."

"With twelve bedrooms, couldn't we have playrooms like at Mom's house?"

"Well, what if you had your own rooms AND playrooms? If we put you boys in rooms next door to each other, we could have a door put in to join your rooms, like in a hotel. That way, if you left the door open, it would be like one big suite, and you could still close it for privacy if you wanted it."

"We could do that?"

"Of course. Let's see, twelve rooms, one for your mother and me, one for Maggie, two for the boys, two for the girls, one for the nursery, one for Denise, we'd have to have a room for Morty and Sylvia, and one guest room. That's ten, right? That leaves two rooms for playrooms. Niles will have his own quarters, and C.C. will be in the guest house."

"Dad, did you say nursery? Mom! Are you gonna have a baby?"

"We're talking about it, Honey. What do you kids think about that?"

Bedlam erupted; all the children began talking at once. The unanimous feeling was that a baby was definitely wanted by everyone.

"What's all the excitement?"

"Mom's gonna have a baby!"

"That's GREAT, Fran!"

"Oh, not NOW, C.C., we're just planning is all. We were deciding about the bedrooms at the new house, and Max mentioned we were allocating one room for a nursery."

"Oh, I was sort of looking forward to another little one to spoil."

"Well, my friend, here's an idea. Have one of your own."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding. Children hate me." She looked down at her feet, where Irene was tugging on her pants leg. "What is it, Reenie?"

"Want up, Aunt C." C.C. scooped up the child who immediately laid her head down on C.C.'s shoulder and began sucking her thumb.

"Oh, yeah, kids hate you all right, Ceece. Reenie, take your thumb outta your mouth."

The child removed her thumb and wrapped both arms tightly around her auntie's neck. "Love you Aunt C.."

"Oh, I love you, too, Reeniekins." The child began to giggle as C.C. carried her into the dining room. "Oh, I almost forgot, dinner's ready."

The family assembled at the dinner table and Niles served the spaghetti and meatballs, salad and garlic bread.

"This is a wonderful meal, Niles! I should eat here more often."

"Yeah, Ceece, ya should. Ya know his desserts are just to die for."

C.C. choked on her water and began to cough. She shot her friend an 'I'll get you for that' look then winked. Maxwell frowned a warning to Fran, who was now on a roll. "So, C.C., we need to catch up on things, are ya up for a sleepover tonight? I'm sure you won't be satisfied if you don't stay."

Niles almost dropped the serving tray in Maxwell's lap. This time it was HIS warning frown tossed in Fran's direction. It was too late. C.C. had caught the 'playful bug' and was now bantering back and forth with Fran. By the time the meal was over, the children were laughing uncontrollably, and C.C. and Fran were giggling like a couple of schoolgirls.

"Niles, when you load the dishwasher, come into the living room and join us for movie night."

"That's a family activity, Miss Fine."

"Well, you're family, so get the dishes going and get your touchas out here and join us." Niles smiled and nodded as he carried the dishes into the kitchen.

"All right children, everyone upstairs and into your pajamas. All seven of you children." He winked at Fran.

"But, Ma-ax…." He waited until the children were out of sight then swatted her backside playfully. "Don't make me spank you, Little Girl."

"Oy, Mr. Sheffield, maybe I need to be naughty more often!" She smiled seductively at him as she pulled C.C. up the stairs with her. After she'd closed her bedroom door behind them, they erupted in laughter. "You think we went too far at dinner?"

"I thought Niles was going to swallow his tongue at one point."

"I think Max DID! I was so sure he was going to just kill us."

"He still might, the night's not over yet. What are you looking for?"

"Some pajamas to wear that will drive him crazy. I have sexy, which I can't wear in front of the children, and I have demure, which will just put him to sleep."

C.C. reached into the drawer. "What about these?"

"I can't wear those baby dolls in front of the kids."

"You wear the top with, um, these long pants. Pull your hair up into pony tails, maybe a ribbon or two."

"I'll look like Maggie."

"Would you trust me for once, please?"

"What about you, what are you going to wear."

"Your white robe."

"You are NOT wearing ONLY my robe in my living room in front of my babies."

"Oh, fine, you win. How about these?"

"No, too demure for you. Here, wear these." She pulled out a pair of satin leopard print pajamas. "These are perfect for you. I got them from Fredericks of Hollywood."

"You're insane; you know that, don't you?"

"Hey, you know what Jimmy Buffet says…'If we couldn't laugh, then we'd all go insane.'

"Jimmy, WHO?"

"What planet do you LIVE on, girl? Jimmy Buffet, you know, Margaritaville? Cheeseburger in Paradise? Come Monday? Never mind, I'll buy you the tape." She shook her head

"Wait a minute, isn't he that guy that has concerts where everyone dresses in hula skirts and wears parrots on their heads?"

"We have a winner! Yeah, Babe, that's him. Now are you gonna get dressed or not?"

"Just give me the damned pajamas." She snatched them from Fran's hands and changed quickly. "They're a little tight."

"That's because you have more there than I do. Just unbutton the top two buttons and put on the robe. Ya know, Niles is right, that robe DOES look better on you. Why don't you keep it?"

"You're not serious? This is one of your favorite ones!"

"I have the same robe in lilac, you keep that one. I'm not sure I could wear it again anyway, not after you, uh…." She started to giggle again. "Come on; let's go see what movie we're watching."

"Sorry about the sundaes. Are the kids very disappointed?"

"No, they're just fine. I'll make them some popcorn, they can have a dish of ice cream, and they'll watch their movie. I'll see if I can get the little ones to sleep BEFORE the ice cream. Too much sugar before bed, and they're up and down half the night."

The girls headed downstairs where Max had already started the movie. Fran snuggled next to him, while C.C. found a comfortable spot in the large chair. Irene jumped up from the sofa and crawled into her arms. She was quickly followed by Grace.

"Girls, give Aunt C.C. some room, would ya?"

"They're fine, Fran, really. What's the movie?

"The Neverending Story. I think they have it memorized, but they still love it." She laughed. "O.K., we ALL love it."

By the time Niles came in from the kitchen, the little ones were sleeping. He and Max carried the girls up to their room and tucked them in for the night, then returned to the movie. One by one, the other children began to drop off. They were all sleeping before the movie was half over.

"Fran, we should get the boys up to bed. Fran?" He looked down and she was sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"I'll get the boys, Sir, if you want to get her up to bed."

"Thank you, Niles. She's been so tired lately." He lifted her into his arms and carried her up the stairs, depositing her on her bed.

"What time is it?"

"Not quite nine, Darling, you and the children all fell asleep."

"I'm sorry; let me get them to bed."

"That's already been taken care of. Niles took the boys to their room, and Maggie is already in her bed sound asleep. We really wore them out today."

"C.C…."

"Everyone's gone to bed, Sweetheart. Relax, go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll miss you." She turned over and fell back to sleep. Max listened to her breathing become deep and regular, then pulled the covers over her and turned off her light. This was going to be a very long two weeks.


	13. Chapter 13

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Thirteen

The next morning, Niles and C.C. went all out preparing breakfast for the family. They made waffles, eggs, fresh fruit, home fries, bacon, and freshly squeezed orange juice. Niles was impressed by her culinary skills; this woman was truly amazing. During breakfast, the family discussed the plans for the day, including wedding shopping, lunch and a movie.

"Cool, but the girls always ruin the movie because they get bored and start talking."

"That's why we're leaving the girls home with Uncle Niles and Aunt C.C today, My Darlings."

"Really? Niles never watches the little ones."

"Well, Aunt C.C. loves taking care of you children, so you go to your movie and shopping and let me take care of Niles."

"Thanks, C.C., we love our little sisters and everything, but sometimes they can be such a pain."

"My sister used to say that about me."

Fran laughed. "Nay used to say it about me. Wait, she still DOES say that!"

"Aunt Nay thinks you're a pain?"

"All big sisters thing their little sisters are a pain. Someday, Irene will even get on Grace's nerves."

"Yeah, like THAT'LL happen. Those two are like twins!"

"Oh, like you and Brighton aren't."

"Maggie, that's enough. This is supposed to be a fun day, let's not start it with a fight. Niles and C.C. got up early to make us this nice breakfast, let's not spoil it."

"C.C. didn't wake you up when she got up?"

"No, Honey, only you kids wake me up in the morning." She smiled and took a bite of waffle. "You made these, didn't you, Ceece?"

"What's wrong with them?"

She laughed. "Not a thing! They just taste different than the ones Niles usually makes."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Stop sounding so paranoid! Geesh, they taste great!"

"They certainly do, C.C., I normally don't eat waffles, and I'm on my second one."

"Well, we wanted to get you a good breakfast, since you'd be out running around all day."

"Such a mother hen you've become!"

"May we be excused?"

Fran looked at the boys plates. "Sure, go brush your teeth, and get your jackets."

"Me, too?"

"Sure, Maggie, same thing goes for you."

"More, please?"

"Irene Catherine Sheffield, you just never get full do you?" Max smiled at his daughter.

"Sheffield?"

"It's time she gets used to hearing it. I wanted to try it out, see how it sounds."

"And?"

"It sounds wonderful."

"Ree Sheffield." The toddler giggled. "Racy Sheffield"

"That's right, Baby, you are Ree and Racy Sheffield." Fran quickly wiped away the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Second thoughts?"

"No, never. It just sounds so perfect…so right."

"If you ask me, that's how it should have been in the first place. Yeah, I know, Sarah was my friend, but so are you and Fran. I'm still so angry at her for all this. BOTH those girls should have been YOURS."

"We're taking care of that, C.C., both girls ARE mine."

"You know what I mean, Maxwell."

"C.C., Grace is four, please be careful."

"Oh, God, I'm sorry, Fran. I didn't even think."

Fran reached over and hugged her friend. "It's O.K., really. Are you gonna be all right today?"

"I'll be just fine, don't worry. Go shopping, have fun. The girls and I will draw you some beautiful pictures while you're gone."

"If you're sure, Sweetie. I'm going to go get dressed, then. Honey, can you handle the girls?"

"I'll stay in here and help him, Frannie."

An hour later, they were at the mall, picking out a dress, and then found some perfect decorations. After a quick lunch, it was time for the movies. "I hope the girls are behaving for Niles and C.C., Honey."

"Francine, the girls are fine."

"I'm sure they are, I just miss them is all."

"Let's enjoy the afternoon with our three other children, shall we?"

She nodded and hugged him close as they entered the theater.

After putting the girls down for their naps, Niles and C.C. were cleaning up after lunch.

"What's that?"

"What's what?

"I think it's Irene, listen." They stopped what they were doing. "That's her, I'm going to go up and get her before she wakes Grace up." C.C. hurried up the back stairs and found Irene crying in bed.

"Want Daddy."

"Oh, Honey, Daddy isn't here."

"Want Mommy."

_Oh, Dear God_. "Honey, Mommy and Daddy are out shopping." She picked up the child who had started crying louder. "Come on, Baby, let's go downstairs and see what Niles is doing."

"Where the boys?"

"They're with Mommy and Daddy."

"Where Maggie?"

"She's with Mommy and Daddy, too, Angel."

"Ree wanna go, too."

"How about you and I color a pretty picture for Mommy?"

"Where Niyals?"

"He's in the kitchen; you want to go see him?" She carried the toddler into the kitchen. "Well, you're her fifth choice, but the good news, is I'm sixth."

"What's wrong, Ree?"

"Hurts." She pulled at her ear.

"All right, let me get your medicine." He pulled the bottle out and gave the child a dose of her pain medication. "Why don't you take her in and turn on the television. She can lie on the sofa until the medication kicks in."

"Want Fraggles."

"Niles, what are Fraggles, again?"

Fraggle Rock, it's on PBS. They're sort of like Muppets. I'm not sure if it's on right now, though."

"I'll see if I can find it." She shifted the child on her hip and carried her into the living room. Flipping the channels, she found PBS, and luckily, the Fraggles. Niles came in carrying a coloring book and a box of crayons.

"Here, let's try this. She can color and watch television, and hopefully fall back to sleep. I was hoping for a little nap myself." He moved the child to the table and helped her start to draw, then settled down on the sofa next to C.C.. He reached over, took her hand in his, and began playing with her fingers. He slowly ran his fingers up her arm, into her hair, curling it around his fingers, and then pulled her gently toward him, and began nuzzling her ear. She closed her eyes as he nibbled on her earlobe, and then caressed it with his tongue. She longed to feel his lips on hers again, and turned her head to meet his mouth. The kiss was soft and gentle. She looked down to see if Irene was paying attention to them or to the television.

"Where's the baby?" She looked around the room. "Niles, she's GONE!" She jumped from the sofa and ran to the front door. "The deadbolt is still locked, she didn't go outside."

"She went this way, C.C., toward the kitchen."

"The back door!" She ran to the sound of his voice and saw him staring at the wall.

"Do you have any idea how hard it will be to get that crayon off the walls?" She looked at the walls on both sides of the hallway. It looked like Irene had crayons in both hands, and ran them along the walls as she walked. Her balance must still be off, she moved from one side of the hall to the other.

"Do you have any idea how hard it will be to explain to Fran and Maxwell how we let their baby get out of the house? Is the deadbolt locked on the back door?" She hurried for the kitchen with Niles hot on her heels, still shaking his head at the amount of crayon on the walls. As she entered the kitchen, she came to a dead stop. Niles slammed into her as he ran into the kitchen. "I found her."

"I see that."

"Irene Catherine, what are you doing?"

"Ree Cat Sheffield hungry." She had pulled three drawers out and made stairs, then climbed up to where her mother stashed the Entemann's. She was sitting on the floor, shoving the coffee cake into her mouth with both hands.

"Honey, you know your mother doesn't like you to eat all that sugar! Give Auntie C.C. the cake."

"NO, REE cake!"

"Irene, give me the cake right now."

"Just take it C.C.."

"She'll scream, Niles."

"Then she'll scream, just take the damn cake from her." C.C. bent over and pulled the cake from the toddler.

"Noooooo! MIIIIINE!"

She looked at Niles. "Time out?" He nodded.

"That is quite enough out of you, young lady, it's time for your time out chair."

"No, Aunt C., I good girl. Want Racy."

"Grace is taking her nap, which is where YOU should be."

"Want Fraggles." C.C. looked at the clock. "Honey, you missed the Fraggles, you were too busy coloring on the walls."

"Make picture Mommy Daddy."

"Yes, Baby, let's go into the living room." She took the child by the hand and let her down the hall, where Niles was kneeling, still frowning at the colored walls.

"Niyals, ya O.K.?"

"Yes, child, I'm fine."

"Ya sure?"

He smiled. You simply could NOT stay angry with this child. "Yes, Baby Girl, I'm sure."

"Sorry, Niyals." She threw her arms around him. "Love you."

He hugged her tightly and stood up. "I love you, too, Reenie." He rocked her slowly as he carried her to the living room. She laid her head on his shoulder and allowed him to rock her to sleep. "She's out, I'm going to take her up and put her to bed now." He carried her upstairs and placed her in her bed, the gently covered her. He brushed her dark curls out of her face. How she looked like her mother. Max and the boys would have their hands full keeping the boys away from this one. He reached over and replaced the covers that Grace had kicked off, then closed the door and returned to the living room.

"What are we going to tell Maxwell?"

"I suppose the truth. The appraiser's supposed to be here tomorrow. I'd better figure out a way to get that crayon off before then."

"She had to draw on the wallpaper, didn't she? He sat next to her on the sofa.

"I suppose I asked for it. She's as mischievous as Brighton was at that age. I should never have taken my eyes off of her for a second."

"We're actually lucky she was hungry. I don't even want to THINK what could've happened if she'd gone out the door. You were great with her, you know. I can't believe you rocked her to sleep."

"I used to rock Maggie and Brighton to sleep when they were that age."

"What about Gracie?"

"Mrs. Sheffield was always very protective of that one. Then after she died, it was Miss Fine who took over mothering the children."

"It's amazing that it took them two years to find their way back to each other."

"Yes, it is, especially considering the fact that the children were still shuffled from one house to the other on a regular basis."

"They took care of the children's needs, but forgot about themselves."

"I suppose a lot of guilt was involved; guilt over their past relationship, guilt over their almost failed marriages, guilt over being the surviving spouse. Suppose it was Miss Fine who went to the market that day, and I took Mr. Sheffield instead of his wife."

"Maybe nothing would have happened. They would have stood in the store and chatted a bit, probably just long enough for that drunk driver to pass by, then they would have gone home and told their spouse about the accident they saw."

"That's exactly my point. If Miss Fine had gone to the store, she would have taken the baby. She would've taken longer to shop, since the baby was teething and extremely fussy that day. Mr. Sheffield would have wanted to see the baby, play with her, and try to make her feel better. Miss Fine's marriage was still rocky at the time of her husband's death; can you imagine what she went through?"

"She told me that she totally blamed herself. She hated her life, hated her marriage, was hurt that Maxwell had reconciled with Sarah, and had gone on with his life without her. Then, in the blink of an eye, the two barriers to her happiness are gone. Max went through the same thing. He missed Fran, but still loved Sarah. He saw Fran trying to make the best of her marriage, then saw her pregnant. He actually felt like she'd betrayed him. He never knew…sorry, Niles that's something that Fran doesn't want anyone else to know."

"I understand. I've actually overheard just enough to know what happened. If Mr. Sheffield had known about it at the time, I think he would have strangled Tony with his bare hands."

C.C. laid her head on Niles shoulder. "He would have had to stand in line. I can't believe she stayed married to that animal. I know she loves her kids more than anything, but sometimes they can be a curse as much as a blessing. Oh, don't look at me like that. O.K., look at Tony. He used those kids to keep Fran with him. She left with the boy, and he went after her and took his son away from her. She only went back so she could be with her child. Then after she had Reenie, she was totally trapped. I don't ever want to be in a relationship like that."

He put his arms around her and held her close. "Neither do I." He kissed her head. "You deserve someone who will care for you, respect you, be faithful to you, who thinks you are the most amazing woman he has ever seen in his life."

"You know someone like that?"

"You'd better believe it." He kissed her softly, and then the kiss became more demanding. He leaned back on the sofa and pulled her on top of him.

"Shut UP, Brighton!"

"But, Maggie…."

"You, too, Mikey. You both are such little trolls!"

"Roll onto the floor, quick, they're home." Niles moved quickly from under C.C., rolled onto the floor, and reached for the remote. He clicked on the television and flipped the channels.

"There, right there."

"You're kidding. An Affair to Remember?"

"Shh…this is the good part."

"All three of you up to your rooms, now. Not another word, you'll wake the girls."

Niles scrambled up to take their coats. "Rough day shopping, sir?"

"The shopping was fine; there are quite a few packages in the Rover to unload. It wasn't until the movie that the boys decided to start tormenting Maggie. By the time the movie was over, they were screaming at each other. I tell you, Niles, we'd have had less trouble with the little ones. They're still napping, aren't they?"

"Yes, sir. Miss Irene had a bad afternoon, though. She was complaining about her ear hurting. I gave her some medicine and let her draw for a while."

"Oh, let me see her art work."

"Oh, my GOD! Max, you'd better come look at this!"

"I think Miss Fine just found it, Sir."

Fran was standing in the hall with her hands pressed to her cheeks. Max walked over to look. "NILES!"

"We just turned our backs for a second, Sir. When we looked back, she was gone, and our first priority was to check the front door. In the meantime, she made her way into the kitchen and helped herself to Miss Fine's coffee cake."

"That was on a high shelf!"

"Yes, right above the drawers. Do you know that drawers make an excellent staircase?"

"Uh, yes!"

"Well, now so do we!"

"Frannie, I'm so sorry, we only turned our backs for a second. We were on the sofa, and she was right there with us."

"I know, C.C., she's really quick. She was probably sitting there just waiting for an opening."

"So, Niles, any ideas about fixing this before the appraisers see it?"

"Well, sir, I can try 409, but if it's not going to come off, I'll have to hire a contractor to replace the wallpaper."

"Was she punished?" Niles and C.C. looked at each other. "Well? Was she punished for writing on the walls and climbing the cabinets?"

"Not really, Maxwell, she fell asleep. I was taking her for a time out, and she stopped to apologize to Niles. He picked her up to hug her, and she fell asleep while he was carrying her into her room. Maxwell, she's only a baby."

"She's almost three years old, and she knows better than to draw on the walls." He looked over at Fran. "Do we do something when she wakes up?"

"Absolutely. Give her a wet cloth and make her try to clean it. You're right, she DOES know better. I don't know what's gotten into her lately. It must be a full moon or something; all the kids have been acting up."

"Why don't you go up and get into the Jacuzzi, Darling, you've had a long day."

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful." She winked at batted her eyes playfully at him. "Why don't I send the kids downstairs to watch a movie?"

"Maxwell, you look a bit tired yourself. Why don't you go upstairs and rest and I'll watch a movie with the kids while you relax?"

"Thank you, C.C., I could use a short nap myself." He took Fran by the hand and led her upstairs. "I'll run the bath, you send the children downstairs, and I'll meet you in the tub in five minutes."

"Oh, you're taking a bath WITH me, are you?" She ran her fingers up his arms to his shoulders.

He pulled her close. "Can you think of a better way to relax?"

"Not at the moment." She kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

"I love you too, My Darling. Would you like a glass of wine with your bath?"

"I'd better not; I'd probably fall right asleep. Let me go chase the kids downstairs, you get that bath ready."

She hurried down the hall, gathered the three older children, and herded them down the back stairs. When she entered the master bedroom, the smell of lavender greeted her. "Mmm, when did we get this?"

"I picked it up this afternoon while you were looking at dresses with Maggie."

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises? Thanks, Honey, that was really thoughtful. You do know you're going to smell like lavender, too, don't you?"

"I figure it's worth it to be able to relax in the tub with my almost wife for a while. I can shower it off later." He stepped closer to her and began loosening her clothing, then removing it piece by piece. He carefully helped her into the tub, then undressed and slipped in behind her. She leaned back against him as he slowly began running the sponge along her body.

"This feels so good, Max."

"Lean forward so I can get your back." As she moved forward, he massaged the muscles in her back with one hand as he moved the sponge over her with the other. She moaned with pleasure as he felt the tension melting out of her body. He pulled her back against him and held her close.

"A girl could get used to this, ya know."

"Then it's a good thing the new place has three of these, isn't it?

"It sure is! I really hope we get that house; the kids will be really disappointed if we don't.

I'm sure we will, Darling. I made a generous enough offer, I'm sure they will accept it fairly quickly."

"So if they accept, how long until we move?"

"It depends on the escrow. It could be as short as a month, or as long as three months."

"I suppose I should start packing up the other house, then. It'll take me the two weeks we've got before the wedding to get everything over here."

"Just bring over what you and the children absolutely need. I think you should plan on staying here from now on. That way the children aren't being shuttled back and forth, and you can start closing up the other house and getting it on the market."

"I suppose you're right. It makes sense to be together while we're trying to arrange the wedding, and the children really need the stability. That might have been the problem today, it's Sunday, and they're anticipating being separated again."

"I'm so happy the children are so close. I'm also happy that they're looking forward to another addition to our family." He trailed kisses from her ear to her shoulder. "What do you say we work on that addition right now?"

She turned around and straddled his lap. "You read my mind." They made love in the tub, before moving into the bedroom for a second round. Afterwards, they held each other close, and listened to the sounds of their youngest waking up. "Oy, she sounds like she's in a good mood."

"Niles DID say her ear was bothering her."

"More like she knows she's in trouble for her art work and is trying to gain some sympathy!" She kissed him before getting out of bed and donning her robe.

"Where's your white one? The one with the colorful flowers?"

"I gave that one to C.C.. She was always borrowing it, so I let her have it."

"That was nice."

"If you'd seen what I saw today, you'd understand WHY I gave it to her. Nice had nothing to do with it." She giggled. "You'd better get dressed; you know what that child's first words are gonna be when I get her up."

"Daaaaadeeeeee"

"There ya go, I didn't even have to get her up. I'll be right back."

Max got up and pulled a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt on while Fran retrieved their youngest children. "Here ya go, Baby, here's your Daddy." She deposited Irene on the bed, and then helped Grace climb up on to the bed. Both girls immediately began jumping on Max and covering him with hugs and kisses.

"Irene Catherine Sheffield, did you color on the walls today?"

"Uh-huh. Ear hurts, Daddy."

"Why did you color on the walls?"

"Want Mommy cake. Hungry."

"You are going to help Niles clean your mess, Young Lady."

"I didn't do it, Daddy."

"I know you didn't, Gracie. Irene is our little artist."

"It happens."

"What happens?"

"Messes and stuff. Niles will clean it up."

"Unbelievable. Come downstairs with me, you two. I want you both to see this." He climbed out of bed, scooped up Irene, and took Grace by the hand. He took them both to the hallway and showed them how hard Niles was working to clean the crayon off the wall. "What do you have to say for yourself, Irene?"

"I don't believable, Daddy!"

Niles looked up and snickered. "What did she just say?"

Fran was behind them, stifling a giggle. "I think it was a cross between unbelievable and I don't believe it."

"You're not helping, Sweetheart."

"Sorry, Honey, it was just so precious."

Max turned his head to hide a grin. "It was, wasn't it? That's beside the point. Irene, you help Niles clean this mess."

"Ear hurts, Daddy." She started to cry and reached for Max.

"It was fine a minute ago when you were jumping on the bed. You pick up that rag and start helping right now."

"NO! Want Mommy!" She pulled away from Max and ran to her mother.

"Oh-ho-ho-NO you don't, Baby Sista. You suck in that lip and help Niles, NOW."

Irene looked at the stern faces of her parents. She walked over to Niles and hugged him, and then picked up the rag and started to wipe at the walls.

Fran looked at Grace who was now giggling at her sister. "All RIGHT, Little Sister, what's so funny?"

"Reenie's cleaning."

"Do you want to help her clean?"

"No, Mommy."

"Then you get your little touchas into the living room and watch television with your sister and your brothers."

"O.K., Mommy." She turned and headed out of the hall toward the living room. Her sister began to cry.

"No, Racy, don't go see boys."

"O.K., Reenie, I'll help you. You're a very bad baby to make a mess."

"Uh-huh. Love you, Racy." She hugged her sister.

"Love you more, Baby Sista. I'll help Reenie, Mommy. Don't cry, Reenie, I'll stay with you."

Fran put her arm around Max and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I think I'm gonna need to relax again later."

"I was thinking the same thing. It's a good thing it's a school night."

"Uh, Sweetie, I don't know how to tell you this, but tomorrow's a holiday."

"No! What holiday?"

"President's Day, Honey. Remember all the sales we found today because of the holiday weekend?"

"I think I'll be working at the theater all day tomorrow. I could use an assistant, care to come help?"

"What about the kids?"

"That's what we have a nanny for, Darling. Come to the theater with me, it'll do you good to get away from the kids for a day."

"All right, you've got yourself an assistant. What will I have to do?"

"Let's see, nap on my office sofa, make phone calls regarding our wedding, talk to the Realtors, nap on the sofa, take the boss to lunch, nap on the sofa, help the boss relax, nap on the sofa…"

"Gee, ya think maybe I'm over qualified?"

"I think you're the perfect woman for the position."

"Flatterer." She kissed him gently, and then moved toward the living room. "Let's go see what the other kids are up to. Yell if these two give you trouble, Niles. Irene, Grace, you listen to Niles."

"Kay, Mommy." Irene never looked up as she wiped the wall with the cloth.

They walked into the living room where the children were watching a movie. "Where's C.C.?"

"She's in the kitchen making us popcorn."

"It's a little close to dinner for that isn't it."

"Awww…Mom!"

"Michael James, I am NOT in the mood for an argument. I'll go see if I can stop the popcorn." She hurried into the kitchen to try to stop C.C., but the appetizing aroma of the popping corn met her as she hit the dining room.

"Is it too late to put that on hold till after dinner?"

"Ooh, is it too close to dinner for this? Sorry, Fran, I didn't even think about that."

"No problem, we can make more after dinner. Niles IS cooking dinner isn't he?"

"Mmm-hmm, his pot roast and vegetables are in the oven."

"I guess I can make a salad since he's busy scrubbing my little artist's work off the walls."

"Fran, I can't tell you how sorry I am. Not just about the walls, but for not paying attention to her. Niles was…well, distracting me a bit, and I closed my eyes for just a few seconds."

"She was probably waiting for a chance to make her break." Fran laughed. She's a very sneaky child."

"She wouldn't have gotten so far in here, but all I could think of was the front door. The time she almost got hit by that car flashed through my brain…I never considered she'd head for the kitchen."

"I'll just have to start hiding my coffee cake in a safer spot." She walked over to the refrigerator and started pulling out vegetables. She grinned at her friend. "We DO have salad dressing left don't we?"

"What is the statute of limitations on that one?"

"Oh, I'd say ten years or so…or until you catch ME in an embarrassing situation."

"Oh, right, you and Maxwell doing something embarrassing, now THAT'S a laugh."

Fran grabbed a bowl and started tossing in the lettuce while C.C. started chopping the vegetables. "What can I do to help with the wedding plans?"

"You can keep Maxwell out of the theater as it gets closer to the wedding. He's planning on hiding there tomorrow, and wants me there with him."

"Well, Denise can stay here with the kids, and you can make all your phone calls from the office."

"I guess so; I really feel guilty about deserting the kids, though."

"Frannie, you're planning your wedding, you're selling your home, you're buying a new house, and you're adopting three adorable children…anything else? You need some time away from this house."

"You forgot waiting for the lab tests for Grace, and going to the doctor for this nausea and fatigue."

"You're just under a lot of stress. After the wedding, you'll be just fine." She tossed the vegetables into the bowl.

"I hope you're right." Fran sighed deeply. The last time she felt like this was just over three years ago…when she became pregnant with Irene. She made a mental note to get to the doctor after the wedding. The timer on the stove snapped her back to the present. "I guess dinner's ready. I'll go let Niles know." She walked back into the hallway where Niles and the girls were still scrubbing the artwork off the walls. "The timer went off on the stove; is there anything special I need to do?"

"There are some rolls in the refrigerator that need to go into the oven when the roast comes out. I'll come get that; I could really use a break from this wall. Your daughter can really draw. She had to pick red and blue, didn't she? If she'd picked yellow, I could have blended it into the wallpaper."

"Sorry, Niles. Why don't you just rest a few minutes? C.C. and I made a salad, and I'm sure I can figure out how to put rolls in the oven. I'll have C.C. bring you a nice cup of tea, how's that?"

"That would actually be very nice. I don't think Mr. Sheffield would appreciate it, though."

"You go into the living room and relax. You tell Maxwell that I sent you."

"Yes, Ma'am." He patted the girls on the head as he made his way into the living room.

"Ree, Gracie, come with Mommy into the kitchen. We'll make Niles some tea." The girls followed her into the kitchen. She pulled out a box of crayons and some paper from the drawer. "Draw on the paper ONLY, Baby Sis. Grace, you show her how to do it."

"O.K., Mommy"

Fran went to the stove and turned on the flame under the teapot, and then reached for the potholders. "I'm making Niles some tea; I told him you'd take it to him in the living room."

"I'm waiting on your butler?"

Fran smiled sweetly. "No, Honey, you're waiting on your boyfriend."

Grace giggled at the table. "Niles is Aunt C.'s boyfriend."

"Oh, thank you very much, Fran."

"Wha?" She laughed. "We DO have honey, don't we?"

"Oh, would you just stop it." She laughed and tossed a dishtowel at her friend.

Fran tossed it back and grinned. "Well? Do we?"

"I guess so. I didn't think about the honey. I'll have to remember that next time."

"Next time, use your own house, ugh. I don't know about you two."

"Oh, this coming from the chocolate Hagen Dasz queen."

"Shh." She pointed at the table.

"Mommy, I have chocolate?"

"No, Ree, we're having dinner in a minute. I just have to heat up these rolls for Niles." She put the tray of rolls into the oven as the teapot began to whistle. She prepared the tea and handed it to her friend. "Here ya go, it's just like he likes it."

"You know, Maxwell is going to want a cup, too."

"Tell him I'll make him some after dinner. Could you do me one more favor?"

"Oh, now what? You want me to dust, vacuum? What?"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, you sound like my mother." She laughed. "Could you please tell Max that dinner's ready? That way he can get the kids washed up and at the table by the time these rolls are done. You ARE joining us, aren't you?"

"I thought maybe I'd wait and eat with Niles, if that's all right."

"It's fine with me, Sweetie."

"I'll let Maxwell know about dinner." She smiled as she left the room.

The next two weeks passed quickly. The family was busy with the wedding plans, and the boys were busy arranging the rehearsals for the school pageant. When Fran woke on her wedding day, she realized that Maxwell had been in her room and turned off her alarm clock. The children were already at school, and Denise had taken the girls to Discovery Zone to play. She pulled on her robe and stepped into her slippers before making her way down the back stairs. Her coffee cup was sitting next to a pot of fresh coffee, so she poured herself a cup and went in search of her future husband. She found him in his office on the phone. She sat on the sofa to wait for him to finish his call. When he hung up, he joined her on the sofa and kissed her softly. "Good morning, Darling." He took the coffee cup from her hand and set it on the table next to them. "Guess who that was on the phone?"

Fran yawned. "Barbra? She's coming to sing at our wedding?"

Max laughed. "No, better than that."

"Honey, what could be better than Barbra singing at our wedding?"

"Moving into our new home in less than a month."

"We got the house?"

"We got the house. We also got an incredibly short escrow. The owners need to re locate as soon as possible, and our taking possession quickly will be in their best interest. We take ownership on the fifteenth, and can start moving right after the pageant." 

"Two weeks? Oh, Max, that's wonderful! When do we have to sign the papers?"

I told the Realtor we'd come out tomorrow, how does that sound?"

She threw her arms around him. "It sounds absolutely wonderful. It's the best wedding present in the world!"

"Have you seen the living room yet?"

"No, I grabbed my coffee and came in here looking for you."

"Come look, Denise took the girls to Discovery Zone, so C.C. and Val could help Niles decorate." He took her by the hand and led her into the living room. It looked like something out of Bride's Magazine.

"Oh, this is so beautiful! This is nothing like we talked about!"

"I know. C.C. and I thought we'd like to surprise you. You deserve something extra special."

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so lucky to have such great friends." They were interrupted by the phone ringing again. Niles stepped off his ladder to answer it.

"Miss Fine, it's for you, the doctor's office."

C.C. grinned and winked at Fran, but the look on Niles face told her this was not her gynecologist calling with the positive pregnancy results she was hoping for.

"I see. You're absolutely sure?" Tears started falling down her cheeks. C.C. moved over and put her arms around her. "Yes, thank you doctor, I will. Good bye." She dropped the phone on the sofa without even hanging it up. C.C. picked it up and clicked the button to end the call as Fran's knees started to buckle. "It's not fair, it's just not fair. I knew this was possible, but I just hoped it wasn't true."

"The test was positive, wasn't it?" C.C. held Fran close and looked over at Max, who was frozen to the spot. "Maxwell, I'm so sorry."

"What's goin' on?" Val saw how devastated her friend was, and had no idea what to do to help.

Maxwell moved over to Fran's side and pulled her into his arms. "It changes nothing. We continue with the adoptions as planned, she's still my child."

"Of course she is, Maxwell. I just can't believe that bitch could do that to you!"

"Who?" Val stood and watched helplessly as her best friend sobbed in Max's arms.

"Sarah, Val. We didn't want to say anything until we had definite confirmation. Sarah had an affair with Tony while Fran and I were in London. We had Irene and Grace tested, and the tests confirmed that they are biologically related."

"Yeah, they're gonna be stepsisters."

Fran looked up and wiped her eyes. "No, Val, not STEP sisters, they are HALF sisters. Tony is Grace's father."

"Tony? Oh, my GOD, Frannie! What are you gonna do?"

"Well, it's too late for a divorce." Max kissed her on the top of her head. Even at a time like this, she could make him smile. "When Tony died, he had a clause in his will that gave me full custody of all his children. This meant that since Sarah was also dead, this was the only custody in place…, which means Grace is my daughter, legally. Max is in the process of adopting Grace, Ree and Michael, and I'm adopting Brighton and Maggie."

"So everything worked out."

"Not really, Val. When Fran and I were in London, we fell in love. She was in the process of divorcing Tony, and I was planning to divorce Sarah. I only went back to Sarah because of the pregnancy. She led me to believe that Grace was my daughter. Fran went back and lived with Tony, for their son."

"I remember how unhappy you were when you came back. Now I understand why. I never told you this, Fran, but Tony hit on me a few times."

"I'm sorry, Val."

"It's O.K.; he stopped when I threatened to tell his mother."

"I'm tempted to tell his mother a thing or two about her precious baby boy. Four years, Max!"

"I know, Sweetheart, we can't get them back, though. All we can do is move forward. Fran and I DO have some good news to share with you. Do you want to tell them, Darling?"

She nodded. "We got the house! We take possession on the fifteenth!"

"So we're moving to the country. It will be a long schlep for meetings, Maxwell."

"Well, C.C., the estate comes with two guest houses. Fran and I want to offer you one of them, and we'll use the second house as our office."

"I'll be renting a house from you?"

"No, C.C., you'll own a home on our estate. Maxwell and I are giving you the house."

"The stables are large enough that you can bring your horses, and there are tennis courts, the lake, we think you'll find it very relaxing out there."

"Please say 'yes', Ceece. Val will still be in the city, and so will my parents. I need at least one friend close by."

"You are so hard to say 'no' to, you know that, don't you?"

"Sure she does." Niles was grinning from across the room. "You did say there was a maid's quarter's right?"

"Yes, Niles, we'll hire a maid to help with the housework."

"Oh, then I'm definitely moving onto the estate. I remember what happened the last time you had a housekeeper living with you." C.C. winked at Niles.

"Oh, that was years ago. You aren't going to let me forget that, are you?"

"I might be persuaded to forget, if I was properly motivated." She looked at her watch. "We'd better get this done, it's almost eleven, and the wedding is in five hours!" She looked at her friend and giggled. "It'll take Frannie that long to get dressed."

"Wha? I can't wear my robe? You know, I'd actually wanted to wear my white Wedding Cake robe…but I gave it away."

"Yes, you did, and you are NOT getting it back." She grinned at Niles. "I'm told it looks better on me, anyway. Come on, Val, let's get the bride upstairs and start getting her ready."

"Can I eat first?" She put her had to her stomach, fighting off a wave of nausea.

"Gee, I don't know, can you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just pre-wedding jitters, I guess. I'm also not used to waking up and not seeing my children."

"Darling, you've been so tired lately, I wanted to let you sleep, and I thought if we could get the girls out of the house, we could get a lot more work done."

"But, Max…"

"Today you take full advantage of having a nanny, is that understood?"

"Yes, Honey."

"I've got my girl from Elizabeth Arden coming over in about an hour, Fran. She's going to do your nails, your makeup, and your hair, anything you want."

"C.C., that's so sweet. Thanks."

"I've got everything else you need for the wedding. Let's see, for something old, Max suggested the locket he gave you that belonged to his grandmother. He has the something new for you, too. The something borrowed is my gold bracelet, and my mom sent over a blue handkerchief."

"That's perfect, Val. What would I do without you two? Wait a minute, what do you mean he's got something new for me?" She turned and looked at her fiancé.

"Well, Darling, I wasn't sure if Val would be able to find something blue, so I thought I'd combine your blue with your new." He pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Happy Wedding Day, Darling."

She opened the box and began to cry. Inside there was a pair of diamond and sapphire earrings. "Oh, Honey, they're beautiful!"

"Wow, that sure beats my mom's old handkerchief!"

"Oh, don't worry, Val, I'm sure I'll need that, too!" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks, Max. I'll cherish these forever." He wrapped her snugly in his arms. "I love you so much."

"I love you, My Darling. Now, go eat a nosh and start getting ready. I don't want to have to wait one minute longer than necessary for you to be my wife." He kissed her softly, and then watched her head into the kitchen with her friends.

"Niles, just think, by dinner time, Fran will be my wife. Who would have thought we'd ever find our way back to each other?"

"I did, Sir. I always knew you two belonged together, even when you were in London. You looked so lost when you came back without her."

"I was, Niles. I loved Sarah, but I also loved Fran. It almost killed me when she went back to that…that…Cretin."

"I'm sure she felt the same way when you returned to Mrs. Sheffield."

"Oh, I know she did, Niles. I saw it in her eyes. I think Tony did, as well.

Well, that's all behind us now. Fran and I are building a new life, and putting the unpleasantness of the past behind us."

"Are Tony's parents coming to the wedding? Miss Fine said she invited them."

"Yes, she did, but she's not sure if they'll show up. They're a bit upset about changing our son's name, and me adopting the children."

"Any word from YOUR mother, Sir?"

"No, not a word. Nigel said she was planning a visit, but he was going to try to hold her off until the pageant. I completely forgot to call Nigel back and tell him about the change in plans."

"You forgot. Mmm-hmmm."

"Oh, honestly, Niles, can you picture the wedding if my mother were to show up? You think Fran is nervous NOW, just toss my mother into the mix."

"No, not a good idea. Well, if she does show, we can always put her in charge of Miss Irene." He chuckled as he continued to decorate.

Max snickered quietly. "Nigel promised to give me a day's warning, so I'm sure she won't be here for the wedding. I'm rather hoping she holds off until the pageant."

"That will be interesting, with the move and all, Sir. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out you're selling the house."

"Probably the same way Fran's parents reacted when we told them she was selling HER place. You haven't said much about it, how do you feel about the move?"

"I think the extra room will be just what the children need. They can all have their own rooms; they'll be able to play outside without the fear of traffic. The drive into town will be a bit inconvenient, but if you're able to work at home most of the time, that shouldn't be a problem. Having C…Having Miss Babcock living on the estate will help out quite a bit as well."

"Yes, it'll be good for everyone having C.C. living there. Fran will love having her close, the children adore her, and I understand the two of you are getting quite close."

"This house is just filled with yentas, isn't it?"

"Well, Niles, she's been here how many days now? Come on, Old Man, you can admit you care for the woman." 

"Oh, this from the man that took two years to reclaim the love of his life." He caught the look on his employer's face and knew he'd better change THAT subject quickly. "All right, I have feelings for her, is that what you want to hear? As a matter of fact, I've been in love with her for quite some time, but she never gave me a chance to show her until Fran came into her life."

"So what do you plan to do about it?"

"I plan to spend time earning her trust, and proving to her just how much I DO care for her."

"Yes, C.C. does have a hard time trusting. I'm sure that came from her family life."

"Oh, I'm sure of that as well. The poor dear was left to raise herself, while her parents were out seeing the world. Her nanny was her only friend, the only person she could count on. I'm so glad that she and Miss Fine have become such good friends. She even seems to enjoy spending time with Val. You know, I followed them the other night when the three of them went out together. They shopped a bit, then sat in that restaurant and drank margaritas and giggled like three school girls." The sound of adult laughter drifted down the staircase. "You see, when those three are together, Miss…C.C. seems to forget her high class breeding and simply has a good time."

"She's definitely due a few of those." He looked around the room at all the decorations. "Niles, thank you very much for everything you're doing for Fran and me. It's going to be a beautiful wedding."

"I can't take all the credit, Sir. Mrs. Cooperman called and wanted to surprise her sister by donating the food." The doorbell rang and he looked at his watch. That should be her now." He opened the door and two small figures raced past him. They stopped in the living room and looked around.

"Where's Grace and Reenie?"

Max smiled at the girls. "They went to Discovery Zone with their nanny."

Nadine smiled at them as she carried a tray into the room. "Now, girls, I told you, when you get here, you have to take your naps, remember? I thought it would be so much easier if I laid them down while we got everything ready. Won't your girls be napping when they get home?"

Max took the tray from her. "Let me take this to the kitchen for you, Nadine. Yes, the girls are eating lunch out, and then they will have to take naps as soon as they get home. Niles, why don't you show them to Maggie's room? She's got the bigger bed."

"Thanks, Max. I'll be right down to get the rest of the trays from the van. Is Frannie up in her room?"

"She's in the guest room. Her room is the master bedroom." Max smiled at his future sister in law.

"Not for another few hours it isn't." She laughed and led her daughters upstairs for their naps. A few seconds later, he heard the squeals of the children as they found their aunt. The doorbell rang again, and it was Barry, still in his work clothes.

"Hey, Max, today's the big day, huh?"

"Yes, it is. You just missed Nadine and the girls. She took them upstairs for their naps."

"They aren't asleep yet, are they? I promised Nay I'd get here before they went to sleep. Frannie's been tellin' her how you read and snuggle YOUR kids before their naps, so now I gotta do the same to mine. Now, don't get me wrong, I love my little girls, but I work outside of the house. Do you come home from the theater to tuck them in for their naps?"

"No, I can't say that I do, not normally. I let Fran or the nanny handle that."

"Thank GOD! Would you mind telling that to your meshugana sister in law? She's got me coming home every day to help her with the girls. Today, I don't mind, because I took the afternoon off. Frannie said it would be all right if I showered here, that's not a problem, is it?"

"None whatsoever, it's her home, too. Let me show you where the girls are, and then I'll show you to a guest bathroom."

"Great, Nay was supposed to bring my suit."

"She left a lot of things in the van, maybe it's out there. She only brought in food."

"That's my Nay. She might forget my suit, or the kids, but she'll never leave one tray of food behind." The men laughed as they headed up stairs. By the time Max returned to the living room, Denise was arriving home with his girls.

"Daddy!" Both girls ran to hug him. "Where Mommy?" Irene looked around for her mother. "Oooooh, pretty!"

"Look at all the pretty flowers!"

"Niles has it all decorated for our wedding. Mommy and Daddy are getting married today."

"Oh, Daddy, you're already married, don't be silly."

"Yes, Gracie, it feels like it, doesn't it."

"Is this so Mommy can sleep in your room? She said she had to promise God first."

Max chuckled. "Yes, Sweetheart, today we make the promise to God, and then Mommy can sleep in my room." Apparently, Fran had tried to explain to them why she slept in the guest room.

"Are you two ready for your naps?" Denise picked up Irene and reached for Grace's hand.

"No! Want Daddy!"

"I'll take them up, Miss Spencer. Their cousins are already sleeping, hopefully, in Maggie's room, I don't want the girls crying and waking them up."

"What can I do to help?" She handed the crying child to her father.

"You can find Niles or Nadine and see what they need. I'm betting they're both in the kitchen."

"No problem."

Max looked down at Gracie, who was holding tightly to his leg. "So, are you two ready to go up and see Mommy and take a nap?" Grace nodded and pulled him in the direction of the stairs; while Irene laid her head on his shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth. "Reenie, Honey, please don't suck your thumb."

"'K., Daddy." She began to play with his tie as he carried her up the stairs.

He knocked softly on the guest room door, and Val opened it. "You can't come in here, it's bad luck to see Fran before the wedding."

"I've already seen her today, Val. The girls are getting ready to take their naps, and want to see their mother first."

"Let me take them in to her. Come on, Ree, Sweetie." She pulled the toddler from her father's arms and carried her into the bedroom. She looked back at the door where Grace was standing. "Come, Gracie, come see Mommy." Grace ran into the room and jumped into Fran's arms. She balanced her on one leg, while Val put Irene on her other leg.

"Are you two all ready for your naps?" The girls nodded and lay against their mother. "I love you two, you have sweet sleep, and I'll see you when you wake up."

"Read, Mommy."

"Honey, I think Daddy is going to read to you this afternoon. Mommy needs to get ready."

"Wanna get ready, too!"

Fran laughed. "You ARE getting ready, Baby. You need a good nap so you don't cry through the ceremony. Denise will put your pretty new dresses on when you wake up. Now, go with Auntie Val, she'll take you to Daddy. Tell Daddy I love him."

"'K., Mommy." As soon as Irene saw her father, she relayed the message. "Mommy loves Daddy!"

Val laughed. "I'm sure he knows that, Baby. Well, Fran DID ask them to tell you she loves you."

Max smiled and picked up his daughters. "Well, please tell her that I love her very much too."

Val watched him as he carried the girls down the hall to their room and disappeared in side. She thought back to when she and Fran were young, and Fran would tell her what her life would be like when she grew up. She'd have a handsome husband, wonderful children and a big house. Fran's fairy tale had certainly come true. Val's eyes filled with happy tears for her friend, then she sighed deeply and went back to help her prepare for her wedding.

By the time Max returned downstairs, Morty and Barry were setting up the chairs, and the smell of food was sneaking out of the kitchen.

"Ah, there's the man that put the sparkle back in my little girl's eyes." Morty walked over and hugged Max. "You know, Max, I don't think I've ever seen her this happy." He hugged him again.

"I don't think I've been this happy for a long time, Morty. I love your daughter very much. I just wish we'd done this a long time ago."

"The important thing is that you're doing it now. You can't change the past, Max, just learn from it and move forward."

"You're right, Morty, you're absolutely right." Max started arranging the chairs, and was stopped by his future father in law.

"Why don't you go upstairs and relax, start getting ready. We can handle things down here, right, Barry?"

"Absolutely. We've got Nay and Niles in the kitchen if we need anything, everything's under control with Frannie. I don't think they could fit one more woman into that bedroom." He chuckled and shrugged his shoulder. "How many women does it take to dress one little girl?"

Max laughed. "You haven't seen us try to get Irene dressed. I bought her some new pajamas with the Fraggles on them. That tiny little child grows about six more arms and legs when you try to get those off of her and put her clothes on."

"Frannie was like that when she was little. If she was comfortable, forget it, no way was she getting' dressed. Now, if Syl bought her a new dress, that kid was out of her pajamas and into that new outfit in a heartbeat. Nadine was just the opposite; she'd thrown on anything she found in her closet."

"I guess that's why Frannie's the model and Nadine's the caterer, huh?" Barry chuckled and nudged his father in law.

"I heard that BAR!" Nadine smiled at her husband. "Frannie's the model because she looks better in her underwear than I do, and she can't cook as well."

Max reddened and cleared his throat at the mention of his fiancé in her underwear. He'd hated that modeling contract; every man in London could see her on their way to work, spread out on billboards all over town.

"Sorry, Max, I forgot you didn't like those ads."

"It's not that I didn't LIKE them, I just didn't like every man in London knowing what the woman I love looks like almost naked."

"So how'd you get to her stop working, Max? Tony tried, she basically told him to go to hell."

"I didn't tell her to stop. The children want her home with them, so I let her make the choice herself. She can still accept jobs, but she said if she did, they'd be day shoots so she could be home with the family."

"Yeah, if ya don't bully Frannie, you get a lot more out of her. That was Tony's problem, Oy, what am I talkin' about that schmuck for? Sorry, Max. Now, what I came in here for…I need a taste tester in the kitchen, and I knew that Daddy and Barry would love to volunteer."

The two men set the chairs down and hurried off to the kitchen. "Go take a rest, Max, we've got everything under control, relax!"

"I think I WILL go up and take a short nap. Ask Niles to wake me in an hour, would you?"

"That's a good boy. I'll make sure he wakes you up."

"Thank you, Nadine."

She watched him ascend the stairs. Why was her sister the lucky one? First, she had Tony, who was gorgeous. Now she has Maxwell Sheffield, not only gorgeous, but also classy, sweet, and rich. At least the family knew Max wasn't after Fran for her money

An hour later, Niles was rousing Max out of bed. "I've laid the mail on your dresser, Sir. There's an envelope from the Clerk of Court addressed to Miss Fine, should I leave it, or take it down to her?"

"Maybe you'd better leave it, Niles. I'm sure it's Grace's birth certificate, and that can wait until later. I don't want her having any reminders of that whole mess before the wedding. Have you seen her, Niles? Is she doing better? She was such a bundle of nerves this morning."

"She's fine, Sir. She's had a massage, a manicure, a pedicure, she's had her hair done; C.C. has really outdone herself."

"Well, C.C. had also talked about the girls sipping champagne while they got her ready. I'm sure that helped Fran's mood immensely."

"Actually, they decided against the champagne. C.C. had me make them drinks with juice and club soda. She said Miss Fine wanted a clear head when she became Mrs. Sheffield."

"Fran turned down champagne. Now there's a first." He laughed and headed for the bathroom. "I'll get my shower and be ready in a few minutes. I want to be downstairs when the children come home. Do you know where Miss Spencer is?"

"Yes, Sir, she's in the kitchen helping out. We have the intercom on in the girls' room in case they wake up."

"Wonderful. Can you ask her to make sure the children bathe and are changed as soon as they come home? I think Fran already laid out the boys' suits and Maggie's dress."

"Have you seen the girls' dresses? I overheard Nadine and Denise discussing them. The little ones are to be dressed like twins, and Maggie's got the big sister dress that matches it."

"I've only heard about them. I'm sure they'll look like angels."

"I'm sure they will. I'll be downstairs if you need me, Sir."

"Thank you, Niles." Max stepped into the shower and the let the warm water cascade over his body. Only an hour and a half to go and Fran would finally be his wife; no more hiding out at the other house, no more guest room, no more introducing her as his girlfriend. He finished bathing, stepped out of the shower stall and toweled himself dry. When he returned to the bedroom, he saw that Niles had laid out his tuxedo for him. He got dressed, taking extra care with his hair. He wanted to look perfect for his bride. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he stepped into the hallway. He could hear the sounds of his children in their rooms. The twins must be up; he could hear Maggie laughing with them. It wouldn't be long before his youngest children would be awake and wanting to get up and join the fun. He walked slowly down the hall, taking in every giggle, every laugh. He stopped outside the guest room door, then took a deep breath and knocked.

"Fran, it's me."

"Don't you dare come in here, Son."

"I won't, Sylvia. I just wanted to tell Fran that I love her, and I'll see her in a few minutes downstairs."

"I love you, too, Honey. A few minutes? Are we getting that close?"

"It's twenty after three, Darling. I'm going downstairs now; I'll send Miss Spencer up to wake the girls."

"O.K., Honey. I love you."

"I love you, Miss Fine."

She giggled. "Not for long."

He continued down the hall and descended the back stairs. "Wow, don't you look GREAT!" Nadine stopped transferring meatballs to the platter to admire him.

"Thank you, Nadine. Miss Spencer, if Nadine can spare you, could you go up, wake the girls, and get them dressed? If you dress Grace first, Ree shouldn't be too much trouble."

'Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't notice the time. I'll go right up." She brushed past him heading up the stairs. "And Nadine is right, you DO look wonderful. I can't wait to see Fran."

Max walked through the kitchen and into the dining room and was met by Niles. "Sir, the Bergmans are here."

"Yes, I knew Fran invited them, we just weren't sure if they would show up. Hopefully there won't be any trouble."

"I'll keep my eyes open, Sir. I'm sure Miss Fine's parents and sister will watch them as well. They DID bring a large envelope with them."

"Great. Don't let them near Fran unless I'm with her. I do NOT want her upset today." He walked into the living room to greet the handful of guests. While he was discussing the ceremony with the Rabbi, Denise came down the stairs with the five Sheffield children and the Cooperman twins. Irene and Grace looked more like twins than their cousins did. They ran to Max and climbed up in his lap.

"Daddy, you look pretty."

"Handsome, Ree, men are handsome."

"'K. Racy. Daddy han some."

"You girls look absolutely beautiful." He looked at the boys in their matching suits. "Look at you. Your mother certainly knows how to dress her children."

"She sure does. Hello, children."

"Hi, Grandma. You haven't met Brighton or Maggie yet, have you? This is Brighton, we call him B., and this is Maggie, but her real name is Margaret, we don't call her that unless she's in trouble."

"She doesn't look like she gets into trouble, Anthony."

Maggie looked up at this woman and felt instant dislike. "His name is Michael. We call him Mike or Mikey, but we NEVER call him Anthony anymore."

"Margaret…"

"Well, Dad, it's true. I'm sorry I was rude, uh, Grandma, but he really is Michael now."

"Yes, I remember Fran telling me that. I'm sorry, Michael."

"It's O.K., Grandma; it takes a little while to get used to it. Dad, what time is Mom coming down?"

"She'll come down as the ceremony starts, Son."

"Cool, I can't wait to see her. Hey, isn't Grandpa going to come and see us?"

"Maybe later, you can go see him. He's a little emotional today."

"You'll still be part of our family, even after Dad adopts Mike and Ree. You'll always be their grandparents."

"Yes, My Dear, we will." She looked over at her husband, who motioned for her to come over and sit with him.

"Bubby!" The children ran to greet Sylvia, who was just coming down the stairs.

"Hello, My Darlings, look at you! You all look wonderful! Your mom is about ready, so we need to go sit down." She scooped up the youngest and herded the rest of the children to their seats.

"Daddy, come sit!"

"Shh, Reenie, Daddy needs to stand up there to be with Mommy, you need to be very quiet."

"'K., Bubby"

The guests found their seats, and the music signaled the start of the ceremony. A hush fell over the Sheffield living room as Fran appeared at the top of the stairs. Max still couldn't see her, but he could see the looks on the faces of the family and friends. With the help of Val and C.C., Fran started down the stairs. She broke into a grin when she heard a small voice from the front of the room. "Look, Bubby, Mommy han some." Sylvia was able to quiet her granddaughter while Fran made her way to the aisle that was made just for her entrance. As she turned the corner from the foyer to the living room, Max finally saw her. She was a vision of loveliness. She wore a cream colored gown covered with crystal beads and pale pink embroidery. Her hair was pulled up and adorned with a pearl and crystal tiara. She seemed to float across the floor to him. Niles never noticed her. He couldn't take his eyes off of the blonde in the pale pink gown. Fran had chosen the dresses with C.C. in mind. His eyes followed her as she led the way down the aisle. As she took her position, her eyes met his. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. She'd seen him dressed like that before, but never with this look in his eyes. Fran's parents stood up to escort her to Max. Sylvia was followed by two small shadows, who remained very quiet, sensing the seriousness of the event. The Rabbi and the minister performed a short but beautiful ceremony. Then they declared, "By the power invested in us, we now pronounce you husband and wife."

Irene looked at her grandmother. "No, band wife. Mommy and Daddy." This elicited laughs from all the guests. After Max kissed his bride, they hugged and kissed their children before starting the recession. Fran smiled brightly. She was Mrs. Maxwell Sheffield. She was finally where she belonged. Niles held out his arm to C.C. to escort her back down the aisle. A photographer snapped their picture as they walked arm in arm. C.C. made a mental note to make sure she got a copy of that one. They spent the rest of the afternoon mingling with their family and friends, cuddling their children, and enjoying all the tasty treats Nadine had prepared for her sister.

Max noticed the Bergmans still clutching the manila envelope, and he was sure they would try to present it to Fran before the day was out. "Darling, there's an envelope for you in our bedroom from the Clerk of Court."

"Is it Grace's new birth certificate?"

"Probably, I don't know, it was addressed to you."

"You could have opened it, she's YOUR daughter."

"No, Darling, she's OUR daughter." He kissed her softly, then saw Tony Bergman standing behind her, and knew his worst fears were being realized. He was going to upset his wife on their wedding day.

"Hi, Tony. I'm so glad you and Meredith could make it." She reached out to hug him, and he handed her the envelope. "What's this?"

"Our grand daughter's birth certificate and the blood tests proving she's a Bergman."

She looked at Max for support. "I'll be right back, Sweetheart." He took the stairs two at a time and retrieved the document from his dresser, then hurried back to his wife. THIS is the birth certificate that we will be using for now, until the adoption is final." He ripped open the envelope and pulled out the document. He read it over quickly, and then showed it to the Bergmans. "Our daughter's name is Grace Mary Sheffield. After the adoption, the parents will read Fran Fine Sheffield and Maxwell Sheffield."

Fran led them to the hallway out of earshot of the other guests. "I've told Meredith, and in case she didn't tell you, I'm going to tell you now. Do NOT fight us on this, or you will not see Irene and Michael again. These five kids are OUR kids. What Tony and Sarah did was reprehensible, but there is so much more about your precious Tony that you have no idea about. I mean it; you do anything that hurts ANY of my kids, and the name Tony Bergman won't mean a thing. Why do you think I stopped using his name? Why do you think our SON stopped using his name? Now you have two choices. You can accept the fact that Maxwell and I are happy, our kids are happy, and that we are raising all five kids as our own. You just gained new grandchildren, most people would be happy. You will not treat ANY of the kids any differently. As far as anyone is concerned, Maxwell and I are the biological parents. Your other choice is that you can fight us, not accept ALL of my children, and then you will have NO grandchildren. It's your choice. I will NOT have my children hurt. We've told MY parents; even SARAH'S parents understand this. Now, for today, I think it's best that you say your goodbyes to the kids and go home and think about this, because right now, I'm too angry to be civil. How DARE you pull this TODAY!"

"Frannie, is everything all right, Darling?"

"Yeah, Ma. Tony and Meredith were just leaving. Can you find the kids so they can say goodbye? I need to return to my guests." She took a deep breath and grabbed Maxwell's arm for support. Her nausea was back with a vengeance. Maybe she just needed to eat something. C.C. was right; she needed to get to the doctor first thing next week.

"Sweetheart, have you eaten since breakfast?" Max put his arm around her waist to steady his wife.

"Niles brought us a little nosh while we were getting ready, but, no, I haven't really eaten anything substantial."

Max turned his attention to the Bergmans. "If you'll excuse us, I'm going to get my wife a plate of food. Sylvia, would you mind showing them out after they've seen their grandchildren?"

Sylvia put her hands on her hips and glared at Tony and Meredith. "Certainly, Son, take care of your wife." After Max led Fran into the dining room, Sylvia took a step toward the living room, where the children were playing with their nanny. "You know, you're lucky my Frannie is such a sweet, loving person. You don't know half the crap your son put her through. If I were her, I wouldn't let you put one foot in my house, and you would NEVER see my kids. Frannie doesn't get that angry very often, and when she does, it usually involves her kids. I wouldn't test her on this. She is very serious about treating these kids equally. They've been through enough, and she's not going to let them be hurt any more than they already have."

"We don't know these other two children."

"Well, you'd better get to know them. They are Grace's brother and sister, just like Irene and Michael, and they are such great kids."

"It's just so hard to see Fran with anyone but Tony, Sylvia."

"Oh, stop making excuses. You didn't have any problem seeing Tony with other women while he was being unfaithful to my daughter! I'm sure you know that Sarah Sheffield wasn't his FIRST infidelity. Frannie knew it; why do you think she ran off to London? Listen, today is my baby's wedding day. She asked you to leave her home, so please, just go. This can all be discussed another day. Let them have their long overdue happiness." She motioned to Denise to send the children into the foyer. All five children came running and hugged their grandmother. "Your grandparents have to leave, kids, everyone give them hugs and tell them 'goodbye'." The boys were first, hugging both grandparents tightly. Grace held back a bit, until she saw Maggie and Irene hug them. She moved toward them slowly, then smiled and hugged her grandmother. She stiffened when her grandfather picked her up.

"Bubby!"

"It's O.K., Gracie, Honey. Give your grandpa a hug and kiss." The child wrapped her arms around Tony and planted a wet kiss on his cheek.

"Come back soon!" She smiled and wiggled out of his arms, then moved behind Maggie's legs.

"You won't forget the pageant, will you? It's on the sixteenth at our school. Mom and Dad are gonna sing, it'll be so cool. We've even got a special surprise guest singer, but we're not allowed to tell people." Michael winked at his brother.

"We can tell our grandparents, Mikey." He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Mom got Billy Joel to come! She's gonna get him to be in one of Dad's shows."

"That's wonderful, Brighton. No, we won't forget the pageant. I understand you boys have really worked hard on it."

Brighton beamed. "Yes, Ma'am, we really have. This is a special project for us, because it's what made Mom and Dad remember that they really loved each other."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, kids. We'll see you soon. I'll call your parents about having you all over to the house for dinner."

"Bye! We love you!" Gracie poked her head from around her sister and smiled at her grandparents.

Tears appeared in Meredith's eyes. How could you NOT love these children? "We love you, too."

Sylvia stood with the children until they were out of the house. "What do you say we go find Mommy and Daddy and see what they're up to?" She picked up Irene and led the children to the dining room, where the couple was sitting and talking to several of their guests.

"Mommy!" Grace ran and climbed up in her lap. "You OK?"

"Yes, Baby, Mommy's fine."

Irene was attempting to wiggle out of her grandmother's arms and join her sister in her mother's lap. "You sure?"

"Yes, Reenie, I'm sure. Did you girls eat?"

"Dee gave us snacks, and Bubby gave us dinner." Grace was eying the wedding cake.

Fran laughed at the children. "Well, then, how about if Mommy gives you cake?" She reached around for two plates of wedding cake and handed them to the girls. "Try not to make a mess, My Darlings."

Irene shoveled a large forkful of cake into her mouth. "'Kay, Mommy!"

"Irene Catherine, please don't talk with your mouth full."

She swallowed and laughed. "'Kay, Daddy!"

What seemed like decades later, all the guests had gone home and Denise had bathed the children and settled them in their beds. Fran and Max went up and tucked in Maggie and the boys, then cuddled and read to the little ones, before finally making their way to their own bedroom. Fran hurried to the bathroom and changed into the outfit she had bought for this occasion. It was finally their wedding night; no more sneaking in and out of bedrooms or moving from house to house. She looked in the mirror and took her hair down. She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled some of the curls out, letting them fall around her shoulders. She was home. This was finally THEIR home, if only for two weeks. As much as she'd miss her town house, she was glad they were moving into a home with no memories of their first marriages and no ghosts of Tony or Sarah waiting around every corner. She emerged from the bathroom and saw her husband sitting on the corner of the bed in red silk pajamas.

"My God, Fran, you look so beautiful." He stood up and walked to meet her. "I love you, Mrs. Sheffield." He took her in his arms and held her close.

She laid her head on his chest. "I love you, Mr. Sheffield. I can't believe it; finally we don't have to sneak around." She giggled softly.

"I just wish we were in our new house tonight, it would be a perfect way to start our marriage."

"We could have waited…"

He scooped her up in his arms and moved toward the bed. "Darling, I couldn't have waited another minute to be your husband." He deposited her on the bed and climbed in beside her.

Fran awoke to the sound of her youngest daughter crying. They had decided to sleep in and let the nanny handle the children, since their first night as husband and wife was spent lovemaking instead of sleeping. She turned over, found her way back into her husband's arms, and snuggled against his chest. The crying grew more insistent. It now sounded like Grace had joined her sister in the tear fest. She began to slowly pull from Max's embrace to go to her children.

"Don't you move."

"But, Max…"

"But nothing. We have a wonderful nanny who is more than capable of handling Irene's tantrums."

"Honey, this sounds like more than a tantrum, listen." She grew quiet and listen to the crying.

"You're right, Darling, her tantrums are always much louder." He threw back the covers and climbed out of bed. After donning his pajamas, he tossed Fran her robe. "I'll be right back."


	14. Chapter 14

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Fourteen

Fran watched her husband exit the bedroom, then pulled on her robe. She rolled out of bed, stepped into her slippers and went into the bathroom to wash her face.

"Fran?"

"In the bathroom, Honey." He walked into the bathroom carrying Irene, with Grace right behind him. "What's that all over their pajamas?"

"Frosting. To be specific, wedding cake frosting. The boys decided they wanted cake for breakfast, so they went downstairs and brought the entire cake to their room. Not wanting to be greedy, they were kind enough to share with their sisters." Grace ran to the toilet and got sick. "THAT is the result of the boys' attempt to feed their sisters breakfast."

"Max, Honey, one piece of cake isn't going to make them sick."

"Fran, the cake is gone. All that's left is the empty platter, and five dirty forks, oh, and two very sick little girls."

"Did you ground them?"

"Who? The boys?"

"All of them, Max. Every one of them knows better."

"Well, the cake was tempting."

"Maxwell, they snuck it into their bedroom. They knew they weren't supposed to be eating this. Every one of them is off sweets for a month."

"Do you want me to tell them?" He held Irene's hair back as she became sick again.

"No, you're always the bad guy; it's MY turn this time." She pulled her robe tighter around her waist. "Are you all right in here with them?"

He nodded and stroked his daughters head. "Yes, I think it's all about passed now."

Fran blew out of the bathroom and headed to her sons' room. "All right, just what were you thinking this morning?"

"I don't think we were thinking, Mom. Are the girls O.K.?"

"No, they are NOT O.K., Michael, they're both very sick. They had WAY too much sugar."

"We're grounded, right?"

"You'd betta believe it, Mister!"

"What about the pageant?"

"Don't worry about that, you're grounded from sweets for a month. No cookies, candy, ice cream…do I make myself clear?"

"But we're supposed to bring a dessert for the pageant!"

"Niles will make something nice for everyone else. YOU two will eat fresh fruit as your desserts."

"Maggie ate the cake, too, and she's older, she should have stopped us."

"Brighton, I'd be very careful if I were you. The ice is very thin, and I see a crack forming."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Now clean up this mess, I don't want to see ONE crumb in this room!"

"Ree and Grace made the mess!"

"Michael, that crack is getting bigger by the minute! Now clean this up, and DON'T let me hear that you left it for Niles!" The boys quickly moved to start cleaning the cake crumbs off the floor. Fran vacated their room and headed for her oldest daughter's room.

"Hi, Mom, I heard. I'm grounded too, right?"

"Absolutely, Young Lady. I know the boys brought the cake up, but YOU are the oldest, you could have done something to stop them."

"I know, it's all my fault the girls are sick."

"No, it is NOT all your fault. All of you are to blame, and all of you are getting the same punishment. No sweets for a month."

"Can I help take care of the girls? I know how they get with sugar, and I didn't stop them, because we were having so much fun."

"I think your father would appreciate that. He's got them in our bathroom." She hugged her daughter. "We've got a big family, here, Sweetie; I'm really depending on you to help me out."

"I know, Mom, I'm sorry."

"Let's go see how the girls are." She put her arm around her daughter and headed out into the hall, where they found Niles with a bucket and sponge.

"Have you seen the boys' room, Mrs. Sheffield? There are crumbs everywhere."

"I know, Niles, and I don't want you to touch it. Give that bucket to them and make them do all the cleaning."

"They ate all that cake by themselves?" Niles was grinning.

"No, they were kind enough to share with their sisters. By the way, I'm sure the girls' bathroom needs, uh, cleaning. Max has the girls in our bathroom, now."

Niles rolled his eyes. "Oh, that's just great. Breakfast will be late."

Fran laughed. "I don't think the kids will be hungry, Niles. " Maggie was shaking her head. "I'll go down and make breakfast, since you're busy up here."

"You're sure you don't want to clean the bathroom?"

"I think you should make Michael and Brighton clean it, after all, they were the ones that brought up the cake."

Fran looked at her daughter. "What a great idea, Maggie, and since all THREE of you older children allowed the babies to eat all that sugar and get so sick, it's only fair that YOU help them."

"Mo-om!"

"You stay with Niles, he'll get you all the supplies you need. I'll go let the boys know about their next job, and let your father know what's going on." Fran grinned at Niles and headed back to the master bedroom. She found Max and the girls in the middle of the bed, reading.

He looked up as she entered the room. "Well, how did it go?"

"They took it pretty well. What they didn't like, is that I'm making the boys clean the mess up in the room by themselves, and then all three of them are cleaning the girls' bathroom." Max wrinkled his nose.

"Tummy hurts, Mommy!" Irene crawled across the bed to her mother.

"I know, Baby. You ate all that nasty cake."

Grace looked at her mother and smiled. "It wasn't nasty, it was GOOD!"

"It also made you sick, was THAT good?"

"No, Mommy." She wrinkled her little face, causing both of her parents to chuckle.

"So what's the plan for today, Daddy?" She moved next to Max on the bed and drew her youngest into her lap.

"I thought we'd just stay home, watch movies, play some games, and just enjoy our first day as an official family."

"We should probably start packing up the other house." She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Not today, Darling. I'll call a moving company, and we'll let them pack up the townhouse. We'll go over Monday when the children are in school and move most of your things over here, and we'll have the moving company start packing by the end of the week. How does that sound?"

"I'm not real thrilled about strangers packing my things, but I also don't want to spend every waking hour doing it myself, considering we have TWO houses to pack and move. Don't forget we also have final rehearsals for the pageant."

"We are also having house guests during the pageant, or did you forget?"

"I was trying to forget." She giggled. "Did Nigel say what day they were coming?"

"You're not going to like this. Mother usually shows up on a Friday, she gets some special rate on the Concorde."

"Friday? Max, we have so much to DO on Friday! We close escrow, so we have to drive up to Monroe to sign the papers, AND we have dress rehearsal after school for the pageant."

"Actually, Fran, the Realtor will bring the escrow papers to us, so we'll just have to go to the bank to make complete the transaction."

"The BANK! I need to go change my name on everything, and put you on my accounts."

"You can do that Monday. Today is family day. We've had a busy two weeks, and it's going to get even busier, so today we sit around like schlubs."

"I love you so much."

"Love you, Daddy!" Both girls jumped into Max's arms and smothered him with kisses.

"How about we go get you two dressed now? Then we'll go downstairs, get some juice, and watch cartoons. How's that?"

The girls nodded and jumped up and down on the bed. "I'd say they were feeling better, how about you?" Fran laughed and pulled the girls off the bed. "Come on, you little chozzers, let's get dressed."

"I not chozzer, Mommy."

"Then why did you eat all that cake?" She laughed as she led her daughters from the room.

"Racy chozzer!"

"I am NOT, YOU are!"

"That is enough, you two!" She looked back at Max and shook her head.

He stepped forward and moved his lips to her ear. "They get it from their Mommy."

She spun around and tickled his stomach. "You are SO gonna pay for that one, Mista!"

He grabbed the sash of her robe and pulled her to him. "Irene, Grace, go to your room, we'll be right there." He watched the girls run down the hall and into their bedroom. "So I'm going to pay, am I?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

"Uh-huh." She moved her arms around his neck and began to deepen the kiss.

"We're done cleaning the bathroom. YUCK! MOM! DAD!"

The couple pulled apart and looked at their three oldest children, who were standing grinning. "You know, you used to hide that from us." Maggie giggled.

"Well, that was before we were married. Why don't you three go put on something comfortable? We thought we'd have family day today. We can watch some movies, play some games, and eat junk food."

"Fran, Darling, I think they've all had enough junk food for the day."

"We can have popcorn can't we?"

"Yes, popcorn is fine. Go get ready, children, we'll meet you downstairs." They watched the children head for their rooms. "Now, where were we?" He pulled her back to him.

"Mommy, Daddy! C'MON! Get DRESSED!"

Fran laughed and pulled out of her husband's embrace. "We were getting the babies dressed. Where's Denise, anyway?"

"I'm right here. I'll get the girls dressed so you can get dressed, if you like."

"Great. Would you mind bringing them downstairs when you're done? We promised them cartoons."

"No problem, Mrs. Sheffield."

"Denise, it's still Fran." She smiled at the nanny.

"Thanks, Fran."

Max took Fran's hand and pulled her back into their bedroom. "You certainly warmed up to a nanny taking care of the children."

"Well, this is Denise, and I trust her completely. Besides, it gives me a chance to spend a few more minutes with my handsome husband."

"I'll need more than a few minutes alone with you."

She smiled seductively at him. "There's always tonight. We'll wear the kids out, make sure they're nice and tired, and then put them to bed early." She stretched, and then put her arms around her husband's neck. "I'm SURE I'll be ready for bed early tonight."

He pulled at the sash of her robe until he had it open, and then slipped his hands inside. "For now, how about a shower?" He ran his mouth down her throat.

"Do we have time for that?"

"We can make time, we DO need to bathe, you know."

She whipped off her robe and began fumbling with the buttons on his pajamas. "I like the way you think!" She gave up on the buttons and pulled the pajama top over his head, and then headed for the bathroom. He stepped out of the bottoms and was right behind her.

Ten minutes later, Niles was knocking on their door with a tray of coffee and scones. Not getting an answer, he carefully opened the door, and heard the shower running, and the muffled sounds of lovemaking coming from inside. He smiled broadly and placed the tray on the dresser, the quickly vacated the room, locking the door behind him. Denise met him in the hall with the children.

"Have you seen Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield, Niles?"

He shot a quick glance to their door. "I believe they are getting dressed. Why don't you take the children downstairs, and I'll go start breakfast. Do you children feel like eating anything at all, now that you've had such a nosh already?"

"Nanas." Irene looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah, and oranges!" Grace grinned at her sister.

"Maybe some oatmeal?" The boys made faces at their older sister.

"Waffles?"

"No way am I making you children waffles. Your parents said something quick. How about some eggs and toast to go along with the fruit?"

Denise moved her hand to her mouth to cover a giggle. Too bad C.C. had her eye on this one. He was adorable!

"O.K., Niles."

"Kids, remember your manners."

"Thanks, Niles."

Denise winked at him. If things didn't work out with C.C., she wanted him to know she was definitely interested. "Yeah, thanks, Niles." She smiled sweetly as she herded the children down the stairs.

Niles rolled his eyes and headed for the back stairs. If C.C. ever saw the nanny flirting like that, she'd eat her liver.

Later that day, Max disappeared into his office to make arrangements with the moving company. They gave him a special rate to pack and move the contents of the townhouse, the mansion, and C.C.'s condominium. He settled back on the sofa with Fran and the younger children and watched a movie, while the older kids played a board game until naptime.

Once the younger girls were napping, the kids put in a movie geared for someone their age. Fran popped more popcorn and the five of them sat and cuddled the afternoon away.

Monday C.C. accompanied Fran to her doctor's office, where the doctor confirmed what she already knew. She was pregnant. She practically floated out of the examining room to share the news with her friend.

"Oh, Frannie, that's wonderful! Maxwell will be so excited!"

"We can't tell him yet, Ceece! I've got a plan for Father's Day." The girls headed to lunch, and Fran filled her in on the plan she had to spring the news on her husband.

"So NO one's going to know?"

"Right, not even my parents. You and I will be the only ones to know until Father's Day." She placed her hands on her thin abdomen. "I hope I don't start to show too much before then!" The girls finished their lunches and hurried back home.

The next week was filled with running back and forth between houses, getting them packed up as much as possible and spending time at school with the boys, doing last minute preparations for the spring pageant. The school officials hadn't yet been notified of the marriage, so the boys were excitedly planning the announcement for that night. They may not have gotten the proposal, but their parents wedding announcement would be even better.

The Wednesday before the pageant, Nigel called from London to inform his brother of the plans for the weekend. Fran and Max were at the boys' school for rehearsals, so Niles took the message.

C.C. looked up from her pile of paperwork. "You didn't tell him about the wedding?"

"No, he'll just tell Mrs. Sheffield, and she'll have a couple of days to work herself up about it."

"You think she's going to be upset?"

"At first, yes, Mr. Sheffield made a point of NOT inviting her to his wedding. I'm sure once she sees her new grandchildren, and how much in love the Sheffields are, she'll come around."

"Irene, Grace, what are you two doing?" The girls had been sitting on the living room sofa in plain sight, but now they were nowhere to be seen. "Niles, where are the crayons?"

"Safely locked in the desk." They both moved quickly into the living room. The girls were over by the stereo, trying to turn it on.

"Do you want music, Honey?" C.C. switched the player on and reached for a CD.

"Uh-huh…wanna sing." She reached for the microphone that the family used for karaoke.

"We wanna be in the pageant, too, Aunt C." Gracie's lower lip was hanging low.

"Honey, I think they've already picked the singers. The boys need people to sit in the audience and clap. Can you and Ree do that for us?"

Irene handed the microphone to C.C.. "Sing, Aunt C."

She looked at Niles and blushed. He hadn't yet heard her sing, and there was no way he was going to hear her now.

"C'MON, Aunt C., it's FUN!" C.C. looked at the face of the two year old smiling up at her.

"I just can't say 'no' to that face. All right, Reenie, let's find something good to sing." She thumbed through Max's CD collection. "Ah, this is perfect." She put a Judy Garland CD in and began to sing "Me and My Shadow" along with the music. She picked up Irene and moved her to the middle of the room, and Grace followed. She showed the girls a few steps, and before she knew it, she was in a dance routine with the children.

Niles stood and watched, totally amazed. Here was the Ice Princess of Broadway, singing and dancing with a two and a three year old. "I wish I had a camera."

"Very funny, Niles. I'm sure this will give you all sorts of things to torture me with."

"Actually, it gave me an idea." He moved the girls aside and took their place, following the steps with C.C.. He began to sing the words with her, bringing an eruption of giggles from the children. Now it was C.C.'s turn to be amazed. Niles was following her step for step. "You missed your calling; you could have been a choreographer."

"I don't think so." The song came to an end and he bowed to her.

"Thank you for the lovely dance. We should throw that in tomorrow."

Before she could answer, the next song started. "Sing, Aunt C.!"

C.C. raised the microphone and began to sing, "You Made me Love You" along with Judy. When she finished, Niles had tears in his eyes. "That was just lovely, C.C.."

She looked down at the floor. "Thank you, Niles."

Grace was rummaging through the CDs. "This one, Niles, sing The Frank!"

C.C. laughed. "The Frank?"

Niles looked serious. "Mr. Sinatra. The girls just love his music. What song, Reenie?"

"Spread a news."

"Ree, it's New York, New York."

"Kay, New York, Ni-yals."

He put the CD in the player and waited for the first strains of the horns to start. "Sing it with me, Babcock."

"I can't."

"Sure you can, we'll trade off…follow my lead." He started with the first few lines, and then pointed to her. She belted out her part, and then he took over again. The girls were squealing with glee. When the song was over, they were both giggling as much as the girls were.

"Niles, we should do that for the boys' show! I mean, we LIVE in New York, Sheffield Productions is helping produce the show, and this would be perfect!"

"You're not serious. You just said you couldn't sing it."

"Did I stink?"

"You didn't come CLOSE to stinking, My Dear. Fine, you want to do it, let's do it right. How do you feel about tops and tails? We could wear the same costume for 'Me and My Shadow'."

"I hope the boys can fit us in on short notice."

"Are you kidding? They've been after us for weeks to participate. They'll be thrilled. They'll be lucky to have us."

She laughed. "You're right, they WILL be lucky. And maybe if Billy Joel sees me sing and dance, he'll take me a bit more seriously as a producer."

"Let Fran handle Billy Joel. She's worked with his wife, they're friends."

"Do you think she'll want to go back to work once she gets around her model friends again? I mean, I know she can't, uh, won't, but I'm sure it'll be hard on her."

"Back up. You said she can't. What do you know that you're not telling me?"

She looked down at the girls and tried to think fast. There was no way she could tell the truth to this yenta, Maxwell would find out in no time, and Fran's Father's Day surprise would be out the window. "Well, look at these babies; do you really think she could leave Maxwell and these sweet babies for a modeling job?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "I'm sure there's more to it than that. I'm getting to know you quite well, Babcock."

Thankfully, the front door burst open and the three older children came thundering in, followed by their parents.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The girls came running to greet their parents.

"MommyDaddy, Ni-yals Aunt C sing!"

"What's she sayin', Ceece?"

"Oh, Niles and I were singing to entertain the girls."

"Well, don't let the boys hear ya. They need more acts in the show. Two nights to go, and they're short."

Niles was hanging up the jackets. "Well, maybe we can help." He explained about the songs they'd just sang, and how they planned to perform them in the pageant, if the boys could use them.

"Niles that would be GREAT! I'll go up and tell the guys, they've been kvetching all the way home." Fran bounded up the stairs to tell her sons the good news."

"Maxwell, she didn't even ask ME! Niles, you are going to pay for this."

"Oh, no, My Beauty, this is pay BACK. I seem to recall a very embarrassing afternoon at Coney Island a while back."

"How did I embar…" Her eyes grew wide. "I actually thought you'd forgotten

about that."

"About what? You two aren't fighting again are you?"

"Oh, no, Maxwell, nothing like that. This is all in fun. I got him, now it's his turn to get me."

"C.C., you have a beautiful voice, it's a crime to hide it from the world."

"Niles, BILLY JOEL is going to be on that stage, and you want me to compete with THAT?"

"You'll be great."

"C.C., I didn't know you sing."

"She dances, too. Come on, Babcock, let's show him."

"I'll do no such thing!"

Irene tugged on her leg. "Please, Aunt C.?"

"Yeah, Aunt C., show Daddy, pleeeeeease?" Grace had her by the hand, pulling her into the living room.

"You trained these little monkeys, didn't you, Niles?" She allowed the girls to drag her into the living room, followed by a smirking butler and her very confused business partner.

By the time Niles had the CD in the stereo, Fran and the other children had made their way down the stairs and into the living room. "Frannie, you are SO going to owe me for this."

"Well, just add it to the list of everything else I owe ya for. I'll pay ya back eventually."

"You're damned right you will!" She grinned at her friend, and then was aware of the giggles coming from the children. "Ooh! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to say that in front of the kids."

"You gotta put a quarter in the swear jar, Aunt C.C.." Brighton ran into his father's office and returned with a large mayonnaise jar full of change.

"I have to what?" She looked at Maxwell for help.

"This is the family 'swear jar', any time one of us uses foul language, and we have to drop a quarter into the jar."

"It's pretty full, who's the potty mouth?"

The children pointed to their parents. "We count the British and Yiddish slang words, too. If we can't say them, neither can they." Maggie explained.

"Well, I don't have a quarter on me."

Niles fumbled in his pocket. "This one's on me, but next time, you're on your own. Now, are you ready to show 'em what you've got?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"NO!" the boys cried out in unison.

C.C. grinned at them. "Who asked YOU two?"

Brighton shrugged. "Hey, we're the producers, you know how that goes. You have to do what we say."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, GOD!"

Niles picked up the remote and started the stereo. Max and Fran watched in shock as their friends danced their way through 'Me and My Shadow', then belted out 'New York, New York'.

"Wow, that was wonderful! You two sound GREAT together!" Fran was on her feet applauding.

"How about YOU two?"

Max and Fran looked at each other. "What about us? We're singing in the show."

Niles and C.C. exchanged glances. "Well, we haven't heard one note come from either of you."

"You should have come with us to rehearsal, then."

"We were babysitting, remember? Denise is on a date?"

"Oy, I gotta tell her she can't date anymore."

"Frannie, come on, sing for us."

"Yeah, Mom, you can do it one more time."

"No, B, it's like this…Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield, we need you to run your numbers one more time. Hey, we're in charge, they gotta do what we say!" Michael grinned at his father, who was not amused.

"Let's remember that, Son, AFTER the pageant when we start all the moving." He winked at Fran. "Hey, then WE'RE in charge, and they 'gotta' do what WE say."

"Oy!" Michael put his head on his brother's shoulder for support.

"Hey, Mikey said it, I ASKED you!"

"Oh, for goodness sake, give me the damned microphone!"

"MOM!"

"Oy, I don't have a quarter, either, Honey, can you put one in for me?"

Max fumbled in his pockets. "I don't seem to have one, either, Darling. Niles?"

"This IS going to be the Butler's Retirement Fund, isn't it?" He pulled a coin from his pocket and dropped it into the jar.

"It could be his severance pay."

Niles smiled and wiped the jar clean. "Glad to help you out, Sir."

"So, are you two going to sing, or just look for ways out of it all night?" C.C. crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fine, we're singin'!" Fran found her CD and shoved it into the stereo.

C.C. giggled. "You're doing COUNTRY songs?"

"Bite me, Babcock!" Fran laughed at her friend, and Brighton handed the jar to Niles for another quarter deposit.

"THAT one was worth it!" He grinned at C.C. as he dropped in a third coin. She stuck her tongue out at him as Fran and Max began singing "Just to Hear You Say That You Love Me". They became still and watched the newlyweds look into each other's eyes as they sang. Niles moved forward and slipped his hand around C.C.'s before the song was over. C.C. thought she would lose it when they began to sing "It's Your Love". When they reached the line, "don't think I can keep it all in", she found her gaze moving to Fran's still tiny waist. She couldn't wait to see the look on Maxwell's face when he realized their great love had created a new life. She reached up and brushed the tear that had formed as the song ended.

"Wow, you two should record! You sound GREAT!"

Fran smiled at her friend. "Thanks, Ceece, but I'm NOT singing professionally. Come ON, who would take this voice seriously?" She looked over at her husband. "What about you, Sinatra? Why don't YOU do a solo?"

"I will if Niles will."

"Of COURSE he will, Maxwell. You two could even sing together."

"You're off your bloody rocker, C.C., you know that?"

"Dad!"

"Niles, you'd better stock up on rolls of quarters. I have a feeling that we're going to need them before this pageant is over."

Niles pulled a ten-dollar bill from his money clip and dropped it into the jar. "That ought to get us through a day or so, Sir."

"You changed the subject, Dad. Why don't you and Niles do "Guys and Dolls?"

"Brighton!"

"Yeah, Dad, you sing it with US, why won't you sing it with Niles?"

Max shook his head. He knew when not to argue with his sons. They were not going to drop this. He looked over at his butler. "What do you say, Old Man, care to give it a go?"

"As long as you don't expect me to audition when you cast your next production." He rifled through the CDs until he found the soundtrack he was looking for. C.C. popped the disc into the player, stood back, and watched with amusement. These guys were actually GOOD! C.C. moved over to Fran and began whispering in her ear. Fran giggled and nodded her head while watching her husband with pride. They cheered and applauded when the men were through, then C.C. pulled out another soundtrack, this time of White Christmas, and clicked to the song she and Fran had decided upon.

"Sisters, sisters…" Max and Niles started to laugh. How many times had they told the women they acted more like sisters than friends? The girls continued singing the song, and then finished with a big hug.

"You know, Ceece, you're almost closer to me than my own sister."

"I know what you mean, Frannie. I never even TALK to my sister."

The women linked arms. "Then it's settled." Fran grinned broadly. "We're sisters, and we won't let anyone tell us ANY different!"

"You got that right, Sista!" C.C. nodded and hugged Fran.

"So, Sista, you want to help me bathe your nieces?"

"Aw, Mommy, we wanna sing!"

"Sweetie, it's already past your bedtime. We'll sing more tomorrow."

C.C. scooped Irene into her arms. "We can sing in the tub, how's that, precious?"

"Yay!" Grace raced for the stairs, and Irene wiggled out of C.C.'s arms to follow her sister.

"Oh, you've made friends for life, now!" Fran laughed as they followed the girls upstairs to the bathroom.

Max looked at his sons. "So, are you happy, you have more numbers for your show?"

They looked sheepishly at Niles. "Well, we were sort of hoping that you and Niles would sing some more Sinatra."

"Did you have a particular song in mind?" Niles looked down at the boys, attempting to look stern.

At his question, the boys brightened. "Yeah, Niles. We like "The Way You Look Tonight" and "The Very Thought of You". Can you do both of them?"

"You're not serious."

"Well, yeah. Don't you like those songs?"

"Yes, but why do YOU like them?" He smelled matchmaking.

The boys looked at each other and snickered. "You could always do "Something Stupid" with Aunt C.C." Yes, they were definitely playing matchmaker again.

"I think I'll stick with your first two choices."

The boys rushed to hug him. "Thanks, Niles! We're going to have the best pageant EVER with all of you in it!"

Maxwell laughed at his sons. "Why don't you children go upstairs and get your showers and get ready for bed, and we'll put a movie in until bedtime?"

"Sure, Dad." Maggie was the first to head upstairs, followed by her brothers.

Your brother called earlier this evening, Sir. He and your mother will arrive Friday afternoon."

"They don't plan on staying here, do they, Niles?"

"It certainly sounded like it. Perhaps Miss Margaret can sleep in Miss Spencer's room for the weekend?"

"I had thought about putting them up at the townhouse, but it's a mess from the packing. I'll ask Miss Spencer about letting Maggie sleep in her room for the weekend. I'm sure she won't mind. Then my mother can sleep in her room, and Nigel can take the guest room."

"I'll make sure the guest room is ready, Sir. I didn't tell your brother about the wedding, I thought it best not to give your mother time to get worked up before she meets the new Mrs. Sheffield."

"Good idea, Niles. Does C.C. know they're coming?"

"Yes, she was here when your brother phoned."

"So she knows the guest room won't be available this weekend?"

"Yes, Sir, she does." Niles knew exactly what his boss was implying. C.C. would not be able to spend the night this weekend.

"Now, if you have any work to do at the townhouse, and you need to spend the night there because you're working so late, I'm sure Fran can manage breakfast."

Niles grinned at his employer. "Thank you, Sir. Perhaps I can get some packing done after the pageant, if Mrs. Sheffield has no objections."

Max laughed. "Maybe you can get C.C. to give you a hand. You know how she loves to help Fran out." He patted his butler on the back and headed upstairs to help tuck the younger girls into bed.

When Friday arrived, it brought just as much chaos as the family had anticipated. As soon as the older children left for school, Fran and Max were out of the house for meetings with their lawyers, bankers and Realtors. Max took his bride out for a relaxing lunch, before finally returning to the house just before the children arrived home from school. Max immediately disappeared into his office, and Fran flopped down on the sofa and put her feet up.

"Rough day, Mrs. Sheffield?" C.C. stood over her grinning.

"Where did you come from? Max was just kvetching because you weren't in the office." She sat up and smiled at her friend.

"I was in the kitchen talking to Niles. Did he mention having to go to the townhouse and do some packing tomorrow night?"

"Oh, is that what you're calling it now?" Fran laughed. "Well, with Max's mother and brother coming, you can't very well stay HERE with him. Max was trying to be discreet, I guess. So do you want to stay at the townhouse or not?"

"I'm sure I have NO idea what you're talking about. Niles simply said he had to work at the townhouse, and asked if I'd like to help him out."

"Uh, earth to C.C.. This is ME you're talking to. Now, do ya want the key?"

"Niles has one already." She laughed and sat down on the sofa next to Fran. "You're sure you don't mind?"

"Not at all. The wine cellar is still full, but watch out for the boxes in the basement. I think Max is going to have Niles pack the wine up, we don't want to trust some of the vintage stuff to the movers."

"I can't blame you there. When are the movers coming?"

"Next week sometime, I'll have to get the exact day from Maxwell. They'll go to the townhouse first, then your condo. You'll have to stay here a couple of nights, probably. The movers are gonna take your stuff to your house, and take the townhouse stuff to our house, then give us a few days to put things away before they come here."

"This is going to be a mess, you know."

"You're telling ME? At least YOU will have all your stuff at your house. We'll have stuff from the townhouse, and a few things from here, but when they start moving this house…we'll be only halfway into the new place."

C.C. glanced at the office door. "Just don't you over do it, Sista. You know what the doctor said."

"I know, don't worry, I'll be careful. Why do you think I agreed to the movers? I can't stand the idea of some strangers packing and moving our things."

"I don't know how you're going to get away with keeping this a secret until Father's Day."

"Well, I'm sure going to try." She looked at her watch. "I thought Max's family would be here by now."

"Ooh, I forgot to tell you…they're upstairs taking naps. Nigel is in the guest room, and Niles put Elizabeth in Maggie's room."

"She was O.K. with that?"

"Not really, she couldn't understand why Nigel couldn't bunk with Brighton as usual. Don't worry; I smoothed her ruffled feathers, without blowing the surprise."

"She didn't see the girls?"

"No, I helped Denise put them to bed, and they'd just fallen asleep when the doorbell rang."

"Where IS Denise?"

"Niles sent her to the store. He was afraid she'd open her mouth."

"Oh, that's good…coming from the head yenta himself."

"What are you going to do about wine with dinner?"

"I'll just tell Maxwell I don't feel like any. With the nausea, I hadn't been drinking anyway, so he shouldn't think anything of it."

"Hello, Love!" Nigel leaned down and kissed the top of Fran's head.

She stood up and faced her brother in law. "Hi, Nigel, did you have a nice nap?"

"It would have been nicer if someone had come joined me. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you." C.C. rose to her feet and stood next to Fran as Nigel made his way around the sofa. "Fran, please give me a chance, before you commit to my brother."

"What in the hell are you talking about, Nigel?" Fran put her hands on her hips and stared at him. "Have you lost your mind?" She glanced over at C.C., who had now crossed her arms across her chest and was glaring at Max's brother.

"No, just my heart, Love. Please, Fran, say you'll think about it." He moved to touch her arm, and Fran recoiled.

"Hold it RIGHT there, Nigel…"

"C.C….not now." Fran glanced at the office door. The last thing she needed was another scene between the brothers. The one in London was bad enough. "Nigel, I'm sorry, I love your brother. There was never anything between you and me, you KNOW that."

"But there could have been, Fran, if Max hadn't interfered and stolen you away from me."

"I was never yours to steal, Nigel."

"Well, you weren't his, either. You were both married."

"I was separated at the time, and Max, well, he sort of was. Nigel, there's so much you don't know. You'll have to talk to Maxwell about this." She felt a wave of nausea hit her. "I'll be right back, I need to get something to drink, can I get either of you anything?"

"I'm fine, Frannie, are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Ceece, I'll be right back." She rushed into the kitchen where Niles was preparing the children's afternoon snack.

"Is everything all right, Mrs. Sheffield?"

"Oh, Niles…Nigel is out there hitting on me, telling me he loves me and wants me to give him a chance before I commit to Maxwell. He's going to be furious when he finds out. They had a huge blowup in London the last time this happened."

"You're actually going to TELL him?"

"How can I NOT tell him? He'll think…oh, I don't know WHAT he'll think, but I don't want him to think I didn't tell him because I considered it."

"Oh, he'd never think that."

"Niles, he never thought his first wife was having an affair, either." She sat down quickly as the nausea returned. "I have to be totally honest with him."

"Like you're being honest about how often you do THAT."

"What?"

"Almost pass out, almost vomit, or actually vomit. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"I've just been under a lot of stress lately, Niles. We have the move coming up; the pageant, the wedding, and now we have houseguests. One of them will be upset when she finds out about the wedding, well, they both will, but for different reasons…and the other one's hitting on me! I actually had to stop C.C. from tearing him apart."

"And you left them alone out there?"

"Uh-oh, no good?"

"Not if you want Mr. Sheffield in one piece."

"Depends on which Mr. Sheffield you're talkin' about, Niles." She grinned and winked, then sipped the glass of water that Niles had brought her. Niles flipped on the intercom, and they sat and listened.

"What makes you think she'd ever leave Maxwell for you, anyway?"

"Well, I AM younger and unattached; I don't have three children to bring into a marriage."

"She happens to ADORE those three kids, and they adore her. You DO know she has two children of her own, don't you?"

"I thought she only had the one boy."

"No, she had a little girl after she came back, and that little girl knows MAXWELL as her father. I can't believe you'd come waltzing in here after all this time and decide you want Fran. Her husband died TWO years ago, where were you THEN? Don't you DARE be throwing yourself at her, trying to woo her away from your brother, because let me tell you right now, it won't work. I have NEVER seen anyone more right for Maxwell Sheffield than Fran…and I'm including the sainted Sarah in that. GOD, I wish he'd met Fran BEFORE he met that woman."

"I thought you and Sarah were best friends."

"I thought so, too, Nigel. Then I found out she hurt someone I love very badly." She stepped closer to him. "NO one hurts anyone I love and gets away with it, do you understand what I'm saying, Nigel? Leave Fran alone, let her be happy. She loves MAXWELL, and he loves HER!"

"You know, C.C., that's pretty rich, coming from someone who tried to steal him from her best friend every chance she got."

"As opposed to YOU trying to steal Fran from your brother. I'm over Maxwell, I've moved on. I've found someone who I can trust, who is fun to be around, who knows all about me and still cares about me." She smiled and looked toward the kitchen, then turned her gaze back on Nigel. "I mean it, Nigel, back the hell OFF! Fran is the best friend I've ever had, she's more like a sister to me than my OWN sister, and I won't let you upset her or hurt her in any way."

"What the devil is going on out here?" Max had come out of his office.

"What are you talking about, Maxwell?" Oh, where was Fran when you needed her?

Fran jumped up from her seat. "Thanks for the water and the floor show, Niles; I'd better go help C.C. now." She hurried into the living room and stood at Max's side.

"Hi, Honey, did you get your work done? The kids should be home any minute. Niles has their snack almost ready."

He put his arm around his wife's waist possessively, seeing the way Nigel was looking at her. "It's almost done, Darling. I heard C.C.'s voice raised and came out to see what was going on."

"She was showing Nigel the songs we're doing tomorrow night, right, Ceece?"

"Sorry I disturbed you, Maxwell."

"Well you need to be in there helping out. Just what do I pay you for, anyway?"

Mercifully, the front door burst open and the three children came running in. "Hi, Mom, Hi, Dad!" They hugged their parents as they tossed their backpacks and jackets on the sofa.

"Now, is that where those things belong, My Darlings?"

"Mom? Dad?"

Brighton and Maggie dropped their jackets and ran to their uncle. "Uncle Nigel!"

"Hi, Kids! Who's this? Oh, this must be Fran's son."

He looked at his mother, then his father. "I'm Michael James…" He looked back at his father again.

"Sheffield, Son."

The boy grinned and held his hand out to his uncle. "I'm Michael James Sheffield, Uncle Nigel."

He shook the boy's hand. "All right, now I'm really confused. Where did this one come from, Max?"

He was interrupted by the sound of squealing coming from the stairs. "MommyDaddyMaggieBoys!" The girls ran down the stairs and attached themselves first to their parents, then to their siblings.

"Care to explain this to me, Brother?"

Max laughed and kissed his wife's cheek. "This is my wife. These are our children. You know Maggie and Brighton, you've met Michael. The little ones are Grace and Irene."

Irene looked up and smiled at him. "Reenie!"

"Yes, Honey, you're Reenie. She likes to be called Ree or Reenie."

"Well, hello, Reenie, how old are you?"

"Two! Most free"

"She'll be three in July, and Grace will be four in September."

Nigel looked up at Fran. "Your wife. You told me on the phone that you were planning this elaborate surprise for her."

"The plans changed. We just couldn't stand being apart any longer. It was also very hard on the children, especially Irene, shuttling them back and forth, so we decided to move things ahead a bit."

"So when was the wedding?""

"Today is our two-week anniversary." He kissed Fran's cheek again.

"You know, Fran, you could have told me when I, uh…"

"When you what, Nigel?"

"Your sweet brother made, what he thought was, a last minute play for your wife, Maxwell, that's what we were arguing about when you walked in."

"I was going to tell you later, Honey. Nigel just got here and I didn't want to spoil your reunion."

"Even after everything that happened in London, after what I told you on the phone last month, you STILL have the audacity to come into OUR home and make a play for my wife!"

"I didn't know she was your wife, Max. You certainly didn't have any problem stealing her from ME!"

"I already told you, Nigel, I was never yours to steal. You bought me a drink, no, you ORDERED me a drink. I seem to remember you sticking me with the check."

"Did I?"

She giggled. "You did. Now, how about you go back upstairs, Max, Sweetie, you go back into your office, and we can start this whole afternoon over."

"Wait, we want to hear more about London! When were you and Dad in London together?"

"Maggie, Honey, we weren't actually in London together. I went there to work…"

"And to get away from HIM…"

"Michael! Then your father went on business a month later. We just happened to be staying at the same hotel, is all, and since we knew each other from home, we hung out together."

"You know, children, I think Niles has your snack ready in the kitchen, why don't you go in and start your homework, and we'll be right in." Max watched his children file into the kitchen, then turned back to his brother.

"How DARE you bring London up in front of our children. They know NOTHING of what happened during that time, OR about Sarah and Tony."

"Little Michael sure holds some animosity toward the man."

"Nigel, all he remembers is that I was gone, and the constant fighting when I was home. He sees how happy we all are now, and wants no part of his father's memories."

"Did you ever find out for sure, Max?"

"Yes, we got the DNA results on our wedding day. She is not my biological daughter."

Nigel reached out and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Max, about Grace, about what happened earlier. Fran, I'm sorry I put you in such a position. Welcome to the family, Love."

"Thanks, Nigel."

"I take it Mother doesn't know."

"No, we'll tell her when she wakes up from her nap."

"Tell me what, Darling?" Elizabeth Sheffield was on her way down the stairs. When she reached the foyer, she saw her eldest son with a beautiful woman at his side.

Fran moved a bit closer to her husband as his mother approached. "Did you enjoy your nap, Mother?"

"Yes, Maxwell, I did. Margaret's room is surprisingly comfortable. Hello, C.C., you're looking radiant, as always." She turned her gaze on Fran. "Hello, My Dear, I'm Elizabeth Sheffield." She extended her hand to Fran.

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Fran…" She looked at her husband.

"Have you forgotten your new last name already, Darling? Mother, this is my wife, Fran Sheffield."

"Maxwell, you didn't think to invite your family to the wedding?"

"Well, Mother, it was rather rushed."

"Oh, I see."

"Oh, no, Mrs. Sheffield, it's not like that at all. We just decided we couldn't wait any longer to live under one roof." She looked lovingly at her husband.

"It's better for us, and better for the children. You see, Mother, for the last two years, Fran and I have been helping raise each other's children. Her husband was in the accident with Sarah."

"Oh, yes, you've told me about these two children you've taken in. Are they still at school?"

"No, they're in the kitchen with Niles. The older ones are doing their homework, and I'm sure the little ones are tormenting them, if I know our girls." She winked at Max.

"How old are your children, Fran?"

"Irene is two, she'll be three in July, and Michael is two weeks younger than Brighton."

Elizabeth looked at her son. "You'll think I'm terrible. That means they're both eight?"

"They'll BE eight, Mother. Maggie will be twelve a week from tomorrow, Irene is three in July, Grace is four in September, Brighton is eight in October, and Michael turns eight in November. Now, Mother, Fran and I are adopting each other's children, which means you've just inherited two more grandchildren. We've asked all the grandparents to treat all the children the same, and I hope you'll be able to do that."

"I can't wait to meet them; you said they're in the kitchen?"

"I'll go get them, Mrs. Sheffield."

"It's Elizabeth, Dear."

"Thanks. Can I get you anything while I'm in the kitchen?"

"Maybe some tea, if it's no bother?"

"None at all, I'll ask Niles to bring it out when it's ready, and I'll go get the kids."

When Fran left to get the children, Max's mother began to quiz him on his new wife. "She looks familiar, Son, have I met her before?"

"You might have seen her picture on a billboard or in a magazine. Fran's a model, well, she WAS a model, she's pretty much retired now."

"She looks very young to be retired."

"She made very good money when she was younger, and had sound financial advice. She put most of her money away, and was able to keep it away from that gold digging husband of hers."

"Are you sure about that, she just didn't tell you that to snare herself a rich husband to help her raise her children?"

"Mother! Absolutely NOT. Actually, her parents could be asking HER the same question. We've been meeting with bankers and accountants all week, getting our estates combined. She's actually worth more than Father."

"Are you certain?"

"Her children are worth 10 million each. She actually set up matching trusts for all five children. Once we sell the two houses, we'll have more money to move around."

"You're selling your house?"

"We've bought an estate in Monroe, a little over an hour out of the city. You'll love it, Mother, 12 bedrooms, three Jacuzzis, stables, tennis courts, a lake. The boys are already clamoring for a sailboat. The estate also has two guest houses. We've given one to C.C., and the other will be used as our office. We closed escrow this afternoon, and the movers will start moving us next week."

"Will Nigel and I be in the way?"

"Not at all!" Fran's voice came from the foyer. "Kids go say 'hello' to your grandmother." Maggie and Brighton slowly walked over to their grandmother and carefully kissed her cheek. Michael and Irene, being used to Sylvia, ran to her and hugged her tightly. Irene was in her lap before she could protest.

"Hi Bubby!"

"Bubby?"

"That's Yiddish for 'grandma', that's what she calls my mother, too. Her vocabulary leaves something to be desired."

"Bubby, eat nanas and juice. Racy make mess, eeew."

"I actually think I translated that, but I didn't get Racy."

"Gracie. She hasn't quite got that "G" sound yet."

"Uh huh! Racy 'geggi!"

"Irene Catherine Sheffield!"

"Ah, THERE'S that elusive "G"!" Fran put her hand over her mouth to hide a smile.

"Hi, Daddy."

"You apologize to your sister at once."

"'Kay, Daddy. Sorry, Racy."

"I don't understand, what did she say?"

Fran pulled her daughter from her grandmother's lap. "She used a word in Yiddish that she got from her grandfather. It means 'idiot'. Irene, your sister is NOT a schmegegi, do you understand?"

"Uh huh."

Elizabeth put her hand to her mouth to hide a smile. "Well, at least she found that ''G'' sound. Fran, these are two of the most adorable children I've ever seen. Gracie, can you give grandmother a hug?"

Grace hid behind her mother's legs. "She's a bit shy, but she'll do anything this one does." She put Irene back in her grandmother's lap, then gave Grace a gentle push. "Gracie, go see your Bubby." The child slowly moved towards her grandmother, then climbed up in her lap, joining her sister.

"So now I have five grandchildren." She laughed. "I'm feeling older by the minute."

"Bubby watch Fraggles? Mommy need map!"

"Ree, that's very good, two whole sentences in a row!" She looked at Max and winked. "Well, almost." She reached up on the book shelf and pulled down the map she'd drawn for her daughter. "Here ya go, Ree, here's your map." She flipped the television on and turned to the appropriate channel. Both girls hopped onto the floor and began dancing to the music.

"They certainly look like a handful." Elizabeth smiled looking at her grandchildren. "Do you have plans for more? I mean, one of yours together?"

"It almost feels like Irene and Grace ARE ours together. Ree was six months, and Grace was sixteen months when the accident occurred. Ree doesn't remember Tony, and Grace doesn't remember Sarah. For the last two years, Max and I have been basically sharing the children. We both needed help, and since the boys have been best friends since they were three, they pretty much pulled our families together."

"In more ways than one." C.C. looked down at the floor. "Sorry, maybe I'd better go into the office before I put my foot in my mouth."

"There are my girls! Did you two have a good nap?"

"Hi, Dee!" The girls ran to her waiting arms.

"Mother, this is Denise Spencer, our nanny. Denise, this is my mother, Elizabeth Sheffield, and my brother, Nigel."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you both." She shook the adults' hands and turned her attention back to the children.

"Since C.C. brought it up, maybe we'd all better go into my office. Miss Spencer, please keep the children occupied out here, I'm sure these three still have plenty of homework."

"Dad, it's Friday."

"Then study. What time is rehearsal tonight?"

"Seven, Dad, Niles said dinner would be a bit early, so we could make it on time."

"All right, Son. Help keep an eye on the girls, would you? We won't be long in here."

"Yes, Sir."

The adults filed into the office and Max closed the door behind them. "Fran and I recently got some disturbing news that we want to share with you. C.C. is already aware of it. Mother, you remember when I was in London for six months back in 1987?"

"Yes, that's when you refused to come stay at the house."

"Well, I took the job there because I'd heard some news at home that upset me terribly. There was some speculation that Sarah was having an affair."

"No, not that dear girl, she never would have been unfaithful to you."

"While I was in London, I had private investigators look into it for me. Niles handled everything here, in case I was wrong. He got the evidence, which clearly showed that she was seeing someone. Needless to say, when I got this news, I was devastated. I sat at the bar in the hotel and tried to drink myself into oblivion. Two women approached me and began hitting on me, I thought, 'what the hell'…but then this voice from behind me was sending them away. I turned around, and there was Fran. She had been sitting with Nigel at the bar, and saw the two women approach me. She decided to save me. She and Nigel helped me to my room, and I really didn't want her to leave. She stayed with me, talked to me, listened to me. We spent the entire night talking. By morning, we knew that we were falling in love with each other."

"She was staying at the same hotel, and was also working in London. She had recently separated from her husband, and had brought her three-year-old son with her to London. Tony showed up and took the boy back to New York with him. The next day, neither one of us went to work. She stayed with me, and we napped most of the day. We were both alone, we knew we had unfaithful spouses, and were prepared to divorce them."

"So the two of you had an affair. My God, Maxwell, Irene is your child."

"No on both counts, Mother. Fran and I never had an affair. I hadn't confronted Sarah about her infidelity, and Fran wouldn't let our relationship go to that level until I was free to be with her. We did fall deeply in love. I knew I'd never be able to live with Sarah again, and was making preparations to divorce her when I got a call from Niles. He informed me that Sarah was pregnant. She never bothered to tell me, and at the time, I never questioned it. Now I know why she kept it from me."

He looked at his mother, then down at his wife. He took her hand in his. "The child Sarah was carrying was not mine. She had been having an affair with the father of Brighton's best friend."

Elizabeth looked at Fran and paled. "Oh, my goodness."

"Fran's late husband, Tony, is Grace's biological father."

"You're certain, Maxwell?"

"Yes, Mother, Fran had the girls tested, and they are biologically sisters. If I had known at the time, I would have divorced her and married Fran, we would have been together all this time. Irene would have…"

"Maxwell, maybe she doesn't want the rest of the story shared with everyone."

"No, it's fine, C.C.. It's time people knew that Tony Bergman was no saint. Max went back to Sarah, because he felt it was the right thing to do. He thought she was carrying his child, and she never told him any different. Tony was giving me a fight for custody of my son, so I came home, but moved to a different floor of my townhouse. I suppose I should have kicked him out, it was MY house, not his, but I let him stay for our son's sake."

"After Sarah had Grace, Tony and Fran came over for Brighton's birthday party. Gracie was a month old, and this was the first time I'd seen Fran since she got back. It was obvious to both of us that we still loved each other. We didn't get much of a chance to be alone to talk. Tony kept shadowing her every move all afternoon."

"That night, when we got home, he'd been drinking. He started in about us having another baby. There was just no way." A tear started to make its way down Fran's cheek. "He wanted me to stay with him in the master bedroom. Our son's room adjoined it, like a suite. Looking back, I should've stayed there, he wouldn't have…not with the baby right there." She took a deep breath. "I went upstairs to my room, and he followed me. He told me I WAS going to have another baby, one way or another. Then he..." She felt her husband's arm slide around her waist.

"When she and Tony came over for Christmas, he made a big deal about bragging how Fran was pregnant, too. I thought she'd given up on us and gone back to him. I couldn't even look at her. If I had known what that monster did to her, it wouldn't have been the accident that killed him."

"We spent the next year avoiding each other. Then the accident happened, and the trial that followed, instead of comforting each other, we continued to avoid each other. Max started hiring nannies that never worked out; I started taking less work so I could stay home and help with the children. They'd lost their mother; I thought they needed some stability."

"Then this pageant came along, and the boys volunteered for it, which meant WE volunteered for it. The minute we started spending time together, we knew we were still in love with each other. We shuttled the children back and forth, Fran finally helped me find the perfect nanny, so we could leave the children here, and she and I could stay at her place. We finally decided to push things a little faster, since we were already a family. It was time to make it official."

"We're sorry we didn't wait for you to arrive, we just didn't want to wait to be together another day."

"My God, Maxwell, I remember hearing rumors that you were seeing someone when you were in London, I just never realized it was so serious."

"We spent every moment we could together, Mother. When we weren't working, we were together."

"You knew about this, Nigel?"

Nigel nodded. "Yes, Mother, I did. When Max told me about Sarah back then, like you, I didn't want to believe it. When I saw him with Fran, it was so clear they loved each other. They believed in their love enough to wait until they were free to marry."

"What happens now, with Grace? Both her parents are dead."

"When I found out, I called Max immediately. I found some pictures in an old box of Tony's things, and then I called Tony's parents. They knew the truth all this time, even after the accident, they never bothered to say anything. Max and I called our lawyers, to see what we needed to do. My lawyer sent over a copy of Tony's will, where he had made provisions for all his children. He used the phrase 'known or unknown', which meant Grace. This meant that Max had physical custody, and I had legal custody." She looked at her husband. "We even found Grace's original birth certificate, showing Tony as her father, and her last name was legally Bergman."

"That's nonsense! That child is a Sheffield!"

"She is now, Elizabeth. The first thing I did was to have my lawyer draw up official paperwork granting Maxwell joint custody with me, and I changed her name. She was born Grace Meredith Bergman, but since Meredith is Tony's mother's name, we changed it to Grace Mary Sheffield."

"We're in the process of adopting all the children, Mother. Fran's adopting Maggie and Brighton, I'm adopting Michael and Irene, and we're both adopting Grace."

"This is so much to take in all at once. Let me see if I understand, once all the legal mess is over with, the two of you will be parents of all five children."

"That's right, Mother. The way things are right now, we felt it's best for the children. They have no idea about all this, and we'd like to keep it that way as long as possible. Michael already harbors ill feelings for his father; he remembers Fran being gone and the fighting when she was home. Maggie and Brighton know nothing about Sarah's affair, and NONE of the children knows about Grace. We'd like to keep it that way as long as possible. It's bad enough that Michael has already changed his name."

"He was Anthony Michael James Bergman IV. He already dropped the Anthony from his name, and once the adoption is final, he will officially be Michael James Sheffield."

"James?"

"He thinks that's an added bonus, Mother, please don't start anything. He doesn't know that Father isn't high on our list of favorite people. In his child's mind, he's now named for MY father, rather than Tony's."

"I see. Let's just hope the children never find out what sort of people their parents really were." She turned her head at the sound of the doorknob moving. The door was locked, so the person at the other side began knocking on the door.

Fran looked at Max and headed for the door. "I'll give you one guess who THAT is and who she's looking for."

"!"

Fran opened the office door and her youngest flew into the room and climbed into her father's lap. "She is completely a daddy's girl. I barely exist anymore."

"Sorry, Fran, I'll take her back to the living room."

"No, Dee, want Daddy!"

"It's all right, Miss Spencer, she can stay in here. She's used to being in here with me when I work." He opened his desk drawer and pulled out a coloring book and a box of crayons. The nanny smiled and caressed the child's head before returning to the living room.

"She certainly seems fond of the children."

"She really is, and they adore her. We're lucky to have found her. You should have SEEN some of the applicants."

C.C. chuckled. "Remember the one that brought her acting resume? Elizabeth, it was priceless! She thought she could ACT her way into a nanny job, just to be working for Maxwell Sheffield. Then there was the one that you almost ripped to shreds, Fran."

"I went upstairs to get the girls up from their naps, and I bring them down here to see their daddy, and here's this woman sitting on the corner of his desk, openly flirting with him. Max just sat there with a shocked look on his face. I tried to show the woman the door, and she had the nerve to tell me to mind my own business. I was so angry I started packing all the kids things. I was taking them all back to my place if he was hiring that one."

"Even I liked Denise right away. Maxwell had Fran come over to orient her, and the three of us took the little ones shopping."

Irene climbed down from her father's lap and moved over to C.C.. "Want Loehmann's, Aunt C., wanna shopping." C.C. picked the toddler up and held her close. "I have NEVER been a kid person, and kids always hated me. Then Max brings HER into our lives…I wanted to hate her, I really did. I just couldn't, she made Maxwell happier than I'd seen him in years. And THIS one…well, we bonded, didn't we, Angel."

"C.C. saved Irene's life. Max was outside with the older kids, playing in the snow. The old nanny left the front door open and left Ree unattended in the living room."

"Well, I was IN the living room, but the phone rang."

"C.C., she wasn't your responsibility."

"I just turned my back for a second, and I saw this little curly-headed streak blow past me out the front door. She never stopped, ran down the stairs, across the sidewalk and out into the street."

"I never saw her move faster in my life, not even at last call." Niles appeared with a tray of tea and scones.

"Can it, Niles." She tried not to smile at him.

"You did move rather quickly, C.C.. Before I knew what had happened, C.C. had scooped up the baby and was back on the curb. Irene missed being hit by a car by inches."

"We've been buds ever since, haven't we Ree?"

"Uh-huh. Love you Aunt C." She hugged her aunt tightly, planting a wet kiss on her cheek.

"You know, Frannie, if you ever get tired of having so many kids, I'll be happy to take this one off your hands."

"Fat chance, Aunt, C.!" The child giggled.

"Irene!"

"Well, Frannie, that's what you always tell me!"

"She's finally talking in sentences, and that's what she comes up with."

"So, Max, when are you two having another one?"

C.C. almost choked on her scone, prompting a stern look from Fran. "Nigel, we've got to get into our new home before we can even think of something like that."

"That's right, we haven't even discussed it, although, we haven't been trying NOT to have a baby."

"Mommy baby." Irene got up, went to her mother, and touched her stomach. Fran's stomach did a flip-flop. She didn't think the baby understood when she and C.C. had talked about it.

"That's right, Angel, you're Mommy's baby." She scooped up the child and rocked her on one hip. "Are the Fraggles over?"

The girl nodded, her dark curls bobbing up and down. "Uh-huh, Gobo gone, want more Fraggles, please."

"Oh, Sweetie, you'll have to wait until tomorrow. Shall we go see if Big Bird is on?"

"Want Okser and Cooke Monster!"

"All right, Sweetie, say 'goodbye' to everyone, and we'll go watch Sesame Street."

"Bye, re one." She blew kisses as her mother carried her from the room.

"You know, Maxwell, I'd always assumed that when you remarried, it would be to C.C.."

"Mother, don't start."

"You didn't let me finish. I find Fran delightful. I agree with C.C., you can't help but love her. Those children of hers, Maxwell, they have 'Sheffield' written all over them. Good breeding shows, her parents must be wonderful people as well."

Max, C.C. and Niles all began to laugh. "What'd I miss, I leave the room for two seconds and you start telling jokes."

"Mother was commenting on how wonderful your parents must be."

Fran grinned broadly. "Well, they are wonderful, just…different."

"What line of work is your father in, Dear?"

Fran looked helplessly at her husband. "Well, he's um, retired. He doesn't do much at all."

"What about your mother?"

"Oy, Max, she's gonna really hate me now. OK, here goes. I don't have the good breeding like Max and C.C., or even Niles, for that matter. I come from a middle class Jewish family, who raised me to believe that as long as you had family, you had everything. I went to work as a model as a kid, and supported my family until...well, I'm still supporting them, actually. My mother can be loud and abrasive, but she's a good and decent person who would give you the shirt off her back." She snickered and nudged C.C.. "Just don't try to get her to give up the last bagel on the tray."

"Will I have a chance to meet your parents while I'm here?"

"How long are you staying, Mother?"

"Well, with Margaret's birthday around the corner, I was hoping to stay at least a week."

"Max, she'll meet them tomorrow night at the pageant. My parents are coming; the kids invited Tony and Meredith. Did you ever call the Worthingtons?"

"No, I'm still not sure I can face them."

"Max, they're still the children's grandparents, do you want ME to call them?"

"I'll do it, Fran. Maxwell, Fran's right, they might like to attend the pageant, the boys worked so hard on it."

"Four sets of grandparents, these kids should clean up at Christmas." Nigel grinned.

"Well, don't forget that two sets of those grandparents are Jewish, so the kids get Chanukah AND Christmas."

"Isn't that confusing for them?"

"Not at all, we plan to raise them to respect each other's religions, and we'll celebrate the holidays as a family. Speaking of holidays, when does Passover start, Fran?"

"On the twenty-ninth, at sundown."

"If you and Nigel are still here, this would be a wonderful holiday for you to celebrate with us."

"Oh, yes, we'll be in the new house, Ma and Daddy will come out…we can make it a big family event!"

"Are you sure we won't be a bother?"

Fran looked at her husband with her eyes sparkling. As much as he wasn't sure about his mother being here for that length of time, he couldn't disappoint his wife. "Of course not, Mother, we'd love to have you stay. It will be a bit hectic with the move, but our movers have assured me that they will make it as smooth as possible."

"Great! I'll go break the news to Denise and Maggie; they'll have to share a room until we get into the other house."

"You're sure they won't mind?"

"It'll be like a slumber party."

The next day things were more hectic than expected. Billy Joel's wife phoned Fran first thing in the morning to inform her that Billy would have to go on first, which meant a total reworking of the show. Max had suggested to the boys that they tell everyone to be at the theater an hour earlier than first planned. They were glad they listened to their father for once. They could give out the new schedule before the performance started. Right after Fran got off the phone with Christie, her morning sickness hit her like a ton of bricks. She was able to play it off to the family as a simple case of nerves. It was her babies' first production; she was entitled to be nervous. When Grace and Irene woke up, they were both in foul moods. They would just get one smiling, and then the other would start screaming. Fran plodded downstairs to grab some crackers, and found Niles in as good a mood as the girls.

"What's the reason for YOUR happy mood this morning?" Fran reached for the herbal tea and a box of crackers.

"YOU try making five different breakfasts and see what kind of mood YOU'RE in." He watched her start to heat the water and pop a cracker in to her mouth. "So, we're like that again, are we?"

"Niles, just drop it, please? Why do you have to make five breakfasts? Just make one, but make sure you boil Max's eggs. What's so hard about that?"

"Mrs. Sheffield was down at five thirty putting in her breakfast order. The younger Mr. Sheffield was here at seven. Then there's YOUR Mr. Sheffield's special eggs and toast, the two girls eat differently than you and the older children…there you have it…five different meals."

"No way, Niles, not today. It'll be lunch by the time you get breakfast to us. This is not a hotel."

"But Mrs. Sheffield said…"

"Niles, Sweetie, who signs your paycheck?"

"Mr. Sheffield does, of course."

"Take another look at it, Bubbie. That check says Francine Sheffield. There are too many people in this house to please. The girls will eat scrambled eggs, why don't you make that, along with some fresh fruit, maybe some fried potatoes, bacon…I mean, you'll still have to boil Max's eggs, but everyone else will have to live with it."

"Live with what, Darling?"

"I told Niles to ignore all the separate breakfast orders and make one meal, but to be sure to boil your eggs. He had five different meals to prepare, Honey. You'll have to remind your mom and brother that we've got little kids to think of and Niles can't be in here cooking all day."

"You're right, Fran, I'll let them know."

She kissed her husband and winked at Niles. "Thanks, Honey. Feel better, Niles?"

"Yes, much better, how about you?" The two men watched Fran munching on the soda crackers and pouring her hot water into a teacup.

"I'm FINE, I'm just a little nervous about tonight. I haven't sung in public in years, this is the boys' first production, we've got all four sets of grandparents invited, which is a free for all just waiting to happen if ya ask me…and you wonder why my stomach's turning flip flops?"

"Let me finish making your tea, Darling. Why don't you go upstairs and lie down, and I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks, Max. Have I told you lately what a wonderful husband you are?"

He looked at his watch. "Not in the last twenty minutes." He kissed her softly, and then turned her around by the shoulders, giving her a gentle push toward the stairs. "Up you go, now, that's a good girl."

She looked back at him and grinned as she started up the stairs. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"I'll make you a list, now go rest." He watched her go up the stairs, and then turned around and finished making her tea. "Niles, have you noticed how tired she looks lately?"

"Well, she HAS been under quite a bit of stress lately, what with the move, the wedding, the pageant, the relatives visiting…I'm sure once we all get settled into the new house, she'll be back to her old self."

"I'm sure you're right, Old Man. So, are you all set to make your big singing debut? I still can't believe you got C.C. to sing with you."

"She's actually quite good, Sir. May I ask you something, in confidence?"

"Of course, Niles, what's on your mind?"

"How does C.C. react to a surprise? I mean a public surprise."

"Well, that all depends. Is this good surprise or are you planning something to torture her?"

"Oh, I think it's a very good surprise, Sir, I just don't want to embarrass her." He leaned closer to Maxwell and looked around the room. "I want to sing a special song to her, one that we haven't rehearsed. I'll slip the CD in with the others when I pack everything up tonight, and then sing the song from it once I finish my regular numbers."

"Niles, you're not thinking of proposing to her are you?"

"Well, to be honest, I HAVE thought about it, but I'm not sure we're ready for that step yet. I haven't even told her that I love her yet."

"What's stopping you, Man? My God, you've known each other for how long now? What the bloody hell are you waiting for, tell her how you feel!"

"She's been hurt in the past; we've been going slow, building trust."

"There's such a thing as waiting TOO long, Niles, I know about THAT all too well." He looked towards the stairs. "Don't wait Niles, you might regret it the rest of your life. I think the song will be lovely. It IS a love song, right?"

Niles chuckled. "Yes, Sir, it is."

"Go for it, Niles. Like Fran always says, 'Carpe Diem'. I'd better get her tea up to her before it gets cold. Good luck tonight, Niles."

"Isn't that 'break a leg', Sir?"

"I wasn't talking about your performance." He winked at his butler before heading up the stairs to his bedroom.


	15. Chapter 15

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Fifteen

The family ate an early dinner before heading to the theater. The boys quickly started reorganizing the performance order while Fran introduced her family to her old friend, Christie.

"I can't believe you're not working anymore, Frannie!"

"I've got the kids to think about now, Christie."

"You had kids before, well, you had Anthony, wait, he's Michael now, right?"

"Yes, he wanted to drop his father's first name. I'm just hoping he hasn't overheard any of the things Maxwell and I have been talking about regarding Tony."

"Frannie, everyone knew. YOU knew, I'm sure he saw what was going on. You know, he asked me out before I met Billy."

"I'm starting to think he asked ALL my friends out."

"Well, that was the rumor, Sweetie. I'm just glad you ended up with Maxwell Sheffield. Now THAT is one yummy man. Wow, speaking of yummy, who is THAT?" She pointed to Niles.

"Who, Niles? He's our butler, and one of my best friends. He IS adorable, isn't he? He's also completely in love with Maxwell's business partner; I'm just not sure he knows it yet."

"So you played matchmaker, right?"

"You know me too well, girl. I didn't really play matchmaker, well, yeah, I did. I saw the way they looked at each other, but C.C. was so hung up on classes. She's something like a hundredth generation blue blood." She laughed softly. "I told her it would be a shame to miss out on the love of your life just because he worked as a butler."

"Good for you, Frannie."

"Well, look at me and Maxwell. I'm just this poor schlub from Queens."

"Yeah, and Billy's a poor schlub from The Bronx. You two crack me up, no matter how much money you make, or how successful you are, you stay so down to earth." She looked around the stage. "Have you seen Alexa?"

"She's with my girls. Denise, our nanny, took them into the green room to play."

"I think Billy's still with Max." She giggled. "He's going to give your husband a hard time about being in a show for him, but he came into this knowing he was going to agree to it. I told him from the beginning he was going to do this for you."

"Thanks, Christie."

"If your husband is anything like your boys, he'll be a joy to work with. They are so professional for only being eight."

"Not quite eight. We're very proud of them. Max gave them a little guidance, but this pageant is all them. Max convinced some of his regular backers to attend, and they're going to make donations to the school, so this fund raiser is really going to be a good one."

"We'll make a donation, too, Frannie."

"Oh, no, you're doing enough just being here."

"Fran, it will be our pleasure. Who's collecting the checks?"

"C.C. Babcock, Max's partner. She's also the business manager."

"-and the object of your butler's affections. That's so romantic."

"Mom! MOM!" The boys came running across the stage.

"What IS it, My Darlings?"

"Grandma and Grandpa Worthington just got here."

"Uh-oh, I'd better go find Maxwell."

"His parents?"

"His late wife's parents. Come on, I'll show you to the green room. You can wait in there with the kids. Denise will plotz when she meets you." The two women linked arms on the way to the backstage waiting room. Once she had Christie settled with the girls, she moved down the hall to find her husband. The sound of male laughter told her she'd found them.

She knocked on the door and called his name. Maxwell opened the door laughing. "Darling, Billy's agreed to do my next show."

"That's wonderful, Honey!" She walked over and gave Billy a hug. "Christie's in the green room with Alexa and our girls. I need to steal my husband for a bit."

"It's so good to see you again, Frannie, you look GREAT."

Max slipped his arm around his wife's waist. "Yes, she does, doesn't she?"

Billy laughed. "Easy, Max, I've got my own model." He patted Max on the arm before kissing Fran's cheek. "He's a good man, Frannie. We're so happy for you."

She leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. "Thanks." After Billy left the room, Max turned her around to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"What? I never said anything was wrong."

"You didn't have to, Darling. I've known you long enough to hear it in your voice. Now tell me what's happened."

"Sarah's parents are here. The boys just saw them come in."

"This should prove to be an interesting night. I can just hear my mother and Roberta now."

"I was worried enough about MY mother and Tony's mother being in the same room again. Max, you don't think they'd do anything to embarrass the boys, do you? I mean, I know the Worthingtons don't know Michael, but they wouldn't hurt Brighton, right?"

"It didn't seem to bother their daughter."

"Oh, God!" The nausea was back. "Max, not you, too. Not tonight."

He took her into his arms. "Don't worry, everything will be fine. Let's go talk to them; you haven't seen them in years."

"Not since the Christmas from Hell."

"They were at the funeral."

"Maxwell, I barely remember the funerals."

"That's right; I remember your mother had the children for quite a while."

"I felt like it was my fault, I wanted him out of my life so badly." She laid her head on his chest. "I also was dealing with the guilt of wanting to be right here then."

"You should have been. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I was supposed to be your friend, and I just pushed you away. Can you ever forgive me, Darling?"

She sighed deeply. "I did that a long time ago. I knew you'd break down and talk to me eventually. It just took our sweet boys to give you a bit of a push."

"I'm so glad they did." He kissed the top of her head. "Ready to go out and greet our guests?" She nodded, and he led her out onto the stage.

"How's the lineup coming, boys?"

"It's done, Dad. Mr. Joel asked if he could do an extra song, though."

"What did you tell him?"

The boys exchanged glances. "I said that we were on a timed schedule, and that there was no way." Brighton snickered and nudged his brother. "Not really. I told him that anything he wanted was fine with me. Mom, did Christie really change my diapers?"

"She sure did, Baby."

"Oh, God." Michael buried his face in his hands while his brother fell on the floor laughing.

"Brighton, get up, you'll get your suit dirty."

"Sorry, Dad. It's just the he…the look on his face…." The boy started laughing so hard that he couldn't continue. His parents just smiled and shook their heads as they continued down to greet their grandparents.

After a tense few moments, the Worthingtons seemed genuinely happy for Maxwell and Fran, and completely ashamed of their daughter's behavior and the resulting consequences. Max and Fran assured them that they would be welcome in their home always. During the conversation, Grace and Irene found their way out of the green room and into their parents' arms. Fran introduced Irene to her new grandparents, and she immediately jumped from Max's arms to her grandmother's lap, smothering her with a hug and kisses. Grace followed her younger sister, and climbed onto her grandfather's lap. Suddenly, Irene leapt from Roberta's lap and ran toward the door.

"EEE EEE EEE! Bubby!" She jumped into Sylvia's arms.

Fran smiled. "There are my parents."

"There's my big girl!" Morty held out his arms to Grace, who was now running in his direction. When the couple carried the girls back to Fran and Max, they introduced them to Sarah's parents.

"Ma, Daddy, be nice. Just think about all the times Nay and I screwed up." She grinned, trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes, Darling, but YOUR screw ups didn't result in…"she paused and looked at Grace.

"Oh, no?" Fran cast her gaze to the stage, where Michael and Brighton were placing strips of tape on the floor.

"You were married at the time, Frannie."

"Ma! G'nug already! This is the boys' big night, and all the grandparents will be here." She looked at the four of them sternly. "I will NOT have my sons' pageant disrupted." She put her hand to her stomach, feeling ill again.

"I'll be glad when this thing is over with. The stress has really gotten to Fran. Girls, can you sit here and behave?" The girls smiled and nodded, settling comfortably into their grandparents' laps. He took Fran's hand. "Let's get you backstage to rest. We'll see you after our numbers; we're close to the end so we can help the boys out as much as possible."

"Give them our love."

"We will, Sylvia, thanks."

Fran went to lie down, and Max helped the boys make the last minute preparations. Soon, it was curtain time. The boys had decided on not announcing Billy Joel. They decided to simply place the piano in the middle of the stage with a single spot. Fran was bouncing up and down in the wings trying to shake her nerves. "Max, look out there, what was Niles thinking?"

Max looked to where she was pointing. There were Ernest and Roberta Worthington, Morty and Sylvia Fine, Anthony and Meredith Bergman, and Elizabeth and Nigel Sheffield all sitting together. "He's fired."

"Sir, I just thought it might make things easier on the boys, if they looked out and saw all their family sitting together."

"Yes, ordinarily, Niles, but these people are more likely to be at each other's throats before the night is over."

"It just got worse. Nadine and Barry just showed up with the girls."

"How could that get worse?"

"Barry and Anthony despise each other. Barry and Tony got into it at one of the kid's birthday parties once. Anthony tried to intervene; Barry punched him in the mouth."

"What did Tony do, hit on your sister?"

"How'd you know that?"

"I'm beginning to think there isn't a woman in New York over the age of fifteen that he DIDN'T hit on."

"I love you, Maxwell." She planted a kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?"

"Your middle name…Fidelity." He smiled and kissed her again as the lights dimmed. "Here we go!"

Billy started to sing "Piano Man" and the curtains slowly opened, a single spotlight illuminating the singer.

Billy sang the first two verses, and then a second spotlight shone on Michael. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Billy Joel."

Billy finished his trademark song, and then went right into "Still Rock and Roll." He finished with "You May Be Right", and received a standing ovation from the surprised audience. The boys snuck a glance at their headmaster, who was beaming with pride.

While the next acts took the stage, Max and Fran ushered Billy, Christie and their daughter to the back door and a waiting limo. Billy signed autographs for Maggie and the boys before giving Fran a hug. "You take care, Babe. Thanks for inviting me to your sons' party. They're great kids, you two should be so proud of them."

"Thanks, Billy, we are." She hugged Christie and handed her a card. "Here's our new phone number in Monroe. You'll have to come out and visit. Alexa will have a ball with the girls, and we just don't see each other very much anymore."

"Well, if you'd come back to work." Christie grinned at her friend.

Max slipped his arms around his wife's waist. "She'll have plenty of work to do getting this new house in order." Fran wrinkled her nose and the women both giggled.

"I'll definitely come out and visit. Tell C.C. it was great meeting her, and that I'm so jealous that she gets to spend so much time with you."

"Honey, we need to go."

She hugged her friend one more time. "Love you!"

"Love you more!" Fran watch her friend crawl into the limo and close the door behind her. Her eyes filled with tears as the limo turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

"You miss your friends, don't you? Do you want to go back to work?"

She leaned back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Yeah, I do miss them, but I don't want to go back to that life. I was never home, I missed the kids. I only worked so much to avoid Tony." She turned around to face her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. "We've lost too much time already, Honey, I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, letting his hands begin to roam her body. They were so lost in each other that they forgot they were outside in the alley. They were interrupted when the stage door opened.

"Sir, it's almost time for you and Mrs. Sheffield to sing."

They rested their foreheads together and caught their breath. "We'll continue this at home." Max pulled back and looked over at his butler. "Thank you, Niles, we'll be right there. It's show time, Mrs. Sheffield."

"Oh, great. Max, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"You'll be fine, Darling, you can sing your numbers in your sleep."

"If you say so, Maxwell." She grinned and followed her husband back into the theater.

First up was C.C. and Fran. They did the song and dance number "Sisters" from White Christmas. Niles and Maxwell, sang "Guys and Dolls", and then quickly grabbed the props from Fran and C.C.'s "Sisters" number and did the Bing Crosby-Danny Kaye version, sending the crowd into fits of laughter. Niles found C.C. fuming backstage. He quickly changed into his costume for his duets with C.C., and pulled her on stage for "Me and My Shadow". They brought the house down with their rendition of "New York, New York".

Max and Fran took the stage for their duets. After their two numbers, Brighton and Michael stepped on stage with them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is our great pleasure to announce that two weeks ago", they announced in unison.

"My mother, Francine Fine", grinned Michael.

"And my father, Maxwell Sheffield", smirked Brighton.

"Were united in marriage." Maggie appeared on the stage with Irene and Grace; Michael handed her the microphone and hugged her tightly.

"Please join us in congratulating our parents, and wishing them a long and happy marriage." She started the applause, which quickly spread through the entire theater. "We are proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Maxwell Sheffield!" The children rushed to hug their parents.

Fran and Max both had tears in their eyes as they hugged their children. "You kids are just too much."

"It was Maggie's idea. She asked C.C., and she said you wouldn't get mad."

"I think it was a wonderful idea. Let me get your mother off the stage before she floods it." Max smiled at his wife, who now had tears streaming down her face. She wiped her eyes and took her husband by the hand, and they took a final bow before leaving the stage.

"Can you believe those kids?"

"They ARE something. Why don't you take the girls and go sit in the audience with the family? I have my two songs to do, and then Niles sings. I think that is the end, if I'm not mistaken."

"I love you, Mr. Sheffield." She picked up her youngest.

"Want Daddy."

"I love you too, Mrs. Sheffield. Irene, go with Mommy and Gracie. You can watch Daddy sing."

Max returned to the stage and watched his wife and daughters take their seats. "I can't tell you all how proud I am of my two sons, Brighton and Michael. They planned this show with little assistance from their mother or me. They suggested that since I was singing to their mother, that a song for their sisters might be nice, too, so Maggie, Grace and Irene, this song is for my little girls."

He began to sing "Daddy's Little Girl", which caused Morty Fine to get up from his seat and take Fran by the hand. He began to dance in the aisle with her as Max sang to their daughters. This brought the crowd to their feet with a thunderous applause. When Max finished, he waited for the applause to die down, then addressed the audience again.

"This next song has a special meaning for my beautiful wife. Darling, this is for you." The music started and Fran put her hands to her cheeks and began to cry. He was singing 'Moonlight Serenade', the song they danced to the night they confessed their love to each other. She hadn't heard him rehearse this; he must have practiced when he was at the theater. When he finished singing, he quickly made his way off the stage and into his wife's arms. "I love you, Fran".

"I love you more." He wiped the tears from her face and kissed her softly. They took the last two empty seats with the family, and watched the boys introduce Niles. His first song was "The Way You Look Tonight", and then he moved quickly to "The Very Thought of You". His gaze never left C.C., who had moved over next to Fran and was holding her hand tightly.

"Look at him, Frannie, he's wonderful. He can't want me."

"He's SINGING to you, Ceece! It's so romantic! What's he doing?"

Niles was pulling a CD from his jacket pocket and whispering something to the boys, who were grinning from ear to ear.

"I have one more song this evening that I'd like to dedicate to a very special lady. I've known her for what seems like most of my life, but only recently have I had the opportunity to really get to know her."

"My, God, Fran, what's he doing?"

"I think he's talking about YOU, C.C.!"

"He'd better be!" She grinned at her friend, and then looked back up at the man she adored.

"I always thought I'd be alone all my life, until this beautiful angel came along and stole my heart. C.C., I love you." The music started, and Niles started to sing.

_L _is for the way you look at me,  
_O _is for the only one I see.  
_V_ is very, very extra-ordinary;  
_E _is even more than anyone that you adore can...

C.C. leaned her head on Fran's shoulder and started to cry softly. "No one has ever done anything like this for me before."

"Well, I think you should get used to it, Ceece." They turned their attention to Niles, who was looking at C.C. adoringly.

Love is all that I can give to you,  
Love is more than just a game for two.  
Two in love can make it,  
Take my heart and please don't break it,  
Love was made for me and you.

When the musical interlude started, Niles hopped off the stage and moved quickly to C.C., pulling her to the stage steps.

"Niles, please, I can't."

He moved the microphone to his side. "I love you, trust me."

She grasped his hand tighter. "I do trust you, Niles, and I love you, too."

His smile lit up the room as he pulled her onto the stage and continued the song, his eyes never leaving hers. When he finished, the crowd was again on its feet, as C.C leaned in to him and kissed him, gently at first, becoming more passionate as he responded.

When the judges finished tallying the votes Niles and C.C. won the grand prize, with Max and Fran coming in a close second. They all agreed, you just couldn't beat the romance.

"Congratulations, Old Man, I'm glad everything worked like you hoped."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You KNEW about this, Maxwell? And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry, C.C., I knew Fran would kill me."

"He didn't even tell ME, Ceece!" She threw a mock glare at her husband.

"I hate to cut this evening short, but Mrs. Sheffield has asked me to do some work at her townhouse tonight."

"You're sure you won't join us? We're all going out for dessert."

"I think I'm going to pass, too, Maxwell. If I go over and help Niles pack up the townhouse, we might get moved a bit faster."

"You're sure C.C.? We're going for cheesecake."

"I'm sure I'll find something good to nibble on at your place." She grinned at her friend.

"O.K., if you're sure. Be careful." She hugged her friend and whispered in her ear, "Have fun!"

"Thanks, Frannie. Good night, kids!"

"Night, Aunt C.! Love you!"

"I love you, too, Ree. See you tomorrow!"

"Morrow, Aunt C.!" She ran and hugged C.C., then ran back to her father. "Want up, Daddy, please."

He scooped the child up in his arms as he told his friends goodbye.

"He IS her father! How DARE you say anything different!"

"Oh, no, that's Ma!" They turned around to see Sylvia squared off with Roberta.

Grace heard the commotion and ran to her mother. "Mommy!" She wrapped her arms around her mother's legs.

"Well I know for a fact that SHE is NOT that child's mother!"

"Don't you DARE upset my grandchildren! My Frannie is the only mother that little girl knows. She took care of her after your daughter died. Let's not forget she died holding her boyfriend's hand!"

"If your daughter had stayed at home and been a better wife and mother, her husband would never have sought out my daughter for comfort!"

"And if you'd raised your daughter right, she never would have passed off another man's child as her husband's!"

"MA! That's enough!"

"Who's another man's child?"

"Maggie, let's go."

"No, Daddy, I want to know!

"This is YOUR fault!" Elizabeth Sheffield was on her feet and in Meredith Bergman's face. "I understand you KNEW of this from the beginning, and helped Sarah and Tony conceal the truth from my son and Fran. You should be ashamed of yourself.

Fran sank into a chair and put her face in her hands. She did NOT want her children finding out about this.

"Sarah and Tony?" Maggie looked at her little sister, still clinging to Fran's legs. "That's why he was at the house all the time while you were gone. Gracie's not my sister. She's Mikey and Reenie's sister."

"She's still your sister, Maggie. She's your half sister, just like she's a half sister to Mike and Ree." Max took his daughter in his arms.

"How long have you known this?" She began to cry.

"Not long, Honey."

"Known what?" The boys appeared from the stage. "We're all done backstage, we can get cheesecake now." They looked around and saw Fran and Maggie crying, and the angry looks on their grandparents' faces. "What's going on, who's in trouble?"

"Gracie isn't Daddy's daughter." She pointed at Michael. "She's HIS dad's daughter."

Michael began kicking the folding chairs across the room. Max handed Irene to Fran and grabbed his son. "Michael…Mikey, Son, stop, you'll hurt yourself."

"I hate him."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. He was so mean to Mom, and now this. Why couldn't YOU be my father?"

"I'm your father now, Son. Tony won't hurt you or your mother again."

"Unless you find out more secrets about him."

Max gathered the boy into his arms and held him tightly. "There is some good out of all this. Grace is your half sister, not just your step sister."

"So she's my really real sister?"

"She sure is."

"I wish Maggie and B were my real brother and sister, too."

"As soon as the adoptions go through, all your birth certificates will show your mom and me as your parents. That's about all we can do."

"I love you, Dad. Thanks for marrying my mom."

"I love you too, Son. Thanks for letting me marry your mom."

Michael looked up at him. "Sorry I was such a schmegegi."

"It's all right. You've had a stressful night. Why don't you pick up the chairs you kicked over and we'll go for dessert."

"Yes, Sir. Thanks."

"I'll help you, Mikey." Brighton was at his side.

"Me, too." Maggie appeared next to her brothers, and the three older children picked the chairs up together.

Barry turned to Tony's father. "You always covered for him. He hit on anything in a dress, and you made excuses for him. Look what it got you. Your grandson hates his father, your granddaughter will never KNOW her father, and someone I love very much, someone I'd die to protect has been hurt badly. Too bad you stopped me from killing him when he hit on my Nay."

Fran stood up and held her daughter tightly. "Everyone stop this. We're supposed to be a family. You all share grandchildren! My God, my KIDS don't bicker this much. We're taking our children for cheesecake, because we're very proud of Brighton and Michael. This pageant was the most successful in the history of the school, and all you so called adults can do is point fingers at each other. The people to blame are DEAD, hell, maybe Maxwell and I are to blame. If we'd both gone through with our divorces, things might be different. We can't change anything, but we can be a family. I will NOT have our children subjected to all this fighting. It's bad enough they had to learn the truth about their mother and father."

"Fran's right, we didn't want the children to know this until they were older, and better able to process it. You are all welcome to be in their lives, but as we've told you before, all the children must be treated equally, as if they are all full siblings."

"No more talk of the past, the affair, Tony or Sarah. I am the mother, Max is the father. That's what the birth certificates will say. Now, we're leaving, you're welcome to put on happy faces and join us." She turned to her children and smiled. "Ready for cheesecake, My Angels?"

"We're ready, Mom!"

Max took Irene from Fran and slipped his arm around his wife's waist. "I'm so proud of you, Darling."

Niles slipped his key into the lock and pushed the outer doors open for C.C. to enter. He stepped in behind her, pulled the doors closed and disabled the alarm.

"Ooh, it's cold in here!" C.C. wrapped her coat tighter around herself.

"I'll start a fire in the living room, but I'll also turn up the thermostat. Fran has it set low since no one's living here now, and there's no fireplace in the bedroom." He placed their overnight bags on the bottom stair and headed for the terrace doors.

She stood in the doorway, watching him collect firewood. "It will feel strange sleeping in her bed, Niles."

"Well, it's not really her bed anymore. She's getting rid of most of her furniture. She's disposing of her bed, and donating the rest of the furniture to charity." He tossed the logs into the fireplace and added newspaper before striking a match.

"Why on earth is she doing that? Oh, that feels good." She moved her hands closer to the fire to warm them.

"Most of the things she had when she was married to Tony. Her bedroom furniture was purchased when she got back from London. I believe the only furniture she's keeping belongs to the children. The rest is going to the women's shelter."

"What about all those great books?"

"Oh, she's having them packed up and put in the attic at the new house. She thinks that the children might appreciate them when they're older. Right now, I think Michael would burn them."

C.C. giggled. "I think you're right. I can't believe she's getting rid of that beautiful dining room set. That set has GOT to be over a hundred years old!"

"She bought it because Tony hated it. I think she's getting rid of all the bad memories."

"Well, she and Maxwell are both due some good memories."

"They certainly are." He took her hand and pulled her to him. "I think you are due some pleasant memories, too."

She looked into his hypnotic blue eyes and smiled. "I think you're right."

"Come with me, Babcock." He led her down the stairs to the kitchen, and then stopped and removed his handkerchief. "Hold still, and trust me." He began to cover her eyes with the handkerchief.

"Niles…."

"I said trust me." He kissed her gently. "Remember…I love you." He finished tying the handkerchief around her head, and led her slowly to the refrigerator. He opened the doors before helping her to sit on the floor in front of it. "Open your mouth."

"Niles!"

"C.C., open your mouth." She frowned and complied. He opened the plastic container and scooped out a finger full of chocolate pudding, and then placed it in her mouth. She smiled and giggled softly, causing a smile to appear on his face. "Shh. Try this, now." He moved a strawberry to her mouth, and watched her lips wrap around it.

"Where did she get strawberries this time of year?"

"They grow them in hot houses. Ready for something else?" She nodded. He looked around the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of boysenberry syrup. He tilted her head back and drizzled a fine line of the purple syrup on her lips.

She licked her lips and smiled. "Oh, that's good, tastes like liquid candy."

He found a jar of honey mustard and dabbed a bit on her mouth, then followed it with a sliver of ham. He continued trying different combinations of tastes on her, until he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to taste what she was tasting. He smeared the pudding on her chin and neck, followed by a dab of whipped cream, then attacked it with his own mouth.

"You're right, this IS good."

"Niles…" She leaned forward to find him.

"Oh, aren't we little Miss Impatient?"

She grinned at him. "You' not getting anything on my dress are you?"

"Your DRESS?" He pulled back and looked at her. With her eyes covered, he couldn't tell if she was joking or not.

She reached forward and grabbed him by his lapels. "Come here, Butler Boy!" She pulled him to her and found his mouth almost instinctively.

When they pulled apart, Niles grinned at her. "You could always take the dress off."

"Are you kidding? It's still cold in here."

He pulled the blindfold off her face. "Come with me. We need to get you cleaned up." He took her by the hand and led her up to the third floor, grabbing the overnight bags on the way.

"The playrooms?"

"This was originally the master bedroom suite." He opened the bathroom doors. "This was the master bath, complete with oversized Jacuzzi tub."

She looked at him and giggled. "Ni-iles…I wonder if the kids have any bubble bath." She looked in the cupboard under the sink, only finding bath toys and washcloths.

"Try up here, remember, Irene is still at that age where she likes to taste everything." He opened the cupboard and found several bottles of bubble bath, including some soft scented ones that must have belonged to Fran. He handed her a bottle of lavender scented bubble bath. "This one looks good." He closed the cupboard and began running the warm water into the tub. He began checking out the cupboard for the towels. He found two oversized bath sheets, and when he turned back around, he found C.C. sitting in the tub, covered with scented bubbles. "Still Miss Impatient, aren't you?" He chuckled.

"So are you going to just stand there, or come in here and join me?"

Niles removed his clothing quickly, while C.C. watched admiringly. She'd never paid attention to him while he undressed before. She hadn't noticed his muscular arms and legs, and toned abdomen. "Wow."

He slid into the tub behind her, wrapping his legs around hers. "What?"

"Maybe I should take up housecleaning. I never noticed how in shape you are!"

He nuzzled the back of her neck, then grabbed the washcloth and slowly began washing her back. He moved the cloth in slow circles, massaging her as he bathed her, then moved the cloth to her arms and up to her neck. As he began to move the cloth down her chest, she realized she'd been holding her breath, and let it out slowly. She carefully turned around and took the cloth from him, and began washing his chest and arms. He picked up another cloth and continued bathing her; massaging areas that made her hold her breath again. He stood up and wrapped a towel around himself, then helped her out of the tub. After blotting her dry, he wrapped the towel around her and picked up the overnight bags. He took her hand and led her up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Niles, when did you do all this?" They looked around the room. There were candles everywhere, and a book of matches lying on the dresser. A table had been set up, with strawberries and whipped cream sitting in a large bowl of ice. There was a bottle of expensive champagne on ice sitting next to the table.

"I didn't do this. Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield must have stopped by." He looked at the bottle. "This is her best champagne; I don't know what she was thinking."

C.C. picked up a note. "Oh, Niles, this is so sweet." She handed the note to him, and he read:

"May the two of you find the happiness that we have found. Thanks for everything. Love, Maxwell and Fran."

He set the note down with tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Niles?"

"They were so busy today, with the show and the relatives, and yet they still found time to come here and do this for us."

"Maxwell knew we were coming here to…to…I mean, I told Fran, but she wouldn't have told him, would she?"

"I told him. I asked his advice on the song tonight, about telling you that I love you in front of everyone. I was afraid you'd be upset."

"Upset? Why would I be upset that the man I love told me he loves me?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if that was the time to say it for the first time. Mr. Sheffield asked me what had taken me so long."

C.C. laughed. "Oh, that's GOOD, coming from the man who hid from the woman he loved for two years. So are you going to open that champagne or not?"

He popped open the bottle and offered her the first glass, then poured a glass for himself. He held it up to her. "To new beginnings."

She smiled and looked into his eyes as she touched her glass to his, then sipped her champagne. "Oh, this is good. Frannie has excellent taste."

"It was sweet of her to share it with us." He reached for a strawberry and dipped it in the whipped cream, then moved it to her mouth. "Now I know why she had fresh strawberries in her refrigerator."

She took a bite and nodded, then took another drink from her glass. She'd been with this man before, why did she feel so nervous now? Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. The time for casual sex with him was over. They were now a couple. This was a relationship. She drained her glass and set in on the table, looking into the eyes of the man she loved. "I love you, Niles."

He sat his glass down and took her into his arms. "I love you too, My Beauty." He led her to the bed and pulled back the covers. "Wait right here." He helped her into the bed, and then moved to the nightstand to begin lighting the candles that Fran had placed around the room. He clicked off the light and tossed his towel on the sofa before climbing into the bed next to her. They made love through the night and into the early hours of the morning before falling into an exhausted sleep.

They were awakened in the morning by a persistent knocking on the front door. Niles pulled back the curtains and peered out the window. "It's the moving company! They aren't supposed to be here until tomorrow!" He climbed out of bed and pulled a pair of sweat pants and a tee shirt out of his overnight bag.

"I'll call Fran." C.C. sleepily rolled over and reached for the phone.

"You'll probably wake them up. I'll be downstairs with the movers. Come down when you get off the phone and let me know what she wants us to do." He leaned over and kissed her softly. "By the way…good morning."

She smiled at him. "Good morning." She quickly dialed the number to the Sheffield home. "Denise? Hi, it's C.C.. Is Fran up yet? Oh, good, may I speak with her?" C.C. could hear the children laughing and playing in the background. Of course she wouldn't wake her up, Irene and Grace had probably done THAT an hour ago.

"C.C.? What's wrong? You and Niles should still be sleeping off last night!" She giggled into the phone.

"Well, we WOULD have been, but your movers are here, Sweetie!"

"Now? OK, let me tell Max what's going on, and get these girls settled down, and then we'll be right over. DON'T let them touch my wine!"

"Thanks for that, by the way. That champagne was divine!"

"I knew you'd like that. There's plenty more downstairs. We'll have to christen our new houses with it!"

"Sounds great. Hurry up and get here, I can hear Niles from here. I'd better get dressed and get down there."

"Sorry your morning was ruined, Hon!

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad we're here."

Fran hung up the phone and went in search of her husband. She found him hiding in his office buried in paperwork. "Sweetie, it's SUNDAY…Besides, we have a problem."

"What's wrong, Darling, can't find the egg poacher?"

"Ha ha, very funny. The movers are at the townhouse right now, we've got to go over there."

"You're not serious."

"C.C. just called. Max, nothing's ready!"

"All right, Darling, we'll head over in just a minute."

"Dadeeeeeee!" Irene ran in and leapt into her father's lap.

"We can't very well take this one."

"No, I'll get Denise to take care of them. Breakfast is ready, by the way. I guess you and I will miss it."

"I'll take you to that little diner you're so fond of as soon as we're done with the movers. How does that sound?"

"Perfect." She grinned at him. "I love you." She pulled her daughter from her father's lap. "Come on, Ree, time to eat."

"Want Daddy! Want Daddy eat!" Fran tossed a disgusted look at her husband before exiting the office with her screaming daughter.

She carried her into the dining room and placed her in her high chair. "Irene Catherine Sheffield, you stop that right now. Daddy is working and YOU, Missy, need to eat your breakfast." Denise appeared in the room with Grace and the older children.

"Want Racy eat. Want Maggie eat."

Maggie sat down next to her sister. "Yes, Reenie, we're all going to eat together. Do you want some juice?" The toddler nodded her head up and down, bouncing her dark curls all over her face. Maggie laughed. "You need a barrette, Baby Sister."

"Uh huh…want rette!"

"Here, you can use one of mine." Maggie pulled one of the barrettes from her hair and pinned the toddler's curls away from her face."

"Pretty like Maggie?"

"Yes, Baby, you're pretty like your big sister." Denise smiled at her charges.

"Denise, will you please let Max's mother and brother know what's going on? I'm surprised they're sleeping so late."

"Then you haven't heard what happened last night?"

"Oh, no, not another fight."

Denise giggled. "Far from it. After you and Mr. Sheffield left with the kids, Nigel and Barry got together and announced that everyone was invited out for dessert. Let's see, it was your parents, Mrs. Sheffield, Nigel, Barry and Nadine, and the Worthingtons. I was going to head on home, but Nigel insisted that I come, too.

"Nigel, huh? So what happened?"

"Everyone went out for cake and coffee, and talked about how we're all a family, and we all need to do what's best for the kids. The Bergmans refused to come, and your mom, Mrs. Sheffield and Mrs. Worthington had a field day talking about Mrs. Bergman. They think it's terrible how…" she stopped and looked at the children. "Sorry, Fran, maybe we'd better talk about this later."

"Good morning, Love!" Nigel came into the dining room with a smile for Denise.

"Hi, Nigel." Denise blushed and smiled back at him.

"Is it safe to leave you two alone together?" Fran grinned at her nanny.

"Oh, good morning, Fran! How's my favorite sister-in-law this morning?"

"Nigel, I'm your ONLY sister-in-law, and I'm doing just fine, thanks. Well, except for the fact that we have to go over to the townhouse and get some things packed up for the movers who showed up a day early."

"Well, how about after breakfast Denise and I come over and help you."

"Nigel, I've got to watch the kids."

"We'll leave them with Mother."

"Oy, you really want her to hate me, don't you? I'm not leaving them with your mother, not with the mood Irene's in this morning." She looked over as Irene tossed her spoon at her brother. She looked at her watch. "Denise, we've really got to go. Kids, you behave yourselves, do you understand?"

The children all nodded as they continued to shovel food in their mouths. Irene looked up at her mother with tears in her eyes.

"Wanna go Mommy Daddy!"

"No, Sweetie, you're going to stay with Denise and Uncle Nigel." She kissed the top of her youngest daughter's head. "Be good, Honey, please? We'll be back as soon as we can." As she left the room she could hear her daughter screaming for her and Max. She tried to tune her out as she headed for the office.

"That isn't my sweet baby girl making that noise is it?" Max looked up from his desk as his wife entered the office.

"It sure is. Can we just go; I'm not sure how much more of that I can take this morning. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

Max pushed his paperwork aside and got up from his desk. "What's wrong, Darling?"

"I don't know, I'm just feeling a bit emotional this morning. Maybe it's the move, maybe I'm just over tired. We have had a lot going on lately."

"Maybe you should stay home and let me handle the movers."

"No, I really need to get away from Irene's screaming right now. How soon until you can get away?"

"We can leave right now, Sweetheart. You're sure you're all right?"

"I'm just fine." She smiled, wishing she could tell him the real reason for being so emotional. _There's no way I'm going to be able to keep this baby from him until Father's Day! _She moved her hand to her abdomen protectively._ How can I hide this pregnancy for another three months?_

"Fran?" Max was holding her jacket out for her. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Absolutely, Honey. I can't wait to get all of us into that big new house. Wait till you see what C.C. has planned for a birthday present for Maggie!"

"You two haven't been plotting again, have you?"

"Us? No, Honey, not at all. C.C. just told me what she was buying Maggie, I told her that you would will kill her, and she said that she really didn't care." She giggled as Max helped her put on her coat.

"Of course, you didn't try very hard to talk her out of it, did you?"

"Uh, well, um, no, I didn't. I agree with her." She got into the car and watched her husband round the front of the car and get into the driver's seat.

"You agree with what?" Max started the car and headed for the townhouse.

"That Maggie is old enough for a horse of her own."

"WHAT? Fran are you insane? She's too young for that kind of responsibility."

"Maxwell, she really isn't, you know. She's almost a teenager."

"Fran, I can't believe you made this kind of decision without consulting me. She's not…"

"Don't you DARE say it, Mister!" Fran's eyes filled with tears again. "She's been more MY daughter than YOURS for the last two years. While you were hiding in your office buried in guilt and paperwork, she GREW UP! I had to deal with losing YOU, guilt over Tony and Sarah's deaths, raising FIVE kids almost by myself…oh, I forgot, I had your string of nannies to help me with two of them from time to time." The tears were flowing freely now, and she stopped bothering to wipe them away.

"We chose this house together; We LIKED the idea of a stable so the kids could have horses. You didn't seem to have any problem sailboat shopping with the boys. A sailboat is a HELL of a lot more dangerous and takes a LOT more responsibility than a horse, but you didn't feel the need to consult ME before buying one!"

Max rolled the car to a stop across the street from the townhouse.

"The boys are FOUR years younger than Maggie!" She got out of the car and slammed the door, giving Max an angry look. She stepped off the curb and hurried across the street, just as a large truck turned the corner. Fran froze as the truck raced closer to her, its horn blaring.


	16. Chapter 16

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Sixteen

The next thing Fran knew, she was in Max's arms, leaning against their car.

"You know, if you want to leave me, there are easier ways to do it, Darling." He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry, Fran. I overreacted, and you're right, Maggie is old enough for a horse, and you ARE her mother. You're also right about the sailboat. I should have consulted you before buying something like that for our sons."

Niles and C.C. stared out the front window at their friends.

"They're fighting; this isn't good." C.C. leaned back against Niles' chest.

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It looks like they've gotten things resolved. Look at the way she's looking at him."

Fran looked up at her husband with tear-filled eyes. "I DON'T want to leave you. I tried that once, and I didn't care for it in the least." She smiled as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, too. I shouldn't have gotten so worked up, I told you, I'm really emotional today. I can't believe I walked out in front of that truck. I never even saw it." _My GOD, I almost killed our baby!_ "I love you, Maxwell."

He held her closer. "I love you, too, My Darling." He looked over at the townhouse and saw the two figures in the window. "It seems we've drawn an audience." He nodded toward the window.

She laughed softly and kissed him gently. "Maybe we'd better go in and take out our frustrations on the movers."

He held her tightly in his arms. "I can think of better ways to work out our frustrations."

"Mr. SHEF-field!" She grinned at him. "I like the way you think. Can I have a rain check?"

"Anytime, Mrs. Sheffield." He reached down for her hand. "Come on, let's go take care of this mess, and then I'll take you for some pancakes."

"Waffles. I want waffles with fresh strawberries and whipped cream.

"Darling, the diner isn't going to have that this time of year."

"There's fresh strawberries and cream in my fridge…and there's Niles. Do you think he'd make me some?"

"I'll ask him." He checked for traffic before leading his wife across the street.

Niles met them at the door with a smile. "Good morning! I have the movers working on the top floor right now. I figured they could pack up the children's rooms first."

"Great, thanks, Niles."

"No problem, Mrs. Sheffield. Did you get a chance to eat breakfast?"

She shot a glance to her husband. "No, we left as I put breakfast on the table. Max said he'd take me to a diner later, unless…"

"Fran has a craving for waffles with fresh strawberries and whipped cream this morning."

"A craving?" Niles grinned at Fran and then at C.C, who now had her eyes wide open in shock.

Fran softly frowned at her friend, and then looked back at her butler. "You know a taste for them? I just felt like your wonderful waffles this morning, is all. If you don't feel like making them, I'm sure I can take the fresh berries to the diner and they'll put them on a waffle for me."

"We haven't eaten yet, either. I'll be happy to make them for you. Just give me a few minutes." He headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Max slipped his arm around his wife's waist. "Feel better?" She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "Good. I'll go up and check on the movers progress, and see why they showed up a day early. I'm sure you and C.C. have some things you need to discuss." He kissed her cheek and headed up the stairs.

C.C. held her breath until she was sure Max had reached the fourth floor. "A CRAVING? Did you tell him?"

"NO! I'm not sure how long I can hold out, either. My hormones are out of control, this morning sickness is killing me, the cravings are kicking in, and I've got another THREE months until Father's Day!"

"If you make it that long. I saw that stunt you pulled with the truck. What the HELL were you thinking?"

"I wasn't thinking, that's the problem. Max and I were fighting, and I just got out of the car and started walking."

"You two never fight, what happened?"

"I told him about the horse, he tried to tell me that Maggie was too young, blah, blah, blah, we argued and then he almost told me that Maggie wasn't my child."

"Oh, he DIDN'T!"

"Well, he was going to. I cut him off before he had the chance. I reminded him that he bought a little sailboat for the boys without consulting me, and he didn't see ME going off the deep end. I said a few more not so nice things, too."

"Oh, God, what did you say?"

"Um, something along the lines of while he was hiding in his office for the last two years, I raised all the kids by myself."

"Oh, Frannie! What did he say?"

"Nothing. That's when I got out of the car and walked in front of the truck."

"Good planning…attack him, then try to kill yourself AND the baby!"

"Shhh! Anyway, we made up. We were both wrong. I can't believe my emotions are so out of control."

"Talk to your doctor at your next appointment, I'm sure it's just normal pregnancy stuff."

"Oh, good, so I have another seven months or so of being a total bitch. You know, I couldn't even stand to listen to Irene's screaming fits this morning? I had to get out of that house before I had one myself!"

"Oh, that I'd PAY to see."

"You pretty much just DID see one, so pay up, Sista!"

C.C. laughed and hugged her friend. "So are you O.K. now?"

"Yeah, so tell me about last night!"

"Nice subject change."

"TELL me!"

"He was wonderful, sweet, sensitive, unselfish, and attentive." She sighed deeply. "I hate to think what would have happened if I hadn't listened to you."

"You would still be a lonely, miserable woman…" She grinned at her friend. "…chasing after MY husband."

"You're right, I would be…which means you and I would never have become friends. I'm so glad I picked that particular day to forget to be a bitch."

"Well, there's a time and a place for everything. If you were this sweet at work, Sheffield Productions wouldn't be nearly as successful."

"Oh, yeah, can you just see it? Oh, Mr. Director, that last scene just didn't do it for me, so could you please see about fixing it?"

Fran giggled. "Instead it's 'You call that ACTING? Get the casting director in here, I want the whole play recast immediately! WHAT? I don't CARE that we open tomorrow, just get it done or you'll never work in this town again!'…is that about right?"

C.C. doubled over in a fit of laughter as Max came down the stairs. "Fran, that was a pretty good imitation of my business partner. Maybe you should come down to the theater with those out of control emotions of yours and kick some touchas."

C.C. stood up and looked at Maxwell seriously. "Maxwell, that's not a bad idea, really. She IS a part of Sheffield Productions now."

"I am NOT!"

"Uh, hello! You are Francine SHEFFIELD."

"That's actually a good idea. You did a great job with the pageant, Darling. You have to admit we made a good team."

"So, what you're saying is that you want me to take care of the house, the kids AND help you produce?"

"No, not at all. Niles will take care of the house, Denise will take care of the children, THEN you can help me produce."

"C.C., remind me to kill you later."

"Sure thing, Frannie. I'll mark it down in my book. Is next Thursday good for you?"

"No, I have a doctor's appointment on Thursday, can we make it Friday?"

"You two are completely insane, do you know that? Wait a minute…doctor's appointment? Why are you going to see a doctor?"

_OY! Think fast Fran!_ "Um, my yearly checkup."

"I thought you already had that."

"THAT was with my regular doctor. This one is with my gynecologist. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Uh, no, Fran, as exciting as that sounds, I think I have several business meetings on Thursday."

"All right, suit yourself! How are the movers coming?"

"They've already got the children's rooms packed, and are ready for your bathroom and bedroom. Is there anything you want to get out of there first?"

"No, I already got out what I needed, thanks. Are they moving on to the playrooms next?"

"Yes, that should give us a chance to eat."

As if on cue, Niles appeared on the staircase. "Breakfast is ready."

"Thanks, Niles!" Fran wrapped her arm through her husband's and headed down the stairs, followed by C.C..

The two couples ate quickly, and then quickly started cleaning up the kitchen. Max and Fran headed to the basement to pack up the wine cellar, while C.C. packed the kitchen, Niles headed to the study and boxed up all the books. Fran had compiled a list of what furniture went to the new house, and what stayed to be donated to charity. By lunchtime, the house was packed.

"I can't believe we got so much accomplished today!" Fran looked around at her nearly empty house.

"It's a good thing we did. Tomorrow they're heading for the other house. When the children come home from school, the house should be empty.

"I need to go to the new place tomorrow, Max. The new furniture is being delivered."

"Why don't I go with you, Frannie? My stuff is supposed to be picked up tomorrow, too, so we can wait together."

"Is that all right, Honey? Can you do without C.C. tomorrow?"

"Absolutely. I didn't like the idea of you being out there all alone, anyway. Thank you, C.C.."

"Don't mention it, Maxwell. You know, Frannie, we can load up the Range Rover with some of the things and get a good head start."

"Good idea. Honey, I was actually thinking of just buying new soaps and shampoos and things, so maybe C.C. and I could just shop in Monroe for toiletries and things for all the new bathrooms."

"Just don't overdo it, Darling. You HAVE been rather tired lately."

"I'll keep an eye on her, Maxwell."

"You need to give her a raise, Honey."

"We'll discuss that later. I also want to talk to you about hiring an assistant for you."

"For me? Isn't that what I have Denise for?"

"She's the nanny, Fran."

"Mr. and Mrs. Sheffield, if it's convenient for you, we could start on your other home today to get a good head start. We were told it's a much larger place."

"It IS larger, unfortunately, it's also filled with children and visiting relatives."

"We could go to the Waldorf for the night, Max. It might be a good idea to get started."

"Well, then we'd better get home and break it to the children."

"We could always to go Ma's." Fran giggled and winked at C.C..

"You know, the Waldorf is sounding better and better." He grinned and winked at Niles.

"What about my place, will you be able to get it early, as well?"

"The Babcock residence? I don't see why not. How much packing will we be doing?"

"None at all. I've been staying at the Sheffield's, so my place is ready to go."

"Great. I'll call in a few more men for the main house, we should be able to get yours done tomorrow. Will you be ready for delivery on Tuesday?"

Max looked over at Fran, who nodded. "Can you make the delivery in the morning, while three of our children are in school? That should make things a bit easier on my wife."

Fran laughed. "Easier? You're talking about Irene and Grace here, Honey."

The mover laughed. "That sounds like my kids. How old are yours?"

"Let's see, Maggie is the oldest, she'll be twelve next week. Brighton will be eight in October, Michael will be eight in November, Grace will be four in September, and Irene will be three in July."

"Wow, you've got a handful. My boys are six and eight, and I've got a ten year old daughter. The girl, I have no problems with. I keep threatening the boys with military school." He laughed.

"We've got the opposite problem. Our oldest is perfect, and the boys are manageable. Grace isn't that bad, until she starts following the baby. Irene is really something. She wants WHAT she wants, and she wants it NOW, and that is usually her father."

"Ah, Daddy's girl, huh?"

"She adores her father. She sits under his desk when he's working."

"Uh, speaking of working, Mr. Sheffield, my wife and I are really big fans of your work. Any new shows coming up?"

"We're working on one now, and have a couple more we're thinking about. Make sure I have your address and phone number, I'll make sure you get tickets."

"Really? Wow, that'd be great. My wife really is a huge fan. All her girlfriends like that Webber guy, but she says he's really over rated. All his stuff is so over produced."

C.C. rolled her eyes and turned away. _Was this guy sucking up or WHAT?_

Fran smiled. "You know, I tell my husband that all the time. See, Honey, your fans have spoken. I hate to cut this short, but I need to get home and get packed for our hotel adventure. C.C. and I will be at the new place all day tomorrow, probably after about nine in the morning. I won't leave until the kids go to school."

"You're going to leave the poor nanny at the hotel with the babies?"

"Max, we have too much to do at the new house, and I don't want to have to be helping Denise chase those two all over that huge house."

"I see I'll be writing a bonus check soon."

"Why? She gets paid for watching the kids, no matter WHERE she watches them, remember? We made that clear to her when we hired her."

"Yes, we did, but I'll still give her a bonus for putting up with this move."

Fran giggled. "I think your brother took care of THAT."

"Oh, God. Tell me about it on the way home. Or do I want to know?"

"Have you two got everything under control here?"

"Sure, Fran, go ahead, we'll lock up after the movers leave."

"Great. Thanks, C.C., we'll see you back at the house in a bit."

"Niles, I think we'll plan on eating dinner out this evening. You have your hands full with helping with the move. Do you have any preferences, before we get home and ask everyone else?"

"No, Sir, let the children choose. Oh, as long as it isn't Chuck E. Cheese." He grinned.

"Well, considering that my mother will be joining us, I think Chuck E. Cheese will have to wait until later." Max chuckled.

"How about Oceana?" Fran grinned.

"Don't you get tired of that place, Darling?"

"No, besides, I'm sure your mom and brother have never eaten there, and we HAVE been promising the kids we'd take them."

"Niles, C.C., how's seafood sound?"

"I've been dying to try that place, Maxwell."

"Anything that I don't have to cook sounds good to me, Sir."

"Great, we'll get a nice bottle of wine; make a nice evening of it."

"I'll be the designated driver, Honey. I'm so tired, that even one glass would probably knock me out."

"Are you sure, Darling?"

She glanced carefully at C.C.. "Very sure, Sweetie."

The family went to dinner, then checked in to the Waldorf Astoria for a couple of days. After the new furniture arrived, Sylvia, Val and Nadine drove up to Monroe to help Fran start putting things in their proper places. C.C. got her home in order, and then came over to help Fran with the main house. Max and Niles got the office together, with help from the boys. By the time the weekend rolled around, all three houses were done.

Saturday morning was Maggie's twelfth birthday. She awoke to the smell of French toast and hot cocoa, which was her favorite breakfast. After breakfast was done, Niles left in the limo to pick up several of Maggie's best friends. Fran had arranged with their parents for them to come spend the weekend. During the party a truck and trailer pulled up. Fran and Max held hands as the driver opened the trailer and began to remove the contents.

"Oh, C.C.'s horses are here!" Maggie ran over to pet the first horse.

C.C. grinned at her friends. "No, Honey, those aren't my horses. There's one for you, and one for each of your parents."

"You got me a horse? Oh, Aunt C.C., thank you SO much!" She abandoned the horse and ran to C.C., throwing her arms around her. "I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Sweetie. Happy Birthday!"

The boys nudged each other. "Boy, I can't wait till OUR birthdays!" Fran frowned at the boys, who snickered in response.

A second trailer pulled up and four more horses were unloaded. "What's this?" Fran looked at her husband.

"Well, we've got such a large stable, that I thought the boys would each like a horse, too. I got ponies for the little ones."

"Max! Reenie is only two, and Grace is three!"

"We'll be adding a small apartment to the stables, and hiring a wrangler. He'll teach the kids how to ride properly."

"What do we tell the kids until THEN?"

"Well, Darling, I thought he could live in the main house until his place is ready."

"Oh, you've got this all figured out, haven't you?" She looked at her friend. "Why do I have the feeling you had something to do with all of this?"

"Now, don't be angry with C.C., Fran, you two aren't the only ones who can plan surprises."

"I'm not angry, just surprised. You were the one that was upset about the horse just a week ago."

"I told you that I was wrong. I think the horses will be good for the children."

"I don't know how to ride, either, Honey."

"The wrangler will teach you, too, then."

"Well, I guess I can't be the bad guy, can I? So when does the building start?"

"Monday. I'm sorry, Sweetheart, I didn't want Maggie to find out before her birthday.

"You DO remember that we'll have a houseful of family next Friday for Passover, right?"

"That's next weekend, isn't it? Who all is coming, again?"

"Ma and Daddy, Grandma Yetta, Barry, Nay and the girls, and your mom and Nigel will still be here."

"It's a good thing we bought a big house, then." He smiled and kissed his wife as he watched the children laughing and petting the horses.

The rest of the week was spent getting ready for Passover and putting the overseeing the building of the new apartment. Fran left the children with Denise and gave in to Elizabeth's insisting that she accompany her into the city for her doctor's appointment.

"I know there's something that you're keeping from Maxwell, Dear. Be honest with me, are you all right? You've been so secretive about this appointment."

"I'm fine, Elizabeth, really. The only secret is that the appointment isn't with my gynecologist. It's with my obstetrician."

"You're pregnant? Why on earth haven't you told Maxwell yet? Is the baby all right?"

"The baby is just fine. I haven't told him because I have this big surprise planned for Father's Day. I'm just hoping I can keep it quiet until then. I made the mistake of taking Irene with me to my last appointment. Now she pats my stomach and says 'Mommy's baby'. I just laugh it off and tell her that she IS my baby. Maybe you can come back for the party."

"I'd like that, Fran. Please keep me posted on how things are going. I just don't know how you're going to keep this from Maxwell until the middle of June. You're such a tiny thing, he's going to start wondering when you start to show."

"I'll just make sure he sees me noshing a lot. This morning sickness is what's going to give it away."

"Well, with his office in the other house, he won't see you as much as when he was always underfoot." Elizabeth laughed and patted Fran's arm.

"That's the other problem. He and C.C. want me to start helping with the producing once the house gets in order. He said he's got Niles to run the house, and Denise to watch the kids, and he wants me working with him."

"Then take your time getting the house in order. You've got the family coming this weekend, so you won't get much done then, and I can monopolize you a bit next week, we can do some shopping before I go home. That ought to buy you a few more days."

"Thanks, Elizabeth. Ma." She smiled at her mother in law. "You don't know how much it means to me to be able to talk to someone else about this. It's so hard to get C.C. alone. Either Niles or Maxwell is always nearby."

Fran pulled the Range Rover into the parking lot, and the two women got out and went in to see Fran's doctor. The pregnancy was progressing perfectly. Afterwards, they went to lunch and picked up some things for the weekend before heading back to the house.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're home, Fran."

"What's wrong, Denise? Are the girls all right?"

"Gracie's fine, well, sort of. Irene has been crying her little eyes out all morning. She can't find her daddy, and you weren't here. You'd think she'd never been away from you for this long."

"I'm sure it's just the new house. You finally got her to sleep?"

"She's in Gracie's room. I'm sorry, I know you want them to be in their own rooms, but she was just so sad. She screamed and hung on to Grace like her little life depended on it."

"How long have they been sleeping?"

"About an hour, maybe a bit longer."

As if on cue, Fran heard the sound of her youngest start to cry. "I'll get her, Denise. You look like you could use a break. Where's everyone else?"

"Mr. Sheffield, both of them, and Niles are all at the new office. C.C. is either there or at her place."

"Maybe the girls and I will walk over and surprise them. That way Irene will start to realize her daddy doesn't work in THIS house." She headed up the stairs, followed by Elizabeth. They opened the door to the bedroom and were met by two sets of arms hugging them. "How are my babies?"

"Mommy Daddy gone. Want Daddy."

"I know, Ree. How about we get you changed and we'll go see Daddy."

"Big girl potty." She ran for the bathroom.

"Thank goodness! I was afraid the move would set her back some." She looked over at her mother in law. "She wants big girl panties like Grace wears, and I told her she couldn't have them as long as she needed diapers."

"Good thinking, to get her out of them before…"

"Oy, I don't even want to THINK about that!"

"Done, Mommy!"

"Look at my big girl! I'm so proud of you!"

"Want Racy panties."

"You keep using the big girl potty over the weekend, and Mommy and Bubby will take you shopping next week, all right?"

"K, Mommy!" She ran to hug her mother. "See Daddy now?" She grabbed her sister's hand. "C'mon, Racy, go see Daddy."

"She certainly is becoming quite a talker!"

"I keep thinking about putting both of them in Pre School a couple of days a week, so they can interact with kids their own age."

"That's a good idea, Fran."

"Max is against it, but I think I can convince him. I may just have to wait and enroll them in September. Irene will be three then and completely out of diapers, and Grace will be almost four."

Elizabeth looked around. "You should be ready for some time away from them by then. You'll be so close to…" She smiled. "I wish there was a way I could be here for that."

Fran grinned. "Oh, that's easy. You'll come for Thanksgiving, and stay through Chanukah, unless you want to stay clear through Christmas."

"I don't think my son would appreciate me being around that much."

"Look, the problems that you two had in the past are over. One thing he and I have both learned is that you make the best of the time you are given. We blew it when we were in London together. We would've had a lot more time together, and maybe two people would be alive today if we'd left them and moved on with our lives. You're willing to let the past go, so is Maxwell. You've got these sweet babies to get to know. Maybe you weren't always there for your kids when they were growing up. That's why you get grandkids…to make it right."

"My son's a lucky man, Fran."

Fran finished getting her daughter dressed and stood up. "No, I'm the lucky one. I've got five great kids, great parents, and a wonderful mother in law." She gave Elizabeth a warm hug. "OK, my Darlings, ready to go see Daddy?" The girls jumped up and down, laughed, and screamed. "You wanna come with us?"

"No, thank you, Dear. Let the girls have some time with their father, I think I'll fix myself a cup of tea."

"All right, you two, let's go find Daddy at his new office!"

Fran and Max sat on his new sofa and watched the girls explore his new office. Nigel and Niles decided to head back to the house, Niles to fix dinner, and Nigel to find the nanny.

"You think something's going on with Nigel and Denise?"

"I wouldn't doubt it, knowing how smooth my brother can be. Remember how he was with you in London?"

"Yeah, he was something else. He hasn't changed; he's still as cocky as ever." She laughed. "I loved the look on his face when I left him to take care of you. He didn't know we knew each other at the time."

"No, he didn't. All he saw was you walking away from the night of passion he had planned and into my room."

She giggled. "You had your own little night of passion planned, Mister. I'm always turned on by a man with his pants around his ankles…especially when he trips over them."

"You're going to torment me with that the rest of our lives, aren't you?"

"That's my current plan, yes!"

"I'll just have to find a way to silence you then." He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately.

"Wanna kiss Daddy, too!" Irene was climbing up on the sofa next to Max.

"Well, of course you do, Darling!" He picked up his daughter and planted her in his lap, then began tickling her stomach. "Give Daddy a kiss." She wrapped her arms around her father's neck and gave him a wet kiss.

"Me, too, Daddy!" Grace was pulling on his pant leg.

"Here, Ree, go see Mommy." Max tried to put his youngest on her mother's lap, but she was stuck like glue.

"No! No want Mommy, want DADDY!" She tightened her grip around his neck.

"Sweetheart, you're choking Daddy." He attempted to break her grip, but she clung tighter.

Fran picked up Grace and held her on her lap. "Here, Ree, Mommy has Grace, is that better? Can Gracie kiss Daddy, too?"

"K, Racy, kiss Daddy." Grace leaned over and kissed her father.

"She couldn't find Daddy's office in the house. She got mad. Dee Dee tried to make her take a nap, but she wanted Daddy to come home."

"I know, Gracie, and you took such good care of your sister. Mommy and Daddy are so proud of you."

Gracie beamed, and put her head on Fran's shoulder. "We'd better get back; Niles went to fix dinner, didn't he?"

"That's what he said he was doing. The other children should be home by now; they'll wonder where we are."

"Your mom and Denise know we're here. Um, Honey, your mother was a bit sad about leaving, so I sort of invited her to come back around Thanksgiving and stay through the holidays."

"Which holidays, Fran?"

"All of them."

"Which 'all of them'?"

"Thanksgiving, Chanukah, Christmas."

"Fran!"

"Honey, she wants to be part of the kids' lives. I told her that's what it means to be a grandparent…you get to make up for the mistakes you made with your own kids. I told her that you were ready to let the past go, and make up for the time you lost."

"I suppose you're right. Maybe it's time I let go of the past and let her be a mother, if that's what she wants to do."

"Good, because if you said she couldn't come, I was gonna make YOU uninvite her." She grinned at her husband.

"I love you, Mrs. Sheffield."

"I love you more, Mr. Sheffield"

"Let's get these girls back to the main house. Ready girls?"

"No, stay here, Daddy."

"No, Baby, we need to go find Maggie and the boys."

"K, Daddy."

They walked back to the main house to find Fran's parents had arrived a day early. Sylvia wanted to make sure they had plenty of time to cook for Passover. The rest of the family started arriving early the next morning. Having both sides of the family together for the holiday made it even more special. Once the holiday was over, the family slowly started leaving. Fran hated to see Elizabeth go back to London, but was looking forward to surprising her husband in June when his mother arrived again. Denise told Nigel a tearful goodbye. They'd gotten close during the visit, and Nigel promised he'd keep in touch by phone.

Max and C.C. took on the task of getting the older children to school each day. This gave one of them the opportunity to supervise what was going on at the theater while the kids were at school, then driving them home when classes were over.

Fran kept busy by finding herself small projects to do around the house. She knew she had to avoid spending too much time around her husband each day, so he wouldn't catch her bouts of morning sickness. Luckily, the morning sickness had slowed down.


	17. Chapter 17

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Seventeen

Before everyone knew it, Mother's Day had arrived. All the children made Fran little gifts, and Fran insisted that they drive into the city to visit Sarah. Before they left for town, Max had his own surprise for Fran. He gathered the children in the living room and handed Fran a box with pink and blue ribbons. Inside the box she found five documents, along with five envelopes.

"Oh, Maxwell, it's the final adoption papers! OH, and the birth certificates!"

"Yes, My Love, Happy Mother's Day. You are now the official, legal mother of all five children."

"This means you're really my dad now, too, right?"

"Right, Michael. If you look at your birth certificate, your name is now legally Michael James Sheffield."

Michael picked up the document from the box, and then looked at Brighton's certificate. "They look alike except for the names. Does this mean that we're a really real family now?"

"It sure does, Honey." Fran had tears streaming down her face. "Max, this is the best Mother's Day gift you could have given me. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, Sweetheart. They arrived Wednesday, so I thought today would be a perfect day."

"So do we still have to go to the cemetery?"

"Yes, Brighton, Honey, we do."

"But YOU'RE our mom now."

"Sweetie, yes, I'm your legal mother, but Sarah still gave birth to you three. We can't forget that."

"But she hurt Daddy, she lied to him. Are you gonna make Mikey and the girls see HIM on Father's Day?"

"Well, I thought we'd see him today, instead."

"Oh, GREAT! Thanks, B.! You HAD to remind her, didn't you?"

"Mike, it's not his fault. We were going to pick up some flowers for him, too."

"I HAVE a father; I don't need to see him."

"Son, I know it's hard, but one day you'll understand why we try to help you kids remember your parents."

"The girls don't remember, they're the lucky ones." Mike saw the look on his father's face. "Yes, Sir. Sorry, Mom, I'll stop kvetching."

"Thank you, Mikey. Why don't you kids go upstairs and get your jackets, and bring Irene's and Grace's down with you."

They watched the kids trod up the stairs. "Max, I can't blame him, if I had my way, I'd NEVER see that bastard again."

"Well, I would like to thank him for my three beautiful children. If not for him, we wouldn't have Mikey or Grace or Irene."

"Irene should have been yours, Max."

"She IS mine, Fran. He only had her for six months. I've had her for almost two and a half years. She'll never remember him. All she'll have of him is what we tell her when she's old enough to understand. We can filter out all the bad stuff, and only tell her that her father died when she was a baby, and that he loved her very much."

"Yeah, he did, didn't he? All I was to him was the baby factory, cook and housekeeper."

"He loved you, Fran."

"No, no he didn't. YOU love me. All he eva did was bark orders and make threats…and sleep with any woman who'd have him. Hell, I think he loved Sarah more than he loved me."

"Fran, you're getting yourself worked up again. You're right, I DO love you, more than anything. Tony is gone; he's never going to hurt you again.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "You're right." She looked up and saw her children coming down the stairs. "Ready, Angels?"

"Ready, Mom!"

She grinned at her husband. "Yep, I'm the mom, the birth certificates say so!" She giggled as they helped the children into the Range Rover and headed into the city.

The children were all asleep when they stopped at the florist. Max went in and picked up two arrangements while Fran waited with her sleeping angels. "Ready, Darling?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. Which cemetery are we going to first?"

"I thought we'd go to Trinity first, since Tony is in Queens. I thought you might like to stop and see your mother afterwards. It's been a few weeks since she's seen the children. Maybe I'd better go inside and get some roses for her. I'll be right back." He kissed his wife softly and hurried inside, returning with two dozen Sterling Roses.

"Mmm, she'll love those. Have I told you lately what a wonderful husband you are?"

"Well, let's see, not counting the times you told me this morning, no, not since yesterday." He chuckled and glanced sideways at his wife as he pulled the Rover back into traffic and headed for Trinity Cemetery. As they turned the corner, the church became visible. Fran's stomach began to turn flip-flops as they got closer. "Why don't you wake the children up, Darling, we're almost there."

She turned around and woke Maggie and the girls, and Maggie reached back and nudged the boys.

"Are we there already?" Brighton was looking out the window at the headstones. "Wow, look at THAT one!" He pointed to a large Celtic cross.

"That's John James Audubon's grave, Son. This property was last owned by the Audubon family."

"Cool."

"Aren't there lots of famous people here, Dad?" Maggie was craning her neck to see out the window.

"That's right, Maggie. John Jacob Astor and his son are here, Clement Clark Moore is here…"

"Why do I know that name?" Fran had a puzzled look on her face.

"He wrote "A Visit From St. Nicholas", Mom." Maggie grinned at her mother.

"Ah, that's right. Isn't Aaron Burr's wife here, too?"

Max laughed. "She is, but HE isn't. Actually, they closed the cemetery to burials about 20 years ago. You can only be buried here if you are a direct descendant of someone already interred here. Sarah's grandparents and great grandparents are here. Actually, I think her great great grandparents are here as well. Her parents will be here with her eventually. Ah, here we are."

"Wow!" Fran looked out the right window of the car and saw the large stone that read 'Worthington'. "I don't remember that." Fran and Max climbed out and helped the children out of the car. "Grace, Irene, hold your brother's hands. Boys, don't let them run off."

"Sure, Mom."

Max retrieved the flowers from the car, and the family walked slowly to Sarah's grave.

"Loving wife and mother. That's a laugh."

"Maggie! That's enough!"

"Sorry, Dad." She kneeled at the grave. "I don't know what to say to her."

"Just say what's in your heart, Honey. I'm sure you still love her and miss her, tell her that."

Maggie took a deep breath. "Mom, I hope you're happy, and I hope you and Tony are together now. We're all fine. Dad married Fran, and she's our mom now, so you don't have to worry about us. I still love you, Mom. I'm just upset with you right now, because of what you did to Dad. You know, with Tony. Well, I'm going to let Brighton talk now. You'd be proud of him, he's been so good lately. We don't fight as much anymore. Well, bye, Mom. I love you. Happy Mother's Day."

Maggie got up and patted her brother on the shoulder. "Your turn, Bro."

"Thanks." He walked over to the headstone and stared at it for a few minutes. "Why did you lie to us? We would have loved Gracie even if Tony was her father. You always told me I had to be good and be responsible, so why couldn't YOU be like that? If you didn't love Dad anymore, why couldn't you just let him be happy with Fran? She loves us a lot, Mom. She's been a good mother to us. After you died, Dad was a mess, and Fran kept the family together. Now she's our mom, and we love her a lot. She keeps reminding us to talk to you and that you love us. Well, I guess I should let Gracie talk, but I don't think she knows who you are. She's gotten so big since you left. Happy Mother's Day, Mom. I love you."

He fought back the tears and ran into Fran's waiting arms. "I love you, Mom!"

"I love you too, Sweetie. Are you all right?"

"It just feels weird telling her I love her and calling her 'Mom', YOU are our mom, right? We love YOU now."

"Yes, Sweetie, I'm your legal mother, but Sarah will always be the one that gave birth to you, and you're always going to love her. Max, Honey, do you want to take Grace over?" He didn't answer, just stared at the headstone. "B., let me go talk to Daddy for a minute, are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Dad looks pretty messed up again."

"He sure does." She walked over to her husband. "Maybe it was a bad idea to come out here today."

"No, the children had to get some things off their chests. I just didn't realize how angry they were at her."

"They inherited your British reserve; they don't express their feelings like Mikey. We KNOW how HE feels."

"Yes, we do, and I'm not sure about going to see Tony, after witnessing this."

"We're going. If Mikey is upset, he needs to TELL Tony. Maybe it will help him."

"I'm sure you're right." He kissed her lightly. "You usually are. Why don't you take Grace over, see if she wants to say anything."

"Are you even going to talk to her?"

"When everyone is finished. I don't think I want the children to hear what I have to say."

"Maxwell…"

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, I'll be just fine."

She kissed her husband and took Gracie by the hand. "Come on, Angel, let's go tell Mommy Happy Mother's Day." She led her daughter over to the grave. "Gracie, this is Sarah, your angel mommy. Can you tell her 'hello'?"

Grace looked up at her mother. "You're my mommy."

"Yes, Sweetie, but you also have a mommy in heaven watching over you. This is where she sleeps."

Grace looked down at the grave. "Hi Angel Mommy."

"See how big she's gotten, Sarah? She'll start Pre School this fall, and she's learning how to ride a pony. Help me look after her, please." Fran brushed a tear from her eye as she led her daughter away from the grave. She saw Mikey inching his way to the headstone out of the corner of her eye.

"Hi, Aunt Sarah. Happy Mother's Day. Take care of my father, OK?" He lifted his chin up and walked back over to his brother and put his arm around his shoulder.

"All right, kids, back into the car, we've got another stop to make."

"What about Dad? Isn't he going to talk to her?"

"Just get in the car and give him some privacy, OK?"

She herded the children together and began strapping the youngest into their car seats. She closed the door and turned around as Max was getting up from the grave, wiping his eyes. He walked over to the car and put his arms around his wife. "I love you so much, Fran."

"I love you too, Max. Are you all right, Sweetie?"

"While I was talking to her, I realized why the children are so angry. I'm angry, too, and never got the chance to confront her about all this. I just told her everything I needed to say. I don't think I'll be coming back here, again."

"Maxwell, what about the children?"

"You heard them, they're angry, too. Grace has no clue who she is. If they want to see her, you can bring them or Niles can bring them. Hell, Ernest and Roberta can bring them for all I care. I'm done. So, Darling, ready for round two?"

"I suppose it's too late to say "no"?" She let out a nervous giggle.

"Ya think?" He kissed the top of her head. She loved it when he imitated her.

He helped her into the Rover, and then headed for Mt. Hebron Cemetery in Flushing. When they turned onto Horace Harding Expressway, Fran felt tears began to form. It had been a long time since she'd been out here. She wiped her eyes quickly, hoping Max hadn't seen. Not only had her husband seen the tears, her son saw them, too.

"Mom, we don't have to do this, it's NOT like it's Father's Day or anything."

"No, it's all right, Mikey. I'm fine."

"If you're too upset, we don't have to see him."

"Michael, you're going to pay your respects to your father."

"RESPECT? I have respect for you and Dad."

"Oh, God, I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Mike, that's enough, Son, you're upsetting your mother."

"Sorry, Dad, but I think it's being around HIM that's upsetting her." He pointed out the window at the headstone. "I am SO glad that's not my name any more. Everyone would insist that I get buried here, too, so all the Bergmans could be together."

"Take it easy, Mikey. Just go tell him how you feel, like we did with our mom. I felt really good after I did it."

Mike looked at his brother. "Really?" Brighton nodded and patted his brother's shoulder. "Thanks, B. I'm ready, Mom."

Maxwell opened the back of the Range Rover and helped the boys out. "Wow, LOOK at all the Bergmans here!" Brighton walked around the headstones. "How come this one only says 'Anthony Bergman' and Tony's says 'Anthony Bergman III'?"

"That's because it's Tony's grandfather. He was the first Anthony, Tony's dad is Anthony Jr., and then Tony is Anthony III."

"They expected ME to be the fourth, without even asking me!"

"Well, Honey, they didn't ask me, either!"

"Really?"

"I was all set to name you Jonah, after my great grandfather. I thought we'd agreed on it, until I got the birth certificate. Tony and your grandfather got together and decided to make you Tony IV all on their own."

"Did you get to name Ree?"

"Oh, yes, she was a girl, it didn't matter to them."

"So you named her for your Aunt Irene?"

"Yeah." She giggled. "Tony hated her." She winked at her husband. "OK, Michael James Sheffield, g'nug with the stalling." She turned her son around and gave him a gentle push toward the grave.

Michael walked over to the grave and looked at his mother over his shoulder. "Hi, Tony. I don't want to call you 'Dad' anymore, because Max is my dad now. He doesn't yell or scream. He doesn't make mom cry, well, he does, but they are always happy tears. It really stinks what you did with Aunt Sarah. If you could give one of your children away, you could've given me and Ree away, too. I'm sure you heard what Maggie and B told Sarah. We hope you and Sarah are together and happy with each other, because Mom and Dad are happy now, too. Mom laughs and smiles all the time, she doesn't go to work to get away from you. I used to think you died because I was bad. Now I think you died because you were so busy talking to Sarah that day, you just weren't paying attention. I guess I still love you. If you weren't with Mom, I wouldn't be here, and neither would Irene. She doesn't know you at all. I think everyone wants it that way, so she'll never know how mean you really were. I'm glad you can never hurt Mom again. Bye, Tony, I don't think I'll be coming back here again. It upsets Mom too much."

He walked over to Max and put his arms around him. "I love you, Dad."

Max leaned down and hugged his son tightly. "I love you too, Son."

"I didn't call him Dad, did you hear? I told him that YOU are my dad. Is that OK?"

Max kissed the top of his head. "That's just fine, Mike." He watched Fran scoop up Irene and walk slowly to the grave. She said something quietly, and then brought Irene over to Max.

"Here, can you put her in the car, please, and load up the other kids. I won't be a minute."

"You heard Mom, into the car everyone." He turned around to see Fran walking back over to the grave. He quickly loaded up the children and got into the driver's seat.

Fran looked down at the grave for a minute. "You bastard. You put me through hell while you were alive. It makes me wonder, how many OTHER children do you have floating around New York? Why Sarah Sheffield? Was it just that she was there and easy prey? You hurt the man I love terribly! YES, I loved him when I came back to you. You cost me FOUR years with the man I love! Irene should have been HIS child, NOT yours. Well, now she IS, and so is Michael. He doesn't even want your NAME, and I can't blame him. You can rest easy knowing your children will be raised the right way, by a good and decent man who will be a good role model for them. You heard my son. We won't be back. Goodbye, Tony. Rot in Hell!" She brushed an angry tear off her cheek and headed back to the car. She climbed in and slammed the door behind her.

"Fran?"

"I'm fine. I just had to get something off my chest."

"Do you still feel like stopping at your mother's?"

She smiled at her husband. "Yeah, it'll be good to see her. I love you so much."

"I love you too, My Darling."

After visiting with Fran's parents for an hour or so, the Sheffields piled back into the Range Rover and headed back to Monroe. The next month the family was back into their regular schedules. Max and C.C. were busy preparing for the summer theater season, Maggie, Brighton and Mike were preparing for school finals, Fran was busy chasing the two youngest girls, who had found new ways to get into trouble in the new house. Fran drove into town in late May for her ultrasound. Her doctor assured her that all was going as planned, and was helping her to find a suitable doctor in the Monroe area to take over the case. As she lay on the examining table, she peered at her abdomen, which was just starting to swell. _Only three more weeks! I don't think I'll be able to hide this much longer!_ She tucked the ultrasound pictures in her purse and headed back to the house. When she got home, she phoned her mother in law to make sure she'd be able to make it for the party.

"Oh, yes, Dear, I wouldn't miss it for the world. Nigel is coming, too. It seems he misses your nanny terribly."

"Nigel and Denise?" She laughed. "Max thought the phone bill was so high because I was on the phone with YOU all the time! No wonder she's been moping around here since you left."

"She's not exactly what I'd hoped for my son, but he's stopped running around with cocktail waitresses and strippers since he met her, and YOU seem to think the world of her."

"I really do, she's a wonderful girl. Oy, does this mean I may be losing my nanny? I know she was only supposed to be temporary, until after we moved into the house, but I can't bear to part with her…especially with you know who coming."

"I suppose we'll find out in a couple of weeks. I'll see you soon, Fran."

"Bye, Mom. I love you."

Elizabeth was speechless at first. Her own children never said that to her. "I love you too, My Dear. Take care of my grandchildren!"

The next two weeks flew by for the family, but they seemed to crawl for Fran. Her clothes were getting tighter by the day, and her hormones were sending her moods all over the place. She was trying to get everything perfect for Maxwell's Father's Day party, and everything anyone did to help seemed to irritate her. What seemed to irritate her most was that every time she needed her butler, Niles was nowhere to be found. She looked at the clock. It was almost lunchtime, and normally he'd be in the kitchen preparing lunch. Not today. She picked up the phone and dialed Max's office number. Her husband was alone; C.C. had gone home for lunch. She hung up and dialed C.C.'s number. Her friend answered the phone breathlessly.

"I KNEW it!"

"Fran? Knew what?"

"He's there, isn't he?"

"Who's here?"

"Can it, Ceece. You tell your boyfriend that if he wants a job he'd better get his touchas out of your bed and back in my kitchen right away. I've got my hands full with the girls and this party and had I KNOWN he was taking care of YOU instead of my children, their lunch wouldn't be late."

"Frannie, take it easy, Honey, he's on his way." She pulled off the covers and pushed Niles out of bed. "He left just a minute ago, since he knew he was late. I'm sorry, it was my fault." C.C. knew it was her friend's hormones talking, along with the stress of hiding this pregnancy from her husband for so long.

Fran hung up the phone and headed for the kitchen to start lunch for the girls. All they wanted was a bloody peanut butter sandwich. She started opening cupboards…no peanut butter. She did NOT want to tell her daughters they couldn't have their favorite lunch. She started pulling things out in search of that little plastic container with the red top. It had to be in here somewhere. By the time Niles arrived, his kitchen was in shambles, and Fran was sitting on the floor in tears.

"What happened in here?"

"I…I…I couldn't find the peanut butter. Racy and Ree wanted peanut butter sandwiches for their lunch, and I looked and I looked, but we don't have any. Niles, how could we run out of peanut butter?"

He helped her up and into a chair. "Mrs. Sheffield, we've got plenty of peanut butter. Look right here." He held up a large blue canister.

"That's not our normal brand."

"The way the children go through it, I switched to this brand. It comes in a larger size." He surveyed the damage in the kitchen. This was going to take all day to clean up. "Why don't you go and lie down? I'll get Denise to bring the girls down for lunch in just a few minutes."

"I'm sorry about the kitchen, Niles."

"Don't worry about it, you just go and try to take a nap."

Fran walked slowly up the back staircase, and Niles quickly dialed Max's office number and told him of his wife's behavior.

"I'm on my way, Niles, thanks for the heads up."

"I got her to go upstairs and take a nap, Sir. This seems more than her normal moodiness, I'm very concerned."

"I'll be right there, keep the girls out of the front of the house so I can sneak in. Fran needs me right now."

"Yes, Sir." He hung up the phone and called Denise on the intercom to bring the girls down the back stairs, then hurriedly started making their sandwiches and cut up some fresh fruit for them.

Max wasted no time in getting to the main house. He bounded up the stairs two at a time, and found Fran lying in their bed crying.

"What's wrong, Darling."

"Oh, Niles called you, didn't he?"

"Yes, he did, he said you were very upset and that he'd sent you up for a nap."

"I don't know what's wrong, Honey. He wasn't here to make the girls' lunch, I was busy and lost track of the time, so I had the girls yelling at me for lunch, no Niles to make it…then I couldn't find the peanut butter…he changed the brand…and…"

"Fran, maybe this party isn't a good idea. You've not been feeling well at all lately."

"I'm fine, Honey, really. I'm sorry; I'm just having a bad day." She rolled over onto her stomach as Max began running his hands over her body. She closed her eyes as he began to massage her back. "Mmm, that feels so good, Max."

He kissed her softly and continued rubbing her back until she fell asleep.

The following weekend Fran was busy with the children when the doorbell rang. She looked at her watch. _That's GOT to be Elizabeth and Nigel!_

Niles opened the door to reveal Elizabeth Sheffield and her two youngest children.

"Mrs. Sheffield, what a surprise!"

"Well, we thought we'd pop over and see my oldest son for Father's Day. I was missing my adorable grandchildren terribly. Nigel was missing someone a little older, and Jocelyn hasn't met Fran and the children yet."

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Nigel." She moved through the foyer to greet them, closely followed by two small shadows.

"Bubby!" Irene leapt into her grandmother's arms. Gracie didn't want to be left out, so she wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's legs.

"Hello, my darling girls!" She picked Irene up and handed her to Jocelyn. "This is your Aunt Jocelyn, Irene. Can you say Aunt Jocelyn?"

"Aunt Josh!"

"No, Ree, Aunt Joshin!" Gracie giggled.

"Didn't I tell you how adorable they are?" She bent down and picked up Grace and headed for the living room.

"I'll prepare the guest rooms, Mrs. Sheffield."

"I've made the beds already, Niles, you just have to take their things up."

"You knew about this?"

"Sorry, Niles, it's a surprise for Maxwell, and, well, you're always such a yenta."

Niles picked up the bags and headed up the stairs. "I am NOT a yenta. I get paid for keeping Mr. Sheffield informed of what goes on in his house."

Fran giggled. "Don't let him fool you, he's a yenta."

Nigel looked around. "So, uh, where are the other children, with their nanny?"

"Yes, Nigel, Denise and the kids are at the stable. She's watching the kids ride their horses."

"How's that wrangler working out?"

"Great, now that he's out of my house." She laughed. "His cowboy accent was SO annoying! Maxwell paid the builders extra to get his apartment done early. Do you know he actually wore his SPURS inside the house? You should see the gouges in my wood floor. I would've fired him, but he's so patient with the kids.

"I hear he's got an eye for Denise, too." Nigel was frowning.

"Then I suggest you DO something about it, Mister." She pointed out the side door. "The stable is THAT way." She hugged her brother in law before he headed off to find Denise and the children. "Well, I suppose I should call the office and let Maxwell know you're here."

"First things first. I want to see the ultrasound pictures."

"Mom! No one is seeing those until Max sees them tomorrow. Jocelyn knows?"

"She's been sworn to secrecy, Fran, Dear."

"I'm so excited for you both. I'm so sorry to hear about all the mess with, well, you know."

"We've decided not to discuss it any more. We went to the cemeteries on Mother's Day, said what we had to say to both of them, and it's OVER!"

"That's good, Dear, focus on the future. So, how are you feeling?"

"The morning sickness is gone, thank goodness. Now I'm just getting those damned mood swings. The other day I tore the kitchen AND Niles apart over a jar of peanut butter."

"Maxwell still has no clue? My brother always was the slow one."

"I just wear loose fitting clothes; make sure he doesn't get a good look at my abdomen. Look at this." She pulled her top close to her body, revealing a slight bulge.

"I can't believe he hasn't noticed THAT."

"I let him catch me noshing when he's home. He just thinks I've put on a few pounds. I can't wait till tomorrow! I hate hiding this from him!"

"Fran! Fran, did you know that Nigel is here?" Max's voice was coming from the hallway.

"I'm in the living room, Honey, and yes, I did. Look who came with him."

Max sauntered into the living room and kissed his wife. "Mother, Joc, when did you arrive?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I missed the babies terribly, and Joc hasn't seen them yet."

"How long can you stay?"

"A few days, if that's all right, Son."

"That will be wonderful, won't it, Darling!"

"It'll be great. You know, the children have a party planned for tomorrow for Father's Day."

"Then our timing is perfect."

"I've got you and Nigel in your same rooms, Mom. Jocelyn will be in the room next to yours. I'll show you up."

"Oh, no, that's not necessary, I'll show Jocelyn around. You stay and play with the girls. We'll get changed and then we can go to the stables and see the other children."

Max watched his mother and sister go up the stairs, and then turned to his wife. "You knew about this visit, didn't you?"

"Well…yes, I did, Honey. It was a surprise for Father's Day."

"I should have known you two were plotting something. All those calls to London."

"Those weren't all me, some were Denise calling Nigel."

"Why on earth would she be calling Nigel?"

"We may be losing our nanny, Max. Mom said that Nigel has completely given up on chasing women in London, and all he talks about is Denise."

"Mother would never allow that to happen."

"Honey, she said she'd rather him end up with someone like Denise than a cocktail waitress or a stripper."

"Nigel and Denise. I never saw that coming."

_You don't see a LOT of things coming, Darling._ "I sort of did when he was here. I just thought it was harmless flirting. Who knew?" She laughed. "Why don't you go put on some comfortable clothes and we'll go to the stables and watch the kids ride?"

He kissed her softly. "That sounds great. I can't get much more work done today anyway. I seem to have misplaced my business partner."

"Well, I'm sure she's safe in the arms of our butler, who is also missing by the way. He toted the bags upstairs, and now he's gone."

"Should we worry?"

"No, I don't think so. C.C.'s a big girl, and Niles adores her. I think they'll end up with the fairy tale, too."

"The fairy tale?"

Fran sighed. "You know, Honey…"And they lived happily eva afta."

"Oh, THAT fairy tale." He took her into his arms and kissed her again. "I'll be right back down."

The family watched the older children ride, then Maggie gave her younger sisters rides around the arena. Grace wasn't too sure about being on the horse, but Irene couldn't get enough of it, and cried when her father pulled her from her sister's grasp.

After dinner, the family settled down in the large TV room to watch a movie together. Fran nudged Maxwell several times to point out the subtle cuddling of his brother and their nanny. One by one, the children dropped off to sleep. Max carried each one to their room, with the exception of Maggie, who decided that she was too old to fall asleep on the floor any more, and kissed her family goodnight before heading upstairs to her room


	18. Chapter 18

**Friends and Lovers**

Chapter Eighteen

The next morning, Fran's morning sickness came back with a vengeance. She tried to pass it off as too much popcorn the night before, and the excitement of having family visiting. Once again, Maxwell bought her reasoning. The party was scheduled for lunchtime. She could hold out until then. She recruited Niles and Nigel to keep Maxwell busy while the preparations were being made. This would keep him from seeing her running to the bathroom every thirty minutes. Finally, the gifts were wrapped, her parents had arrived, and the food was ready. Fran didn't think she could wait a minute longer. She assembled everyone in the living room, and Max was ushered in by his butler and his brother.

"Happy Father's Day!" All the children rushed to hug their dad.

"My goodness, this is a little more than I expected."

Fran and C.C. exchanged glances when he used the word 'expected'. "Well, it's our first Father's Day as a family, so I wanted it to be special, Honey."

"Give him the presents, Mom!"

"All right, All RIGHT, Mike. No, not that one, Honey, that's last. He gets Maggie's present first. We're going in birth order, remember?" _OY! Why did I say that? _She handed her husband each present in order, until she got to the last one. She took a deep breath, and then handed the box to Maxwell, as she glanced first at C.C., then at Elizabeth. Both women already had tears in their eyes.

Niles appeared behind C.C. and slipped his arm around her waist, and then nuzzled her ear. "Something's going on here. Did someone keep me out of the loop?"

"Shhh, wait and see." C.C. turned her head and kissed him gently. He pulled back and looked at the tears in her eyes, and then watched the shocked look on his employer's face.

Maxwell read the card. _Happy Father's Day from your baby boy_. "Didn't I already open the presents from the boys?"

Fran nodded and sucked in her lower lip. Sylvia looked at her daughter, and then whispered to Elizabeth. "She's up to something, she only does that when she's nervous."

"Open it, Honey." He carefully unwrapped the box.

"Cigars? Oh, this is from YOU, Darling." He opened the box, and then he saw it. Fran had placed the ultrasound picture in with the cigars. He picked up a cigar and looked at the wrapping. _IT'S A BOY._ He looked at Fran who, by now, was crying and smiling at him. "Oh, my GOD. You're telling me that you're, that we're…when? How long have you known?" He got up and took his wife in his arms, picked her up and spun her around.

"Late November, and it seems like I've known foreva!" She kissed him softly.

"I'll say!" C.C. grinned and hugged her friends.

"You KNEW about this?"

"From the beginning." She answered proudly.

"So why did she get to know and I didn't?"

"Because you'd blab, MA!" Fran laughed. "C.C. and I planned this as soon as I found out. Then the morning sickness about killed me during the pageant, and…excuse me." Fran ran for the bathroom, yet another time.

C.C. watched her friend hurry down the hall. "It's back. She was a mess during the pageant, but she was able to pass it off as stress."

Niles slipped his arm around her waist. "Does this give you any ideas?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "Never have a baby!"

Niles frowned, but kissed her on the cheek before walking toward the kitchen. "I think I'll go see to lunch."

C.C. watched Niles leave, and realized her declaration hadn't set too well. "Uh, oh. I'd better go talk to him. I'll check on Fran first, Maxwell."

"Thank you, C.C.."

Fran came back at that moment, a little paler, but with a smile on her face. "I'm fine. Go talk to Niles. I passed him in the hall, and he was in full 'sulk' mode."

"It's not that he's not happy about the new baby, he's just…well, it's partly because I didn't tell him. You know how he hates to be left out of things, anyway. I just made it worse by saying I'd never have a baby." She hugged her friend again. "I'll go make nice, otherwise you'll never get your lunch."

Max slipped his arm around his wife and caressed her abdomen. "My God, how did I miss this?" He rubbed his hand across the slight swelling.

"I was very careful. I didn't want this surprise spoiled."

"You're sure it's a boy?"

"Positive. Check out the ultrasound. You can see for yourself."

"This is so cool. We get a little brother!" The boys were giving each other high-fives.

"What are you two congratulating each other for? Mom and Dad did all the work." Maggie giggled.

"Eeew, let's not go there, Mags!" Brighton made a face.

Irene toddled over and put her hands on her mother's stomach. "Mommy's baby?"

"Yes, Sweetie, that's Mommy's baby." Fran picked up her youngest and kissed her.

"THAT'S what she meant? All this time I thought she was talking about herself!"

"She was with me at the first appointment, when I found out. I was hoping you wouldn't catch on. C.C. and I kept telling her that SHE was Mommy's baby…good thing she can't talk well yet."

He reached over and took the toddler from her mother. "You were trying to tell Daddy this whole time, weren't you, Precious?"

"Mommy baby tummy!"

"Oh, NOW you tell me!" Max laughed and held his daughter close. "Darling, this is the best Father's Day present you could have given me."

"Well, I know we really hadn't discussed it."

"We discussed it…just not recently."

"Congratulations, Brother. I couldn't be happier for you. I know you've wanted this for a long time." He played with his nieces curls. "I still can't get over how much this one looks like you." Irene made a face at him. "See, that face, you used to do that all the time when you were annoyed with me."

"He STILL makes that face when he's annoyed. That's where she got it."

"Are you annoyed with Uncle Nigel, Darling?" The child responded by reaching out for him to hold her.

"Love you!"

He turned around and looked at Denise. "I thought kids didn't like me."

She smiled. "Well, Ree's a good judge of character."

He carried her over to the nanny. "You think so?" He winked at her, and then kissed her cheek.

"Mommy, Unc Nige kiss Dee Dee!"

"I saw that, Sweetie. Anything you two want to share with us?" Fran had her hands on her hips with a mock frown.

Nigel looked at Denise, who smiled and nodded. "Mother, I know you've always accused me of being impulsive and not thinking things through."

Fran moved next to her mother in law and squeezed her arm. "Here it comes!" She whispered.

"This time, I think I've thought it through. I've had almost three months to think and talk about it, and I've come to a decision."

"Are you going to share it with the rest of us, Son, or just beat around the bush all afternoon?" She smiled and nudged Fran.

"Sorry, Mother, I'm beginning to sound like Maxwell." He grinned at his older brother. "I'm actually glad the family is together. I've asked Denise to be my wife, and she's accepted."

"Fran, I won't just leave you without a nanny. Nigel said he could stay in New York until you can find a replacement. I know it's going to be hard on you, with the new baby coming."

"Don't you even worry about us, Sweetie. This is so exciting! So when are you two planning on the wedding?"

"Well, we weren't sure. Mother, you're not saying anything."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and smiled at her youngest son. "Nigel, you were the one your father and I worried most about. We always thought you'd show up some day married to some showgirl. Denise is a delightful young lady…and although your father may disapprove…I give you both my blessing."

"Now, is that because you mean it, or because you know you're going against what father would want?" Nigel pulled Denise a bit closer to him.

"I really mean it, Son. Although going against your father is a nice bonus."

Fran slipped her arm from Elizabeth's and moved next to Maxwell. She whispered in his ear for a minute, watched him shake his head, and then smiled and whispered again. "Are you sure, Darling?" Fran nodded and kissed her husband. "Nigel, you're welcome to stay here with us. If you two would like, we could hold the wedding here, while the family is together."

"Are you sure about that, Max? It won't be too hard on Fran?"

"It was her idea, Nigel. Stay as long as you like."

"What do you think, Darling? Would you like to get married while Mother is still here?"

"What about your father?" She looked around as everyone chuckled.

"You can meet him when we get to London. I want your wedding to be a happy one."

Fran's stomach rumbled. "What's keeping Niles with lunch?"

"C.C., I would imagine." Max smiled and looked toward the kitchen.

Meanwhile, things in the kitchen were not going as well as in the living room.

"Niles, I said I was sorry, why won't you talk to me?"

"I've got to get lunch ready, C.C.." He pulled the salad bowls from the cupboard and headed for the dining room.

C.C. cut him off. "I'll take them in a minute." She took the bowls from his hand. "We've never even discussed the possibility of having children, how was I to know you were serious?"

"Where did you think all this was heading? Do you think I'd actually start a relationship with you without intending to see it through to what I thought was a natural conclusion?"

"Where do YOU see us heading?"

"You still don't see it, do you? Or is it that you WON'T see it?"

"All right, now you lost me. Niles, I love being with you, but you really don't want to end up with someone like me, do you?"

"Someone like you? C.C., every man DREAMS of a woman like you. You're smart, sexy, educated, beautiful, caring...do I need to go on?"

"You're the only one who sees that in me. I guess the old saying is right, love really IS blind."

"I am NOT the only one that sees it. Mr. Sheffield sees it, not the way you used to WANT him to see it, but he does. Why else would he keep you in his employ, when lately you've spent most of your working time with me? Mrs. Sheffield sees it too. You're one of her best friends…and you've seen how selective she is when it comes to choosing friends."

She chuckled. "Yeah, like Val, real selective."

"That's not being selective. That's loyalty. She and Val became friends when they were five years old. Val wouldn't have finished high school if not for her best friend's help. Val may not be the sharpest tool in the box, but she's a loyal friend. Look how she accepted you, no questions asked, because of her friendship with Mrs. Sheffield. Now, quit trying to change the subject." He finished chopping the tomatoes and added them to the salad.

"I was NOT trying to change the subject. YOU brought up Val."

"No, I brought up friendship. Remember when you used to chase after Mr. Sheffield? He was marrying your best friend, and still you tried to take him from her. Then she died, and you continued to chase him, until you met Fran Fine. Once you saw the two of them together, what did you do?"

"I tried to hate Fran."

"Exactly…you TRIED to hate her. Your friendship with Mr. Sheffield overshadowed your need to be hateful. You put your feelings aside for your friend to be happy. If you hadn't done that, you would have missed out on two very wonderful things."

"Fran and you. Niles, I'm so sorry. I'm just not used to being nice and sweet, it's just not in my nature."

"Bull. Save the Ice Queen act for the working class of Broadway that doesn't give a damn about you. Everyone who knows you…REALLY knows you…knows what a wonderful person you are. Now can we please get these salads on the table before I get fired and I have to move in to your place?" He smiled at her and planted a quick kiss on her lips.

She followed him into the dining room and placed the salad plates on the table. "Look at me, I'm becoming a servant!" She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You're very good at it. Next thing you know you'll be waiting on the Sheffields and I'll be producing plays on Broadway."

"Oh, now THAT I'd like to see!" She chuckled.

"What, you as a maid, or me as a producer?" He took her in his arms. "Hmm, I wouldn't mind seeing you in a maid's uniform."

"Ni-iles, you DOG!"

"Why don't you go play maid and tell the Sheffield's that lunch is ready, before you get me more excited?"

"Hang on to that feeling, Lover, you may need it later." She smiled over her shoulder at him as she headed back to the living room.

"So do you want the wedding inside, or out by the lake?"

"What wedding, what did I miss?"

"Oh, C.C., it's so wonderful! Nigel and Denise are getting married!" Fran hugged her brother in law and her nanny one more time.

"OUR Denise?"

"Well, C.C., technically, she's almost MY Denise." Nigel grinned and winked at the nanny.

"I left the room for five minutes…"

"It was more like ten. Did you happen to notice if lunch was anywhere in our future?" Maxwell frowned at his business partner.

"Ooh, right, sorry, Maxwell. Lunch is ready." She smiled sweetly at Max, who just rolled his eyes at her.

Fran laughed as she watched her mother hurry to the dining room. "Come on, Denise, we can make plans over lunch. Have you two talked about what kind of wedding you'd like?" She linked arms with her nanny and headed for the dining room. Max and Nigel followed closely behind.

"I have a feeling this one is going to cost me a lot of money." Max grinned at his brother.

"I'll pay for everything, Max."

"Don't even think about it. Fran will insist that we give our nanny the wedding of her dreams. She's been a wonderful asset to our household, Nigel; we'll just consider this a bonus for her."

"Thanks, Brother."

The family sat down to lunch and the women tossed around ideas for the wedding. The rest of the afternoon, they sat in the living room and made plans for the wedding of the year.

By the following weekend, the wedding plans were complete. Max had a tent erected on the grounds by the lake, and spared no expense for his brother and his bride. Maxwell served as best man, with Niles, Brighton and Mike as attendants. Fran was the matron of honor with C.C., Val and Maggie as the bridesmaids. Irene and Grace were adorable as the flower girls, although Irene decided the flowers looked better on her brothers, and showered them with rose petals as she approached the altar.

Max surprised Denise by having her parents flown in by helicopter just before the ceremony. "I can't thank you enough for what you and your wife have done for our little girl, Mr. Sheffield."

"It was our pleasure, believe me, Mr. Spencer. We hate to see her go."

"We understood this was only a temporary job when she first signed on."

"Well, that was the plan, but the children became so attached to her, and she and my wife became such good friends, that we just had to keep her. Now she's the children's aunt, and they are just thrilled about having her in the family. We all are."

"Your brother seems like a good man. It IS going to be hard seeing her move to London, though."

"I'm sure it will be. Nigel comes to New York quite often, though, so I'm sure he'll bring her with him so she can visit her family."

"He'd betta!" Fran appeared and slipped her arm around her husband's waist.

"I was just thanking your husband for all you've done for our daughter."

"Oh, it was our pleasure, believe me." She glanced at her friend, who was sitting with Irene and Grace on her lap. "The girls are so attached to her. Grace is teaching Ree how to say "Aunt Dee Dee". We just haven't told them that Uncle Nigel is taking Aunt Dee Dee to London."

"There's time for that, Darling. They're staying another week or so, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are. Denise wants to help me scout day camps for the kids. I think she's as protective of the kids as we are."

"Well, I know where she gets THAT from." Her father smiled and glanced over at his daughter. "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll go spend a bit more time with her before we have to leave." He walked over to where his daughter was sitting as Fran and Max watched.

"I think I'm going to miss her more than the kids will, Honey."

"I know you will. She'll be visiting with Nigel, and once the baby is born, you can fly to London to visit her."

"I can't fly over there with three babies!" She looked at him with the pout he'd come to fear.

"So WE will fly over with ALL the children. Maggie and the boys are old enough to help out with the girls, and I think the two of us can handle one little baby."

"You promise?"

"I promise, Sweetheart."

During the next two weeks, Fran and Denise checked out the local day care centers. They couldn't decide on any of them. Some were too crowded, some seemed too impersonal, some of them the children were just too out of control, definitely NOT a place for Irene. They were discussing it over lunch when a local mother interrupted them.

"I'm sorry to butt in, but I just couldn't help over hearing you talk about day care for your girls." She placed several French fries in front of her young daughter. "Every summer the local high school kids get together and have all kinds of activities for young children, to raise money. They teach swimming, sailing, have art camps…they get school credit, plus make some extra money for themselves. This will be my Scarlett's second summer with them."

"Hi, Scarlett. I'm Fran Sheffield, and this is my nan…well, she used to be my nanny, now she's my sister in law…Denise Sheffield. This is Irene, and this is Grace. Girls, can you say "hi" to Scarlett?"

Irene responded by jumping out of her chair and hugging her new found friend. Grace simply smiled and waved, too busy with her cheeseburger to be bothered.

"Hi, Fran…Denise…I'm Jeanne Jennings. Here, let me give you a couple of phone numbers. These girls can put you in touch with the rest of the group."

"How old do they take them?"

"Their program is for three and four year olds."

"I wonder if they'd still take Ree? She'll be three next month."

"You could ask them, she seems pretty advanced. Wait, Sheffield…are you the people that bought the estate on Sapphire Road?"

"Yes, we moved in a couple of months ago."

"Your husband is the Broadway producer. You made the local paper, you know. We don't get many celebrities up here. It must be quite a commute for him."

"It won't be so bad now that school is out. We kept the children in their school in Manhattan until the end of the term, so we had to schlep them into the city every day. Maxwell's business partner lives on the estate, too, so she helped get the children to and from school."

"How many children do you have?"

"Five, and one on the way. Maggie just turned twelve, the boys will be eight this fall, Grace will be four in September, and Ree will be three next month."

"When's the new baby due?"

"Late November. Mike's a bit upset, since he wanted November to himself, but he'll have to share with his little brother. Reenie, leave Scarlett alone and get up here and finish your burger before Gracie eats it."

"NO, Racy, leave my burger 'lone!" She climbed back into her chair and grabbed her burger, glaring at her older sister.

Jeanne laughed. "Well, I'd better get this one home for her nap. Here's my phone number, give me a call sometime, we can take the girls to the park for a play date."

"Thanks. It was nice to meet you, Jeanne. Thanks for the tips."

"Good to meet you too." She wiped her daughter's face and headed out to her minivan."

Fran looked at Denise. "High school kids? What do ya think?"

"Well, I'm barely out of high school, myself. Give it a try, the local moms wouldn't be passing out the phone numbers if they weren't any good, AND the school is giving them credit. Talk to Mr….." She giggled. "Talk to Max. It's so hard to call him that, now."

"I KNOW…I still slip up and almost introduce you as my nanny. Oy, look at this. Ketchup face and mustard face. Can't you two stay clean for five minutes?" Both girls shook their heads.

"I'll talk to Maxwell, maybe this toddler art camp is just what these two need."

The two women cleaned up the girls and headed back to the house. Maxwell loved the idea, and they called the number that Jeanne had given them. Fran was amazed at all the activities the students had lined up for the children. They arranged for a young couple to come to the house and teach the younger girls how to swim, they were also enrolled in two sessions of art camp. They had a sailing club for the boys, and a reading club for Maggie. The older children signed up for the Drama Club, and were looking forward to participating in plays. By the end of the week, it was time for Nigel and Denise to fly home to London. The children tearfully told their aunt and uncle 'goodbye', and made them promise to come and visit often.

As Irene's birthday approached, Fran was in the kitchen going over the menu with Niles. Max had taken the Irene and Grace down to the lake for a sailing lesson while the older children were at Drama Camp. Fran picked up the binocular to watch the sailing lesson. "Niles, you should see this. It looks like Max is trying to explain the sails to the girls, and they're more interested in the water." She laughed. "She peered through the binoculars again, just in time to see her youngest daughter grab the tiller and pull it sharply. The wind filled the sail, and the boat heeled strongly to one side, dumping everyone in the water.

"NILES! Niles, quick, they're in the water! The boat capsized!"

Niles rushed to her side and took the binoculars from her. "Let me see exactly where they are." He chuckled. "They're fine, Mrs. Sheffield, here, look again."

She wiped the tears from her face and took the binoculars from her butler. Her husband and daughters were still in the water. The girls were bobbing in the water with the aid of their life jackets, and Max was attempting to right the boat. The girls were splashing each other and laughing, then began splashing their father, who abandoned the boat for the time being and began returning the splashing. She continued to watch as Max moved the girls together, then swam back and righted the boat. He held his arms out to them, and they slowly paddled themselves to his side. He hugged each of them before placing them back inside the boat, and then climbed in himself.

"Those swimming lessons have just paid for themselves, Niles. Remind me to give those kids a huge bonus." She smiled as she continued to watch the boat. Max had turned it around and was heading for shore. She grabbed three towels and headed down to the dock to meet them.

"How was your swim?" She caught the line her husband tossed her.

"Swim? Did we go swimming, girls?" He laughed.

"Uh, huh! Reenie tacked!" Grace giggled.

"Oh, she did, did she? I'm so glad you know what you're doing out there, Honey. I was so scared when I saw the boat tip over."

"So was I, at first. Then I saw these two little stinkers bobbing on the water, laughing and splashing, and I realized everything was just fine. Maybe I should wait until they're a little older to explain how to use the tiller." He took one of the towels and wrapped it around Grace.

"Uh, ya THINK?" Fran laughed nervously. "We should also stick to swimming in the POOL, not the lake. It's a little cold for them, don't you think?" She wrapped the towel tightly around Irene.

"Not cold, Mommy. Wanna swim!" She tossed off her towel and began running toward the pool.

"Max! Get her, I can't run after her! Gracie, you stay right there!" Max hurried after his youngest daughter, picked her up, and then rolled on the grass with her, tickling her stomach.

"Daddeeee, stop!" The child squealed with delight. Grace looked up at her mother.

"Go get him, Gracie!" The child doffed her towel and ran to jump on her father. The three of them rolled around on the grass while Fran watched and laughed. Moving to the country had been the best thing for the family. Maxwell was more relaxed, and the children loved it. Fran missed her parents and Val, but the house was large enough for occasional overnight visits.

The following week was Irene's third birthday. Maxwell didn't spare any expense for his baby girl. He hired a mini circus to come out to the house, complete with clowns, rides, popcorn and cotton candy. They invited the children from the art camp, as well as some of the older children from the drama camp. He hired some of the local high school students to come out and serve as lifeguards, to make sure the children who chose to swim were properly supervised.

"Max, Honey, these are the girls' art camp teachers. This is Abigail, and this is Hannah."

"Hi, Mr. Sheffield, it's nice to meet you. I just love this house! We've seen it from the lake, but never up close."

"You'll have to get my wife to give you a tour of the inside."

"Really? Cool, thanks, Mr. Sheffield." The girls giggled and went in search of their friends.

"I think Abbie and Hannie have a crush on you, Mr. Sheffield." She imitated the giggle.

"No, I don't think so, they're just having a good time. Look, I think young Abbie fancies Niles." He pointed to the girl, who was now openly flirting with the butler.

"Oy, that can't be good. Where's C.C.?" She looked around for her friend. "Oy, here she comes, there's gonna be fireworks coming from that house tonight!" She watched her friend head directly for Niles, who was still eating up the attention from the teenagers.

"Niles, can I get your help with something?"

"Of course, Miss Babcock, I'll be right there. Excuse me, girls, it was nice meeting you."

"Bye, Niles." The girls giggled and went to re join their friends.

"What did you need, My Angel?"

"I was wondering how good you were at getting a high heel out of butler's butt?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Beg all you want, that's the only way you'll be getting anything from me!"

"What has gotten in to you lately?"

"I can tell you what HASN'T!"

"C.C., I'm busy with the party, I can't just slip away and…" He saw the look on her face, and knew he'd better. How long had it been? "I'll meet you at your place in, say, fifteen minutes."

She softened a bit when he laid his hand on her arm. "I miss you, Niles. I've been so busy working on this damned show, and you've been busy helping Fran…I know, it's your job to help her. I'm sorry. Fifteen minutes, you said?"

"Twenty, tops. Tell you what, you go tell Mrs. Sheffield that you are slipping away, and why…then she'll handle Mr. Sheffield."

"Niles, you manipulator, you!" She blew him a kiss before moving towards Fran.

"Everything O.K., C.C.?"

"It will be in about twenty five minutes." She grinned at her friend. "I need to steal Niles for a few minutes."

"Is it something Maxwell can help you with? Niles is pretty tied up with serving."

C.C. coughed and laughed. "Oh, NO, Sweetie, you do NOT want Maxwell helping me with THIS."

"OH! Oy, C.C., in the middle of Ree's party? Can't ya wait?"

"NO, I can't, Frannie. Between doing my share of the work AND Maxwell's, and Niles being busy helping with the house, we've hardly seen each other. I know Maxwell wants to spend more time with you and the kids, but I need to see Niles, too. Maxwell keeps him working until he goes to bed, and by that time, I'm sleeping!"

"Easy, Ceece. Yeah, I can spare Niles. I can get a couple of the teenagers to help out."

"Thanks, Frannie, you're a doll."

"You just be careful, or you're gonna look like me!" She rubbed her swollen abdomen.

C.C. smiled thoughtfully. "Would that be so bad?"

"Ceece!"

"You don't think I'd make a good mother?"

"Are you kidding? You went from "Miss I hate kids" to Aunt C.C without missing a beat. My kids adore you, and it's obvious from all the presents you give them that you adore them, too."

"Well, maybe a little."

"Maybe a LOT. Go…Niles is already heading to your place. He knows me too well."

"Yeah, he said to talk to you, and you'd take care of Maxwell." She hugged her friend. "I love you, ya know!"

"Yeah, I know. I love you more!" She smiled and watched her friend follow Niles to her house.

"Where does he think he's going?"

"Relax, Honey. They haven't had much time together lately. I'll get a couple of the kids to help out. We really need to give him evenings off. C.C. is picking up your slack, WHICH she says she doesn't mind, but we keep Niles working until after she's already sleeping at night."

"You're right, all right, what do you suggest?"

"How about letting him off right after dinner? The kids are old enough to load the dishwasher."

"You think they'd go for it?"

"Honey, remember, I had them doing chores at the townhouse. They need to know how to do things for themselves. None of the other families out here have butlers; I don't want our kids to stick out."

"All right, you win. We give the children some chores, and we give Niles some more time off."

"With the same pay, Honey."

"Fran! Oh, all right." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He could refuse her nothing.

With his evenings free, Niles was able to spend more and more time at C.C.'s house. Their relationship began to flourish. By the time the children were ready to go back to school, Niles had all but moved into the guest house. Fran had won the discussion to send the younger girls to Pre School, but Max prevailed when it came to private schooling for the older children. He insisted that you get what you pay for, and he wanted his children to receive the best education possible. Sending Irene and Grace to Pre School turned out to be a good thing. It gave Fran a chance to get the nursery in order for the new baby, and the children got more of a chance to interact with their peers. Irene had come a long way with her vocabulary since joining the camps over the summer; she could now speak in small sentences, and make her demands known more easily. Right after school started, it was time for Grace's fourth birthday. She had insisted on going to the movie theater about a hundred times to see Beauty and the Beast, so Maxwell used his theater connections to hire actors and costumers to create the movie for her birthday theme. The actors dressed as Belle and The Beast sang and danced around the yard for the entranced children. Max decided to file this away for a future musical.

The boys decided to have a joint birthday. Most of their peers at school believed them to be twins because of their ages, and the boys decided it was easier to go along with them than to explain the truth. They had a sports themed birthday party, complete with visits by some of the Rangers and the Mets.

By Thanksgiving, Fran was miserable. The baby had dropped, and she couldn't sit, stand or walk without discomfort. Elizabeth flew out for the holidays as planned, and was a great help to her daughter in law. Max and C.C. were busy with their Christmas productions, so they were in the city most of the time. Fran was looking forward to the first night of Chanukah, which was the first of December. That morning she woke up with more back pain than usual. Max had planned to go into the city to check on his production, but seeing Fran in so much pain, he decided to stay home and comfort her. By noon, they realized this was more than normal back pain. Fran was in labor. Maxwell summoned C.C. from the theater, and had her pick up Fran's parents from Queens. He called the doctor, and then rushed her to the local hospital. C.C. arrived with the Fines just as Fran was being wheeled into the delivery room.

"Where are the children?"

"They're home with Niles. He'll bring them as soon as she delivers." He patted Morty's shoulder and gave Sylvia a quick kiss before donning his mask and following the gurney into the delivery room.

Several minutes later, they heard a baby cry. "He's here!" Maxwell burst from the delivery room. "Seven pounds, eleven ounces, 21 inches long. He's perfect….absolutely perfect. I need to get back to Fran."

"What's his name, Son?" Max was gone. Sylvia looked at her husband and shrugged. "Did they ever decide on a name for this boy?"

"If they did, they didn't tell me."

"I guess I should call Niles. He'll want to bring the children down to see their brother. Congratulations on your new grandson."

"Thank you, C.C.. If Max comes back out, I'll let him know you already called Niles."

C.C. walked away with tears in her eyes. Fran was right. She'd gone from someone who couldn't be bothered with children to a woman who wanted one desperately. She phone Niles and gave him the good news, and asked him to bring the children. Between the four adults, they should be able to keep them in one place.

When she got back to the waiting room, Sylvia and Morty were standing in the hallway. "C.C., she's asking for you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Frannie just wants to talk to you." She let out a relieved sigh and hurried down the hall to Fran's room.

"Hi! How do you feel?"

Fran was sitting in bed holding her son. "Like I just lost about eight pounds." She grinned and looked at her sleeping child. "C.C., I'd like you to meet Jonah Nigel Sheffield, and he'd be honored if you would be his godmother."

She stared at Fran, and then looked up at Max. "My God, are you sure you want ME as his godmother?"

"Absolutely sure. He would be missing one big sister if not for you, and you were the first person to know about him. You helped his mommy surprise his daddy. He definitely wants you. Would you like to hold him?"

"He's so little, Frannie, I just don't know."

"Sure ya do. Just watch his little head…there ya go." She smiled at her husband. "See, I told you he made the right choice."

"Frannie, you'd better take him. I'm feeling a little dizzy."

Fran took her son and handed him to Maxwell. "Sweetie, you were dizzy and nauseous back around Thanksgiving. Remember? You blamed it on Niles' cooking. Go, quick, before Niles gets here and get tested."

"Tested for what?"

"Oy, for a smart woman…get a pregnancy test."

"Oh, you don't think...?"

"You made me go to the doctor for the same thing, Missy."

"All right, but if Niles gets here, stall him. I want to surprise him if I am."

"Just don't try to wait four months…it's Hell!" She laughed and blew a kiss to her husband as her friend hurried to the quick care desk.

C.C. returned thirty minutes later with a large stuffed bear. Niles had arrived with the children, so she couldn't share her news with her friend. "Hi, Niles. Hi, kids, what do you think of your new brother?"

"My baby!" Irene was sitting on the bed next to her mother. Fran was holding Jonah where he was almost in Irene's lap.

C.C. smiled at the toddler. "Can you say "Brother", Ree?"

"Brotha."

The room erupted in laughter. "Oy, she's definitely my daughta."

"I brought Jonah a present. I didn't mean to rush off, but I was POSITIVE he'd never forgive me for not buying him a present on his birthday." When she said the 'positive' she nodded at Fran, who had to suppress a smile. Niles and C.C. were going to have a baby. Once again, the secret of the coming child was shared only between the two friends, along with the joy of planning on how to surprise the father.

Fran looked out the window. "Oh, we're missing first night."

"It's all right, Darling, we're all together, that's what matters." Sylvia smiled and hugged her daughter.

Maggie slipped out of the room quietly, and then returned with something behind her back. "Bubby, do you know the first night blessings?"

"Of course I do, Sweetie, but we need our…" She smiled as Maggie pulled the menorah from behind her back. Brighton pulled the candle from his pocket.

"We thought we might be here until after sundown, and we know how important this holiday is to Mom."

"Oy, do I have great kids or WHAT?"

The family gathered around as Sylvia lit the candle and recited the blessing. She turned to her daughter. "We have our own little Chanukah miracle. Our perfect little Jonah." She picked up her grandson and held him close, and then kissed him and handed him to Elizabeth.

"Bubby, MY baby!" Irene was trying to stand up to get to Jonah. Fran pulled her down and held her close.

"I love you, Baby Girl."

"Love you more, Mommy."

Three weeks later, the family was preparing for Christmas. Max was keeping the children busy in the family room, and Fran was frantically getting packages wrapped.

"Could you use a hand?"

"Oy, C.C., you're a lifesaver! Between Jonah wanting to be fed, and Irene's jealous tantrums, I don't think I'll EVA get these presents wrapped."

"How do you think Niles will like these?" She produced a pair of baby booties.

"Well, they're a little small." She laughed. "I think he'll love them, C.C., what a perfect idea. Let's get them wrapped quickly, before he comes in here."

The two women wrapped the booties, then finished wrapping the rest of the toys for the children, got everything labeled and under the tree.

"With only three days to spare! These kids cleaned up this month. Elizabeth didn't realize you don't give Chanukah gifts, so she bought them all presents, then she bought more for Christmas. You bought for them, my parents bought for them. Nigel and Denise sent them a ton of gifts, not to mention Nadine and Barry."

"Aren't Nigel and Denise coming?"

"No, they couldn't make it. It's strange, inside the card was a smaller card marked 'don't open until Christmas Day'. It's making me crazy. Maxwell hid it because I said I was going to steam it open."

"I know what you mean about 'crazy'. Niles won't even give me a hint what he's gotten me."

"You haven't slipped have you?"

"No, and it's driving him insane. I love it!" The women laughed and went to check on the baby.

The following Wednesday was Christmas Day. The family awoke to the first snowfall of the year. The grounds and the trees were covered in white, almost the makings of a picture post card. C.C. stayed in the main house on Christmas Eve, so she wouldn't miss one minute of Christmas morning with the children.

_Oy, what a difference a year makes! Last year I had no one, hated kids, and now look at me. I have a new godson, a baby on the way, and a man that I adore._

"C.C., did you hear me, wake up! The children are heading downstairs!" She threw the covers back and quickly stepped into her slippers and donned her robe, and then flew down the stairs. Niles had hurried down the back stairs and was waiting in the living room with a pot of hot cocoa for the children and a pot of coffee for the bleary-eyed adults. The children immediately focused on their presents from Santa, then Maggie settled the children down and began passing out presents. Once everyone had all their presents in front of them, Max opened the envelope from Nigel and Denise.

"Quiet everyone, children, please? I'm supposed to open this and read it Christmas morning." He quickly tore open the envelope and began to read. "Max, Fran and our adorable nieces and nephews,

We're so sorry we aren't able to be with you in person on our first Christmas as one big happy family. The reason for this, is our family is about to get bigger. Denise is expecting twins, and the doctor will not let her fly."

"Aunt Dee Dee is having a baby?" Maggie was peering over her father's shoulder.

"Patience, Maggie. Tell Reenie that she may have to share her birthday with her two cousins, as the girls are due mid-July. The doctor also told us that twins notoriously come early. One hellava anniversary present, eh, Max? Our love to all of you. Thanks for the picture of my namesake. He looks a lot like me, don't you think? Fran, Denise says she'll call you soon. Hi, Mum, surprise! Love, Nigel, Denise, Francine and Beverly. Oh, those are the twins' names, by the way. Merry Christmas!"

"My little boy about to be a father? To twins no less! Denise certainly has made a positive change in his life."

"She sure has, Mother." He looked at his anxious children. "I suppose we'd better let these angels open their presents."

"Yeah, Daddy, please?" Irene looked at her father with pleading eyes.

"Have you got the camera ready, Fran? All right kids, ready? One, two three…GO!" Ribbons and paper began flying everywhere. It was a race to see which child could open all their gifts first. When they were done, it looked like FAO Schwartz had exploded in their living room. Max collected the trash into a large box while Fran continued to snap pictures.

"All right, who's next?"

"Me, Maxwell!" C.C. pulled a gift from under the tree and walked toward Niles. "Merry Christmas."

"Wait, I have one for you, too. Let's open them together." He handed her a small package. "Ready?" He glanced at Fran, who had the camera ready. She knew what each box contained.

Niles unwrapped his first. He had a puzzled look on his face, and glanced at Fran, who was snapping pictures with tears running down her cheeks.

"C.C.?"

"They're for your baby. No, not THEIR baby…OUR baby." She laughed and shook her head. Men could be so dense sometimes. She finished unwrapping the package, revealing a velvet box. She opened it slowly. "Oh, Niles!"

"Merry Christmas, C.C., will you marry me?" He held his breath, Fran continued snapping pictures. The room grew silent.

"Yes, Niles…I would love to marry you!" She threw her arms around his neck.

"Does this mean that C.C. is our aunt, too?" Michael smiled at his parents.

"She always was, Honey."

Niles looked at C.C. "So, when?" He kissed her softly

"When, what?"

"Don't get smart with me, Woman. When is our child due?"

"Reenie, Sweetie, don't be mad at Aunt C., but we've got another July baby here!"

Jonah began to fuss, and Fran picked him up and cuddled him. "I was so worried you wouldn't have anyone your age to play with."

Maxwell smiled at his family. "It's been some year."

Maggie popped a Christmas music CD in the stereo, and the family all settled on the sofa to listen.

"I'll see to breakfast, Sir."

"Oh, no, Niles, that can wait. Have a seat, I'll be right back." Max squeezed Fran's hand and disappeared into the kitchen. He re emerged several minutes later with a bottle of sparkling cider and several glasses.

"I thought a toast might be in order and since Fran and C.C. can't drink…" He held up the bottle for all to see.

Max handed everyone a glass and poured a bit of cider for everyone. "All right, everyone, raise your glasses. To our families." Everyone took a sip of cider.

"To my fiancé and baby." Niles smiled at C.C. and kissed the top of her head gently.

"To my new mom!" Maggie grinned, glad to be included in a grown up ritual

"To my new brother, Mike!" Brighton snickered.

"To OUR new brother, Jonah!" Mike grinned at his brother.

"My mommy and daddy." Grace had no idea what she was doing, but she didn't want to be left out.

"My bubby." Irene took a long drink of her cider and ran to Elizabeth.

"To my sons and their wives." Elizabeth raised her glass to her son.

Fran stood up. "To my wonderful husband, who gave me the best gift ever, my six wonderful children." She smiled at Max. "It's been some year, Honey."

"It certainly has." Max put his arms around his wife. "You know, I wouldn't trade this last year for anything."

"Neither would I." Fran laid her head against her husband's chest. Her life was now perfect.

**The end**


End file.
